When Worlds Collide
by akanikunimitsu
Summary: Tezuka Kunimitsu was focused on leading Seigaku to the Nationals. Amani Pei had aspirations of her own. They existed oblivious of each other's lives, hopes and dreams...But, what if destiny causes their worlds to Collide? *Proof Reading in Progress*
1. PROLOGUE

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PoT or any of its characters which may be used in this story.**

===oOo===

PROLOGUE

They lived in two very different worlds unaware of each others existence. Each had focused on their dreams, their goals, and their aspirations. Truth be told, they were similar yet so different in almost every way.

He stood tall with a commanding stance, one that demanded respect from both the young and old. She stood firm and bold, reflecting an approachable yet serious person that demands both respect and endearment at the same time.

His light brown hair with a few strands of blonde that swayed freely with the wind, somehow just increases his appeal to over board. She has shoulder length brown-black hair that she often wears in a ponytail, a few curls that escape her neatly done do, just simplify her beauty even more.

He has a permanently stoic expression on his face which makes him look older than he truly is, combined with a stare that will make you melt when you see those yellow-brown orbs look to your very soul. She has a serious look that makes her appear scary, yet her smile so precious, easily wipes all the fierce look that those brown eyes will give you.

He was an only child, while she was the first born of two. He was in Middle School, while she was in High School. He was an athlete, she was an artist. He loved going to the mountains to think, she loved the serene sound of the shorelines.

He didn't know that there was someone like her, and she barely knew that he existed. And yet it seems an unseen force has brought them together, somehow, though impossible as in may seem. Somehow, their worlds collide.


	2. Reflections of April

**DISCLAIMER: PoT does not belong to me...**

**This is my first fanfic so I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The story might be a little slow since I don't have much time to actually write my thoughts. But I promise to keep it coming.**

**-oOo-**

**CHAPTER ONE: REFLECTIONS OF APRIL**

The sun shone brightly through his room that Monday morning as he was fixing his school uniform, he was now a third year middle school student and the buchou of the well-known Seigaku Tennis Club. He knew that there were many responsibilities on his shoulder now. He was Kunimitsu Tezuka, and he knew his purpose in life, at least for his present age and disposition, was to lead the Seigaku Tennis Club to the National Championship; and he was determined to reach that top step in the ladder of success.

He brushed out a few wrinkle from his jacket and picked up his tennis bag placing it on his left sturdy shoulder as he makes his was down to their kitchen. "Ohayo gozaimasu!" he greeted as he walked into the dining area.

"Ohayou Kunimitsu, you seem excited for today." his okaa-san greeted him with a smile.

"Hai, today will be a good day Okaa-san, I can sense it." Kunimitsu said with a firm voice and bowed his head for a moment before indulging himself in the well-prepared breakfast his okaa-san made.

-oOo-

In another island country somewhere in Asia, the sun shines just as bright through the thin sky blue shades of her open window, she lazily got up from her bed. It was too early for her to be up; after all, there was no school today since vacation officially started. When school starts in two months, she will be a graduating student with more responsibilities being the incoming President of their Artist Club. They did have a workshop but it will not be staring until after a few weeks. She was Amani Pei, and she had her eyes set on a goal, she did not linger on the present but had her eyes on the future; and she was determined to reach the top step in the ladder of success.

She closed the door to her bathroom and looked in the mirror running her day in her mind. She brushed her teeth and washed her face, got her favourite black ribbon and tied her hair up before heading down to the kitchen. "Good morning!" she said to no one in particular. Silence echoed back to her greeting as no one was there. Her brother was still in bed, it was vacation after all. A note was left in the table.

We had to leave early today; we won't be home until late in the evening, breakfast is in the table. Enjoy your day, behave you two. Love, Mom and Dad.

It seems it was going to be an ordinary day. Or, will it be?

-oOo-

"Ohayou Tezuka!" Oishi called from behind as Kunimitsu was about to enter the gates of Seishun Gakuen.

"Ohayo Oishi!" he replied with a very monotonous voice and a stoic expression.

"You seem pumped up Tezuka. Are you looking forward to seeing the new recruits?" Oishi looked intensely at his buchou.

"Hmn." Tezuka continued to walk towards the school tennis court.

"Ohayou!" Eiji waved at Tezuka and Oishi with Fuji quietly nodding his head beside him.

"Ohayou Eiji, Fuji!" Oishi waved back at the two.

"You look excited Tezuka." Fuji said with a smile as he adjusts his tennis bag on his shoulder.

"Hai." Kunimitsu answered, "Let's all meet here after class for training. For now everyone go to their own class." Kunimitsu slowly walked away from his team mates to enter the main building. _Something beautiful is bound to happen today_, Kunimitsu thought to himself.

-oOo-

Amani was seated on their couch busy tapping her pencil on a piece of parchment trying hard to figure out what to draw next, _Hmmm…what would be a good theme…I've done nature, disasters, figures…what do I do next?_, Amani was thinking heavily when a cold hand suddenly tapped her shoulder making her jump out of her seat. "Ahhh!"

"Geez, sis I didn't take you for the scary type." Rainan said trying hard to stop a chuckle from coming.

"Your hands were dead cold Rainan. It wasn't exactly a very funny feeling. Besides, you totally disturbed my thoughts."

"What exactly were you thinking about?" Rainan then raised his foot up the center table and turned the TV on.

"Watching TV so early in the morning?" Amani glared at her brother.

"It's Summer vacation sis, give me a break." Rainan continued to search through the TV for something to watch while Amani stepped outside to continue her thinking in the garden.

"What would be a good subject for my next masterpiece?" she though out loud. Just as she was scribbling a few lines in her sketch pad a group of teenage boys passed by their house, one of them was dribbling as basketball. Amani followed them with her eyes and then she snapped, "Sports!"

-oOo-

It was almost the end of the day and most of the student went home, except for a few people who went straight to the tennis courts.

Kunimitsu stared out of the classroom windows as he watched the second years and the new recruits go about in the tennis court. He has great potential, but something is missing, Kunimitsu thought to himself while eyeing a freshman who was talking to three other freshmen.

"Tezuka." A female voice called out his name.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei", Kunimitsu bowed to pay respect to his coach.

"So you've seen him, Echizen Ryoma. He has great potential doesn't he?" Ryuuzaki-sensei moved next to Tezuka.

"Hmn." Kunimistu simply replied then looked out the window once again. He knew there was something more to this day than meeting this unremarkable freshman. Something was bound to happen that will change his life forever.

-oOo-

The sun was ready to set and Amani has drabbled all over her parchment on different studies that she could use for her next painting. It was almost night time, and she had to prepare their dinner. She fixed her stuff and washed her hands to prepare dinner. Somehow, Amani knew there was something special that was going to happen tonight.

"What are you cooking sis?" Rainan entered their kitchen biting an apple.

"Mixed vegetable and steamed fish." Amani wiped the drop of soy sauce on the kitchen table.

"What time will Mom and Dad come home?" he asked again

"They said they will be late, so we better eat ahead. Where are you going?" Amani asked as she saw Rainan walking out of the kitchen.

"TV." He waved the apple on his hand as he continued to walk out the kitchen door into the living room. Amani simply shrugged her shoulder and continued to prepare dinner.

-oOo-

"Tadaima." Kunimitsu said as he walked into their home.

"Konbanwa." His Otou-san greeted him. Kunimitsu bowed to pay respect to his father.

"Go change your clothes Kunimitsu, it's almost dinner time. Your Okaa-san prepared a delicious meal for us. We'll talk about your day over dinner."

"Hai." Kunimitsu walked steadily up the stairs to change his clothes.

He looked at the time; it was almost seven in the evening. He placed his tennis bag gently beside his table and searched his closet for something comfortable to wear. As the clock strike seven he was facing the mirror thinking to himself, _Why do I feel like something is about to happen tonight? All I see is my reflection in this mirror. Nothing special, just plain ordinary me._ He was never the one to look in the mirror for long but something was stopping him. A cold breeze entered his room sending a chill down his spine; then, the lights went out.

-oOo-

"Rainan, I'll just wash up before we eat okay?" Amani was already walking up the stairs as she half shouted at her brother who was watching some anime on TV.

"Okay!" he shouted back.

Amani sensed something different about her room, she couldn't quite place what, but there was something …special. She looked at her watch; it was almost six in the evening. She washed her face and walked out of her bath. She was looking at her mirror, all she saw was her face, but she couldn't help asking why she was staring at her own reflection for so long.

The clock strike six and a cold wind blew into her room sending shivers down her spine. What a cool breeze for summer, she thought to herself. Then the lights went out.

-oOo-


	3. Spring Means to Start SomethingBeautiful

**CHAPTER TWO: Spring Means to Start Something Beautiful**

**DISCLAIMER: PoT does not belong to me…I only wish it did ^_^v**

**I originally planned for thunder to strike but it would seem out of place since in Kunimitsu's it was Spring Time and in Amani's it was Summer. So the lights went out ^_^v  
**

**-oOo-**

Kunimitsu tried to look for something to light his now very darkened room. _I know I have a flashlight somewhere in my drawer…where did I place that?...Ah, there it is._ Kunimitsu turned on the flashlight which reflected on his mirror.

"Argh!" Kunimitsu stepped a few step backwards before finally falling on the floor after seeing something strange on the reflection in his mirror.

-oOo-

"Rainan, go look for a flashlight or candle. I believe it's in the drawer in the kitchen next to the door." Amani shouted at her brother as she was also searching her room for a flash light that she uses when she goes camping. _Ah! There it is, I knew I had one._ She turned on her flashlight which reflected on her mirror.

"Argh!" Amani ran outside her room after seeing something strange on the reflection in her mirror.

_What was that? That wasn't me. Am I sick?_ Amani felt her neck to see if she was warm. She wasn't. So what did she see in the mirror?

"Sis, are you okay?" Rainan ran up the stairs after hearing Amani scream.

" Y-yes. I think so." Amani replied still with a very frightened look in her face. For a tanned girl she looked very pale.

"Are you sure? You look very pale. Did you see something in your room?" Rainan persisted, moving closer to his sister.

"Yes, I-I'm okay. No need to worry. Did you find the flashlights in the kitchen?" Amani turned her head away from her brother to hide her almost snow white face.

"Yes. Here they are." Rainan was still handing the device in his hand to her sister when the light turned back on.

"Oh thank goodness." Amani sighed in relief. "Go back down, please prepare the table, I'll just finish up combing my hair."

"Okay." Rainan tuned his back to go back down stairs, "Are you sure you're okay sis? I never thought of you as someone who was afraid of the dark." He teased his sister.

"I'm not…it's just…never mind. I'll follow you soon." Amani held her doorknob when she noticed her hands were shaking. _Why am I shaking? Was I really that scared? I was never scared of the dark. Not even when I was younger. What did I see? Did I really see something?_ She turned the knob and entered her room.

-oOo-

Kunimitsu was still sitting on his floor with his flashlight thrown to the edge of his bed, he was staring at the dark mirror in front of him._ What was that? I could swear I saw someone other than me in the mirror. Is my mind playing tricks on me? This couldn't be. I don't think it would be possible._ Kunimitsu tried to get himself up and grab his flashlight, he quickly turned away from the mirror. He didn't want to see whatever he saw still staring at him there. He sat on his bed still wondering what it was that he saw.

"Kunimitsu, did you find a light?" he heard his father ask from downstairs.

"Hai!" He quickly responded.

He got up from his bed and brushed a few wrinkled parts of his shirt from falling on the floor, when the lights came back on. _Thank goodness the lights are back. My eyes are playing tricks on me, I must see the doctor, maybe my glasses need changing._

He glanced at the mirror wondering if he should look at it again, just to be sure that his mind was simply playing tricks on him. He edged closer to the mirror but not enough to see his own reflection. He stood beside the mirror as if stalking someone thinking to himself. _Okay Kunimitsu, you're a grown man, you can do this, look at your reflection. It's just your reflection…1…2…3…_

-oOo-

_Come on! Amani gather yourself. It's just a reflection. You don't believe in ghosts. It was just your mind playing tricks on you. You can do this, just look into the mirror and fix yourself up._ Amani was walking slowly to the direction of her mirror her hand still shaking a bit. _I can do this…1…2…3…_

Amani froze. _Argh!_ She shouted inside, but she couldn't move, she wanted to run but it was like her feet were glued to the floor. _What is that?...Who is that?..._She was staring at her reflection, only it wasn't her reflection.

-oOo-

Kunimitsu stood frozen in front of his mirror, his yellow-brown eyes opened so wide his stoic expression was obviously diminished into a fearful one. Who was he staring at, why was the mirror reflecting someone other than him, when he was standing directly in front of it?

_W-Who is that? Why is she starring back at me?_ Kunimitsu closed his eyes tightly before opening them again, the reflection didn't change. He removed his glasses but nothing changed, it was still that same girl staring at him with a very frightened look in her eyes. He wanted to speak but his voice seemed trapped inside his lung. He just stared at her, her eyes were brown with shoulder length brown-black hair that had waves, she was tanned and was about five inches smaller than him. She stood there staring at him in her brown pyjamas with a picture of what appeared to be a…a giraffe with its tongue sticking out. _That's cute_, he thought to himself.

"W-Who are you?" he finally muttered out.

The girl was still frozen and looked like she was about to cry. "Huh?" she finally made a sound. She still couldn't believe the reflection of this tall, fair man, with yellow-brown chinki eyes was talking to him. _He's very tall, and white. He's not from around here. And he looks athletic, with a very deep voice. Should I answer him?_ She closed her eyed tightly and pinched her self to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "Aw!" she screamed.

"Are you alright?" the man in the mirror asked.

"Y-yes. I-I'm sorry. It's just, just, y-you…you're talking to me." She pointed at Kunimitsu with a shaking finger.

"And you are talking to me as well." He stated the obvious.

"W-who are you?" she asked stepping back a little.

"I believe I asked the question first. But you being a lady, I suppose I will introduce myself first. My name is Tezuka Kunimitsu, I'm 14 years-old. How about you?" Kunimitsu bowed before he inched a little towards the mirror, it seems he overcame his fear and was not very interested in the reflection who was talking back at him.

"I-I-I…M-m-my name is Amani….Amani Pei…I-I'm 15 years-old." She said now backing-up some more.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Amani-san." Kunimitsu bowed once more.

"S-should I call you Tezuka? Or Kunimitsu?" the girl in the mirror asked now embracing herself as if she was cold.

"You may call me anything you want, my family name is Tezuka, and Kunimitsu is my given name. H-how about you? What do you want me to call you?" Kunimitsu said softly to reassure the girl in the mirror that he would not hurt her.

"Amani…you can call me Amani, that is my given name. But my friend call me Ami…can I call you Kunimitsu?" Amani asked now slowly moving forward to come closer to the mirror.

"Yes you may." Kunimitsu smiled a little, too little to even be noticed by most people. "Are you really there?" he asked now moving really close to the mirror placing his hand on it to feel if he was really looking into a mirror.

"Y-yes." She moved closer to the mirror placing her hand exactly where his hands were. _Huh! What is this? I know that I am touching a mirror, but, why do I feel warmth, as if I was really touching his hands?_ She quickly removed her hands from the mirror and stepped back a little.

_I could feel her. She was really there. I actually touched her hands._ Kunimitsu tried if he could pass his hands into the mirror but it was just a mirror, but he could swear he felt the warm hands of Amani touching his a moment ago.

"Amani-san…" he called her.

"Y-yes?" she asked hesitantly

"How can this happen?" he looked at the mirror seeing a different room. It was not his room, everything was colored like the sky, the bed was different, everything was different. "How can we see each other?"

"I-I don't know." She answered turning her back to him. "This is impossible, it just doesn't make sense. This couldn't be happening. It's like this mirror is a door to some other dimension. But how? Why? I can't think of a logical explanation." She kept rubbing her head as if trying to squeeze the answers out of her head.

"I don't know either…but I know that I am happy to meet you Amani-san." Kunimitsu stared right at her. _I knew something wonderful was about to happen today, could this be that something? It might as well be. _Kunimitsu smiled inside, for the first time he felt this feeling of intense joy, a happiness he has never felt, a feeling not even tennis could give him.

Amani turned to face the man in the mirror, and smiled, "Yes, I am happy to meet you as well Kunimitsu…san…" she hesitated.

Kunimitsu almost chuckled, "San is a form of respect here where I came from. You don't have to use it, if you are not comfortable." He assured the girl.

"O-okay…Kunimitsu." She smiled

_She looks pretty when she smiles._ He thought as he felt his facial muscles twitching as if it wanted to turn his stoic expression to a smile. Until he finally gave in.

_He smiled. He looked so serious before, but now he's smiling_. Amani felt happy, she didn't know why but she felt happy inside. "Are you really just 14?" she asked looking at how tall the man was.

"Hai! I am in third year of Middle School in Seishun Gakuen." He said firmly

"I see…you're tall for a 14 year-old." She smiled

A tint of pink almost covered his cheeks. He never really thought of himself as tall until today. "Arigato." He bowed.

"You're welcome." She smiled

"You are 15 you said? Are you in high school" he asked.

"Yes, I will be a graduating student in high school once school starts. See, we don't have Middle School here; you go straight to High School after Elementary." She explained with enthusiasm.

"I see…so school has not started yet?" he was curious as to the peculiarity of her explanation.

"No, we are currently on vacation, school starts in about two months. Its summer where I come from, how about you?" she asked happily.

"School started today. We start school in Spring, do you have spring in your country?" he was now very curious of her world.

"No we don't, we only have two seasons, I live in the Pacific region." She replied with great enthusiasm.

"Sis! Hey sis! Are we going to eat or not?" Amani was startled with her brother's voice calling her from down stairs.

"Oh my! I almost forgot about dinner!" She exclaimed. "I'm sorry Kunimitsu, I have to go now, my brother is waiting for me to eat dinner."

"Okay…will you be coming back?" Kunimitsu could not explain it but he was excited to learn from about this peculiar girl in the mirror.

"Yes I will, this is my room after all." She chuckled as she went out the door.

_Amani Pei…she's interesting…_Kunimitsu thought to himself. "Kunimitsu! Dinner is ready." He heard his mother call him. "Hai!" he looked one last time into the mirror which reflected the sky blue room of the girl that stood before him a few moments ago before finally exiting his room to join his family for dinner.

-oOo-

**I know _ that' just impossible…but hey, it's a fiction...T_T I hope I'm not boring you...  
**


	4. Cherry Blossom

**CHAPTER 3: Cherry Blossoms**

**DISCLAIMER: PoT does not belong to me…only this plot, Amani and her family…**

**So sorry if my story bores anyone T_T**

-oOo-

Kunimitsu rushed up to his room after helping his mother clean up after dinner. "Kunimistu, what is your hurry?" his father asked.

"Gomen. I need to finish something important." He politely bowed waiting for his father to give him permission to leave.

"Alright then, you may leave." His father stated matter-of-factly

"Arigato." Kunimitsu bowed once more before finally rushing up the stairs.

_I wonder if she's there._ He thought in his mind, still confused on why he was excited to see her, being that they only met a few minutes ago.

Kunimitsu opened the door to his room and turned the lights on. He scanned at the mirror but he could only see a sky blue room, there was no one there. _The room is here, so I was not dreaming. But where is she? She must still be eating. I'll wait for her._ Kunimitsu fixed himself up, brushed his teeth, and washed his face before finally getting into his purple pyjamas. Then he sat at the edge of his bed trying hard to concentrate on the application forms of first year students wanting to join the Tennis Club. But he couldn't help but glance at the mirror hoping she would be back soon.

-oOo-

"I'll clean up Sis." Rainan offered to his sister.

"Are you sure?" Amani hesitantly asked her brother, who don't usually wash up after meals.

"Yes, you seem out there somewhere. Is something bothering you?" Rainan seemed genuinely concerned for his sister.

"I'm perfectly fine Rai. Just…excited." She answered with a smirk

_Excited?_ Her brother asked in his mind _What was she excited about?_

"The table's clean, you just need to do the dishes, don't forget to prepare the table just in case our parents want to eat when they get home. And cover the food properly." Amani started to walk out the dining room "Rai…"

"Yes sis?" Rainan answered without raising his head from the sink.

"Thank you."

It wasn't weird for Amani to thank her brother, truth be told she was a very gentle and loving sister. But Rainan knew there was something about her sister tonight that was just particularly happy. Rainan smiled as he washed the plates and just thought happy thought of why his sister was particularly happy that night.

Amani went up to her room and went straight to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. She saw a reflection of a man sitting on the edge of the bed from the mirror. His back was turned, so she entered the bathroom to freshen up before going to speak to this peculiar friend of hers.

-oOo-

Kunimitsu heard a door shut causing him to stand from the edge of his bed to look at the mirror. _She's still not back. But I swore I heard a door shut._ Kunimitsu stared intently at the sky blue room reflected on the mirror. Until a door opened and a girl in brown pyjamas walked out.

"Oi!" he called out, not really sure if that was a proper way to address her.

"Hi!" the girl in the brown pyjamas replied with a smile.

"H-Hi!" Kunimitsu replied. And then there was silence.

"Cherry Blossoms!" Amani shouted almost pressing her face to the mirror.

"What?" Kunimitsu asked, clueless of what she meant.

"Cherry Blossoms!" she pointed at the pretty pink flowers outside Kunimitsu's window.

"Yes. The cherry trees usually blossom this time of year." He explained. "Do you like cherry blossoms?"

"I think their beautiful." Amani looked even more intently at the pretty flowers swaying in the wind outside Kunimitsu's window.

"Yes, they are aren't they?" Kunimitsu looked in the same direction that Amani was, "Do you have cherry trees there?"

Amani shook her head. "We have tropical trees here."

_Tropical trees._ Kunimitsu read all about them in a book somewhere. "Would you like to see actual cherry blossoms Amani-senpai?"

Amani's eyes lit up, but then she frowned. "Senpai?"

"Senpai, it's a term of respect for people who are older than us." Kunimistu explained.

_Older? What does he mean older? I was only a year ahead of him._ Amani smugged and said "I'm only a year ahead of you Kunimitsu, I do not like to be called Senpai….it makes me feel too old." She pouted.

The look on Amani's face was just too adorable for Kunimitsu's taste. _She's so cute making that face, and wearing those pyjamas. _Kunimitsu stared at the brown pyjamas once again with picture of the giraffe with its tongue sticking out. "Okay then Amani-san."

"You can just call me Ami." Amani exclaimed.

"Ami…" Kunimitsu stopped before adding an honorific to what he was saying.

"There, that's better." She finally smiled.

"What do you do when you're on vacation Ami?" Kunimitsu was very interested in his new found friend.

"Well, I usually stay in the house to do chores since my parents both work. But I have a work shop next week. I'm an artist you see, I like painting and drawing." She took out one of her sketch pads to show Kunimitsu some of her art work.

"Those are really beautiful art work. Do you play any sport?" Kunimitsu asked trying to find a common ground knowing that he was no much of an artist himself.

"I use to." Amani's face turned sad.

"What's wrong?"

"I use to play volleyball, before I injured my knees" Amani rubbed her right knee as if she felt the pain shooting and clinched a bit in her mind.

"I see…" Kunimitsu felt that this was a sensitive topic so he quickly changed it. "What else do you like to do?"

"I like to write. I'm a creative writer…and I like nature." Amani happily explained.

"Do you like to go mountain climbing?" Kunimitsu finally found a common ground and wanted to learn more about his new friend.

"I love painting the mountains…but I can't tolerate the climb because of my knee." Amani rubbed her right knee once again.

"It's okay. I'm sure it's healed by now." Kunimitsu tried to encourage her.

"I guess so, but I'm still afraid I'd over do it." Amani frowned a bit then smiled as she looked up to the handsome man in the mirror, "How about you? You look athletic, do you play a sport?"

Kunimitsu's eyes lit up seeing that she was genuinely interested to hear his answer. "Yes I do."

"Well, let's hear it then. What sport do you play?" Amani pulled her computer chair and sat in front of the mirror.

"Tennis." Kunimitsu grabbed his own computer chair to sit in front on the mirror. "I'm actually the buchou of our tennis club in school."

"Buchou?" Amani's faced looked puzzled.

"Means I'm the leader." Kunimitsu explained.

"Oh you're the captain!" Amani said clapping her hands together. "you must really be good then."

Kunimitsu's face had a tint of pink on it after the girl praised her, "I just like tennis a lot." He humbly replied.

Amani stared at him a while before finally speaking, "No, I think you're really good at tennis. I mean you wouldn't be buchou if you weren't." she smiled as if teasing him.

He simply nodded.

They exchanged questions and answers for almost the whole night, they didn't notice how much time has passed.

"Oh my! Look at the time! You have school tomorrow." Amani stood up from her chair with a very worried look on her face.

Kunimitsu looked at his watch and found that it was now almost eleven in the evening. "Ami…"

"Yes Kunimitsu?" she looked at him while fixing her computer chair back to her desk.

"What time is it there? In your world?" there was a sound of hesitancy in his voice; after all he didn't really know how to address the girl and the room in the mirror.

"My world?" Amani stopped for a while. "It's almost ten in the evening."

Kunimitsu nodded. "Will you still be there tomorrow when I wake up?"

"I don't know." Amani replied. She honestly didn't know if she was just dreaming and wake up tomorrow with his new friend gone.

"I hope you will be." Kunimitsu said while putting his hand on the mirror.

Amani took a step forward and placed her hand where his was, "So do I." Once again they felt the warmth of each other's hands, but still couldn't explain how they could.

Amani removed her hands from the mirror and turned her back. "Goodnight Kunimitsu. May you have a peaceful sleep. I hope to see you tomorrow when I wake." She turned her head towards the boy and smiled.

Kunimitsu nodded before turning to go to bed. "Uhm…Amani…"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to see an actual cherry blossom?" he asked.

"Yes." She smiled before looking out the window. "My parents are home. I have to leave now Kunimitsu. Get some sleep. Good night." She waved while running out her bedroom door to welcome her parents home.

"Goodnight." Kunimitsu said to no one as Amani has already left her room. _Goodnight Amani-kun, I hope you will still be there when I wake up tomorrow._

Kunimitsu opened his window to let the wind blow in, carrying a few cherry blossoms with it. He catched them with his strong hands and looked at them with such inspiration like he never did before. _Cherry blossoms_. He smiled inside but remained expressionless outside.

He laid the flowers at the foot of the mirror where he could still see the sky blue room. _Maybe tomorrow you'll see them and smile._ He fixed his school tennis bag and his uniform for tomorrow before finally turning off the lights and turning in to bed.

-oOo-

_Hmmm. It's a good thing Kunimitsu kept me company while waiting for my parents._ Amani was now walking into her bedroom after welcoming her parents home. She entered and saw that the room in the mirror has its light turned off, but she could see the tall figure lying in bed, now fast asleep. She yawned and stretched herself in her brown pyjamas and decided it was time to go to sleep as well.

_Goodnight Kunimitsu, today was very special indeed._ She smiled before turning off the lights and settling into bed.

-oOo-

**Sorry if this day took 3 Chapters, I promise I'll make it go faster in the following chapters. ^_^**


	5. Pink Petals of Friendship

**CHAPTER 4: Pink Petals of Friendship**

**DISCLAIMER: Tezuka Kunimitsu and the rest of PoT does not belong to me…I really wish they did ^_^v**

**I hope people who read this don't get bored and sleepy…-_-**

-oOo-

Kunimitsu opened his eyes and saw nothing but his ceiling, _I must have been dreaming_, he thought to himself. He sat up on bed and bowed a little contemplating on the events that happened the night before. He rubbed his eyes before reaching for his glasses on top of his bed's head board. He didn't bother to look at the mirror, instead went straight to the bathroom to take a bath and brush his teeth.

After his morning rituals Kunimitsu gathered the papers which were accidentally scattered at the foot of his bed, they were the freshmen application forms that he was scanning through the night before. He packed them into his tennis bag before grabbing his school jacket looking at the time it says 5:40am, he just on time. He grabbed his comb and faced the mirror, he was sleepily combing through his hair when noticed he couldn't see himself in the mirror. _Huh! Where is my reflection?_ Kunimitsu tried to step to the sides to check if his reflection would appear on the mirror when he steps back, but it never did. _It was not a dream._

He scanned the reflection in the mirror, it was sky blue room from last night, but it was a bit darker. He could see a slim figure lying on the bed with the sheets covering her entire body._ She's still asleep._ Kunimitsu unnoticeably flashed a small smile, amused by how the figure on the bed was sleeping so tightly.

"Ohayo Amani." He said quietly as to not wake up the girl in the mirror. "I hope to see you again tonight when I get back from school." He grabbed his tennis bag and slowly walked out of his room.

-oOo-

_!_

Amani tried to search for her alarm clock to turn it off. _ Why did I have to set the alarm? It wasn't a school day after all?_ Amani finally turned her alarm off and was about to go back to sleep when she remembered. _Kunimitsu!_ She sprang up from her bed to look at her mirror. _He's gone. Was it all a dream?_ Amani looked closely at the room reflected on the mirror. It wasn't hers, it was made of wood, with white sheets on the bed, and it looked more like a boy's room. _It's was true…I wasn't dreaming; Kunimitsu was real._

Amani rushed to the bathroom to wash up before running back to the mirror, he glanced at her alarm which says it was 5:57am. "Kunimitsu." She called searching the reflection for the boy he was talking to the night before, but there was no answer. She tried to remember their conversation. _Almost eleven…it was almost eleven in the evening last night when it was almost ten at night here. Our worlds must have an hour difference. Which means it's now 6:57am in his world._

"He must have gone to school." Amani said out loud.

She stood up to fix her bed, open the windows to let the breeze come in. She picked a few parchments here and there that the wind blew to the floor after opening her window. By the time she was done it was 6:01am. She tried to look at the mirror for any signs of Kunimitsu, but to her surprise all she could see was her own reflection.

"It must have been just a dream, really." Placing one hand on the mirror which now clearly reflects her own room, when she noticed something on the floor.

She bent over to pick it up and wondered what they were. "Cherry Blossoms" she whispered. _But how?_ She tried to move the full body mirror to see the opposite side but all she saw was her wall.

"Cherry Blossoms…" she smiled and placed the pink flowers on her desk.

-oOo-

"Tezuka!" Fuji called out as Kunimitsu passed by walking to his room.

"Fuji." Kunimitsu stopped right in front of Fuji to see what tensai wanted from him.

"Are you alright Tezuka?" Fuji asked with a smile.

Kunimitsu stopped a while to look at Fuji before saying anything, "Yes."

"You were different during this morning's practice. You seem happy Tezuka." Fuji reiterated moving closer to Kunimitsu.

"Hmn." Kunimitsu answered before walking on to enter his classroom.

"Whatever it is Tezuka…I'm glad that you are…happy." Fuji smiled before entering his own classroom.

Kunimitsu went straight to his desk putting his bag on the floor and patiently waiting for the sensei to arrive. His mind was running laps like always, focused on learning, while at the same time planning the menu for today's practice; after all tennis seemed to be his world right now. But at the back of his mind he was excited to go home, he had a new reason to be home.

-oOo-

Amani was running around their neighbourhood listening to music when she ran across a newspaper stand. She stopped and look over the television that the vendor was watching, she kept asking herself why did that face look familiar? Where has she seen that face before?

She couldn't figure herself to find out where she'd seen that face and continued with her running. But that image stuck to her mind.

She finally made it to their house where she stretched a bit before finally resting. Her right knee wasn't hurting like it used to. _Maybe it has healed after all._ She told herself a small smile across her face.

"Good morning Ami." Her mother greeted her from the kitchen door.

"Good morning mommy." Amani smiled at her mother excited to see her being that it was rare that she was home.

"Running eh? It's been a while since I last saw you running. You always had that nose stuck in drawing." Her mother teased.

"I don't know mommy. I guess I found a new reason to run." Amani smiled sheepishly before running up to her room to bathe

_Ah. That was refreshing. It's a good thing I started running again. _She chucked lightly thinking it took a man in the mirror to convince her that her right knee was healed.

-oOo-

For Kunimitsu, time flied fast that day and he was glad that it was time for tennis. He grabbed his bag and walked out the door just as Kawamura was leaving.

"Taka-san." He called.

"Hmm." Kawamura turned his head surprised that his buchou called him out.

"Make sure the juniors do not give the freshmen a hard time today." Kunimitsu exclaimed before passing Kawamura to go Ryuzaki-sensei's office.

Kawamura scratched his head with a very puzzled look in his face.

At the tennis club changing room Eiji was busy pestering Oishi about something and everything while Fuji was quietly watching and smiling in a corner. Inui was writing something on his notebook while Kaidoh and Momoshiro were having their usual arguments.

Kawamura entered the room still looking very puzzled with what his buchou just said to him. Why to him of all people?

"Taka-san!" Eiji jumped on him, "You look very puzzled Taka-san!"

"Oh…uhm…" Kawamura hesitated.

"What's wrong Taka-san?" Oishi asked with a very worried look on his face.

"Tezuka talked to me before I came here." Kawamura answered while scratching his head.

"He seems happy." Fuji stated still sitting on a corner smiling

Everyone turns their head towards Fuji, even Momoshiro and Kaidoh stopped arguing to look at Fuji.

"He seems happy." Fuji repeated.

"Hmm…he does seem different this morning." Inui adjusts his glasses and continues to write on his green notebook.

"Fsssh." Kaidoh mutters.

"Maybe Tezuka-buchou has a girlfriend?" Momoshiro exclaimed.

This began a thread of discussion among the regulars as to the endless possibilities why their buchou was seemed happy. Not that his expression would really show it being the stoic poker-faced person that he was.

The whispering and chatting stopped when the regulars heard footsteps from outside approaching their dressing room.

"Tezuka!" they all exclaimed knowing they would be running laps if they don't get on the courts immediately. The regulars went running out of the dressing room except for Fuji who was happily walking out of the club room.

"Ready for practice Tezuka?" he asked as he passed by Kunimitsu racket in hand and a smile on his face.

"Hai!" Kunimitsu answered not even looking at Fuji, heading straight to the club room.

"Tezuka." Fuji stopped in his footsteps.

"Yes Fuji?" Tezuka replied not turning his head but halting just outside the club room's door.

"You're happy aren't you, Tezuka?" Fuji implied with a very sure tone. His cerulean blue eyes opened as he turned his head towards the direction of Kunimitsu.

"Hai." Kunimitsu walked into the club room and shut the door behind him.

_I knew he was._ Fuji happily thought to himself.

-oOo-

_That face…where have I seen it before?_ Amani kept thinking to herself as she was squiggling lines all over her sketch pad. To her surprise, all her thinking and squiggling actually created an image on the paper. She looked at her creation and suddenly dropped her sketch pad. "Kunimitsu!"

_It had to be him, those hazel eyes, that light brown hair, those glasses…that stoic expression. It was him._ She opened her laptop and connected to the internet and began to type the name: Kunimitsu Tezuka. She was shocked. _It was him. He…he's a fictional character._ Amani read profusely on the entire available article she could find on Kunimitsu, she scan through every picture of him that the server would permit her to see.

"I was talking to a fictional character that I never even knew existed." Amani lay on her bed. Her head was turning. She was lost in space.

-oOo-

Practice was over.

"Oishi." Kunimitsu called with fukubuchou.

"Hai Tezuka-kun."

"We need to complete the list for the ranking matches." He stated with a straight face.

"Hai." Oishi smiled before picking up his racket to walk into the club room.

"Oishi." Kunimitsu called once more.

"Hai?" Oishi answered puzzled. He felt that Tezuka wanted to ask something, or say something but just couldn't.

"Nothing. See you tomorrow." Kunimitsu walks away leaving Oishi and the freshmen picking up balls on the tennis court.

-oOo-

It was 5:30pm and Amani was still trying to understand how in the world was she able to talk to a fictional character that she didn't have any idea existed. _It was around six in the evening when I first saw him in the mirror. Will he be there tonight when the clock strikes six?_ Amani stood up from her bed and walked to the mirror starring at it when she noticed something pink on her desk. She was quick to pick it up with her left hand, "Cherry Blossoms."

_It wasn't my imagination…if it was where would cherry blossoms come from?_ Amani tried to reason with herself. Until finally she ran to his brother's room.

"Rainan! Rainan! Open the door." She bang at her brother's door like it was a matter of life and death

"Shees. Where's the fire?" Rainan opened his door and Amani rushed into his room

"Do you see this?" she held out her hand to his brother to show the cherry blossom on her hand.

"A pink flower." He answered with a very bored tone.

"It's a cherry blossom." She said a little irritated at her brother's lack of imagination.

"Okay." He answered and went back to playing his video game.

"So you see it?" she asked again.

"It's a pink cherry blossom, Sis." He looked strangely at his sister who was acting rather oddly.

"So it's not just me?" she persisted.

"Are you okay?" Rainan's tone changed from irritated to worried as he lowered the control pads he had in his hand.

"Yes." Amani answered, "I'm fine. I just needed to make sure I wasn't dreaming." She continued. "But aren't you a bit curious as to where a cherry blossom would come from; I mean, we live in a tropical country?"

This question stirred Rainan's thoughts. "Now that you said it."

"But it was not just me?" Amani whispered before heading out his brother's door.

"Hey, where are you going Sis? Where did you get that flower from?"

Amani continued to walk to her room. _It wasn't just my imagination. He was really there. This flower was is real. I can see it, I can feel it. And even Rainan saw it. Kunimitsu was real._

-oOo-

Kunimitsu's steps were almost flying that got him home quickly and instantly. Fuji went to get burgers with Eiji and Momoshiro leaving him to walk home alone, but it didn't bother him, being that he wanted to get home as soon as he could.

_Almost seven. I need to get ready._ He thought to himself while cleaning up and changing clothes in the bathroom. By the time he finish it was 6:59pm and he was ready to meet with Amani again.

He pulled his computer chair and sat in front of his mirror waiting for the sky blue room to appear. And as the clock strikes seven the reflection on the mirror began to change from a reflection of his bedroom into the sky blue room that he saw the night before. Kunimitsu could not explain the increasing speed of his heartbeat.

"Hi!" he greeted to the feminine figure on the mirror who was writing something on the desk.

"Hi!" she responded without taking her eyes off what she was writing.

"Busy?" he stepped closer to the mirror

"A little." Amani answered still not taking her eyes off her desk."

"Okay then, I'll do my homework while you finish whatever it is that you're writing." He brought out his laptop, books and notebook to start with his homework.

"Are you for real?" Amani asked stopping what she was doing but still not taking her eyes off her desk.

Kunimitsu stopped what he was doing and walked towards the mirror placing his hand on it before answering, "Come here."

Amani finally looked into the mirror where he saw a tall white boy with light brown hair and hazel eyes wearing spectacles, dressing in the light blue shirt and brown pants with his hand on the mirror. _He's really there._ Amani thought to herself. She stood from her chair and walked towards the mirror looking Kunimitsu right in the eye.

"Put your hand where my hand is." Kunimitsu instructed her.

She hesitated for fear that she was just hallucinating, that she might be going crazy or something.

"Put your hand were my hand is." He repeated with a gentle yet firm voice.

Amani tried to resist but an unknown force was driving her to place her hand on the mirror. Once their fingers touched she felt his warmth, but she couldn't touch him.

"Do you believe I'm real now?" Kunimitsu asked his friend.

"Y-Yes." Amani stared into his eyes wanting to move away but just couldn't. In that moment she knew, if this was a fantasy then she just drowned and got deeper into it.

-oOo-

**Is Amani really seeing Tezuka in the mirror? Or is Tezuka having hallucinations and has an imaginary friend? Find out in the next chapter.**


	6. Festivals of May

**CHAPTER 5: Festivals of May**

**DISCLAIMER: PoT does not belong to me ^_^…Hope you guys can help me improve my writing.**

-oOo-

Amani couldn't help but smile at the sight of the buchou's reflection in the mirror. _I don't care if this was a fantasy. This is one fantasy that I'm willing to live with._ "Thank you…Kunimitsu."

"Hmn." Kunimitsu nodded.

Amani removed her hands from the mirror and sat in her desk. "We don't need to stand next to each other in front of the mirror do we? We can still each other moving around our rooms right?"

"Hai." Kunimitsu finally removed his hands from the mirror and sat in his desk as well. "Do you mind if I do my homework?" he said looking at the girl.

"No problem. Just do your thing." She smiled a reassuring smile.

"Arigato."

"You're welcome." She smiled once again.

"You understand Japanese?" Kunimitsu curiously asked the girl in the mirror.

"No. Not really. A few words and phrases maybe." She jumped off her chair to grab something from her closet.

"I see. Would you like me to teach you?" there was sincerity in his voice.

"Why not." Amani peeping her head from her closet into the mirror.

Kunimitsu smiled a little thinking how cute the girl was. "Amani."

"Yes?"

"Are you sure it's okay with you that I do not call you senpai? You are a year older than I am after all." Kunimitsu was not at all comfortable with the fact that he was on first name basis with someone older than him.

Amani pouted. "Call me whatever you want. If it makes you comfortable to call me such, then suite yourself." There was a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No. I just want to be on first name basis, after all friends do call each other on first name basis. But it seems you do not consider me your friend…yet." She explained.

"No. it's not that Amani, it's just that we have different cultures." He tried to persuade the girl who was clearly sad now.

Amani turned her back on Kunimitsu and sighed. "I understand." She faced him before speaking again, "Okay, but please, can we drop the honorifics? Just Ami will do." She smiled a very genuine smile.

"Hai." Kunimitsu felt glad that they came to an agreement.

"So, what's your homework about?" she was very interested on the kind of study that middle schoolers do, never being one.

"There is a lot actually, but it's quite easy." Kunimitsu arranged his notes and books and began writing.

Amani stared at Kunimitsu while he was doing his homework. She was amazed at how fast he seemed to understand his lessons and write the answers down on his notes. She couldn't help but smile on the similarities that they have when it comes to studying.

"Just tell me when you're done okay?" Amani told Kunimitsu as she opened a sketch pad and started doodling all over.

"Hai." Kunimitsu answered without lifting his head from his writing. "Ami…"

"Yes?" she too not lifting her head from her drawing.

"I'm glad you're there to keep me company." Kunimitsu stopped writing and looked at the mirror.

"So am I." Amani stopped doodling and looked at the mirror too.

The two continued with their business glancing at the mirror every now and then to check if the other was still there. Time flied fast for both of them, and the sound that disturbed them was their own mothers calling them down to dinner. And by the time they were back in their rooms it was time to sleep.

"Amani…I mean, Ami." Kunimitsu called to the girl who was unfolding her pink and purple sheets.

"Yes Kunimitsu?" she replied without turning her head.

"I hope our friendship lasts a very long time." He stated with a very gentle voice it barely seemed like him.

Amani stopped at her feet and turned to move closer to the mirror which reflected a tall boy. "It will Kunimitsu." She smiled, "Now go get some rest, you still have school tomorrow, and morning tennis practice."

Kunimitsu nodded before turning to unfold his own sheets. "Oyasuminasai Ami-chan."

_Ami-chan…that sounds nice_. She smiled, "Oya…what was that again?" she chuckled realizing she was very bad at speaking Japanese.

"Oyasuminasai, it means…"

"Good night." Amani cut Kunimitsu off before he could finish what he was saying. "It means good night right?"

"Hai." Kunimitsu stared into the girls brown eyes. He was happy, and he couldn't explain why.

"Oyasuminasai Kunimitsu-kun." She replied before turning off her light so Kunimitsu would not see her blushing before finally getting into her bed.

_And sweet dreams Ami-chan_. Kunimitsu turned his lights off and spread his sheets over his body.

-oOo-

"Inuiiii!" Eiji moaned after Inui announced that those who arrive after 55seconds would have to drink his Inui Juice.

Inui's glasses sparkled with a big naughty grin in his face. "What's a matter Eiji? Are you afraid you won't be able to come in on time?"

"Nya!" Eiji jumps at Oishi as Inui was holding out a rather green liquid in front of him.

"Okay! Everyone must come under 55 seconds. Go!" Kunimitsu announced and the whole Seigaku Tennis Club started their laps.

"I'm going to win this!" Momoshiro proudly announced going ahead of the crowd.

"Fssh" Kaidoh retaliated and tried to overtake Momoshiro.

"I'm not going to drink Inui-Senpai's Juice!" Ryoma said to no one in particular while running pass Momoshiro and Kaidoh.

"Oh I think I'm lagging behind." Kawamura sadly stated while running as fast as he could after the regulars.

"Here you go Taka-san." Fuji gives a racket to Kawamura while trying to keep up with the group's pace.

"Thank you!...Burning! No! I'm going to take this! Out of my way baby!" Kawamura sped off living the rest of the group behind.

Kunimitsu was running as fast as everyone else, obviously not letting anyone see that he was as fearful as any one of them to drink the dreaded juice. Everyone was pressing and pushing to reach the goal in less than 55 seconds. _There is no way I am drinking that juice!_ Kunimitsu thought to himself.

"Ai! They all got here at the same time." Horio stated the obvious with the regulars panting for air.

"Okay. Get in the courts, now!" Kunimitsu called out to the regulars who were still gasping for air after that dash to ditch Inui's juice. "On the first court Echizen-Momoshiro. On court two Kikumaru-Oishi. Court three Kawamura-Kaidoh." Kunimitsu continued to yell out as the regular dashed off to their respective courts.

"So I guess it's you and me in court four Tezuka?" Fuji said grabbing his racket and standing beside Tezuka.

"No." Kunimitsu answered turning his back to the courts. "You're sitting this one out Fuji." He walked away to the faucets to wash his face.

Fuji followed Kunimitsu to the faucets, "We're going to win in the prefectual Tezuka."

Kunimitsu opened the faucet and placed his head under the running water. He grabbed his towel. "Hai."

"What are you worried about Tezuka?" Fuji pressed Kunimitsu to answer.

"I do not worry Fuji, I have confidence in the regulars." Kunimitsu answered with a straight face.

"I know Tezuka. But something is on your mind, I can sense it." Fuji turned his back on Kunimitsu who walked right behind him to go back to the courts.

"Fuji." He called the tensai.

"Yes Tezuka?"

"We never call each other by our first name."

Fuji's eyed opened, he didn't know how to react to Kunimitsu's statement.

"We'll talk about this later on the walk home, right Fuji?" Kunimitsu asked Fuji who was still standing still from where he stopped walking.

Fuji smiled and walked toward Inui where there was a clear view of Momoshiro and Echizen arguing in the court about something none of them could really comprehend.

"What are they arguing about Tomo-chan?" Sakuno asked Tomoka with a blush painted on her cheeks.

"I-I don't know Sakuno-chan." Tomoka replied with a very big drop of sweat on her head.

"Momoshiro, Echizen, 10 laps, now!" Kunimitsu shouted from the gate of the court where Momo and Echizen was arguing.

"Nya! That is so Tezuka-buchou." Eiji exclaimed to Oishi while looking on as Momoshiro and Echizen were still arguing while running laps.

"Hai." Oishi answered Eiji with a very worried look in his face. _But there is something different about Tezuka, I can feel it._ Oishi thought to himself.

After practice when everyone has settled in the club room and getting ready to leave, Oishi's eyes met Fuji's and they both had the same thought in the their minds. It was time to talk with Tezuka and it couldn't wait.

"Oi Momo-senpai would you like to grab some burgers before heading home?" Echizen half-shouted at Momo who was still fixing his bag.

"Sure Echizen. Eiji-senpai would you like to come with us?" Momo happily asked Kikumaru.

"Ya! That would be great. Is it okay with you Ochibi?" Eiji asked Ryoma.

"Hmn. But Eiji-senpai would have to pay for the burgers." Ryoma replied.

"Ah! But that is no fair!" Eiji tried to argue but Momoshiro and Ryoma already grabbed him by the arms to drag him to get some burgers.

Kawamura had already left to help his father in the sushi store while Inui was busy writing down about almost everything in his green notebook while Kaidoh quietly walked beside him on their way home. No one was left in the club room except Oishi and Fuji.

"Oishi, do you notice it too?" Fuji smiled at Oishi.

"Hai. The others don't really notice it, but something is really wrong with Tezuka." Oishi replied looking out the club room window to see Kunimitsu still standing in the court looking up the sky racket in hand.

"Should we go out to him?" Fuji stood beside Oishi.

"No. let's wait for him here." Oishi sat down on a bench where Fuji sat beside him.

Kunimitsu on the other hand was still standing on the court holding the racket in the his left hand starring at the sky. _Tonight she comes home._ He felt a gentle wind on his face, he closed his eyes and breathe one deep breathe before finally entering the club room where Oishi and Fuji were waiting for him.

"Huh." Kunimitsu was surprised to see the two still sitting there.

"We were waiting for you." Fuji answered to the questioning look in Kunimitsu's face.

"Why?" he firmly asked while changing his clothes.

"We know." Oishi continued.

Kunimitsu was stopped for a moment trying to process the echoing voice inside his head. _They know?_

"Tezuka. We've known each other since the first year, we would notice if something was a miss." Fuji touched Kunimitsu's shoulder.

"We're willing to listen Tezuka." Oishi touched his other shoulder

"Arigato." Kunimitsu finished fixing his bag and the three of them walked home.

Kunimitsu was quiet as usual during the walk home, but Oishi and Fuji heard so much from his silence.

"Tezuka." Fuji finally broke the silence.

"Hai?" Kunimitsu answered without looking at his friend.

"Do you want us to call you by your first name?" Fuji asked.

This stopped Kunimitsu in his walk, but he didn't give an answer.

"Tezuka, we are your friends, even when we don't call you by your first name." Oishi assured Kunimitsu.

Kunimitsu cleared his throat and sighed. "I know." Then he continued walking.

"Well this is my stop." Oishi tapped Kunimitsu's shoulder. "We will always be friends Tezuka." He said before finally walking towards his house.

Kunimitsu followed Oishi with his eyes until he finally saw Fuji staring at him with his cerulean blue eyes open.

"Oishi's gone Tezuka, we can talk now." Fuji's words shot through Kunimitsu's heart.

"Fuji."

"There is someone who makes you happy now, isn't there Tezuka?" Fuji continued to walk

Kunimitsu remained silent but walked along side Fuji.

"I'm glad there is. Has something gone wrong Tezuka? You were so happy last month, and now you seem distant and sad." Fuji could really read Kunimitsu like a book, after all there were best friend.

"There is someone. I'd like you to meet her…when she gets back." Kunimitsu finally muttered up the courage to admit to Fuji that there was indeed someone who was making him happy.

"I knew it." Fuji smiled in the thought that Kunimitsu actually liked a girl, being the serious and focused person that he was. "But where has she gone?"

"To a workshop."

"A workshop?" Fuji was getting more interested with this girl.

"An art work shop, she's an artist. She hasn't come home for a week now." There was sadness in Kunimitsu's voice.

"That's nice." Fuji replied still imagining Kunimitsu with a girl.

"But I think she only sees me as a friend." Kunimitsu interrupted Fuji's day dreaming, "I think that's all we will ever be."

Fuji's looked at his friend who for the first time showed a bit of emotion in his eyes. _Is he seriously going to cry?_ Fuji's thoughts were focused on Tezuka's hazel eyes that looked very sad at the moment. "Well, she just doesn't know what's she's missing then." Fuji finally answered.

"Fuji." Kunimitsu stopped in his steps knowing the Fuji's house was just around the corner. "I would like you to meet her some time."

"That would be great. I will look forward to meeting her." Fuji waved Kunimitsu goodbye before walking towards his house.

-oOo-

Amani was staring out the window while his club mates were busy pestering each other about something or nothing, her mind was clearly already home. She was excited to see Kunimitsu once again, after all it's been a week that they haven't talked to each other, or seen each other being that she was on art workshop in a camp in some secluded mountain. _I can't wait to see him. I'm sure he's very tired from all the practice and work-out, the prefectual is really close and I hope he hasn't re-injured his left elbow._ Amani has done her research on Kunimitsu, and although she knew almost everything about him she would still let him tell his story, besides it was fun getting to know the person that way than reading about him in the internet. Her bus finally arrived at their school and she was the first one to get out.

"Okay guys, we'll meet again the week before school starts to finalize our plan for recruitment." She told her members before finally heading home. It was a good 1 hour travel back home and it was already 5:30pm, she didn't want to make Kunimitsu wait any longer.

-oOo-

_Where is she? It's almost eight in the evening, she should have been home almost an hour ago_. Kunimitsu was pacing the floor of his room when his father walked in.

"Oyaji." Kunimitsu bowed to pay respect to his father.

"Kunimitsu you've been pacing the floor for almost an hour. Is something wrong?" his father asked in a very worried tone.

"Nothing is a wrong Oyaji, I was just thinking." Kunimitsu tried to deny but the worried expression of his face could never lie that there was something bothering him.

"Come down to dinner Kunimitsu." His father began to step out of his room, "You can tell me, I can listen." His father gave a very concerned look at Kunimitsu before finally stepping out of his room.

_She's still not home, where could she be?_ Kunimitsu looked into the mirror seeing the dark sky blue room being reflected. _Maybe after dinner she'll be home._ He finally followed his father.

-oOo-

_I'm so late!_ Amani was practically running home from the bus stop, she was after all more than an hour late from the time she promised Kunimitsu she'd be home.

"I'm home!" Amani opened their door to find his family seating on the sofa watching a movie.

"Welcome home sis!" Rainan answered her.

"Hello sweetie." Her father extended his arms to embrace her.

"Hi daddy." She hugged her father tightly. "Hi mom." Giving her mother a kiss on the cheeks, "Hey you!" slapping his brothers cap.

"Aw!" Rainan retaliated.

"Do you want to eat something sweetie?" Her mother asked walking to the kitchen to prepare something to eat.

"Have you guys eaten?" Amani asked as she arranged her luggage near the stair case.

"You're late sis. Dad and Mom have a meeting tonight so we had to eat early." Rainan half-explained and half-teased his sister.

"I'm sorry, but the bus was late picking us up and traffic was horrible." Amani tried to justify her being late.

"Here you go sweetie." Her mom handed her a plate of peanut-butter and jelly sandwich and a glass of milk. "I know you don't eat heavy when you're tired."

"Thanks mom!" kissing her mom before trying to pick up her bag to go upstairs.

"Help you sister Rainan." Her father commanded his brother.

"Let me get that sis." Rainan picked up her bag to take it to her room.

"Go and rest honey, we'll be late coming home so you two rest early." Her father kissed her on the forehead on his way to pick up the car keys and finally head out with her mom.

Amani locked the door before running up to her room trying not to spill the milk in her hand.

"Hey! What's the hurry?" Rainan swerved to avoid hitting her sister.

"Nothing, just missed an old friend." She grinned before entering her room. "Thanks for bringing the bags up!" she shouted before shutting the door.

-oOo-

_I really hope she's home by now_. Kunimitsu was slowly walking up the stairs after dinner and his father insisting that he go to his room to rest since he looked very tired. Kunimitsu was quick to obey knowing that his room right now would probably out rank the tennis court in his most favourite places on earth.

_The lights are on._ He noticed the reflection of the sky blue room in the mirror, but no one was there. He sat on the edge of his bed packing his bag for tomorrow's practice when a familiar voice echoed in his ears causing his heart to jump out of his chest.

"Oi! Tezuka-buchou." A female voice called him from the mirror.

"Ami-chan." His eyes lit up before changing into a sharp look at the brown-black haired girl in the mirror. "You're very late getting home Ami-chan."

"I'm sorry Kunimitsu-kun, the bus was late to pick us up." Having a puppy eyed look almost melting Kunimitsu's heart.

"How could I ever get mad at you?" Kunimitsu admitted out loud.

"You can't." Amani stubbornly smiled.

"I can't." Kunimitsu admitted.

"How was your week?" Amani asked but thinking to herself, _Not that I already know how it was._

"It was tiring. The prefectuals are almost here and I feel the team is in really good condition." Kunimitsu enthusiastically explained.

"How is the team?" she asked pulling her computer chair to sit right next to the mirror.

"They are good." Kunimitsu also pulling a chair to sit right next to the mirror.

"I'd like to meet them." Amani said leaning her head on the reflection of Kunimitsu's shoulder on the mirror.

He could feel her soft brown-black hair touching his skin, although when he tried to caress her, he couldn't touch her, all there was, was a reflection, only the feeling of warmth of her head pressed on his shoulder.

"Maybe one day you will." Kunimitsu replied as he cherished the moment of Amani resting her head on his shoulder, or at least the reflection of his shoulder.

Amani gave out a yawn signifying that she was tired from the trip and the week's activity in camp. Kunimitsu turned his head to see a very sleepy girl still resting her head on his shoulder.

"Ami-chan."

"Yes Kunimitsu-kun?"

"Are we friends?" he asked staring at the girl who still was not moving

"Best friends." She answered.

He felt his heart snatched out of his chest and crushed into a thousand pieces. _Best Friends_. But what if he saw her as something more than just a friend? Maybe she was more focused in life that he was, maybe her goals are bigger than his. He wouldn't know, but he'd like to.

"Best friends?" Kunimitsu touched his left hand on the mirror hoping against hope that Amani would notice it and place her hands against his, but she didn't.

"Best friend." She sleepily repeated.

"You should rest now Ami-chan. You look very tired and I do have training tomorrow morning." He tried his best to sound convincing and sincere although he knew in his heart he saw the girl as more than a friend.

"Okay Kunimitsu-kun." Amani lifted her head from the reflection and returned her computer chair to her desk. "I really missed you this week Kunimitsu…it was not the same without you." She mindlessly uttered before unfolding her sheets.

"I missed you too Ami-chan." He stared with very sad eyes on the girl whose back was turned from him.

"Oh by the way Kunimitsu, May is a very festive month here in my country, maybe I'll give you a souvenir like the one you gave me." She exclaimed trying her best to sound lively despite her eyes betraying her which clearly showed how sleepy she was.

"Souvenir?" Kunimitsu wondered what souvenir she was talking about.

Amani took a small box from her drawer and showed it to Kunimitsu.

"These souvenirs." She showed three dried cherry blossoms that she kept tucked in a small paper box.

Kunimitsu couldn't help but smile a little, remembering how he left those cherry blossoms by the mirror in April, hoping against hope that she would see them and smile.

"I would like that." Kunimitsu finally said giving Amani a little nod, clearly to him, seeing Amani treasure a little souvenir as such was festive enough for him, for it meant that he was important to her, even only as a friend.

-oOo-

**Oh my, oh my, poor Tezuka…but what if Amani really saw him as just her best friend? Will Tezuka be able to win her over? Will Fuji finally meet the reason behind Tezuka's happiness? And is Amani just hallucinating, or is it really possible for their world's to meet? Read the next chapter to find out. ^_^v**


	7. Parade of Flowers

**CHAPTER 6: Parade of Flowers**

**DISCLAIMER: PoT does not belong to me…but I love them! Haha ^_^v**

**We left Tezuka and Amani in the friend zone from the previous chapter, but the big question is will they stay in that zone?**

-oOo-

"Kunimitsu! Kunimitsu!" Amani excitedly called Kunimitsu from the other side of the glass.

"Hai!" Kunimitsu dropped what he was reading to respond to Amani's calling.

"Look." Amani was turning around a knee length light pink dress with a white ribbon on her hair.

Kunimitsu stood amazed at the beautiful girl in front of her; he could hear his heart beating faster and louder as if wanting to escape from his chest. "Ana ta wa utsukushii desu, Ami-chan. You look beautiful."

Amani blushed a little before answering, "Arigato, Kunimitsu."

"What's the occasion?" Kunimitsu came a little closer to get a better look at Amani.

"It's my brother's birthday tomorrow, there's going to be a small gathering here in the house. I don't usually wear these clothes…I'm not comfortable." Amani shyly explained a fact about her that was yet to be revealed to her best friend.

"You should wear them." Kunimitsu returned to his desk to continue with his homework. "You look very pretty in those clothes." He said without looking a t the girl, maybe to hide the tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Really?" Amani's eyes widened and look lovingly at the boy who was now reading a book.

"Hai." Kunimitsu answered without lifting his head from the book he was reading.

"You're too serious." Amani suddenly exclaimed.

Kunimitsu lifted his head to look at Amani.

"You're too serious Kunimitsu. You rarely smile; your facial expression is usually the same. I swear I can count with my fingers the number of times you've smiled since we've met." Amani tilted her head a little to the left and placed her hand on her waist as if to scold Kunimitsu.

"G-Gomen." Was all Kunimitsu could say.

"It's okay." Amani playfully turned her back on Kunimitsu to go to the bathroom and change her clothes. "I'll be back in a while okay?" she closed the bathroom door.

_I rarely smile._ Kunimitsu never really minded her stoic expression and monotonous tone since his friend usually didn't complain about it. _Fuji never complained about it, and we've been friend for much longer._ Kunimitsu unknowingly scratched his head.

"What's with the face?" Amani's face was poking on the mirror.

"Huh?" Kunimitsu was again amazed on the girl who was now wearing midnight blue pyjamas with little bears on them. "Nothing."

"You do know that you have a type A personality Kunimitsu?" Amani insisted.

"Type A personality?" Kunimitsu wondered what she meant by that.

"It's a psychological classification of personalities. We fall on the same classification actually; I'm a type A as well. Just that, I can smile more than you." Amani naughtily teased Kunimitsu.

"I can smile." Kunimitsu insisted.

"I know you can. You just don't." Amani sat on the floor with her leg crossed in front of her. "But it's okay, I still love you."

_Love me?_ Kunimitsu was speechless after hearing Amani said those words.

"You're my best friend Kunimitsu, being that, I love you. Friends love each other; they'd do anything for each other." Amani continued.

Kunimitsu let out a very deep breathe, _she loves me as a friend_. "I love my friends too." Was all he could mutter as a response.

"Then you love me? Don't you Kunimitsu?" Amani pressed her face towards the mirror.

Kunimitsu walked toward the mirror and kneeled, his finger trying to touch the reflection of Amani's nose on the mirror. "I do." _More than you'll ever know._

Amani smiled a very sweet smile that sank Kunimitsu's heart. "Time to rest. Aren't you sleeping yet?"

"I just need to finish this last homework." Kunimitsu stood up to return to his desk.

"Okay, can I sleep ahead of you tonight; we need to work early tomorrow. Lots of cooking to do."

"Sweet dreams Ami-chan." Kunimitsu stared deeply into Amani's brown eyes; his hazel one's twinkling at the thought that for almost two months he has been saying goodnight to this lovely lady.

"Oyasuminasai Kunimitsu-kun." Amani smile before turning off her lights and getting into bed.

_She remembers well._ Kunimitsu thought to himself, remembering how he thought Amani basic greetings and simple conversations in Japanese.

-oOo-

"Okay our line-up will be: Double 2: Momoshiro-Echizen; Doubles 1: Kikumaru-Oishi; Singles 3: Kaidoh; Singles 2: Fuji; Singles 1: Tezuka." Ryusaki-sensei enumerated at the start of the tournament.

"Every one, yudan sezu ni iko." Kunimitsu beamed with a commanding voice which means do not let your guard down.

"Hai!" The Seigaku regulars replied in unison.

It was the regional tournament and every one was in high spirit. The first match was won by Momoshiro and Echizen although the team almost collapsed after finding out that the two has never really played doubles before and ended up dividing the court in two.

"Oooh. Kikumaru-senpai is great!" Kachiro exclaimed from the crowd.

"Go Oishi-senpai, Kikumaru-senpai!" the first years cheered as the Golden pair was busy winning the match.

"Tezuka." Fuji called the buchou who was busy watching the match.

"Hai." Kunimitsu answered without taking his eyes off the tennis court.

"When will I meet her?" Fuji asked smiling and catching the attention of the other regulars who was apparently eves dropping on the conversation.

"Meet who?" Momoshiro asked with a very naughty smile.

"Hmn. Tezuka-buchou has a girlfriend. That's not surprising." Ryoma answered Momoshiro.

"Nya! Tezuka-buchou has a girlfriend?" Momoshiro said to no one in particular but looking intently at Fuji.

"Focus on the match." Kunimitsu firmly answered.

"Hai!" Everyone said in unison, but each one was glancing at Kunimitsu for any reaction to the subject.

Fuji chuckled a little at the thought that his question sparked the interest of everyone in the bench. Even Ryuzaki-sensei who was also giving Kunimitsu funny glances as if waiting for him to blurt something out.

Until the Seigaku regulars won the competition everyone was giving Kunimitsu funny glances and having day dreams on the buchou's alleged girlfriend. But to no avail did their messing around affect Kunimitsu who remained serious and poker faced the whole time.

"The next person to ask will do 100 laps." Kunimitsu said before walking out of the tennis court.

All the regulars stared at him until they were all sure that he was a bit away from them before exchanging meaningful smile.

-oOo-

"Are you done?" Rainan irritatingly asked his sister as he was carrying tons of bags form the department store.

"Almost, just need to get a few more pens." Amani checked her checklist without looking at his brother.

"Pens? Exactly how many pens do you need?" Rainan was ready to walk out on her sister.

"They're not for me, they're for you." And she walked towards the pens counter and picked a few pens here and there.

"You mean all the pens that we bought earlier were all yours?" Rainan's jaw dropped remembering just how many boxes of different assorted pens they bought.

"I'm an artist Rai; I need a lot of pens." Amani continued to search through the stocks of pens.

"Fine. But don't forget we need to get Mommy that new breed of orchid that she wanted." Rainan still trying to carry the bags without dropping any item.

"I remember." Amani took one last pen out and walked her way to the cashier.

-oOo-

"Tezuka." Fuji called his best friend from behind as he was walking really fast today.

"Hai?" Kunimitsu continued walking, not even slowing down to let Fuji catch up.

"Are you angry at me?" Fuji almost panting while finally catching up with his best friend.

"Iie." Kunimitsu plainly answered.

Fuji looked at his friend's expression who was still the same as always. "Okay." Then both fell silent.

When Fuji was about to separate from Kunimitsu, Kunimitsu grabbed Fuji's arm. "Fuji."

"Hai?"

"Come meet her now." Kunimitsu starred into Fuji's eyes.

"H-Hai!" Fuji smiled, excited to finally meet this girl that has been the source of Kunimitsu's joy.

-oOo-

"Flower's check. School supplies check. Hmmm, what did I forget?" Amani was talking to herself loudly totally forgetting the time.

A knocking sound was heard.

"Come in, it's open." She answered without lifting her head from the list in her hand and pacing the floor of her room.

"I would if I could." A familiar voice said.

Amani lifted her head and walked to the door to open it, but no one was there. A knocking sound was heard once more.

"Over here, Ami-chan." Kunimitsu finally called her.

"Oh! Kunimitsu! It's you. What time is it?" looking at her watch. "Oh my! I totally lost track of time."

"It's okay Ami-chan. I'd like you to meet someone." Kunimitsu continued.

"O-okay." Amani walked a little closer to the mirror.

"Ami-chan, this is my best friend. Fuji Shusuke." Kunimitsi stepped a little to the side to give way to Fuji.

Fuji bowing in front of the mirror, "Hajimemashite* Ami-senpai."

Amani blushed deeply after seeing Fuji and bowed to return the respect. Her blush did not escape Kunimitsu's eyes who suddenly felt a painful pinch in his chest. _Why is she blushing at the sight of Fuji?_ Kunimitsi was seriously asking himself, also wondering why he was feeling this way.

Fuji smiled beautifully, just as he always does making Amani blush even more. "Ana ta wa utsukushii desu**, just at Tezuka-kun has said."

Amani was speechless; she understood what Fuji said, remembering that Kunimitsu once told her those words as well. She simply smiled at Fuji before bowing and finally muttering out, "Arigato gozaimasu."

Kunimitsu felt his heart pinch some more at the sight of Fuji and Amani enjoying talking to each other._ What is this feeling in my chest_? But his face as usual would not show what he was feeling inside.

"You have a lovely friend Kunimitsu." Amani smiled at Kunimitsu.

Kunimitsu felt like he was being stab in his heart over and over after hearing the words from Amani. _Lovely? What does she mean lovely? Does she feel attracted to Fuji? _"H-Hai." Kunimitsu bowed

"Nihongo o honashimasu ka?1" Fuji asked Amani

Amani looked at Kunimitsu she didn't understand what Fuji has just said. "He said, do you speak Japanese?" Kunimitsu interpreted.

Amani blushed again, "Iie, just basic phrases and greetings that Kunimitsu thought me." Now looking at Fuji.

Fuji chuckled at the girl blushing in the mirror. "It's okay Amani-senpai. I think you speak Japanese beautifully, even if just a few words." Fuji stated with sincerity in his voice.

Amani blushed some more making Kunimitsu ache more in his heart. "Ehem." Kunimitsu interrupted as if to remind the two that he was in the room.

"Oh!" Fuji smiled looking at Kunimitsu. "You must want to talk, I will leave now." Fuji responded sensing that his friend was now uncomfortable at the constant blushing that Amani was experiencing while talking to Fuji.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Fuji-san." Amani smile beautifully Kunimitsu couldn't help but stare.

"You may call me Shusuke." Fuji replied with a smile.

"O-Okay, I'd like that. Be careful going home Shusuke." Amani waved at Fuji happily.

"Hai." Fuji bowed before turning around to leave.

"I will just see him out the door." Kunimitsu told Amani before turning to walk Fuji out of their home.

"Okay Kunimitsu." Amani replied still waving.

After closing the door to his room Kunimitsu silently walked with Fuji down stairs. For some strange reason he felt that introducing Fuji to Amani was a very bad idea.

"Tezuka." Fuji called.

"Hai?" Kunimitsu responded without looking at Fuji.

"You're jealous." Fuji teased Kunimitsu with a naughty smile on his face.

Kunimitsu looked at Fuji with a puzzled expression, how could he tell, his face obviously didn't show it.

"You are. You're face doesn't show it, but I can feel that you are." Fuji's eyes opened staring at Kunimitsu.

"H-Hai." Kunimitsu finally admitted to his best friend.

Fuji chuckled, "Don't be." Fuji reassuringly replied, "She's not attracted to me." Fuji said confidently.

"Hontou?2 How would you know? Did you even see the expression on her face?" Kunimitsu bitterly retaliated.

"Hmmm. Hai. And every expression clearly said that she was happy that you introduced her to your best friend." Fuji continued, "And she feels special. She understood just how special she was to you, you not being ashamed to introduce her to your best friend, even if you just see her in the mirror."

Kunimitsu stopped in his footstep at what Fuji said.

"You were not afraid to be called crazy, Tezuka. And she felt touched with your action." Fuji explained further as they reached the front door.

Kunimitsu looked at his friend, he clearly misinterpreted the events that transpired in his room. He realized why Fuji was a tensai, not only was he brilliant in tennis but in life as well. "Arigato Fuji-kun."

"Sayonara Tezuka-kun. I will see you tomorrow at practice." Fuji waved at Tezuka as he walked out to go home.

Kunimitsu on the other hand looked on, satisfied with what had happened. He finally got in introduce a very special girl to his best friend, and he didn't think him as crazy, he was simply happy for him. Kunimitsu walked back to his room to talk to Amani.

"Kunimitsu." Amani was waiting for him in front of the mirror.

"Hai?" he responded with a happy tone.

"Thank you…so much." Amani smiled sweetly at Kunimitsu.

"What for?" Kunimitsu asked.

"For introducing me to Shusuke. Thank you for not fearing what they might think of you, talking to a girl in the mirror." Amani walked closer to the mirror. "If I could hug you, I would."

Kunimitsu's cheeks became pink after hearing Amani wanting to hug him.

Amani chuckled. "You're blushing."

Kunimitsu turned his back to Amani.

"Don't be shy, it's alright." Amani teasingly peeked trying to get another glimpse of Kunimitsu's blushing.

"Amani." Kunimitsu irritated in his response.

Amani laughed. "Kunimitsu-kun, I have something for you."

Kunimitsu turned around once more to see Amani standing holding a small pot with lovely blue flowers in it. "What is that?" he asked.

"A plant." She pouted obviously.

"I know. I mean why are you holding that?" he explained.

"This is for you." Amani placed the plant at the foot of the mirror. "I really don't know how you got the cherry blossoms to me back in April, but I hope that this gets to you." Amani smiled so beautifully, Kunimitsu's heart almost melted right there and then.

"Arigato gosaimazu." Kunimitsu bowed.

"Let's go to sleep Kunimitsu. School will start in a few days, I guess we'll both be busy then." Amani stepped a few steps back.

"School is to start now?" Kunimitsu asked.

"Yes. Next week actually. I can't believe summer vacation is over." Amani sighed.

"I'm sure school will be easy for you." Kunimitsu assured her.

Amani smiled sweetly.

-oOo-

Amani was now fast asleep while Kunimitsu was still seating in front of the mirror with his bed room lights turned off. Silently he was staring at the girl sleeping in the mirror. He couldn't believe he was feeling this way, so happy, unexplainably happy, and jealous of other men who make her blush or smile.

"Sweet dreams Ami-chan." Kunimitsu kissed his fingers and touched the mirror as if to kiss the girl goodnight before getting into his own bed.

The next morning Kunimitsu woke up at 5:30am, as usual, and got dressed for morning practice. He was busy staring at the still sleeping girl in the mirror before he went off when he noticed a plant in a small white pot with blue flowers at the foot of his mirror. He couldn't believe it was really there. He picked up the plant and placed it in a paper bag, he wanted to show it to Fuji.

By the time Kunimitsu got to school, Fuji was already getting dressed in the club room. "Fuji." Kunimitsu with an obvious excitement in his voice.

"Ohayo Tezuka!" Fuji replied still getting his shirt on.

"Look at this Fuji." Tezuka got the pot out of the paper bag.

"They are beautiful flowers Tezuka. Are you going to give that to Amani-senpai?" Fuji smelled the flowers.

"Iie. She gave it to me last night." Kunimitsu exclaimed.

"Nani?" Fuji asked.

"She did, she placed it at the foot of the mirror last night and this morning when I woke it was in my room, at the foot of my mirror." Kunimitsu explained.

"Hmmm." Fuji smiled taking a small piece of paper from the small plant and handed it to Kunimitsu.

"What's that?" Kunimitsu wondered.

"It was in the plant." Fuji happily answered.

Kunimitsu took the piece of paper and began to read what it said. He then showed it to Fuji causing Fuji to smile. It was then that the other regulars began to enter the club room disturbing the moment for Kunimitsu.

"Ohayo Buchou, Fuji-senpai!" Momoshiro greeted.

"Ohayo Momo." Fuji replied.

"Ohayo." Kunimitsu replied putting the note back in the plant and tucking the little present back into the paper bag and placing it on his locker.

"You might want to put that where the sun light can feed it." Fuji happily told Kunimitsu.

"What is that?" Oishi exclaimed trying to get a good look at what was inside the paper bag that Kunimitsu was holding.

"A gift, from a special friend." Fuji answered smiling before walking out of the club room. It was then that Kunimitsu took the plant out of the paper bag and placed it by the window to let the sunlight feed its leaves.

The tennis club members stared at the plant that Kunimitsu placed by the window, when their thoughts were disturbed by Kunimitsu speaking while walking out the club room.

"People who are not in the courts in five minutes will run 20 extra laps."

Everyone hurriedly dressed completely forgetting about the plant.

Fuji chuckled in the court, "You threatened then with laps, didn't you?"

"Hmn." Kunimitsu looked on as the members of the tennis club were stuck in the door, everyone trying to get out all at once.

Fuji laughed some more at the sight of Oishi, Eiji, Inui, Momoshiro and Echizen's face trying to get out the club room with Kawamura and Kaidoh desperately trying to pull them out the door after they got stuck.

Kunimitsu on the other hand had his face lifted up at the sun with his eyes closed remembering what was written on the little note that Amani placed on the plant. _Even if a parade of flowers passed me by, I'd still be able to spot this flower. It's like you, one in a million. Once in a lifetime._

-oOo-

**Ah! I think I made Tezuka a bit too OC in this chapter. Forgive me ^_^v**

**Next chapter, Amani starts school and Tezuka becomes crankier…Why? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Translation:**

***Pleased to meet you**

****You look beautiful**

**1**** Do you speak Japanese?**

**2**** Really?**


	8. But Oishi, It's Raining!

**CHAPTER 7: But Oishi, It's raining!**

**DISLAIMER: Again, PoT does not belong to me. ^_^**

**Hope those who read my story doesn't get bored. And I hope I'm not making the PoT crew too OC. Gomen if I do.**

**Arigato Gozaimasu to CranBerryChocolate for the inspiring review!^_^**

-oOo-

"Ami, where do you want these parchments?" Cathleah asked Amani as she was trying to carry a bunch of parchment that the new recruits were to use.

"Over here Cathleah." Amani pointed to an empty table.

"Do you think people will sign up for our club?" Cathleah hesitantly asked Amani.

"Yes. I think there are a lot of artistic people out there." Amani answered with confidence.

"But why are you so focused on the Artist Club? You have other clubs too." Cathleah argued.

"Because this is the most neglected club." Amani explained.

"What do you mean?" Cathleah still not understanding what her President was saying.

"Only a few people want to join a club that is always on the background, doing the props and back draft. They want to be part of the show, not at the backstage." Amani explained further.

"I see." Cathleah marvelled at Amani's wisdom that was way beyond her age.

"Come on Cathleah, let's go outside and wait for people to sign up." Amani happily pulled on Cathleah's arm.

-oOo-

"Ah, it never does what you want it to." Ryuzaki-sensei says out loud as the rain begins to pour over the Seigaku's tennis court. "Okay every one gather!" as she signs the tennis club to get indoors.

"Ah! Oishi, it's raining!" Eiji complained to Oishi as they ran indoors.

"It's beautiful when it rains." Fuji answered with a smile while running along with the others.

"Hai." Oishi agreed slowing down a bit to enjoy the rain.

"Oishi-senpai, why are you slowing down?" Ryoma asked as he passed Oishi running for shelter.

Oishi simply closed his eyes and lift his head up to let the rain run down his face. Fuji looking back at Oishi enjoying the rain saw someone else who seemed to be taking time to get out of the downpour.

"Oishi, look at Tezuka." Fuji called Oishi's attention who the buchou who was walking very slowly out of the tennis court when everyone has almost gotten in the club rom for shelter.

Oishi who seemed to be enjoying the rain looked back to see Kunimitsu almost dragging his feet. "I never knew that he liked the rain." Oishi told Fuji.

"Hmn. I think not. Something is bothering him." Fuji answered Oishi.

"Do you think so Fuji?" Oishi still looking at Tezuka who in their point of view was walking really-really slow.

"Hai. Maybe we should walk with him later." Fuji offered his idea, causing Oishi's eyes to sparkle.

"Hai! That is a good idea Fuji. Let's walk with Tezuka home later." Oishi exclaimed excitedly before finally heading off for shelter.

"Tezuka! Let's get inside, Ryusaki-sensei might get mad if we stay longer in the rain." Fuji called out to Kunimitsu.

"Hai!" Kunimitsu walking a little faster.

-oOo-

"Hey Ami!" Cathleah called to catch up with Amani as she was walking out their school.

"Hi Leah!" Amani called back to her friend.

"Time to go home?" Cathleah happily asked her friend as they walked out of their school carrying the parchments that were submitted by the new recruits to the Artist Club.

"Can I be the one to take those home first Leah?" Amani pointed to the parchments in Cathleah's bag.

"Are you sure? The President is usually the last to bring them home since you'll make the final decision who gets into the club and who doesn't." Cathleah tried to argue.

"No, it's okay. I wanted to show them to a friend." Amani explained while thinking of Kunimitsu.

"A friend?" Cathleah seemed puzzled knowing that Amani didn't have close friends in her neighbourhood, being the home-buddy that she was.

"Yes." Amani answered with a smile.

"O-Okay then, here you go." Cathleah gave the parchments to Amani who accepted them gladly.

"Ride with me home Leah." Amani smiled sweetly at her friend.

"Okay." Cathleah rushed to walk beside Amani who was now standing near a bus stop.

"Ami, have you noticed Harry?" Cathleah inquired.

"We have the same classes, why?" Amani questioned back.

"I think he likes you." Cathleah retorted with a very sure tone.

"I'm generally nice to everyone, despite my strict personality, I am still approachable you know. It's not unlikely for people to like me. Besides, I am the council president." Amani elaborately explained.

"No, I don't mean it that way. I mean, like you, like you/" Cathleah explained.

Amani was shocked to hear Cathleah's statement. "Nah!" Amani brushed the thought aside. After all she's not really into boys and love and all those stuffs right now. She was way too focused on her studies. And she was happy just the way she was, single, happy, dedicated. After all she already has three men in her life: her dad, her brother and Kunimitsu.

"But he does." Cathleah insisted.

"You know what Leah, let's not talk about boys. Let's talk about art, and music, and other things that do not involve boys." Amani tried to change the topic.

"Do you already have a boyfriend Ami?" Cathleah just wouldn't let the topic go.

"I have three." Amani replied just before getting in the bus.

"Three?" Cathleah was surprised and couldn't move.

"Are you ridding or not?" Amani asked while peeping out the bus door waiting for Cathleah to get in.

-oOo-

It was still raining and afternoon practice had to be cancelled. The regulars were walking home each to his own direction.

"Everyone, go straight home. I don't want any of you getting sick before the next ranking tournament." Ryuzaki-sensei instructed the tennis club members.

"Tezuka!" Oishi called Kunimitsu who was already walking out the door.

"Hai?" Kunimitsu stopped and waited for Oishi.

"How are you Tezuka?" Oishi inquired as they walked out the school, Fuji lagging behind.

"I'm fine." Kunimitsu not moving a facial muscle answered Oishi's inquiry.

"Oishi wants to know how things with you and Ami-senpai are." Fuji stated from behind, making Oishi blush a little.

"G-Gomen Tezuka, I'm just really interested with this girl that has changed you." Oishi scratching his head while trying to explain himself.

"Hmn." Kunimitsu simply nodded.

"S-She a year older than us right Tezuka?" Oishi continued as they each open their umbrellas and start walking in the rain.

"Hai." Tezuka answered very shortly.

"I see, and her name is Amani?" Oishi continued, "Fuji told me."

Tezuka turned his head to Fuji who was walking behind them, but Fuji only smiled.

"Gomen Tezuka, I really wanted to know." Oishi blushing a little.

"It's okay Oishi. Fuji already met her." Kunimitsu assured Oishi.

"Hai, he mentioned it to me." Oishi was thrilled that Kunimitsu was not mad that he opened the subject.

"Do you want to meet her as well?" Kunimitsu asked Oishi but never looking his way.

Oishi looked intently at Kunimitsu before answering. "Hai!"

Fuji chuckled from behind. "he's been waiting for you to say that Tezuka."

Oishi gave Fuji a threatening look as if to say 'he didn't need to know that'

"Come meet her now." Kunimitsu told Oishi as the rain continued to pour.

-oOo-

"Oh my, it started to rain." Amani exclaimed as she was looking out the window of the bus they were ridding

"It is isn't it?" Cathleah agreed as they watched the sudden downpour outside.

"Well, I guess the rainy season officially starts." Amani sighed before pressing the button to get off the bus. "See you next week Leah, have a nice weekend." Amani waved at Cathleah as she embraces the parchments so they wouldn't get wet in the rain trying to open her umbrella as she got off the bus.

"Bye!" Cathleah waved at her friend.

-oOo-

"Why are we in your room Tezuka?" Oishi asked as he and Fuji entered into Tezuka's room.

"We're going to meet Ami-senpai Oishi." Fuji explained.

"Make your selves at home, I'm just going to get some snacks from the kitchen." Kunimitsu closed the door to go to the kitchen.

"We're going to meet her here?" Oishi still wondering to himself.

"Yes, Oishi. What Tezuka and Amani-senpai have is special, it is actually rare. Some may find it strange, but I don't." Fuji smiled as he looked out Kunimitsu's window to marvel at the rain.

"I-I don't understand." Oishi scratched his head.

-oOo-

"I'm home!" Amani called out to no one as she entered their home. _Hmmm…looks like no one's home yet_. Amani left her umbrella in their garage to dry before whipping up something in the kitchen for dinner. After she was done cooking, she grabbed her things and headed up stairs, it was almost time to meet up with Kunimitsu and she still had to wash up.

-oOo-

"Arigato gozaimasu." Oishi and Fuji bowed in unison to thank Kunimitsu's mother for a lovely dinner they had.

"Douitashimashite*." Tezuka Ayana replied to his son's friend.

"Come on, it's time." Kunimitsu called to Fuji and Oishi as he headed to the stairs.

"Fuji, you've met her before, right?" Oishi hesitantly asked Fuji.

"Hmn." Fuji nodded with a big smile on his face.

"Did you meet her in Tezuka's room as well?"

"Hai." Fuji happily answered without offering much explanation to the very confused Oishi.

"O-okay." Oishi gave up completely, as it seems he will not get any explanation from either Fuji of Kunimitsu.

"Are you ready Oishi?" Tezuka stopped just outside his door and looked at Oishi.

"H-Hai!" Oishi answered still confused somehow.

Kunimitsu opened his door as the clock strikes seven and the room seemed normal to Oishi, he didn't even notice the different reflection on Kunimitsu's mirror which now reflected a different room from where they were.

"Ami-chan." Kunimitsu called out, while Oishi was turning his head back and forth trying to find the person Kunimitsu was calling out to.

"Hai." Amani answered with a very cheerful voice.

"Konbanwa Ami-senpai!" Fuji greeted towards the mirror, making Oishi more confused.

"Shusuke-san!" Amani excitedly neared the mirror finally showing her clear reflection. "It's been so long, how are you?" she excitedly inquired of Fuji.

"I've been great. How are you?" Fuji continued to converse with the girl in the mirror.

Oishi was frozen, he could hear them talking and he could see the reflection of the beautiful tanned girl in the mirror wearing light green pyjamas with what looked like little ducks all over, but he still couldn't believe Kunimitsu's alleged girlfriend was…_He can only see and talk to her through a mirror?_

"Oishi." Kunimitsu called and snapped Oishi from his trance.

"H-Hai." Oishi finally coming back to reality.

"I'd like you to meet Ami-chan." Kunimitsu stepped aside so Amani could see Oishi clearly.

"Hello, Oishi!" Amani smiled sweetly at the boy who was still in shock.

"H-Hello!" was also Oishi could mutter still being in shock.

"Gomennasai Ami-senpai, Oishi appears to be in shock." Fuji chuckles as he points to Oishi.

"Daijoubu** Oishi?" Kunimitsu taped Oishi's shoulder as he seems to be staring at Amani in disbelief.

"H-Hai." Oishi now starring at Kunimitsu.

"It's okay Oishi, if you are shocked." Amani smiled reassuringly. "It's is quite strange, how Kunimitsu and I met."

"H-Hai." Was all Oishi could answer to almost all the questions and inquiries thrown at him.

Fuji burst into laughter at his friend's lack of words. "Oishi, is that all you're going to say to Ami-senpai?"

"Hajimemashite* Ami-senpai." Oishi finally said as he bowed before the mirror.

"Hajimemashite Oishi-kun." Amani replied and bowed as well.

"H-How?" Oishi looked at Kunimitsu.

"Shirimasen***, one day she was just there." Kunimitsu looked lovingly at Amani as she smiled lovingly back.

"I see. Ami-senpai…"Oishi hesitantly talked to the girl in the mirror. "You are in high school?"

"Yes. We don't have middle school here. But I'm only a year older than you." Amani explained cheerfully, when she noticed the down pour on Kunimitsu's window. "Oh, it's raining there too!"

Kunimitsu looked out the window before answering his special friend, "Hai. June usually marks the start of Japan's very brief rainy season."

"It's raining here too." Amani stepped aside to show her window to the three Seigaku regulars.

"Oh it is raining as well." Fuji exclaimed.

"It's beautiful when it rains." Amani sighed.

"It is." Kunimitsu agreed surprising Oishi and Fuji.

"I…" OIshi was about to contest, when he felt Fuji tug on his arm.

"It is isn't it Tezuka?"

"Hai." Kunimitsu looked at Fuji, then at Oishi, before starring back at Amani.

Amani simply smiled and starred into Kunimitsu's eyes.

After a few minutes of the two starring at each other Fuji and Oishi felt awkward starring at the two people starring at each other.

"Ehem." Fuji clearing his throat.

"I guess we better go now." OIshi butted in.

"But Oishi! It's raining!" Amani looked at Oishi with puppy eyes making Oishi blush a little.

"I-I guess it is, still raining." Oishi scratched his head.

Fuji laughed at Oishi with Kunimitsu giving out a rare but gently smile before finally looking back at Amani.

_They share a really special relationship._ Fuji thought to himself as he looks on as Kunimitsu and Amani stared at each other._ But for now friendship is more important for them than sharing a romantic tie._

_If friendship is what you need right now Ami-chan, than that is what I am going to give you. I will support you as you have done for me this few months._ Kunimitsu thought as he starred at Amani who was cheerfully engaging Oishi in conversation.

When the rain stopped it was time for Fuji and Oishi to go home. They bid Amani their goodbye before finally stepping out of Kunimitsu's room. "I'll be back soon." Kunimitsu nodded at Amani before closing the door.

-oOo-

_He's introduced me to two of his friends_. Amani thought to herself starring at the now empty room. _Maybe it's time I give back the favour_. She slowly walked out of her room to go to her brother's room.

"Rai." She knocked at her brother's door.

"Yes?" Rainan answered from inside the room.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked still standing outside her brother's room.

"What's up?" Rainan asked as he opened his door.

"I want to introduce you to someone." She grabbed his arm and dragged him to her room.

"W-What?' Rainan still forcing her sister's grasp off his arm.

"I want you to meet someone…special." She explained as they stood outside her bedroom.

-oOo-

"Ami-chan." Kunimitsu stood in front of the mirror trying to find the girl, but was nowhere in sight.

"Come on." Amani entered her room dragging her brother with her.

"What is it sis?" Rainan still resisting her sister's grasp

Kunimitsu stepped a few steps back after seeing Ami dragging his brother into the room, he didn't want him to be shocked like Oishi a while back.

"Stand right there." Amani placed his brother just a few steps away from the mirror. "Now I don't want you to be scared, don't shout, and be a man." Amani instructed her brother.

"Fine." Rainan stubbornly stood while glaring at his sister.

"Kunimitsu." Amani called into the mirror. "Come here." Amani waving at the mirror to call Kunimitsu over.

Rainan looked at his sister with a puzzled expression. _Who is she talking too?_

Kunimitsu then emerged from hiding showing his tall athletic and attractive figure in the mirror, bowing slightly to greet Amani's brother.

"Rainan, I want you to meet Kunimitsu." Amani happily introduced her brother to her friend.

Rainan's jaw dropped and was speechless for a moment._ I knew she was always day dreaming and she always said she had a special friend, but this is not what I expected._ Rainan blinked a few before stepping forward. "Are you for real?" he asked the reflection on the mirror.

"Hai." Kunimitsu firmly answered.

"Wow!" Rainan looked at her sister. "He's…He…He…looks so much like that guy from the anime I always watch."

Amani starred at her brother, she remembered, Kunimitsu was a fictional character that she once saw on TV. Could Kunimitsu be just her imagination? "But you see him right?" Amani waiting for a response from her brother.

"Yeah! His…there!" Rainan pointing at Kunimitsu.

"Is something wrong?" Kunimitsu asked as he noticed a discussion about to begin between the siblings.

"Nothing's wrong Kunimitsu." Amani smiled sweetly. "My brother is just a bit shocked. Just like OIshi." She chuckled putting her hand over her brother's shoulder.

"Right. Okay, it was a pleasure meeting you…Kunimitsu-san…senpai…whatever. It was really awesome finally meeting my sister's boyfriend." Rainan waving at Kunimitsu as he walked out Amani's room.

"He's not my boyfriend." Amani countered her brother sending a sharp sensation through Kunimitsu's chest.

_Ouch._ He was taken aback by what Amani just declared.

"I'm really sorry. Gomennasai." Amani bowed before Kunimitsu. "I hope you didn't get offended by my brother.

"Iie." Kunimitsu answered still feeling the sting in his heart.

"Are you okay?" Amani noticing the sudden change in Kunimitsu's mood.

"What am I to you Amani?" Kunimitsu darted with eyes sharply piercing at Amani.

"Y-You're special." Amani answered fearfully.

"Gomennasai. Did I scare you?" Kunimitsu suddenly mellowed down after seeing the fear in Amani's eyes.

"It's okay." Amani turned around to hide the tears forming in her eyes.

"Ami-chan…" Kunimitsu reaching out at Amani from the mirror. "I'm so sorry."

"Let's just rest." Amani retorted still holding back tears.

"O-Okay." Kunimitsu still not convinced at Amani being okay.

"Good night Kunimitsu." She bid him without even looking at him before turning off the light and covering herself in her sheets.

_Why did I shout at her?_ Kunimitsu asked himself as he sat at the foot of his bed grasping his head.

-oOo-

**Oh…tsk, tsk, tsk, temper-temper Tezuka-kun. What will happen now?**

***You're welcome**

**** Are you okay?**

***** I don't know**


	9. Washed by the Rain

**Chapter 8: Washed by the Rain**

**Disclaimer: PoT, I do not own. ^_^**

**Devious Cherub: Impossible? I know right! ^_^ But that's the fun part of fictions, it doesn't always have to be possible. Arigato Gozaimasu for the review…and I read your fic, it was very interesting as well. Keep on writing!**

**Advance Happy Birthday to Kaidoh Kaoru tomorrow (May 11) ^_^v**

**We left Tezuka and Amani in the middle of a misunderstanding, will this be the end of their rare yet beautiful friendship/love story?**

-oOo-

Kunimitsu kept turning and twisting in bed, he couldn't sleep after raising his voice at Amani after she introduced her brother to him. He tried closing his eyes tightly, covering his face with a pillow, lying on his tummy, lying on his back, lying to the left and to the right, raising his legs against the wall, dangling his head on the bed. It just wasn't working, nothing was.

He finally gave up on sleeping, clearly it was not to come tonight. He stood up at the side of his bed, he looked at the mirror, he wanted to much to talk to Amani, but clearly she was asleep. Kunimitsu walks to the window and raised his head to the sky, the sky was beautiful after the rain. The light of day was almost breaking the darkness and he still couldn't sleep.

"Hmn." He sighed and decided to go back to bed.

-oOo-

Amani has been going in and out of sleep, crying in between was she could do. She was still scared of Kunimitsu, she has never seen him like that, he has never raised his voice to him before. Why did he? She didn't know what she had done wrong. "Hmn." She sighed deeply with her head turned against the mirror. She didn't want to see Kunimitsu right now, it hurts her to much.

She looked at the time to find that it was just 4:30am, she sighed again knowing that the mirror would still reflect Kunimitsu's room, it wouldn't change until six in the morning so she still had to pretend sleeping for another two hours. Or at least she tried.

She couldn't pretend any more so she got up from bed making as little noise as possible, she didn't want to wake Kunimitsu. She went straight to the bathroom and tried to wash the tears from her face, but her eyes were too swollen to hide anything. _I can't let my family see me like this, how am I suppose to explain to them that I was crying over a guy in the mirror?_

Amani stepped back into her room, went straight to her desk and turned the table lamp on, she knew the perfect way to get all these emotions out of her head…or heart. _Put it into figures and shapes_. She started to move her hand and slowly a figure was formed and a few more and a few more. Then she began to add colors, lonely colors. That was when she noticed a shadow to her left.

-oOo-

_She's awake._ Kunimitsu quickly got out of bed and stood in front of his mirror to see Amani sitting on her desk drabbling on a parchment. "Ehem." Kunimitsu cleared his throat trying hard to get the girls attention.

Amani stopped her coloring for a while but never looked at Kunimitsu. Instead she turned her head to the right to block the image of Kunimitsu completely.

"A-Ami-chan…" Kunimitsu bowed his head and turned his back from the girl in the mirror. _I guess she doesn't want to talk to me._

"Tezuka." Amani said almost whisphering but still not looking at Kunimitsu.

Kunimitsu's eyes opened widely at the hearing of the sudden change in name that Amani used to call his attention. _T-Tezuka?_

"What was it that I did?" Amani questioned Kunimitsu with tears now flowing from her eyes.

Kunimitsu turned around to face the mirror. Her head was still turned away but he could sense the hurt in her voice, and the sound of her calling was crying in it self.

"What did I do wrong Tezuka-san" Amani now standing with her back turned away from Kunimitsu.

"E?"

"Did you not want to meet my brother Tezuka-san?" Amani whipped the tears from her eyes and held on to her desk.

Kunimitsu the shaking of Amani's hands as she grasp her desk tightly. "Betsuni." Kunimitsu's head lowered at the thought of him losing his temper last night. "Gomennasai Ami-chan."

Amani then turned around to face Kunimitsu looking so lonely at the boy whose head was down. "I only wanted him to meet you…just as you wanted your friends to meet me."

Kunimitsu now raised his head to see Amani's swollen eyes. _She been crying all night._ This caused a very sharp pain to creep into Kunimitsu's heart, for the person he has held so special in his life has been crying because of him. "Ami-chan…"

"You're that special Tezuka Kunimitsu." Amani said plainly staring into Kunimitzu's hazel eyes.

"Domo…Arigato Amani-chan." Kunimitsu bowed low and waited for a response from Amani. But all he heard was thunder cracking from outside.

"Looks like rain." Amani stated the obvious.

"Hai." Kunimitsu looked out his window, the sky was clear.

"Here. It looks like rain." Amani gentle taped the glass to get Kunimitsu's attention.

"Ami-chan. Please forgive me." Kunimitsu pleaded.

"Forget about it." She closed her eyes and lifted her head, took a deep breathe then open her eyes once again and finally smiled at Kunimitsu.

_A smile._ Kunimitsu's world suddenly regained its color and vivid life. "Ami-chan."

"Friends sometimes have misunderstandings, but forgiveness should always come first." Amani sighed once more before extending her hand towards Kunimitsu. "Friends?"

Kunimitsu extended his hands to Amani, "Friends."

-oOo-

"T-That means…" Kachiro exclaims

"Momo-senpai…" Katsuo continues

"Does not qualify for a regular position." Horio ended as Momoshiro walked out of the court head down and practically dragging his racket as Inui won the Ranking Tournament match to reclaim his position as a regular in the Seigaku Tennis Club.

Echizen and the other regulars look on as Momo was walking away from the courts.

_Momoshiro, you are strong, but you have yet a long way to go._ Kunimitsu thought to himself as he himself watched as the defeated Momoshiro walked away from the tennis courts.

"Tezuka." Oishi called from his right.

"Hai?"

"Our team for the Kantou Tournament." As Oishi handed a piece of paper on a clip board to Kunimitsu.

"Hai." He grabs the clipboard and walks away.

"What do you think is on Tezuka's mind?" Fuji asks Oishi as they look on as Kunimitsu walks away.

"I really don't know." Oishi looked sadly at Fuji.

-oOo-

"Ms. Pei, can you please solve on the board problem number 3 on your workbook?" Amani's Physics teacher called her in the middle of class as she was looking out the classroom window.

"H-Hai." She quickly stood up and made her way to the front of the room.

"What are you some anime character?" one of her classmates pointed out before the whole class started laughing out loud.

"I-I'm sorry, I was just day dreaming." Amani shyly explained to her teacher as she began to write the formula on the board. Of course everybody's laughter came to a halt when Amani finished writing a very extensive physics problem, answer and counter check on the board.

"Very good Ms. Pei, what were you day dreaming about the answers to your physics prelims?" her teacher joked making the whole class break into laughter once again.

Amani shyly made her way back to her table when a hand grabbed her right wrist. "You're really smart." Harry smiling and staring at Amani from his desk which was located 2 rows in front of Amani's.

"Thank you." Amani nodded before removing Harry's grasp from her wrist to sit down.

"I told you he likes you." Cathleah whispered to Amani as she was seated right behind her in class.

"Shut up." Amani retorted before finally going back to day dreaming.

-oOo-

"This is it Tezuka." Oishi nervously stood beside Kunimitsu as they were waiting for the matching line-up for the Kantou Tournament.

"Hmn." Kunimitsu nodded as they made their way in.

"I hear Hyotei is really strong this year." Oishi continued trying to converse with Kunimitsu whose eyes were roaming around.

"Seigaku is strong as well." Kunimitsu bluntly answered Oishi.

"H-Hai." Oishi blushing a little before they were both disturbed by the announcement made by the official.

"Hyotei's match for the first game in the Kantou Tournament is Seishun Gakuen."

Oishi was shocked and tried hard to find solace in his buchou's face but Kunimitsu was staring at Atobe Keigo who was holding a piece of paper up front with the name of their school, Seishun Gakuen, written on it.

-oOo-

"Amani!" a male voice called Amani from behind as she was walking out the gates of their school.

"H-Harry?" Amani was surprised to see her class made running to catch up with her.

"Hi!" he arrogantly greeted her.

"What do you need Harry?" Amani asked without looking at Harry.

"Why the cold treatment Amani?" he smiled sheepishly

Amani sighed bent her head down a little before forcing a smile and turning towards Harry, "What do you need Harry?" she attempted to sound more accommodating.

"I was just wondering if I could walk you home."

"I ride a bus home, I don't walk." Amani crossly answered as she felt a cloud of irritation cover her at Harry's request.

"Ami!" she heard a female voice calling from across the street.

_Oh thank God Leah's here!_ She thought to herself as she waved at her friend, "Leah! Come on, let's go home!" Amani completely ignoring Harry.

"Oh! Hi Harry." Cathleah greeted their classmate.

"Aloha!" Harry greeted her back causing Cathleah to blush.

"Konichiwa Leah-chan." Amani greeted her friend still completely ignoring Harry.

"Konichiwa Ami-chan." Cathleah smiling back at her friend, she was after all taught her a lot of the phrases that Kunimitsu has taught her.

"What's with the Japanese?" Harry commented apathetically.

"Oh, we like conversing in Japanese sometimes, it helps Amani practice for when she talks with her special friend." Cathleah enthusiastically explained to Harry.

"And who is this special friend?" Harry asked very intrigued by Cathleah's explanation

"It's no one you know." Amani interrupted.

"Amani, when do I get to meet him?" Cathleah asked jumping up and down obviously annoying Harry.

"One of this days Leah-chan." Amani answered with a smile.

"Oh, I am being ignored completely." Harry sarcastically stated making Amani even more irritated.

"What do you need Harry?" Amani annoyingly asked Harry once more.

"I wanted to walk you home, but it seems you already have Cath here to do that." Harry pointing at Cathlead with a very indignant look.

"It's Leah." Cathleah corrected Harry.

"You're name's Cathleah is it not?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Cathleah answered.

"So is it wrong to call you Cath?" Harry continued.

"No."

"So what's the problem?" Harry waving his hand very tediously.

"Go away Harry." Amani finally said now almost red from anger.

"Wow! Chill! I was just kidding." Harry tried to pacify Amani.

"Go away Harry. Just go away." Amani repeated.

"Okay. I'm sorry." Harry stepping back a bit.

"That guy is so full of himself ain't he Ami-chan?" Cathleah asked Amani who was still trying hard to control her temper.

-oOo-

Kunimitsu was humming to himself when the sudden opening of the door startled him. "Ami-chan?" he stepped closer to the mirror where he was a Amani burning with anger.

"The nerve!" Amani was ranting to no one in particular.

"Ami-chan, what's wrong?" Kunimitsu tried to get Amani's attention.

"Oh I want to strangle him and, and…argh!" she shouted in frustration.

"Ami-chan calm your self."

Amani lying in bed closed her eyes tightly and sighed deeply before jumping off to head to the bathroom. "I'll be right back Kunimitsu-kun."

"Ii yo." Kunimitsu still wondering why his friend was so fired up.

After about fifteen minutes of waiting, out came Amani with a refreshed face and a happy disposition. "Gomen. I was really mad a t someone." Amani explained to Kunimitsu who was patiently waiting by his desk.

"Hontou?"

"Hai." Amani sitting on her bed not bothering to change from her school uniform.

"Who or what made you mad?" Kunimitsu inquired.

"Harry." Amani bluntly replied.

Kunimitsu felt a dagger strike through his chest at the mention of another man's name coming from Amani's lips. "Who is Harry?"

"Harry is a classmate of mine, we've been in the same section since first year. He's an athlete, Volleyball I think." Amani explained to Kunimitsu.

_Volleyball?_ Kunimitsu remembered Amani use to play volleyball before injuring her knee and giving up on sports completely. "Why did he make you mad?"

"He's just so…arrogant!" Amani answered.

Kunimitsu smiled a little remembering who their first match will be at the Kantou Tournament. _I guess Atobe does not only exist in my world but is hers as well_. Kunimitsu gave out a sigh catching Amani's attention.

"Huh?" Amani walking close to the mirror, "What's wrong Kunimitsu-kun?"

"Nothing's wrong…now that you're here." Kunimitsu tenderly answered.

Amani couldn't hide the blush on her face at what Kunimitsu said. "That's sweet of you Kunimitsu."

Kunimitsu simply stared at her with such loving eyes he completely forgot the pressures of the up coming tournament.

"So, who will you be facing during the first match?" Amani inquired waiting patiently for a respond from Kunimitsu.

"Hyotei Gakuen." Kunimitsu answered.

"Oh." Amani's face suddenly turned sad at the mention of the rival school. She suddenly had the sensation that soon she will be alone again.

"What's wrong Ami-chan?" her worried and sad face not escaping Kunimitsu's sight.

"Nothing. I'm just really worried about you."

"Don't be. We're going to defeat Hyotei and go on to the Nationals." Kunimitsu confidently answered.

"I know. But to what cost?" Amani sensed a fear of knowing and not knowing at the same time. She didn't want Kunimitsu to get hurt.

"Ami-chan." Kunimitsu called her while tapping on the mirror.

Amani walked closer to the mirror, so close that if there was no mirror between them they would probably be standing against each other's body.

"You don't have to worry Ami-chan." Kunimitsu whispered into her ears. "We will win against Hyotei. No one is going to get hurt." Kunimitsu now caressing on the mirror as if to touch her hair.

Amani felt so safe and warm against Kunimitsu's body in the mirror. "I hope you're right." She gently closed her eyes. _I really hope you're right, but I know that in this tournament you will be hurt. And I will not be there for you._ Amani tried to hold back the tears of knowing what was ahead and not wanting to face the truth. After all, this was a fantasy that she was willing to dive into from the start, a fantasy that she was sunken deeply into.

"And the next time that Harry bothers you, tell him to back off or your boyfriend will get him back." Kunimitsu whispered to Amani trying hard to hide how he really meant it. How he really longed for Amani more than she knows.

Amani pulled away from the mirror at what Kunimitsu said. "But I don't have a boyfriend."

Kunimitsu looked deeply into her eyes and answered, "Tell him, your boyfriend Tezuka Kunimitsu will get him back if he ever bothers you again."

Amani's eyes sparkled and she felt like she was melting from where she was standing. "K-Kunimitsu."

All they could do was stare at each other. For hours they just stood there staring at each other. For what seemed like eternity.

-oOo-

Amani woke up with a smile on her face that morning. It was raining outside, but she didn't mind, her heart was filled with joy that she didn't really mind even if the lighting strike where she was standing.

"Goodmorning Ami-chan." She heard a voice call out to her.

"Ohayo Kunimitsu!" she smiled at the boy in the mirror dressed in his Seigaku school uniform.

"You look lovely this morning." Kunimitsu greeted her causing Amani to blush.

"Why are you still here? Don't you have morning practice?" Amani now folding her bed sheet and fixing her pillow.

"We do, but it's raining." Kunimitsu pointed out his window.

"It is isn't it? It's raining here too." She looked out her window and it looks like a storm in coming.

"Don't get yourself wet in the rain Ami-chan, I wouldn't want you to get sick." Kunimitsu now grabbing his tennis bag getting ready to leave for school.

"You too Kunimitsu." Amani smiled at her friend.

"Tell me if that Harry bother's you again." Kunimitsu threateningly reminded Amani.

"I don't think he will, besides if he does, my "boyfriend" will get him back." Amani teasingly answered while making a quote-un-quote gesture with her fingers.

Kunimitsu smiled but inside he was hurting, Amani thought he was just joking the night before when he told her that his boyfriend Tezuka Kunimitsu will get Harry back if he ever bothers her again. "Hai." He sadly answered.

The sadness in his voice didn't escape Amani's sharp ears. "What's wrong Kunimitsu?"

"Betsuni. I shall be going now." Kunimitsu turned his back on Amani.

"Kunimitsu." Amani's voice full of concern.

"Hai."

"Were you serious about the boyfriend thing?" Amani asked innocently.

"Hai." Kunimitsu answered before finally stepping out of his room.

_I wished you were._ Amani thought as she looked on as Kunimitsu's door closed.

-oOo-

Kunimitsu looked out the window of their classroom as the rain kept pouring outside. He was still thinking about Amani and how he could face her again after professing that he was serious about the "boyfriend thing".

"Tezuka." Fuji called his from the door.

"What is it Fuji?" still staring out the window.

"Have you told her?" Fuji more of stated than asked.

"Hai."

"How did she take it?"

Only silence filled the room, only to be broken by a crash of thunder from the pouring rain.

"Do not worry Tezuka. Love is like the rain. It washes out all the doubt and fears." Fuji, being the tensai that he is advised his friend.

"Thank you Fuji." Kunimitsu answered still not turning to face his friend.

"Dou Itashimashite." Fuji replied before walking away.

_Love is like the rain. It washes out all the doubt and fears._ You are truly wise my friend, Kunimitsu thought before picking up his bag to go home.

-oOo-

**Tezuka too OC…Gomen, gomen. ^_^v I was just feeling sad today thus it reflected my writing. Next chapter Tezuka faces Atobe, and Amani faces her worst fear. **


	10. What if Tomorrow Never Comes

**Chapter 9: What if Tomorrow Never Comes?**

**Disclaimer: PoT I do not own ^_^**

**DeviousCherub: I guess this whole fic may be described as IMPOSSIBLE…hehe. Doesn't mean it can't stir up imagination and emotion though. = )**

**Gomen if this update took so long was not in the writing mood and was busy reviewing.**

-oOo-

_Just one more ball, please let me hit it, just one more_. Kunimitsu thought, more like pray as he throws the ball into the air, as he raises his left arm to hit the ball he felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder and elbow causing him to shout in pain and fall to his knees.

The Seigaku regulars watch in shock as their buchou fell slowly in pain. They run aid their buchou but his firm and commanding voice stopped them in their steps, "NO! The game has not ended yet!" he screamed as he slowly got on his feet hands on his left shoulder.

He fought to the tie break until his shoulder would not permit him to take a shot anymore, and the ball hit the net and his winning record was blemished as he fell at the mercy of Atobe Keigo.

-oOo-

At about the same time Amani was in school busy reciting a poem in her English class as part of their homework. She was in the middle of her poem when she suddenly stopped, searching the classroom her eyes met Cathleah's, then, she suddenly became pale as snow, everything around her appeared to be moving and the voices around her became unclear, then everything went black.

The next thing she knew she was in the Nurses office with Cathleah by her side. "Oh, you're awake. Are you alright Ami?"

"Yes." Amani said in a very low tone.

"You suddenly went pale, and then collapsed in the middle of English class…" Cathleah further enumerated and dramatically illustrated how Amani caused a commotion in class but Amani's mind was somewhere else at the moment, somewhere no one else could fathom or describe. Inside her chest she could feel her heart being crushed into a thousand pieces, and only one person could put it back together. But he himself was hurting, somehow she knew, she could feel it inside.

"Leah." Amani's mind drifting back to her world.

"Yes?" Cathleah being stopped at her mumbling.

"I want to go home." Amani said with tears almost flowing down her eyes.

"Oh. The nurse already called your mom, she's on her way as we speak." Cathleah noticing the hurt in her friend's eyes.

"Okay." Amani turned to her side, her back facing Cathleah so she can hide the tears which were now swelling up in her eyes.

"Did something happen between you and Kunimitsu?" Cathleah asked her friend bluntly. "Did you have a fight or something?"

"No." Amani's voice was cold as ice and Cathleah could sense it.

"Okay. We'll talk about it some other time." Cathleah stood up as footsteps were heard entering the room. "You're mom's here."

-oOo-

Kunimitsu sat on the bench as he watched his kohai win the match against Hyotei opening the doors for them to proceed in the tournament. In his mind he thought _How do I tell Ami-chan? How do I explain to her what happened? How will she understand that I did what I did for the team? I promised her I was not going to get hurt._

The deep thoughts in Kunimitsu's head did not escape the keen eyes of Ryuzaki-sensei. "Your mind is drifting Tezuka. It's not like you to dwell on other thought while a match is going on."

"Gomennasai." Kunimitsu bowed a little to his sensei.

"Hmn." Ryuzaki-sensei knew better than to force information out of Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"Wow! Ochibi is bringing it home nya!" Eiji exclaimed to Oishi as the match got better and in favour of Seigaku.

Kunimitsu remained silent and seated. Fuji and Oishi knew, their buchou was not just thinking about the team, or his shoulder, there was someone else in his mind, someone special. Oishi gave Fuji a glance and Fuji nodded, by that they understood each other that this time around Kunimitsu sacrificed for the team more than what he usually does; this time he sacrificed even his heart.

-oOo-

"Ami, are you sure you're alright? Maybe we should go to the hospital and have you checked." Amani's mom insisted as her daughter slowly walked upstairs to her room practically dragging her bag along.

"I'm just tired mom. I'll just rest and tomorrow I'll be fine. Just exhausted." Amani continued to walk up the stairs only tuning her head seeking her mom's approval.

"Okay sweetheart, just rest. I'll go make something to eat so you can have some when you get hungry." Amani's mom made her way to the kitchen.

"Okay mom." Amani knew her mom would leave to return to work after making her something to eat. Sometimes there is an advantage to having both parents working. She had alone time in times like this when she just needed to be alone. _Something happened to Kunimitsu, I just know it._

-oOo-

The walk home was quiet as usual. Kunimitsu was walking slower that he usually does and Oishi and Fuji was dragging along with him. No one dared to break silence, until of course that sadist of a tensai finally decided to.

"Tezuka." Fuji called not taking his eyes off the ground.

"Hai." Kunimitsu answered not slowing down or removing his gaze forward.

"Shouldn't we be happy? After all we are moving forward in the tournament." Fuji tried to make the mood lighter, but to no avail.

Kunimitsu remained silent, he knew what Fuji was trying to do. But right now he was not in the very 'encourage me mood'.

"Oi Tezuka." Oishi called slightly irritated at his buchou's silence.

Kunimitsi simply turned his head towards Oishi without saying a word.

"You kept your promise to Yamato-buchou, a promise that you made years ago. But you do not seem all that happy about it." Oishi gave his buchou a sharp look, something rare for the gentle hearted fukubuchou

"Gomen Oishi." Kunimitsu bowed his head, "But today, as much as I kept one, I also broke a promise." Kunimitsu then walks away leaving the two behind.

"Oishi, Tezuka really cares for her." Fuji looked on as Kunimitsu walked a great distance between them.

"Hai. I have never seen him so distressed before." Oishi agreed. "But I wonder, what promise did he make to her?" OIshi gave a questioning look at Fuji who simply smiled before answering.

"That he wouldn't get hurt." Then Fuji turned to his street, "Oi, Oishi, didn't you miss your street?" Fuji chuckled making Oishi totally realize that he missed his street.

"Baka!" OIshi told himself and walked back scratching his head.

-oOo-

Tezuka watched as his mirror's reflection slowly turned into the sky blue room and the girl was lying in bed, her back turned towards the mirror.

"Konbanwa Ami-chan." Kunimitsu greeted his friend who didn't move a budge.

"Konbanwa Kunimitsu-kun."

"Is something a matter Ami-chan? Are you sick?" Kunimitsu inquired full of concern.

"Nothing's wrong with me. But I know something's wrong with you." Ami retorted now getting up from bed.

Kunimitsu fell silent, he didn't know how, but inside him he knew that Amani knows about his injury.

"You broke you promise Kunimitsu." Amani dared not look into the mirror, instead looked out her window.

"G-Gomen, Ami-chan. But I had to do it for the team." Kunimitsu said apologetically but firmly.

"You're the buchou." Amani finally looking towards Kunimitsu, "But it doesn't mean you have to sacrifice limb and life for them."

"But I also made a promise to Oishi and Yamato-buchou, that I will lead Seigaku to the Nationals." Kunimitsu explained.

"And you will." Amani firmly stated.

"Domo." Kunimitsu knew that Amani understood his passion, but her concern also overwhelmed him.

"What now Kunimitsu?" Amani asked as she seats on the floor.

"What do you mean?" Kunimitsu asked as he too kneels on the floor.

"What do you plan to do?...About your injury?" Amani looks at Kunimitsu's left shoulder, it astounds him how she knows.

"Get better, I suppose." Rubbing his left shoulder.

"You better." Amani gave Kunimitsu an encouraging smile before standing up. Jumping three times and inhaling deeply before smiling.

Kunimitsu was amazed at how Amani was a mixture of his team. His seriousness and dedication; Fuji's genius; Oishi's motherly concern; Inui's keen mind; Taka-san's responsibility; Eiji's happy disposition; Momoshiro's determination; Kaidoh's focus; and Ryoma's stubbornness. She was like Seigaku rolled into one, a female version that is. "You are really remarkable Ami-chan."

"Thank you." She smiled sweetly one more time before getting her books out. "Time to study, exams are coming."

"Hai." Kunimitsu walking away to change his clothes. But turning his head to take another glimpse of this amazing woman reflected in his mirror. "Ami-chan."

"Hai?"

"Arigato Gozaimazu…for everything."

-oOo-

"Think about it Tezuka." Ryuzaki-sensei tells Kunimitsu after handing him a pamphlet for a rehabilitation facility in Germany.

"Hai." He answered as he stared at the pamphlet, so many things were running through his mind that he couldn't figure out which one to think of first.

"You can go now Tezuka." Ryuzaki-sensei told Kunimitsu with her eyes staring out the window. She knew Kunimitsu needed this, but she was confused herself. She had faith in the team but she didn't know if they could handle the pressure without their buchou to lead them.

Tezuka had other things in mind. _Should I go? Going means that I have to leave everything to Oishi, and I don't want him to be under so much pressure. I know Fuji will help him, but should I leave this big a burden to them? Is it not my responsibility as buchou to carry the team's weight? Would it be right to do this? And what about my parents? Will they approve of this? And more importantly, how will Ami-chan take this? I know that she understands and has been very supportive of me, but leaving her like this…for a time that I know not how long._

Kunimitsu was running a million thoughts through his mind that he didn't notice Ryoma staring at him from the door of his classroom. "Buchou." The little prince called out to his captain.

"What is it Echizen?" Kunimitsu still trying hard to hide the thoughts that were bothering him at the moment.

"I'll see you at practice later."

"Hai." Echizen turned to go back to his room and Kunimitsu walked towards his.

-oOo-

It seemed like forever after Kunimitsu told the regulars his decision to go to Germany to heal and all he understood was that he needed this right now, more than anything, perhaps more than the love of the one girl that has changed him.

"Tezuka." Fuji called out from the rooftop door disturbing Kunimitsu's thoughts.

"Fuji." He turns around to see the tensai walking towards him and finally settling beside him leaning his back of the rooftop fence.

"Germany huh?" he asked his best friend his voice trying to hide his sadness.

"Hai." He said leaning his back on the fence as well.

"That's far." Fuji's head dropped. "How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know."

"Hmn. But you'll be back for the nationals, right?" Fuji searching for an answer that would somehow fill the void in his universe right now.

"I will go to the nationals with you, and the team. I will recover and be in my best condition to play anyone." Kunimitsu confidently answered shooting a chill up Fuji's spine.

"Anyone?" Fuji's eyes opened.

"Anyone." Kunimitsu firmly answered.

"Does Ami-senpai know about this decision that you've made?" Fuji inquired turning away from Kunimitsu.

"Iie…I haven't told her yet." Kunimitsu answered his voice full of regret.

"Why?"

"I don't know how." Kunimitsu began to walk away.

"You love her, don't you, Tezuka?" Fuji's voice stopped Kunimitsu. Fuji turned around to face his best friend, he wanted to see his face when he answered his question. "Look at me Tezuka. Be honest. Stop hiding behind your expressionless face. Be honest and tell me the truth. You love her. That is not a question Tezuka, not anymore."

Kunimitsu slowly turned to face Fuji. And for the first time since they met Fuji could swear he saw tears forming in Kunimitsu's eyes.

"You love her Tezuka, and more that you regret leaving us behind, more than you desire recovering so you can go professional…more anything, you do not want to break her heart by leaving her behind." Fuji elaborated.

And if only Kunimitsu was not so stubborn and stoic as he was maybe, just maybe those tears forming in his eyes would have actually fallen. "Hai." He walked away leaving the tensai to think to himself.

Fuji lifted his head to the sky as the wind blew in his face. _At least he admitted that he loves her that much, for now, I think that is enough. He is Tezuka Kunimitsu after all._

_-oOo-_

Amani couldn't get the feeling of impending doom out of her head, she knew something was going to happen, she didn't know what. She got up from her desk and started to walk around, she had nothing to do since their exams had just finished and they were just about to start new lessons. The Artist Club was not too busy since there were no competitions or school program that needed their service. For once in her life, Amani was, idle. "This is frustrating!" she exclaimed pacing her room, she looked into the mirror, the room was there but Kunimitsu was not. She looked at the watch, it was seven at night meaning it was eight at night where Kunimitsu was. _Where is he? It's not like him to get home so late._

Her thinking was disturbed when she heard the door of Kunimitsu's room open. "Konbanwa Ami-chan." Kunimitsu greeted as he walked in. Amani noticed he was not wearing his school uniform or his regular's uniform, he was wearing street clothes and he didn't have his bag with him.

"You got home early didn't you?" Amani more of stated than asked.

"Hai." Kunimitsu pulling his computer chair towards the mirror.

"And you left the house again after getting home?" Amani continued to question.

"Hai." Kunimitsu now seating on his computer chair in front of the mirror.

"Where did you go?" Amani was getting irritated, she was idle and Kunimitsu was not really giving out information she hoped she'd gather.

"Just down stairs to the Koi pond we have in the backyard." Kunimitsu explained without much enthusiasm.

"Oh." Amani felt his lack of enthusiasm making her mood change as well, she was irritated as she already was and Kunimitsu was not helping her.

"Ami-chan can you please sit down. There is something I want to tell you." Kunimitsu called as he was getting rather dizzy following the girl pacing on the floor.

"Okay." Amani pulled on her computer chair and sat in front of the mirror.

"There is something important that came up. Remember the injury that I sustained form the match with Atobe?" Kunimitsu now more enthusiastic with his explanation.

"Atobe…that…" Amani making a gesture with her hands as if to strangle Atobe to death.

"Don't do that Ami-chan. It was just a game." Kunimitsu tried to explain.

"A game that almost killed you." Amani being overly protective of Kunimitsu.

"But Atobe and I are good rivals Ami-chan. It's all part of the game." Kunimitsu gently tapping on the mirror to get the girl to look at him.

"Well, I know, it's just…you know…you…"

"Me what?" Kunimitsu almost smiling at Amani's lack of words.

"You got hurt." Stomping her feet

_How can I possibly go to Germany and leaving that precious angel alone?_ Kunimitsu thinking to himself.

"What was it that you wanted to say Kunimitsu-kun?" Amani changing the topic back.

"Ami-chan, what I am about to tell you. Please understand and please do not hate me for this…" Kunimitsu began to ostentatiously explain the details of where he was going, why he was going, the unknown duration of his absence.

Amani just listened, she listened so hard and yet none of Kunimitsu's words was understood by the brilliant mind of hers. She tried so hard, so hard that she could feel the neurons in her head twitching. So hard that she could hear every heartbeat of her broken heart, she could swear she could feel the blood leaking out of her chest with every heartbeat.

"Do you understand me Ami-chan?" Kunimitsu finally asked her.

She was not sure of what to answer, she wanted to say yes, but her mouth just wouldn't open. She wanted to say no, but she didn't want to break Kunimitsu's dream. All she could do was stare at him.

"Ami-chan. Gomen, gomen. I didn't want to make you sad." Kunimitsu literally jumping out of his seat and almost forcing himself into the mirror to get to Amani.

All Amani did was cry…cry and stare.

It broke Kunimitsu's heart to see her that way, suddenly he wasn't so sure he wanted to go to Germany. Forget going pro, forget going to the nationals, forget everything else…he made her cry.

"Go. But promise me you'll return. Promise me you'll come back in time for the nationals. Promise me you'll recover and win. Promise me Kunimitsu. Promise me to go for your dreams." Amani said sobbing in between.

"Ami-chan."

"I will not stop you. It hurts me to know that you will be very distant and we won't be able to communicate. But I will not be the stumbling block on your path to success." Amani wiped the tears in her eyes and forced a smile.

"Arigato Gosaimazu Ami-chan." Kunimitsu bowing so low like he had never done before.

"You're my best friend Kunimitsu, and I will be happy for every time that you are happy. And I will cheer for you in every victory just I cry with you in every defeat." Amani continued.

Kunimitsu nodded and really smiled. He was not afraid anymore, not afraid of showing Amani who he was. Not anymore, and he was not going to hide it anymore, not to the girl…no, woman, which he loved. "Ami-chan."

"Hai?"

"I promise." Kunimitsu starring so deeply into Amani's eyes communicating to her, that yes he was going to keep his promise.

-oOo-

Fuji's cell phone rang in the middle of the night, the tensai still sleepy searched for the device in the dark. He usually placed it on his bedside table, but tonight he forgot to take it out of his bag. When he finally got hold of the device. "Moshi, moshi."

"Fuji."

Fuji could recognize Kunimitsu's voice anywhere and at any time of the day. "Tezuka. Is something wrong?"

"Sorry to disturb you in the middle of the night."

"It's okay. What's a matter Tezuka?" Fuji assured his friend.

"Please take care of her." Kunimitsu firmly asked his friend.

"I really don't know how I am going to do that." Fuji suddenly puzzled by what his friend asked of him.

"You and Oishi. Please." Kunimitsu's voice was practically begging him.

"We shall try." Fuji finally giving in to his friend's request.

"Arigato gosaimazu Fuji."

-oOo-

**How will Fuji keep his promise to take care of Amani for Tezuka? And poor Oishi had to be dragged in with the burden.**

**Might take time before I update again, will be very busy with a lot more review work so please bear with me.**


	11. Alone Again

**Chapter 10: Alone Again**

**Disclaimer: PoT is not mine**

**Well, Tezuka left for Germany leaving Fuji with and promise he was not sure he could keep, and Oishi had to be dragged along with it (Not not he already had enough problems being the substitute captain). So, will they be able to keep the promise they (or rather, what Fuji) made?**

**Warning they will be no Tezuka in this chapter…he is in Germany after all…^_^**

-oOo-

"Oishi." Fuji called to the fukubuchou who was staring at the court, he was still unsure how he could keep the promise he made to Kunimitsu; he wasn't sure how he could lead the team.

"Hai Fuji?"

"Has Tezuka e-mailed you yet?" Fuji's smile not fading

"Hai. He has been communicating since he left." Oishi assured Fuji.

"Has he mentioned…" turning to see if anyone among the regulars were eves dropping on their conversation. "You-know-who?" Fuji continued after he was sure no one was paying attention to their discussion.

Oishi turned his head towards Fuji. "Sadly he hasn't."

"Oh." Fuji was clearly disappointed. _How could he not be thinking of her? He was devastated about leaving her before he left._

"Fuji." Oishi disturbing Fuji's thoughts.

"Hai?"

"How do we keep the other promise?" Oishi had a very worried look on his face.

Fuji smiled, "I really don't know Oishi."

"Oishi-senpai, you better come." Katsuo called his fukubuchou in a very worried tone.

"What's wrong Katsuo?" Oishi now turning his full attention to the freshman.

"It's Momo-senpai and Kaidoh-senpai, their having a very bad argument, not even Inui-senpai could stop them." The freshman explained catching his breathe.

"Oi Momoshiro! Kaidoh!" Oishi shouted as he ran towards the court where the two second year where having their usual but more intense competition.

Fuji chuckled at Oishi running towards the two. _Tezuka, it's okay. You left the team in good hands. But why haven't you even mentioned anything about her? I thought you said you love her? Hmmm…what's wrong Tezuka?_

"Fuji-senpai?" Sakuno called to her senpai who was deep in thought. "Fuji-senpai?" she called once again snapping Fuji out of his thought.

"H-Hai? Sakuno-kun, you have something in mind?" Fuji finally turning to the freshman who was looking on at the regulars practicing in the court…rather, at the regulars who were still trying to get Momo and Kaidoh off each other's neck.

Sakuno blushed a little before finally responding, "I-It looks as if you were the one with deep thoughts Fuji-senpai, is something wrong senpai?"

Fuji chuckled and patted the female freshman on the head, "I'm quite okay Sakuno-kun, nothing that you should worry about." Fuji re-assured Sakuno.

"O-Okay Fuji-senpai."

Fuji then walked towards the locker room still trying to figure out how he could keep his promise to Kunimitsu.

"Tomo-chan." Sakuno looking at Fuji as he walks towards the locker room.

"What is it Sakuno?" Tomoka turning towards Sakuno.

"Do you think Fuji-senpai is sad about Tezuka-senpai leaving for Germany?"

"Of course he is Sakuno! They've been together in the tennis club since their first year…although I don't really know if they are friends since I don't really see them hang out…" And Tomoka started enumerating her thought as Sakuno continued to stare at Fuji who was now entering the clubroom.

-oOo-

Amani stared out the window as their Literature instructor went on about something that Shakespeare wrote, her thoughts however were flying towards Munich, Germany and to a certain man that she hasn't seen for a week since he left for rehabilitation of his shoulder.

"Ms. Pei, could you explain to the class what Shakespeare was trying to say in this verse?" her instructor called on her waiting patiently for a response.

"Ami." Cathleah whispered, "Ami, the teacher is calling you."

"Ms. Pei are you with us?" her instructor still trying to get her attention, sadly Amani kept staring at the window.

"Ami, you're going to get into so much trouble." Cathleah now poking on Amani's side

"Ms. Pei!" her instructor finally shouted across the room finally catching Amani's attention.

"H-Huh?" Amani finally snapping out of her daze.

"Can you stop day dreaming and explain to the class what Shakespeare was trying to convey in these lines?" the instructor pointing on the verse written on the chalk board.

"O-Oh…"

Of course Amani being the genius that she is was able to explain the verse, but this didn't excuse her from a reprimand from her instructor.

"Excellent Ms. Pei, however, you've ben day dreaming in most of your classes lately. I want to talk to you after class."

"Yes Miss." Amani sadly replied.

-oOo-

"Fuji-senpai has been very quiet lately." Ryoma uttered to no one in particular.

"You know, come to think of it, he has hasn't he?" Momoshiro agreed.

"Fssshh…he's just been thinking a lot, no need to worry." Kaidoh butted in.

"Hmmm…Fuji hasn't played tricks on anyone since Tezuka left…Oi! Oishi, do you know what's wrong with Fuji?" Eiji added on to the regular's discussion.

"There is 93.7% chance that Fuji is having a problem not related to the Tennis Club, there is 99% chance that his problems are not related to anything in school…" Inui added but before he could finish Oishi butted in.

"His problems are none of your concern, go to the courts…or run laps later." Oishi said with a firm voice without turning his head from his locker.

"Nani?" Everyone said in unison.

"You heard what I said." Oishi replied.

"Nya!" The regulars all shouted before heading out the door

Fuji chuckled as he entered the club room, "What did you say to them Oishi?"

"Nothing." Oishi answered dropping his bag on the floor before finally heading out, "Fuji…what are we going to do?"

Fuji's eyes shot open. "About what?" Fuji tried to make his voice as innocent as possible but he knew that Oishi would sense that he knew what he was asking.

"Tezuka…and Ami-senpai." Oishi's shoulder's dropped.

"I-…I really don't know Oishi." Fuji slowly sat on the bench and started to change his clothes.

"He has not mentioned her, and we have no access to her…and I really don't know if I could run the club without Tezuka." Oishi rested his back on the wall close to the club room door.

"Hmn…we'll figure something out Oishi…for now let's worry about tennis." Fuji gave Oishi a smile of assurance before shutting his locker door.

-oOo-

"Ami are you going home now?" Cathleah asked her friend as she saw her getting some books from her locker.

"No. I need to see Ms. Brights about my day dreaming in Literature class this morning." Ami sadly explained.

"I'll wait for you then." Cathleah happily said.

"You don't have to Leah, after all I was the one who was day dreaming in class." Amani sadly tried to make her friend go on ahead.

"You miss him, don't you?" Cathleah asked Amani without looking at her.

"Who?" Amani asked

"You know who." Cathleah lifting her back from the lockers and walking towards the Literature room. "It's hard when the person who is special to you is away isn't it? To make things worse you don't even get to communicate."

"It's hard when the person you love is far from you, and you have no means of connecting." Amani corrected before entering the room where their teacher was waiting for her.

Cathleah stood outside and stared at the door, _Did she say 'love'?_

-oOo-

Fuji's cell phone received a message but he didn't notice it since he was too busy writing on his notebook the answers to his homework. When he finally noticed his cell phone he immediately flipped it open.

_**Message from: Oishi, Shuichiro**_

_**Fuji, Tezuka e-mailed, he has a message for Ami-senpai. We need to go to their house tonight. Meet me there in ten minutes.**_

_So he does love her._ Fuji smiled before grabbing his jacket. "Neechan I just need to meet Oishi for a little while, I'll be home soon." He asked permission from her sister as he head out the door.

"Okay Syuusuke, be careful." Yumiko replied.

Fuji's steps were swift and steady as he made his way towards Kunimitsu's house where Oishi was already waiting at the gate. "Oishi! Did you wait long? Gomen, I didn't notice my phone when you messaged me."

"Don't mind Fuji, I came here only a few minutes earlier than you." Oishi reassured Fuji, "Shall we go knock at the door then?"

"Hai." Fuji happily responded, deep inside him Fuji was happy that Kunimitsu finally gave a message for Amani.

Oishi knocked on the door of the Tezuka's residence where Tezuka Ayana opened the door for them.

"Konbanwa Mam." Oishi and Fuji bowed together at the sight of Kunimitsu's mother.

"Konbanwa Oishi-kun, Fuji-kun. I've been expecting you, Kunimitsu sent a message to his father that you will be coming over to get something from his room." Kunimitsu's mother welcomed the two Seigaku regulars into their home with a smile.

"Arigato Gozaimasu." Oishi bowed again as they made their way through the door.

"We hope we didn't bother you Mam." Fuji politely said to Kunimitsu's mother.

"Oh, it's no bother Fuji-kun, Kunimitsu's friends are always welcome here. It's awfully quiet since he went to Germany." Kunimitsu's mother chuckled a little before continuing her sentence. "Not like it was really that noisy when Kunimitsu was around."

All three laughed together at the thought that it was not really much of a change whether Kunimitsu was home or not since he was quiet and would often be reading a book or the newspaper when he was home.

"We do miss him a lot though Mam." Oishi managed to say after laughing

"We miss him too, Oishi-kun. How are things in the Tennis Club?" Tezuka Ayana inquired of Oishi as she led the two regulars towards Kunimitsu's room.

"We're preparing to compete for the rest of the Kantou tournament Mam, it would have been easier if he was here though." Oishi replied his voice full of sadness.

"But Oishi's doing a great job as substitute Captain Mam, so please reassure Tezuka-buchou that he left the team in good hands." Fuji added as he placed a hand over Oishi's shoulder.

"I know you're doing a great job Oishi, Kunimitsu believes in you." Tezuka Ayana affirmed Fuji's statement. "Well here you go boys, take your time, I'll go prepare something to drink."

"Arigato." Oishi and Fuji said in unison as they bow and wait for Kunimitsu's mom to head downstairs before they shut the door to Kunimitsu's room.

Fuji headed towards the mirror being that between them he seemed closer to Amani, "Ami-senpai." Fuji called into the mirror which was reflecting a sky-blue room with a girl seated on the desk typing something on her computer.

"S-Syuusuke-kun?" Amani was surprised to see Fuji standing in front of the mirror which reflected Kunimitsu's room.

"Hello." Fuji greeted with a smile.

"Syuusuke-kun, it's you." Amani jumped off her chair very excited to see Fuji.

"Hello." Oishi suddenly appeared from the side waving at Amani.

"Oh! Oishi-kun! You're there too." Amani waved back with a very excited tone of voice.

"How are you Ami-senpai?" Oishi asked.

"Oishi, haven't I told you not to call me Ami-senpai?" Amani frowned.

"I can't remember…" Oishi responded scratching his head.

Fuji chuckled a bit before butting in, "Oishi here has a message for you Ami-kun."

"A message?" Amani was clueless as to what Fuji meant by message.

"Hai. I have a message from Tezuka-kun." Oishi said with a smile on his face.

"Oh…" Amani's face suddenly became sad

Oishi and Fuji noticed the sudden change of mood on the girl's face. Oishi being the worry-worth that he was asked, "What's wrong Ami-kun?"

"Oh, nothing, I just miss him." Amani admitted.

"Well, it's okay to miss him, because he misses you as well." Oishi said with a smile.

"How would you know?" Amani's eyes almost crying.

"Because that's why we came here, Tezuka sent a message for you when he e-mailed Oishi." Fuji added trying to comfort the girl.

"Really?" Amani's eyes suddenly lit up from the news.

"Hai. I printed it out so I can give it to you. Tezuka said to leave it at the foot of the mirror." Oishi continued

"Oishi." Fuji called out

"Hai, Fuji?" Oishi replied

"Do you think Tezuka can e-mail Ami-kun directly?" Fuji inquired.

Oishi thought for a moment, "I-I don't know."

"I don't think that's possible Syuusuke-kun, being that we live in two very different worlds." Amani answered her voice now filled with more sadness.

"There's no harm trying, right, Oishi?" Fuji exclaimed.

"Hai. Can I give him your e-mail address then Ami-kun?" Oishi asked.

"Well…maybe." Amani hesitantly replied.

"Come on Ami-kun, don't hesitate." Fuji encouraged Amani.

"Okay, do you have a pen and paper?" Amani asked.

"Wait." Fuji searched Kunimitsu's desk for a small piece of paper and pen, which was not that difficult since Kunimitsu's desk was well organized. "Okay, here we go."

"" Amani enumerated

"Okay, I got it, Oishi will send this to Tezuka when he e-mails him." Fuji said with a smile.

"We have to go now Ami-kun, Tezuka-kun's mom might be wondering why we are taking so long." Oishi informed Amani.

"Okay." Amani smiled at Oishi "You two be careful going home. And, arigato gozaimasu for delivering Kunimitsu-kun's message."

"No problem Ami-kun." Fuji said with a smile.

"Oh! Oishi!" Amani called Oishi's attention.

"Can I call you by your first name like Syuusuke-kun?" Amani asked with a smile.

"Ah. Oh…" Oishi blushed.

Fuji chuckled and answered in Oishi's behalf, "His first name is Shuichiro, Ami-kun."

"Very well, Syuusuke-kun, Shuichiro-kun, have a goodnight and be careful going home." Amani waved at the two regulars as they were stepping out of Kunimitsu's room.

As they made their way down Tezuka Ayana was just about to go upstairs. "Oh, you're done, there are juice ready, have a drink before you head home."

"Arigato." The two regulars bowed together.

"Did you find what you needed?" Tezuka Ayana inquired.

Fuji smiled while looking at the piece of paper where they wrote Amani's e-mail address in his hand, "Hai. We did Mam."

-oOo-

It was another rainy morning and Amani could barely get herself up from bed when she remembered the message that Oishi and Fuji delivered the night before, she quickly jumped out of bed to check of the folded piece of paper that Oishi left at the foot of the mirror was already there. And to her joy it was, she quickly unfolded the white piece of parchment and read the short message that Kunimitsu had for her.

_**Dear Ami-chan:**_

_**Hello! I hope that you have been well and in good health since I left for Germany. I am doing well here, slowly recovering. Please do take good care of yourself, I know that it is the rainy season in your country now, please do not get yourself wet in the rain. Please gather your stories, I will be more than excited to listen to them when I get back. I am sorry that it had to be this way Ami-chan, Arigato for your support. You are always in my mind, and I hope that I am in yours.**_

_**Always here,**_

_**Kunimitsu**_

Amani couldn't help but smile as she read the letter over and over, _I am always in his mind_. She breathe in a deep breath and finally stood up to get ready for school.

-oOo-

"Ohayo Oishi, Kikumaru, Inui, Kawamura, Momoshiro, Kaidoh, Echizen!" Fuji greeted his team mates as he walked pass then going to the tennis courts.

"Eh? Fuji is in a good mood today, right Oishi?" Eiji states as he jumps at Oishi.

"Hai. I guess he found the answer to the question." Oishi answered, "Alright everyone, let's get ready for morning practice."

"Eh? What was the question?" Momoshiro asked to Echizen.

"Momo-senpai…Mada Mada Dane." Ryoma answered as he walked towards the courts

-oOo-

**Sorry about the short Chapter, it's so hard to follow on the story with all the reviewing that I'm doing. Hope this chapter wasn't much of a bore since Tezuka was excluded since he was in Germany**.

**Next chapter, Amani celebrates her birthday, will Kunimitsu make it in time to celebrate with her?**


	12. Tanjoubi Omedetou Ami!

**Chapter 11: Tanjoubi Omedetou Ami!**

**Disclaimer: PoT does not belong to me.**

**Gomennasai if the last chapter took too long to upload and was rather crappy, I hope this chapter is better *fingers crossed***

-oOo-

The cold wind blew on Amani's nape as she walked on the connecting bridge of their school on her way to her locker. _The colder season is here, which means, my birthday is just around the corner…and Kunimitsu's still not back. He hasn't e-mailed me too, maybe it won't work since…well…is it even possible for inter dimensional e-mailing? _Amani was thinking to herself not taking note of the time, she was awaken by the school bell ringing signalling that the day was over and it was time for club activities.

"Hey Ami." A male voice called her from somewhere in the crowded hallways. "Ami over here!" A tall boy with half-framed spectacles and clean-cut hair waved at her.

"Timothy. What's up?" Amani waved back at the boy.

"Ms Gray wants to talk to you about something." Timothy replies as he grabs Ami by the arm and lead her towards the Science Hall.

"What about? I didn't day dream in Physics class today." Amani tried to reason out causing Timothy to laugh.

"No, it's not about your frequent day dreaming Ami, it's about something else." Timothy explained still dragging Ami through the crowded hallways going to the Science Hall.

"Did I fail a test or something?" Amano still dumbfounded as to why she was being called by her Physics teacher.

"No, nothing of that sort, it's actually good news." Timothy happily explained. "Although, you do day dream in class very often these days." Timothy chuckles before finally letting go of Amani's arm.

"Very funny Timothy. I've just been thinking of a lot of things lately." Amani sarcastically explained to his classmate.

"So has Harry been bothering you lately?" Timothy inquired.

"Oh, you know about that incident too?"

"The whole school knows. He's a jerk anyway, so don't let it get to you." Timothy assured Amani as he opened the door to the Science hall. "Here we go. Good afternoon Ms Gray." He greeted to a woman in her middle years.

"Good afternoon you two, Have a seat." The friendly face of their Physics instructor greeted them.

-oOo-

"Wow. This is such a big camp, don't you think so Oishi?" Eiji jumped on his doubles partner as they got down from the school bus. Being the top team at the Kantou Tournament has landed the Seigaku regulars a spot in the Junior Invitational camp.

"Yes it is Eiji. Alright everyone let's gather." Oishi signalled to the other regulars as they formed a line noticing other regulars from different schools.

"Oi, there's a lot of people here too, look." Pointing at the regulars from Hyotei, St. Rudolph, Rikkaidai, Fudomine, Yamabuki and Rokkaku. "Oh, did you want to see as well Ochibi?" Eiji asked Ryoma after noticing that he was trying to peak from behind him.

"Never mind Eiji-senpai." Ryoma sulked and went back to line.

"Okay everyone, gather." Ryuzaki-sensei called out to all the regulars from the different schools and began to explain the purpose of the training camp. After which the regulars where dismissed as they patiently waited for the listing of their grouping.

"Oi Echizen, I hope we both get picked for the Junior Invitational games." Momoshiro exclaimed full of hope and excitement to the first year regular.

Echizen simply nodded and smiled at his Momo-senpai.

-oOo-

"So that's it for now, you two go on ahead, I've already informed the other participants , I'll meet you again once I've organized a review schedule." Ms Gray summed up and dismissed Timothy and Amani.

"Thank you Ms Gray." The two seniors said before exiting the science hall.

"Isn't that exciting Ami? We get to compete in an international science quiz bee?" Timothy cheerfully asked Amani as they walked away from the science hall.

"I guess so." Amani answered half-heartedly.

"What's wrong? You don't seem excited at all?" Timothy inquired after Amani's unenthusiastic response.

"I don't know Timothy, it's just…I haven't been myself lately." Amani explained.

"You have been day dreaming a lot." Timothy teasingly replied.

"Yeah. I guess so." Amani still not interested in the flow of their conversation.

"O-Okay…Uhm, do you want to walk to the bus stop together?" Timothy inquired hoping for a more enthusiastic response.

"I don't see anything wrong with that, Leah did already leave for home early today." Amani answered causing Timothy to smile and his eyes sparkle. "I just need to get some things from my locker, is that okay?" Amani not noticing the sparkle in Timothy's eyes.

"Sure. No problem with that." Timothy answered with a smile.

-oOo-

"Okay everyone; starting today we will all be rivals. Let us all do our best." Oishi instructed the Seigaku regulars after seeing the groupings for the training camp. Fortunately for him and Eiji, they were grouped together, with Momoshiro and Echizen included in their group.

"Oi Kamio, how's Tachibana doing?" Kirihara teasingly asked Kamio.

"How dare you ask about him?" Kamio hot headedly answered Kirihara'a question.

"Hey you guys, relax." Oishi jumped in as well as the other Seigaku and Fudomine players trying to separate the two from almost biting each other's head off.

-oOo-

"So Ami, what are your other interests besides art?" Timothy tried to begin a conversation as they started to walk out the school gates.

"Music." Amani answered tamely.

"Really? What kind of music?" Timothy continued to inquire eagerly despite Amani's lack of interest.

"The kind that people like me listens to." Amani answered.

"Oh." Timothy finally getting the point that Amani was not interested in discussing with him right now.

"Ami, do you mind if I ask, but, What do you day dream about in class?" Timothy shyly asked.

"Nothing that would interest you." Amani answered frankly. "I'm sorry, did I offend you?"

"Eh, no, not really. I didn't realize you were this frank and honest Ami." Timothy scratched his head.

"I'm really sorry Tim, I'm not usually this frank and blunt and whatever other words you can think of to describe my attitude right now. I just have a lot of things in my mind right now." Amani tried to explain apologetically to Timothy.

"It's okay Ami, thanks for letting me walk you to the bus stop." Timothy said happily as he prepared to leave Ami who was just about ready to ride the bus.

"Thanks for understanding Tim, and thanks for walking with me, its sad walking home without Leah." Amani smiled before turning to ride the bus.

-oOo-

"This camp has really brought out the best from everyone hasn't it?" Oishi gladly commented to Eiji as he thought about their group showed remarkable progress.

"Hai! It's nice to be grouped with Ryuzaki-sensei; at least I don't have to adjust much on the coaching style of the other Sensei." Eiji responded while jumping around.

"Eiji-senpai, you're hurting me." Echizen complained as Eiji was rubbing his head while almost choking him with his grip.

"Oi, but I still can't believe what happened between Kamio-kun and Kirihara…" Momoshiro was not able to finish what he was saying since Eiji suddenly covered his mouth after seeing Oishi looking towards Momoshiro.

"Oi, Momoshiro! You shouldn't talk like that, we don't even know if what Kamio-kun is being accused of is even true." Oishi said with a firm voice.

"Oishi…" Eiji tugging on Oishi's side "Where's Ochibi? He was standing here a moment ago."

"Oh, where did Echizen go?" Momoshiro suddenly noticing the absence of the freshman.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kamio suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Oi!" Eiji shouted as he jumped on Oishi in surprise to Kamio's sudden appearance.

"N-Nothing, we were just talking…" Oishi tried to explain as he tried to get Eiji off of him.

"It's still free time for us, you guys mind if I tag along?" Kamio asked quite shyly knowing that he was that talk of the camp after the Hiroshi incident.

"Sure." Oishi responded enthusiastically not noticing Momoshiro and Kikumaru's menacing face behind him.

-oOo-

"Ami-chan!" Cathleah shouted from across the hallway full of students.

"Leah-chan." Amani responded with a wave as she watched her friend struggle to get pass the ocean of students.

"I heard the news…you, Kannah, and Timothy were chosen…to represent the school…in the international Science Fare for…robotics." Cathleah managed to say in between gulps of air.

"Yeah." Amani answered unenthusiastically.

"Huh?" Cathleah noticing Amani's lack of enthusiasm for the news. "What's wrong?"

"I'm an artist Leah, not a scientist." Amani sighed and leaned against her locker.

"But still…" Cathleah grabbed Amani by the shoulder and started to shake her rather violently, "It's a chance of a lifetime! You get to travel abroad!"

"It's not like we're going to Japan." Amani argued.

"Huh? But you still get to travel…and beside…" Cathleah stopped herself before saying anything more knowing that her friend would end up feeling more sad if she continued what she was about to say.

"But what?" Amani asked.

"Oh, nothing." Cathleah tried to make an innocent face to get Amani off her case.

"Don't give me that look Cathleah, but what?" Amani's voice now probing.

"Never mind Ami." Cathleah turned her back to her friend but was stopped before she could even step forward by Amani's hand of her shoulder.

"Don't you never mind me Cathleah Rose Jin." Amani emphasized her friend's name.

"Wow. You're scary…ehehe…" Cathleah tried to break free from Amani's hold. "Oh, okay…Besides, even if the robotics fare was to be held in Japan, it's not like Kunimitsu was there, I mean he's in Germany right now." Cathleah mellowed her voice to avoid offending Amani.

Amani let go of Cathleah's shoulder and started walking towards her classroom in small sad footsteps. "And even if he was, it's not like this inter-dimensional friendship was going to permit us to see each other."

Cathleah could sense the sadness in her friend's voice as she watched her walk away. _But what is he's real? What is there really was a Kunimitsu waiting for you Ami? Will you forever believe that this is but a fantasy?_

-oOo-

"Oi!" Shishido and Choutarou called to their group mates who were talking to Ann Tachibana. "Echizen and Kirihara are having a match!" Shishido managed to report as he and Choutarou were both panting.

"What?" Oishi blurted out as he led his group to run towards the court where Echizen and Kirihara were already starting a match.

-oOo-

"Ms Gray, can I talk with you?" Amani shyly asked her Physics teacher.

"What is it about Ami?" her teacher replied with a smile on her face.

"About the robotics fare in Singapore this weekend. My parents have agreed that I can join the team that will represent the school. Can I ask when we will be back?" Amani asked scratching her head.

"We'll be back before your birthday Ami, if that's what you're worried about." Her teacher smiled sweetly knowing that Amani was about to celebrate her birthday near the end of the month.

"Oh, Okay. Thank you Mam." Amani bowed a little before heading out the classroom door.

-oOo-

Ryuzaki-sensei walked out seeing her group spending their free time watching Echizen and Kirihara playing a match, "Oh, spending your free time playing practice matches eh." At this time Ryuzaki-sensei suddenly felt a sharp pain across her chest causing her to fall to her knees with a clenched fist to her chest.

"Ryuzaki-sensei!" The freshmen shouted catching the regular's attention.

"Sensei!" Oishi ran towards Ryuzaki-sensei followed by Momoshiro and Eiji.

-oOo-

"Are you getting packed Sis?" Rainan asked as her entered her sister's room.

"Sort of." Amani answered with a sad voice.

"You miss him." Rainan stated the obvious, it was not a question, and he didn't need to ask.

"Yes." Amani admitted to her brother before a tear fell from her eye.

"He'll be back." Rainan placed an arm around her sister to embrace her.

"I know…I hope so." Amani buried her face in his brother's arm.

"You go and knock 'em dead in that science fair, okay?" Rainan gave a light punch on her sister's shoulder.

"Thanks Rai." Amani almost whispered.

"I love you Sis." Rainan tightened his embrace and Amani's tears began to fall down like a downpour of a storm. "Shhh…He'll be back. He might even make it for your birthday." Rainan assured his sister although he himself did not know when and if Kunimitsu would return.

"Yeah…I really hope so." Amani still sobbing.

"I'll punch him hard if he makes my sister cry even more by not coming back." Rainan kiddingly punched a few jabs into the air making Amani smile a little, "There's that smile. Been waiting for that since I came in." Rainan smiled back at his sister.

"Thanks Rai, you're the best brother." Amani hugged her brother tightly before going back to packing her suitcase.

-oOo-

Oishi was pretty busy keeping his group together in the absence of Ryuzaki-sensei, he couldn't help but think of Kunimitsu had he been there, _What would he have done differently had he been here?_ Oishi questioned himself.

Meanwhile a tall familiar figure was waiting for his luggage.

-oOo-

"Go get them Ami." Cathleah encourage Amani as she and the other members of their school representative waited for their flight.

"Thanks Leah." Amani forced a smile on her lips.

"Don't forget to bring me home something nice Sis." Rainan hugged her sister.

"With whatever I can bring back with the pocket money that Dad gave me Rai." She hugged back.

"You kids listen to your faculty adviser and don't go roaming around Singapore on your own." Amani's mother reminded the team and hugging her daughter.

"Yes Mam." Timothy and Kannah said in unison as they themselves hugged their parents.

A paging for their flight was heard.

"Okay your smarty, that's us." Ms Gray called on the three student representatives as she signalled for them to grab their bags and started walking to the departure area.

-oOo-

"Your coach has arrived." Kunimitsu said firmly as he opened the door to the court where a match was being held.

Oishi knew that voice, he knew that voice even with his eyes closed, he knew that voice even if it were drowned by a million voices. _Tezuka!_ He thought in his head before turning to see, that it was indeed him.

Eiji, Momoshiro and Echizen ran towards their buchou and happily welcomed him.

During lunch it was announced that Tezuka was chosen by Ryuzaki-sensei to take her place in coaching her group. Different reaction s from the crowd welcomed the decision, after all Tezuka Kunimitsu was just a middle-schooler like the rest of them. After much debating and a Kunimitsu proving that he deserved to be coach Ryuzaki-sensei's group and the rest of the camp welcomed him as a coach. However, Kunimitsu had something else in mind.

"Tezuka!" Oishi called after the rest of the group went back to the dormitories to clean up for the welcome party that evening.

"Oishi." Kunimitsu turned towards Oishi with the same stoic expression.

"How are you?" Oishi asked unsure of what he was really concerned about.

"I am fine OIshi, Arigato for asking." Kunimitsu continued to write on his clipboard.

"Did you ever e-mail her?" Oishi finally blurted out the real question in his mind.

"Iie." Kunimitsu answered in a cold voice.

"But…" Oishi wanting to ask again, but decided this question was best handled by Fuji, after all if interrogation was to be done, Fuji would be the best person to do it.

"Let's go Oishi." Tezuka called to his fukubuchou and walked with him back to the dormitories.

-oOo-

_I wonder how he is. He never e-mailed and Shuichiro-kun never came back to deliver a message…not even Syuusuke-kun came by his house._ Amani was drowned in her thoughts as she looked out the plane window. The clouds always amazed her, she felt like she was in heaven…well, almost.

"Ami." A familiar voice called her.

"Yes?" Amani turned her head towards the voice.

"You're day dreaming even in an airplane." Timothy joked.

"But it's the perfect place to day dream, you're close to heaven yet you can see the earth." Amani reasoned out before returning her gaze on the plane's window.

Timothy just stared at Amani without saying anything more; he knew he couldn't argue with that reason.

-oOo-

"You didn't mail her didn't you?" Fuji interrogated Kunimits as he leaned on Kunimitsu's window pane. He and Oishi decided to drop by Kunimitsu's room before dinner.

Kunimitsu gave Oishi and meaningful look, but Oishi shake his head as is to _say 'I didn't say anything to him.'_

"You never sent her a message personally nor send her a message that Oishi or I could deliver to her personally." Fuji's voice was angry. It was rare to see or hear the tensai's voice in such a tone.

Oishi fringed a little, he knew this was trouble.

"Tezuka, what's wrong with you?" Fuji's voice was shaking; he was obviously stopping himself from shouting at Kunimitsu.

Oishi stepped back a little farther from Fuji; he didn't want to be anywhere near him when he explodes.

"Gomennasai." Kunimitsu answered in a firm voice.

"Is that all you're going to say?" Fuji's eyes pierced open

Oishi could feel the tension building up between his friends, he knew better than to say anything more, so he stood a silent witness to what was happening before him.

"I didn't know what to say to her," Kunimitsu admitted.

"Say what you feel." Fuji's eyes were focused on Kunimitsu and if his stare could kill Kunimitsu would probably be bleeding to death.

Oishi became pale, he knew Fuji was about to let out anytime soon.

"Fuji, I know I made you promise to take care of her in my absence. Maybe this is one thing I'm not good at." Kunimitsu's voice began to shake as if he was about to cry.

Oishi could swear he heard Kunimitsu's voice shake, _Is he going to cry?_ Oishi thought to himself but dared not say it out loud.

Fuji turned his back to face to window, the stars were shining brightly, "She's waiting for you Tezuka, and she's been waiting patiently."

Kunimitsu lifted his head towards Fuji before bowing again.

Oishi felt the tension decreasing in the room; _Finally these two are cooling down._

"I love her." Kunimitsu said his eyes not moving from staring at the floor.

_Did he just say he loved her?_ Oishi thought silently as his gaze swung from Kunimitsu to Fuji.

Fuji smiled and gently nodded, he was satisfied with Kunimitsu's answer.

-oOo-

"Ami!" Cathleah hugged her friend that cold Monday morning.

"Hey!" Amani hugged back, "I was only gone for three days Leah." Amani smiled before handing Cathleah a small paper bag of souvenir.

"Wow! For me?" Cathleah happily took the paper bag.

"Hope you like it."

"Are you kidding? This is amazing!" Cathleah immediately attached the keychain to her bag, "So did you enjoy your stay there?"

"Well, we didn't win, but it was really fun meeting all those students from other countries." Amani enthusiastically explained.

"It doesn't matter, I'm still happy for you, and I'm so excited for this coming Friday." Cathleah jumping and clapping around.

"Why?" Amani totally forgetting about the special event of Friday.

"What? What are saying? Friday!" Cathleah being overly hyper emphasized the day.

"Friday?" Amani still thinking what was so special.

"Come on!" Cathleah obviously being irritated.

"Oh! My birthday." Amani remembered…finally!

"Yup! We are going to p-a-r-t-y at your house." Cathleah embracing Amani's arm.

"We are?" Amani totally surprised by her friend's declaration.

"Well…not really party, but your mom invited me over for dinner." Cathleah explained.

"Really?"

"Yup!" Cathleah looked at her watch, "Oh my, look at the time, let's go time for class."

-oOo-

"So congratulations to the participants of the Junior Invitational, please everyone pack your things and prepare to assemble in the ground where your respective school buses will pick you up."

"Tezuka." Fuji called to his friend before finally moving to fix his things.

"Hai?"

"You're excited to see her tonight aren't you?" Fuji said with a smile.

"Hai." Kunimitsu obviously forcing himself not to smile. He was more than excited to see her, in fact if he was not a coach he would have gone home ahead of everyone just to prepare to see Amani after so long.

Fuji smiled and Oishi gave a meaningful smile before walking with the rest of the Seigaku regulars to pack their things.

-oOo-

Amani cleaned up and was ready to go to bed early, after all Kunimitsu was not there to keep her company so why stay up late when she didn't have homework. She turned her lights off and got into bed. "Goodnight Kunimitsu. I hope you're doing better now." She whispered before covering herself with her sheets. Just as she was about to close her eyes she noticed a light coming from the direction of her desk, thinking that she forgot to turn her lamp off Amani stood up from bed towards the source of the light not really paying attention to the tall figure in the mirror.

"Konbanwa…Ami-chan." Kunimitsu greeted gently.

Amani raised her head and finally realized the light was not coming from her desk lamp, the lights in Kunimitsu's room was open and he was there. Amani blinked a couple of times, and tried rubbing her eyes to make sure she was not dreaming. "Kunimitsu-kun?"

"Hai. I'm back." Kunimitsu stepped forward a little and placed his hand against the mirror, "Gomennasai Ami-chan, for leaving you like that."

Amani stepped forward and examined the figure standing in the mirror, _Is it me, or does he look more handsome than when I last saw him?_ She thought to herself before placing her hand on the mirror. "It is you." Her voice full of disbelief.

"I'm back Ami-chan." Kunimitsu's voice was shaking

Amani's eyes suddenly betrayed her as all the tears she has been holding back suddenly poured, which made Kunimitsu ache in his heart knowing those tears were because of him.

"Gomennasai Ami-chan."

"No…it's okay…I'm just…really happy…that you're back…" Amani managed to answer in between sobs.

"Please don't cry Ami-chan." Kunimitsu pleaded.

"I'm…I'm so sorry, I'm just really happy…and…and…I…I missed you so much." Amani continued to cry and fell on her knees in front of the mirror.

"Ami-chan…" Kunimitsu knelt down so their face were almost face to face on the mirror. "I missed you so much too."

Amani wiped her tears and forced a smile, "Now my birthday will really be special, now that you're here."

_Birthday? _Kunimitsu thought to himself, _When was her birthday? I forgot._

Amani noticed the bothered look in Kunimitsu's face and asked, "You don't remember don't you." She sounded disappointed and Kunimitsu wanted to figure a way out of his mess.

"I…uhm…Gomennasai Ami-chan." Kunimitsu finally admitted, he couldn't possibly make a story to cover up his mistake.

Amani smiled before answering, "its okay Kunimitsu, my birthday is on Friday."

_Friday…what month is it anyway?_ Kunimitsu tried to recall in his head. How could he forget, that was just plain stupid, being the smart person that he was.

"So, how are you?" Amani asked while looking at Kunimitsu's shoulder.

"I'm well, it really helped going to Germany to heal. I might even make it to join the team in the Nationals." Kunimitsu happily answered.

"Nationals? Wow! Seigaku made it! I'm so happy for you Kunimitsu-kun!" Amani was jumping all around making Kunimitsu smile a little at how happy his friend was finding out that the team was going to make it to the Nationals.

"Calm down Ami-chan." Kunimitsu tried to pacify his friend.

"But I'm so happy for you." Amani stopped jumping and around and rested on the floor.

"Arigato Ami-chan for all your support." Kunimitsu bowed lightly, "It looks like you're ready to sleep."

"Oh…I went to bed early since you left for Germany…too early that is." Amani shyly explained.

"Well, let's go get some rest, I'm tired as well." Kunimitsu reassured his friend.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then." Amani waved goodbye before going back to bed.

-oOo-

It was Thursday and Kunimitsu still hasn't figured out what to get Amani for her birthday gift. His brows were burrowed deeply and he was a bit cranky…a little too cranky…than he was making the regulars flinch each time he passed by.

"Buchou is scary." Momoshiro whispered to Echizen.

"Momo-senpai, that is a given." Echizen replied pulling his cap down a little to avoid eye contact with his buchou.

"Fssshh. Anything scares you." Kaidoh hissed at Momoshiro.

"What? Say that again Mamushi!" Momoshiro (as usual) started an argument with Kaidoh while Oishi and Eiji tried to separate them.

"There is a 97% chance that Tezuka is having a problem analysing a certain situation that does not involve tennis." Inui stated while writing something on his green notebook.

"I think I know." Fuji suddenly exclaimed making all the regulars stare at him.

"E? Fuji do you know something that we don't?" Kawamura asked his doubles partner.

Fuji chuckled, "That's for me to know and you guys to find out." Teasingly answered his teammates. "And besides, Oishi known about it too." Leaving the regulars now staring at Oishi.

"E? Oi, Fuji! You didn't have to say that!" Oishi now backing a little as the regulars were walking closer to him with scary faces on.

"Oi, Oishi!" Eiji having an evil look on his face, "What do you know about Tezuka?"

"There is a 100% chance that Oishi will not tell us anything even if we make him suffer for it." Inui adjusting his glasses.

"Fssshhh. You are like girls, fussing over buchou's concerns." Kaidoh hissed pretending not to be interested.

"Oi Mamushi! Stop pretending, I know you want to know about it too!" Momoshiro retaliated.

"Kaidoh-senpai, Momo-senpai, do really think Oishi senpai will say anything if we tell all his fangirls that he will sign autographs for them later this afternoon?" Echizen suggested.

"Oi Ochibi! That's a great idea!" Eiji jumped in still with that same evil look on his face.

"Where did Fuji go?" Oishi shouted trying to distract the other regulars. And the moment that they turned their head to look where Fuji was Oishi ran as fast as he could away from them.

"Oi! Oishi!" Eiji shouted as the regular ran after Oishi.

Oishi was still panting when he reached the rooftop where Kunimitsu and Fuji were talking. "Oi Fuji! You didn't have to do that." Oishi complained under his breath.

"Gomen Oishi. I just needed to steal Tezuka away from those nosey boys." Fuji apologized with a smile.

"I think my lungs are going to fall out." Oishi still panting from all the running that he did.

"Tezuka has a problem." Fuji explained.

"That is obvious." Oishi now resting his back against the wall.

"He doesn't know what to get Ami-chan for her birthday." Fuji explained to OIshi.

"E? When is her birthday?" Oishi asked Kunimitsu.

"Tomorrow." Kunimitsu answered.

Sweat drop on Fuji and Oishi's head.

"I've been trying to figure out what to give her since Monday night." Kunimitsu continued.

"Why didn't you ask earlier?" Oishi said

"We could have helped you pick up something, if you said it earlier." Fuji exclaimed.

"Gomen. I wanted to figure it out by myself, but now that her birthday is tomorrow…well, I guess I'm not good at these things." Kunimitsu's cheeks had a tint of pink in them.

"Go figure." Fuji answered sweat dropping again.

"Hehe…that's obvious." Oishi added scratching his head.

Kunimitsu suddenly turned his head and looked sharply at his two friends. Causing them to wince and say in unison, "Gomen, gomen, Tezuka."

"Are you going to help me or not?" Kunimitsu finally asked.

Just at that moment the other regulars arrived all panting after running after Oishi all over the school. "Oishi!" Eiji complained, "Oishi-senpai..." the juniors complained as well all of them trying to catch their breathe. But they were all stopped when Kunimitsu gave all of them a sharp look.

"E…its okay Oishi, never mind." Eiji scratching his head.

"There is a 93.5% chance that Tezuka…" Inui not being able to finish his sentence after Momoshiro and Kaidoh covered his mouth.

"That is an additional 20laps for everyone this afternoon." Kunimitsu said still looking sharply at the regulars, "Including you Oishi, Fuji."

"E?" Fuji and Oishi sweat drop.

-oOo-

"Ami! Ami!" Cathleah ran after Amani carrying parchment and paint in her hands.

"Oh you got them already?" Amani referring to the art materials that Cathleah were holding.

"Yes, I got them before coming here." Cathleah placing the art material on the table.

"Well, let's start with this so we can finish early." Amani started drawing and painting on the parchments.

"You're really talented." Cathleah admired as her president started with the figures like it was second nature to her to draw.

"So are you Leah, you wouldn't be with me in this club if you were not." Amani kindly praised her friend.

Cathleah blushed a little before changing the topic. "So, are you excited for tomorrow?"

Amani blushed a little at her friend's question, "A little I guess."

"What do you mean a little? It's your birthday! And Kunimitsu's back, so that means it's an extra special day." Cathleah happily explained.

"Yes, it is isn't it?" Amani thought of how happy her birthday would be, knowing that Kunimitsu made it in time to celebrate it with her, despite the fact that he completely forgot when it was.

"What do you think he'll give you?" Cathleah asked imagining of all the possibilities of gifts that Kunimitsu might give her.

"I don't know. It's okay if he doesn't give anything. Him making it in time is enough for me." Amani reservedly explained.

"You're blushing!" Cathleah teased her friend.

"No I'm not!" Amani retaliated.

"Yes you are!" Cathleah continued to tease her friend. "You like him that much huh?"

"No. it's just…"

"Aw! Admit it Ami, you like…no…you're in love with Kunimitsu!" Cathleah continued to tease her friend

Amani who was still holding a paintbrush suddenly painted a dot on Cathleah's nose, "Stop teasing me!"

Cathleah wiped the paint off her nose and began teasing Amani a little more, "Ami loves Kunimitsu!"

Amani tried her best to ignore her friend, but secretly enjoyed the teasing knowing to herself that she did like Kunimitsu very much, it's just that she wasn't sure he liked her that way as well.

-oOo-

"This looks nice." Oishi offered a yellow blouse on the rack to Kunimitsu.

"How about this one?" Fuji offered a scarf with flowers on them.

"I really don't know." Kunimitsu was getting frustrated, they've been in the department store for almost an hour since they left tennis practice and he still couldn't figure out what to give Amani.

"Sakuno, isn't that Tezuka-senpai, Oishi-senpai and Fuji-senpai." Tomoka asked her friend as they walked pass the three seniors in the department store.

"Huh, it is isn't it?" Sakuno agreed.

"What do you think they are doing here? In the ladies section of the department store of all places." Tomoka added.

"You're right, why here?" Sakuno sweat drop.

"Maybe Tezuka-senpai, Oishi-senpai and Fuji-senpai likes a girl and are trying to buy a gift for her." Tomoka concluded.

"E? I don't think they're that type of guy Tomo-chan." Sakuno argued.

"What? They are still boys, it's normal for them to like a girl…but which one of them likes a girl?" Tomoka has an 'I must investigate' look on her face which didn't escape Sakuno's eyes.

"Tomo-chan what are you thinking?" Sakuno had a scared tone.

"Let's go find out." Tomoka pulled on Sakuno before she could say anything. "Oishi-senpai, Fuji-senpai, Tezuka-senpai!" Tomoka called to the three boys.

"G-Gomen senpai." Sakuno said shyly.

"Oh, what are you two doing here?" Oishi asked with a smile on his face.

"We were going to buy a gift for our classmate's birthday, when we noticed you were here." Tomoka happily answered while Sakuno just nodded with a blush on her cheeks.

"We're…" Oishi stopping before blurting out anything to the girl, "Trying to find a gift for a friend."

"Girlfriend?" Tomoka asked with a crafty look on her face.

"She is a girl, and she is our friend." Fuji explained.

"We can help if you're having trouble finding one." Sakuno offered shyly to her senpai.

Oishi and Fuji looked at Tezuka before answering, "Okay, I guess we do need a little help." Oishi admitted to the freshmen.

After about half an hour the five Seigaku students finally decided on a gift, "This one is perfect senpai, it will surely remind her of you, and it's cuddly too." Sakuno raised a small light brown teddy bear in a tennis jersey and holding a small racket.

"It's perfect, isn't it Tezuka." Fuji smiled as he showed the bear to Kunimitsu. Kunimitsu nodded and walked to the counter to pay for the bear.

-oOo-

Amani woke up early that Friday morning, it was her birthday and she was excited. She checked her watch; it was 5:44am which means the mirror still reflected Kunimitsu's room. She got up to see if he was still around, but his room was dark and it seemed he had already left. She did however notice a small gift wrapped box at the foot of her mirror. A small note was attached to it.

_**Ami-chan,**_

_**Tanjoubi Omedetou! I hope you like the gift…Oishi and Fuji helped me pick it (and a couple of freshmen)…I'm really bad at picking up gifts. Hope you enjoy your special day. I'll see you tonight.**_

_**Kunimitsu**_

Amani smiled and opened the box to find a small light brown bear in a tennis jersey holding a small racket. _I love it Kunimitsu, and thank you._ Amani hugged her gift before getting ready for school.

The day went by fast for Amani it was like everything was being fast forwarded so she could celebrate her birthday with Kunimitsu that night.

"Come on Leah, I want you to meet him." Amani pulled on Cathleah after eating dinner.

"Okay." Cathleah excitedly joined Amani in her room.

"Oh goody, the lights are on." Amani ran towards the mirror. "Kunimitsu!" she called to Kunimitsu's room

"Surprise! Tanjoubi Omedetou Ami-chan!" Oishi and Fuji appeared with party hats on their head and showering Kunimitsu's room with confetti.

"Oh, you're here as well." Amani happily responded to the greeting.

"Oh, and who are they?" Cathleah not failing to notice the two handsome boys in the mirror.

"These are Kunimitsu's friends from the tennis club." Amani explained to Cathleah. "Where's Kunimitsu?" she asked the two regulars.

"He's right here." They stepped to the side to reveal Kunimitsu holding flowers.

"Tanjoubi Omedetou Ami." Kunimitsu placed the flowers at the foot of the mirror.

"Arigato gozaimasu." Amani bowed before smiling sweetly at Kunimitsu. "I want you to meet someone Kunimitsu-kun."

"Who?" Kunimitsu asked enthusiastically.

"This is my best friend, Cathleah." Amani stepped aside so Kunimitsu could see Cathleah.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Kunimitsu-kun." Cathleah bowed lightly

"The pleasure is mine entirely Cathleah." Kunimitsu bowed as well.

"Oh you two look so cute together, let's take a picture!" Cathleah pulled out her camera from her bag, "Ami stand a little closer to Kunimitsu-kun."

Amani adjusted herself that if there was no mirror between them she looked like she was really standing next to Kunimitsu. Cathleah took the picture a couple of times before finally putting her camera down.

"A picture is worth a thousand words they say." Cathleah smiled at her friend. "But I have to go now; my Mom might get worried if I get home too late."

"But please stay a little longer." Kunimitsu asked of Cathleah causing the girl to blush.

"Ami, he's a charmer isn't he?" Cathleah shyly slapped Amani's arm.

"Meet his friends as well, This is Oishi Shuichiro and this is Fuji Syuusuke." Amani introduced the two boys to her friend and the two bowed and said their hellos before Cathleah insisted that she had to leave.

"Well, we too have to get home now." Fuji poked on Oishi's side to signal that it was time to leave Amani and Kunimitsu alone.

"Oh, yes. Time to go home as well." Oishi getting what Fuji was trying to say.

"I'll just see Leah to the door, okay Kunimitsu-kun?" Amani asked permission before he began to walk to the door.

"Okay. I'll see Oishi and Fuji to the door as well."

"Ami." Cathleah called one last time before hugging her friend and stepping out of their house. "You and Kunimitsu look beautiful together, and you share something really special. I'm happy for you Ami, Happy Birthday."

"I love him." Amani answered while Cathleah was still hugging her.

"Say what?" Cathleah pulled away. "Say that again."

"I love him." Amani repeated with a smile.

"I knew you did!" Cathleah jumping with joy as her friend finally admitted directly that yes she was in-love with the boy in the mirror.

"Take care Leah, call me when you get home okay?" Amani hugged her friend one more time before seeing her off.

Amani walked her way back to her room with a smile on her face. When she entered her room Kunimitsu was already waiting for her in the mirror.

"You look happy Ami-chan." Kunimitsu smiled at her.

_If only that smile was mine exclusively._ Amani thought to herself before sitting next to Kunimitsu in the mirror. "I am."

"Did you enjoy your birthday?" he asked.

"I did. Especially now that you are here. And I loved the bear by the way." Amani said sweetly. "Arigato Kunimitsu-kun."

"Ami-chan can you do me a favour?" Kunimitsu asked.

"What is it?"

"Can you, just call me by my first name?" Kunimitsu stared into Amani's eyes.

"Really? Then you have to call me by mine. Okay?" Amani agreed.

"Okay Ami."

"Okay Kunimitsu."

-oOo-

**Wow! That was long! Been dealing with writer's block and lack of inspiration lately and when I got over it this happened. ^_^v**

**Hope that was not boring for you…next stop it's Kunimitsu's turn to celebrate his birthday =) I made Amani's character's birthday only more than a week before Kunimitsu's.**


	13. Your Name Is Too Long

**Chapter 12: Your name is too long.**

**Disclaimer: PoT is not mine =)**

**I can't believe how these two characters are so clueless…isn't it obvious enough that they really like each other that way, is a confession really necessary? Come on! Read between the lines. (Laughs at own comment, then snaps on Kunimitsu and Amani's napes! ^_^v). Anyway, Gomennasai for the overly late update, I was out of the country.**

-oOo-

"What do you want for your birthday Kunimitsu?" Amani asked as she was getting ready for school and Kunimitsu was just about to leave his room.

"Shirimasen…" Kunimitsu thought for a while before continuing his sentence, "I guess having you to celebrate with, is enough for me." Then exits his room with a smile

"Oh…" Amani was left behind hanging since Kunimitsu already left, "…Okay."

"Ohayo, Kunimitsu." Tezuka Ayana greeted her son.

"Ohayo, mother." Kunimitsu bowed as he assisted his mother in carrying the laundry bin.

"You are always happy I noticed." Ayana teasingly commented to her son.

"What do you mean mother?" Kunimitsu inquired trying his best to look innocent.

"Don't give me that look, I know you better than anyone Kunimitsu; even when you have that face on all the time." She answered making Kunimitsu frown.

"What's wrong with my face?"

"Nothing, you got that personality from your grandfather." Ayana continued.

"Mother, can I ask you a question?" Kunimitsu shyly inquired.

"You can ask me anything son." Ayana assured his son as he grabs the laundry bin from him and sets up the wash.

"How did oyaji tell you that he loved you?" Kunimitsu's cheek was tinted pink and was still uneasy about the conversation.

Ayana chuckled and patted Kunimitsu on the head like a little kid "Does my Kunimitsu like someone?"

"Mother…" Kunimitsu complained and brushed his hair back.

"Well, your father was very sweet even before; he was much like you, dedicated and focused on his dreams. No one actually believed him among his friends that he was capable of liking anyone." Ayana smiled as she remembers how Tezuka Kuniharu proposed to her.

"Well, I better go now mother, we have morning practice." Kunimitsu tried to avoid any further interrogation from his mother.

"Are you not going to eat breakfast Kunimitsu?" his mother called out.

"I picked something from the kitchen mother; I shall eat it in school then." Kunimitsu bowed and waved at his mother as his steps carried me fast to avoid any other questions being that his mother had that 'Oh my son is a big boy now' look in her face.

"Why did Kunimitsu leave in a hurry?" Tezuka Kunihara asked his wife.

"Trying to avoid my nosiness." Ayana answered her husband before leading him to the table to eat.

-oOo-

"Ami!" a male voice called out while Amani was busy thinking of the perfect birthday gift for Kunimitsu.

"What does a tennis player need?" she thought out loud.

"A tennis racket and a ball?" Timothy answered thinking the question was addressed to him.

"What?" Amani answered.

"You asked what a tennis player would need. So I answered a tennis racket and a ball." Timothy smiled still completely unaware that he was intruding Amani's thoughts.

"Oh. Oh that! No I'm sorry, must have been thinking out loud again." Amani apologetically explained to Timothy.

Timothy chuckled before answering, "Please don't tell me your day dreaming again."

"I was not, I was just thinking of a perfect gift for someone." Amani answered her eyes twinkling.

"Someone special maybe?" Timothy's face suddenly became gloomy.

"Yes. Ah. Eh. No. I mean yes. No I mean…" Amani rumbled

"You don't have to explain, someone as talented as you must have a lot of suitors." Timothy sadly exclaimed.

"What?" Amani now clueless as to what their conversation was about.

"You must already have someone special don't you?" Timothy scratching his head.

"I don't really know." Amani admitted.

"Anyway, I thought I'd give you this." Timothy handing a pink envelope to Amani before running away.

_What's up with him?_ Amani starring at the tall boy who was running away from him.

-oOo-

"She asked me what I want for my birthday." Kunimitsu bluntly stated to Fuji.

Fuji being caught off guard suddenly looked behind him at Kunimitsu who was standing outside his classroom. "E?"

"She asked me what I want for my birthday." Kunimitsu repeated in a very cold voice.

"And what did you say?" Fuji replied his hand to his chin thinking of all the possible things Kunimitsu could have asked for.

"I don't know." Kunimitsu replied.

"You don't know what you answered?" Fuji had a questioning look on his face.

"Iie. I mean shirimasen." Kunimitsu explained.

"What do you want for your birthday, Tezuka?" Fuji asked.

"Shirimasen." Kunimitsu replied then walked away.

_For someone so smart he doesn't even know what he wants for his birthday._ Fuji thought to himself.

-oOo-

"What's that?" Cathleah asked pointing to the pink envelope that Amani was holding.

"I don't know." Amani replied still staring at the pink envelope in her hands.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Cathleah pryingly lurking beside Amani also staring at the envelope in her hand.

"I guess so." Amani answered still hesitant to open the envelope.

"How are you going to find out what it is if you won't open it?" Cathleah's sweat dropped looking mischievously at Amani.

"It's from Tim." Amani placed the envelope on the cafeteria table and brought out her lunch from her bag.

"Tim? Timothy our classmate in Physics class?" Cathleah's face turned bright.

"Yes." Amani looking at Cathleah with a very worried look in her eyes.

"When did he give that to you?" Cathleah questioned Amani like a special agent investigating a crime.

"This morning before classes started." Amani began to elaborate, "I was thinking of the perfect gift for Kunimitsu, and I guess I was thinking out loud when he passed by me. He was rambling about me having someone special in my life then handed me this envelope before running away."

"E? He ran away?" Cathleah's face now turning pale.

"Of all the things that I just said all you got is that he ran away? Seriously Leah?" Amani sweat dropping.

"Sorry. That was just so not like Tim." Cathleah's face now turning into a 'there's something fishy about this face'

"I know that face Leah, stop whatever you're thinking." Amani looking powerfully at Cathleah.

"I think Tim likes you." Cathleah suddenly blurted out.

"Leah you think every guy who talks to me, or even looks at me, likes me." Amani staring blankly at Cathleah.

"What? You're a very likeable person." Cathleah making a puppy face making Amani smile.

"But…" Amani picking up the envelope, "I like Kunimitsu."

"I know, you told me, remember?"

"How do I tell Tim?" Amani looking at Cathleah with a 'help me get out of this mess face'

"You haven't even opened it yet? How are you going to know if Tim likes you? Or maybe some other guy who likes you asked Tim to give that to you." Cathleah now imagining which other guy in their school would probably like Amani.

"But still…" Amani still staring at the envelope.

-oOo-

"Oishi." Fuji called to Oishi who was already on his way to the club room.

"Hai, Fuji?" Oishi turning his head and smiling at the tensai.

"Have you gotten a present for Tezuka?" Fuji catching up to the fukubuchou.

"Iie. I still haven't figured out what to give him, but knowing Tezuka, he wouldn't want us to bother." Oishi turning the knob to open the clubroom door.

"True. But still, we always get him something." Fuji chuckled. "Have you spoken to him today?"

"Iie. I was busy with a lot of school work today." Oishi putting his bag down and opening his locker.

"Ami-chan asked him what he wanted for his birthday." Fuji also opening his locker.

"Hontouni?" Oishi smiling even more now, "And what did he answer?"

"Shirimasen." Fuji answered in a cold voice as if to copy Kunimitsu's tone.

"Hontou?" Oishi now sweat dropping.

"I can imagine Ami-chan having a difficult time trying to figure out what to get Kunimitsu for a gift." Fuji with his thinking face on.

"Well, it's never easy to figure out what Tezuka wants, since…well, he doesn't really want anything." Oishi scratching his head.

"You're probably right." Fuji snickering.

"Oi! Oishi, Fuji!" Eiji stepping into the club room, Fuji and Oishi nodding in response to him. "You're discussing things among yourselves again." Eiji pouting like a five year-old.

"It's about Tezuka's birthday." Fuji answered.

"Oh! That's right. Tezuka's birthday is in a few days." Eiji realizing that he himself has not gotten anything for Kunimitsu either.

"You haven't bought a gift haven't you?" Fuji noticing the bothered look on Eiji's face.

"Ehehe…Iie." Eiji making a peace sign with his right hand and scratching his head with his left.

"Konnichiwa!" Momoshiro greeting everyone as he steps in with Inui.

"According to my data, there is a 100% chance that Tezuka hates celebrating his birthday." Inui adjusting his glasses while flipping through the pages of his green notebook.

"Fsshhh." Kaidoh hissing as he enters the clubroom as well.

"Oi Mamushi! Have you gotten a present for Tezuka-buchou?" Momoshiro barking at Kaidoh.

"Fssshhh." Kaidoh hissed back.

"Konnichiwa, senpai!" Ryoma entering the club room with a can of Ponta in his hand.

"Where is Taka-san?" Fuji noticing that the only one missing was his doubles partner.

"Oh, Taka-san said he will be a little late today, his instructor asked him to do some extra work in the library." Oishi exclaimed suddenly remembering what Kawamura told him at lunch.

"Well, since almost everyone is here, let me ask this once. What do we give Tezuka this year?" Fuji organizing everyone.

"Why are we giving Tezuka-buchou anything?" Ryoma asked innocently.

"Oi Echizen, don't you know?" Momoshiro giving a surprised look at Echizen.

"Know what?" Ryoma asked.

Eiji jumped at Echizen and snugged him under his arm "Oi Ochibi, its buchou's birthday in three days."

"That hurts Eiji-senpai." Echizen complaining as he tried to wrestle out of Kikumaru's grasp.

"Every year, this is our problem." Inui still flipping through the pages of his notebook.

"Buchou hates surprise birthday parties." Momoshiro added.

"Fssshhh, or maybe he hated it because you dumped juice all over him last year." Kaidoh hissed at Momoshiro.

"I did not do that on purpose, you tripped me." Momoshiro getting into Kaidoh's face.

"I did not trip you, I was tying my laces when you walked into me." Kaidoh retaliated.

"How was I supposed to know you were tying your laces, I couldn't see you slouched up there with the punch bowl in my hand." Momoshiro defended.

"Fssshhh." Kaidoh hissed.

"What did you say Mamushi?" Momoshiro now grabbing Kaidoh's shirt.

"Oi! Stop that!" Oishi shouting as he tried to get Kaidoh and Momoshiro off each other. At which point Kunimitsu walks into the clubroom with the same stoic expression.

"What is this?" Kunimitsu asked looking fiercely at the regulars who were all trying to stop Momoshiro and Kaidoh from killing each other except for Ryoma who still appears to be clueless on how the fight even began, and Fuji who was smiling in a corner.

"Gomen Tezuka, we were just on the way to the courts." Oishi pushing the other regulars out of the club room before Kunimitsu decide to make them run a thousand laps.

"What was that about Fuji?" Kunimitsu opening his locker.

"You're birthday." Fuji smiled and walked out of the club room.

"You know I hate surprises Fuji." Tezuka answered coldly as he changed his clothes.

"I know, that's why we won't have any this year." Fuji chuckled before finally walking out the door.

-oOo-

"Should I surprise him like he did for me?" Amani asked Cathleah as they were walking to the bus stop.

"He did surprise you by inviting…what were their names again?" Cathleah trying to remember the two boys with Kunimitsu during Amani's birthday.

"Syuusuke-kun and Shuichiro-kun." Amani smiling at her friend.

"Yeah, them!" Cathleah having a hard time pronouncing Fuji and Oishi's names.

"So, should I surprise him?" Amani repeated his question.

"Who are you going to surprise him with? Me? Rainan?...Your parents?" Cathleah raising an eyebrow.

"No…I guess I won't surprise him then." Amani dropped her head and began to think of the possible things that she could by for Kunimitsu. "He does like tennis a lot."

"So give him something tennissy." Cathleah answered.

"Tennissy? Is that even a word?" Amani laughing at her friend.

"Does it matter?" Cathleah giving Amani a sarcastic look.

"Yes." Amani chuckling. "But I guess you're right. I should just get him something "tennissy"." Amani making a face at Cathleah.

"Haha. Very funny." Cathleah sticking her tongue out.

"Will you come with me to buy something for him on Friday?" Amani had a hopeful tone.

"Sure."

"Arigato gozaimasu!" Amani bowing a little before smiling at her friend.

"But wait, have you opened the pink envelope yet?" Cathleah suddenly changing the subject.

"No." Amani suddenly becoming sad.

"But why?" Cathleah almost screaming at Amani.

"I'm afraid to open it."

"Seriously?" Cathleah almost wanting to strangle Amani.

"I'll open t at home, okay?" Amani waving at Cathleah before pulling her on the bus home.

-oOo-

"You're a difficult person to gift." Fuji exclaimed breaking the silence on the walk home.

"You don't have to gift me." Kunimitsu replied.

"We're still getting you one and you know that." Fuji answered without looking at Kunimitsu.

"I know." Kunimitsu sighed. "Just nothing fancy like last year." Kunimitsu remembering the surprise party that the tennis club prepared for him, him ending up with him showering with the fruit juice that Momoshiro accidentally dumped all over him after tripping on Kaidoh.

Fuji chuckled as he remembers the scene as well, "Nothing fancy."

Kunimitsu nodded and continued walking.

"What do you think she'll give you?" Fuji again breaking silence.

"Shirimasen. But she doesn't have to give me anything. She's the best birthday give I can ever receive." Kunimitsu turning his head a little to hide the blush forming in his cheeks.

Fuji nodded and the rest of the walk home was silent as usual.

-oOo-

_Should I open it?_ Amani staring at the pink envelope in her study table. It was too early for Kunimitsu to appear in the mirror, and she certainly wouldn't ask her brother about the envelope. _I guess I have to right? I mean, I have to know what's in it. Right? Right? _Amani was trying hard to convince herself to open it. _I can't do this._ She stood up and paced the room, then, she sat down and stared at the envelope again. _I have to open this._ She grabs the envelope and slowly opened it. Inside was a well folded sheet of paper in the shape of a heart.

_**Dear Ami,**_

_**I really can't say this in front of you so I wrote it down. I really don't know what you'll say or think after reading this, but I do hope that you'll still talk to me. I was supposed to say something on your birthday but I never had the courage to say it. I guess, what I'm trying to say is, I really like you. And please give me a chance to prove myself to you.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Tim**_

_Nooooooooo!_ Amani screamed in her head, she wanted to scream out loud but her parents were home early and she didn't want them running up to her room because she screamed. And she special didn't want them to find out about this new revelation about Timothy. _What am I going to do? This is bad._

Amani dialled Cathleah's number, she had to tell someone, "Hello, good afternoon, may I please speak with Cathleah? This is Ami her classmate. Okay, I'll wait, thank you."

"Hey, Ami, what's up?" Cathleah happily answered from the other line.

"It's Tim, it was from Tim. Tim likes me." Amani said almost crying.

"Oh my, that is a problem. What do you plan on doing?" Cathleah answered in a worried tone.

"I honestly do not know." Amani almost breaking into tears.

"Maybe you should just ignore the letter?" Cathleah suggested.

"I can't do that!" Amani pacing the room the phone line almost dropping on the floor. "I can't deal with this right now, Kunimitsu will be celebrating his birthday on Saturday."

"Well, you can't tell Kunimitsu that someone confessed their love for you." Cathleah argued.

"I can't?" Amani questioned Cathleah.

"Well, you like Kunimitsu right?" Cathleah sarcastically answered.

"Well it's not like Kunimitsu said he liked me too." Amani argued.

"Amani do I need do draw you a map?" Cathleah now being more sarcastic.

"What for?" Amani quite ignorant.

"Amani…seriously?" Cathleah

"I'll see you tomorrow Leah. I'll think about what I will do about it tonight." Amani placed the phone back on the receiver.

"What will you think about?" a familiar male voice asked Amani.

"Kunimitsu?" Amani turning towards her mirror looking surprised.

"Why do you look surprised?" Kunimitsu asked gently.

"I was just…talking to Leah on the phone." Amani sitting on her computer chair wearing a very sad face.

"Why the sad face Ami?" Kunimitsu suddenly being concerned.

"I just…" Amani not being able to continue what she was saying when her mother called her down to dinner. "Can we continue this later Kunimitsu?"

"Hai." Kunimitsu bowed as he watched Amani walk out her bedroom. _I wonder what she's thinking about. I hope it's not my fault._

-oOo-

"You're quieter than usual Kunimitsu." Tezuka Kunihara asked his son at the dinner table.

"Just a bit tired from practice Otousan." Kunimitsu answered his father before returning to his meal.

"Do you a have a problem with the tennis club?" Kunihara inquired.

"Or is it about the girl you like?" Tezuka Ayana teasingly asked her son.

Kunimitsu blushed and bowed a little lower to hide his face from his parents.

"Does my grandson like a girl?" Tezuka Kunikazu intrigued by what his mother said.

Kunimitsu's blush deepened.

"Well son?" Kunihara patiently waited for a response from his son.

"Uhm…" Kunimitsu's tongue suddenly rolled backwards and no words would come out, this caused his whole family to burst out in laughter.

-oOo-

"So, Ami, I talked to Mrs Lee this morning in the grocery. She mentioned that they will be dropping by on Saturday afternoon. Aren't you in the same Physics class with his son? What was his name." Amani's mother opportunely discussed at the dinner table.

"Timothy." Amani unenthusiastically replied.

"Yes. Wasn't he with you in that Science competition in Singapore last month?" her mother continued not noticing the uninterested look in Amani's place.

"Yes mother." Amani gloomily replied.

"So, they will be coming over on Saturday afternoon and I invited them to spend dinner here."

Amani was shocked, and had she not have presence of mind her jaw would have dropped on their dinner table. _What? But why?_

"Maybe you can spend time with Timothy so he wouldn't get bored." Amani's father suggested.

"That's a good idea." Her mother agreed.

Amani was giving her brother a 'help me out of this' face.

"Mother, maybe it would be better if he spend time with me, so sis could help out in the kitchen." Rainan suggested finally noticing his sister's distress.

"How long will they be staying?" Amani not noticing that her thought were now blurted out loud.

Her mother gave her a surprised look, "Do you have plans for Saturday?"

_Oh crap!_ Amani thought to herself, "Uhm…"

"She told me that she was going to finish a project for the Artist Club on Saturday because she and her members will be meeting on Sunday after church." Rainan quickly answered for his sister.

"You should have said something earlier sweetie." Her mother gave Amani an understanding look.

"I'm sorry mother." Amani bowed her head before glancing at her brother mouthing out 'thank you'.

"Well, we can work out something so you can still be able to finish what you have to do sweetie." Her father assured Amani.

-oOo-

"Can we talk now Ami?" Kunimitsu asked while leaning on his dresser waiting for Ami to look his way.

"Kunimitsu, my parents made plans for Saturday." Amani shyly stated.

"Oh." Kunimitsu suddenly became sad.

"But Rainan helped make a reason so I could spend time with you." Amani making a puppy-face.

"Really?" Kunimitsu's mood suddenly brightening.

"But I hope his plan will work out, especially…" Amani stopped and thought a while before continuing, "Kunimitsu, there's this guy who…"

Kunimitsu's face suddenly became dark that paints 'I'm jealous' all over it.

"He's my classmate. His name is Timothy, and he gave a letter this morning saying that he…"

"Do you like him?" Kunimitsu asked with a firm voice.

"We're friends, and…"

"Do you like him?" Kunimitsu's eyes almost in tears.

"No." Amani starred into Kunimitsu's eyes.

"Then what's the problem?" Kunimitsu asked.

"He's coming over on Saturday. Our parents are friends from work." Amani explained.

"Oh." Kunimitsu had a disappointed tone. _He says he likes you, then come over to visit on my birthday._ He thought to himself.

"I trust my brother, he'll find a way." Amani assured Kunimitsu.

Kunimitsu nodded and forced a smile on his face.

-oOo-

"You're bothered." Fuji stated as he leaned against the court boundary as Tezuka was watching the regulars practice on the court.

"Nothing escapes you Fuji." Kunimitsu replied.

"I have a feeling it's not your shoulder you're worried about." Fuji continued.

"Iie." Kunimitsu not taking his eyes off the courts.

"You're in perfect condition Tezuka, and we're going to the Nationals." Fuji tried to lighten up the mood.

"Hai." Kunimitsu turned his head towards Fuji.

"You have that, 'I have a problem but I'm not going to tell you' look on your face Tezuka." Fuji chuckled before turning to look at Oishi and Eiji who were playing a match.

"You know me well Fuji." Kunimitsu shook his head before returning his eyes on the court.

"It's about Ami-chan isn't it?" Fuji smiled a devious smile.

"You have that smile on, Fuji." Kunimitsu knowing what was going on in Fuji's head but he dared not ask.

"Is there some other guy in the perfect picture of Tezuka Kunimitsu and Pei Amani?" Fuji teased before going into the court to challenge Kawamura to a practice match.

Kunimitsu followed Fuji with his eyes not saying a word. _You truly are a tensai Fuji._

-oOo-

"Ami." Timothy called while Amani was writing on her Physics notebook.

"I'm writing my findings to this experiment Tim, can it wait?" Amani apathetically replied.

"Sorry." Timothy pretended to pay attention to his own experiment.

"What is it?" Amani asked after finishing her entry in her notebook.

"Are you mad?" Timothy warily asked.

"No. I have nothing to be mad at." Amani pretended to be comfortable with talking to Timothy but he could feel that she was very uncomfortable with him.

"What about Saturday? My mom said we were going to your place." Timothy worryingly asked.

"My mom informed last night at dinner. Don't worry no one will have to know." Amani returned to writing on her notebook.

"What do you mean no one will have to know?" Timothy wearily asked.

"Tim, can we talk about this later? Please." Amani tried hard to not sound irritated but she was not happy talking to Timothy.

"Ami, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, obviously our friendship has been splintered because of this." Timothy timidly stated.

"Tim…let's talk about this after class okay?" Amani sighing before going back to her experiment.

-oOo-

"Okay everyone, that's all for today. Watch for injuries and do not let your guard down." Kunimitsu instructed the tennis club as they end practice for that day. "Eiji, Fuji, Echizen."

"Hai." The three replied in unison.

"Be especially careful since you will be participating in the Junior Invitational, get enough rest. The rest of the team will be there to support you." Kunimitsu encouraged his teammates.

"Okay! You can do it Eiji!" Oishi gave Kikumaru a pat on the shoulder as he encouraged his doubles partner.

"I'm so excited Oishi!" Eiji jumped around before finally resting on the ground.

"We all are excited for you guys." Kawamura gave a smile and patted Fuji on the shoulder.

"Arigato Taka-san." Fuji replied.

"Well, let's all go and get some rest." Kunimitsu said as he walked out the tennis court.

"Tezuka." Fuji called out to his buchou.

"Hai?" Tezuka looking back at Fuji who just nodded. "On the walk home." Kunimitsu answered before walking towards the clubroom.

"What was that about Fuji-senpai?" Echizen inquired.

"You and buchou always have secrets Fuji-senpai." Momoshiro complained.

"Do you and buchou have a date?" Echizen teased Fuji.

"Echizen." Fuji turned towards Echizen his eyes snapped open.

"Oi! Oi!" Oishi grabbed Echizen and dragged him as far away from Fuji.

"Fuji!" Kawamura grabbing on Fuji to prevent him from getting close to Echizen.

"It was just a joke Fuji-senpai." Momoshiro stepping forward between Fuji and Echizen.

-oOo-

"Ami are you walking home with me today?" Cathleah asked as she passed Amani on the hallway.

"I need to talk with Timothy today. But tomorrow you'll still go with me to buy a gift for Kunimitsu right?" Amani confirmed with Catheah.

"Of course. Don't lose your cool when you talk with Timothy okay?" Cathleah reminded Amani before walking away.

"I won't." Amani replied. Just at that time Timothy walks out of his Literature class which was located just across Amani's Math class.

"Do we talk now?" Timothy asked his head bowed low.

"Let's talk by the tree." Amani pointing at a huge mango tree near the basketball court.

"Okay." Timothy follows Amani who had already started walking.

Amani sits on the chair surrounding the mango tree. "Aren't you going to sit?" she asked Timothy who was still standing.

"Maybe I should just stand." Timothy answered.

"No, you should sit." Amani insisted.

"Okay." Timothy finally sitting a little distant from Amani.

"Tim, it's not you. I'm rather flattered that you would notice someone like me. I really can't think of a reason why you would. Anyway, it's just that I was…" Amani tried hard to find the right words but just couldn't put into words what she wanted to say.

"There's someone else that you like." Timothy finished her sentence for her.

"I'm sorry Tim." Amani blushed and bowed her head.

"It's okay, I guess that's life." Timothy scratched his head, "I hope he treats you well Ami." Timothy looked at Amani with pure eyes.

"Thank you for understanding Tim." Amani shyly smiled at Timothy.

-oOo-

"How was your day Ami?" Kunimitsu happily inquired of Amani.

"It was stressful." Amani sighed and pouted.

"Why? Did something bad happen?" Kunimitsu deeply concerned for Amani's welfare.

"Some heart problems." Amani answered.

"Did you a doctor about it?" Kunimitsu replied obviously oblivious of what Amani meant.

Amani's sweat dropped.

Kunimitsu stared at Amani still waiting for an answer.

Amani stared back at Kunimitsu who was completely clueless.

"Well? Have you seen a doctor about it?" Kunimitsu asked again.

_He's completely clueless._ Amani thought to herself and straightened herself before sighing. Which I guess gave Kunimitsu the clue he needed to figure out what it means.

"Oh! Heart problems." Kunimitsu chuckled a little at his silliness. "I'm sorry Ami, I honestly thought you had a heart problem that was medical in nature."

Amani laughed at Kunimitsu's reaction. _Is he really that innocent when it comes to love or is he just really clueless about it._ Amani thought to herself while looking lovingly at Kunimitsu. "It's okay Kunimitsu."

"What was the heart problems Ami? I hope someone didn't break your heart." Kunimitsu warily stated.

"No, it was not me. But I think I broke someone else's heart." Amani answered sadly.

"How could you break someone's heart? You're the sweetest girl I know." Kunimitsu defensively answered.

"So, you know many girls?" Amani teased.

"Ah…Iie…I mean…" Kunimitsu struggled for words that just wouldn't come out.

"It's okay Mitsu, no need to explain." Amani assured.

"Mitsu?" Kunimitsu was taken aback at what he heard.

"Oh…gomen…it's just, your name was too long and…" Amani blushing at Kunimitsu's reaction.

"It's fine. You can call me Mitsu, or whatever name you want to. I actually like that name." Kunimitsu assured Amani.

"Are you sure?"

"Very." Kunimitsu gave Amani a small smile before going back to the topic, "So who's heart did you break exactly?"

"A friend's." Amani answered her face full of distress.

"Do you like him as well? Is that why you're so distressed about it?" Kunimitsu's voice now hinting disappointment.

"No, there's someone else that I like, it's just that he's a friend and I really don't know how to handle this kind of situations." Amani explained.

"So, there's someone else?" Kunimitsu asked unhappily.

_It's you stupid._ Amani thought to herself. "I guess so."

"I see." Kunimitsu fell silent for a moment before opening his mouth once again. "Ami, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Amani smiled.

_Will you be mine?_ Kunimitsu asked Amani, but only in his mind. "There's someone that I like, and she's really special. But I'm not sure if she likes me that way that I like her. It's just. I don't know. I never really thought about it, I guess I was too involved with the tennis and the school work I never really thought it would happen to me that I would meet someone like her."

"What's the question Mitsu?" Amani asked tilting her head to the side a little.

_How can I ask you when you look that cute?_ Kunimitsu thought in his head as he tried to verbalize what he wanted to say but just couldn't. "As a girl, how would you like to know if the guy likes you?"

"Hymn. Wrong person to ask, considering that I did just dealt very badly with that situation." Amani sighed.

"I see." Kunimitsu still trying to find the courage. _I'm really no good at this._ He gives himself a slap on the head in his mind.

"Mitsu, have you thought about what you wanted on your birthday?" Amani trying to change the topic.

_You._ Kunimitsu answered the question in his mind. "Not really. You don't have to get me anything Ami, just continue to support me and Seigaku as we fight for the nationals."

"Then I know exactly what to give you." Amani smiled before standing up. "Well, goodnight Mitsu, sweet dreams and see you tomorrow."

_My dreams are always of you Ami._ Kunimitsu bowed before turning to go to bed.

-oOo-

"Ami, wait up." Cathleah trying to keep up with Amani's speed of walking as they look for a sports shop in the mall.

"Blue, white, oh, what colour should I get him?" Amani tried to pick amongst the many wrist band on display.

"Are you sure this is what you want to give him?" Cathleah asked.

"He always wears a black one on his left wrist." Amani answered indifferently.

"So get him a black one then."

"No, I want it to be different, something that he can wear and remember me when he plays tennis." Amani still going through the rack.

"Wow, these tennis gear are really expensive." Cathleah noticing the price tag on the items on display.

"I wanted to give him that shirt over there, but it was too expensive for my allowance." Amani pointing at a light blue tennis jersey with white lining.

"He would've looked very handsome in that." Cathleah being all dreamy eyed about it.

"He looks handsome in anything." Amani smiled before returning to choosing the right colored wrist band.

"How about this one?" Cathleah pointing at a white wrist band with alternating lining of light blue in thick and thin lines.

"Oh, Leah that's perfect! It'll go well with his Seigaku regular's jersey." Amani grabbing the wrist band and imagining Kunimitsu wearing it on his left wrist.

-oOo-

"So Tezuka, what are your plans for tomorrow?" Oishi asked happily as the regulars were walking home.

"Spend time with the family." Kunimitsu answered with the same stoic expression he always has.

"Family only?" Fuji asked provocatively.

"And friends." Kunimitsu answered giving Fuji a meaningful look.

"Friends?" Kikumaru interrupted.

"Is there going to be a party Tezuka?" Inui quickly putting out his notebook and pen to gather data.

"Iie." Kunimitsu answered disappointing the hopeful regulars.

"But we are still going to meet up tomorrow afternoon right?" Fuji confirmed.

"Better than you guys invading my home." Kunimitsu answered coldly.

"So buchou, when do we meet your girlfriend?" Echizen suddenly asked making everyone gasped.

"Oi Echizen! Don't ask about things like that." Momoshiro reprimanded Echizen then asked, "Buchou, do you have a girlfriend that we don't know about?"

"Fssshhh. Nosey." Kaidoh bumping Momoshiro on the head.

"Oi Mamushi! Who told you, you can do that?" Momoshiro eyeing Kaidoh.

"Go home everyone. I will see you tomorrow." Kunimitsu said firmly before walking on ahead of the regulars.

"Hmn. Tezuka is no fun to tease, he just walks away." Eiji complained.

"Oi Eiji, don't say that." Oishi reprimanded Eiji.

"Gomen. Okay then, how about you Oishi? Do you have a girlfriend?" Eiji teased his doubles partner making everyone turn to Oishi to interrogate him.

Fuji who was smiling the whole time left the regulars to catch up with Kunimitsu. "Tezuka! Wait up."

"Fuji?" Kunimitsu turned to look at Fuji who was running towards him.

"Are you telling her tomorrow?" Fuji asked knowing Kunimitsu would understand.

"I want to." Kunimitsu bowing his head a little.

"Tell her. So you can finally know if she feels that same." Fuji smiled.

"But what if she doesn't?" Kunimitsu's voice hushed.

"At least you'll know." Fuji patted Tezuka in the shoulder.

-oOo-

The sun shone brightly on his window that Saturday morning. _It's my birthday._ Kunimitsu stood up to feel the warmth of the sun on his face. That was when he noticed a small box wrapped in blue paper at the foot of his mirror. _Ami must have left it when I was sleeping last night_. Kunimitsu opened the box and saw the wrist band with a note:

_**Mitsu,**_

_**Happy Birthday! I hope you like it, and I hope you wear it when you play in the National Tournament. I believe in you Mitsu, I know you can make it.**_

_**Love and prayers,**_

_**Ami**_

Kunimitsu smiled and wore the wrist band on his left wrist. _It's perfect Ami, arigato gozaimasu._

-oOo-

"Finally the cooking is done." Amani sighed as she wiped the sweat on her forehead. _I wonder what Mitsu is doing right now?_

"Ami, thanks you for helping with the cooking, go wash up now, they'll be here any minute." Her mother instructed Amani.

_I hope Timothy is alright coming over after what happened the other day_. Amani thought to herself before leaving to take a bath, "Yes mother."

-oOo-

"Tanjoubi Omedetou Tezuka-buchou!" the Seigaku regular all shouted as their buchou entered the door of the burger joint where they were scheduled to meet that afternoon.

"Arigato gozaimasu." Kunimitsu nodded at his team mates.

"Okay, my gift first!" Kawamura approached Kunimitsu holding a brown paper bag.

"Arigato Taka-san." Kunimitsu opened the bag and saw four coupons to Kawamura's all-you-can-eat Sushi.

"Mine next!" Kikumaru jumped up and handed a small box wrapped in green foil to Kunimitsu.

"Arigato Eiji!" Kunimitsu opened the box which contained a CD of classical music.

"I thought you can use that when you're stressed out form all the tennis." Kikumaru happily explained.

"Hmn." Kunimitsu nodded at Kikumaru.

"Ours next!" Momoshiro and Echizen said in unison handing a medium size paper bag to the buchou.

"Arigato Momoshiro, Echizen." Kunimitsu opened the bag to see a bunch of tennis magazines.

"Those are the latest editions." Momoshiro said proudly.

"We couldn't think of what to give you so." Echizen tried to explain.

"Oi Echizen, you don't have to say that!" Momoshiro smacked Echizen on the head.

"Ouch! That hurts Momo-senpai!" Echizen complained making the regular laugh.

"Fsshh. Here you go buchou." Kaidoh handed a small paper bag to Kunimitsu.

"Arigato Kaidoh." Kunimitsu opened the bag to find small towels.

"They're for your glasses." Kaidoh explained in an almost whispering voice.

"I see." Kunimitsu nodded.

"Mine next." Inui handing a green notebook to Kunimitsu.

"You're data?" Kunimitsu asked.

"A copy of what I've collected of your data thus far, you might want to polish up on the small holes that I've written there." Inui answered adjusting his glasses.

"Arigato Inui." Kunimitsu nodded to the data man.

"I guess I'll be going next then." Oishi handing a small paper bag to Kunimitsu.

"Arigato Oishi." Kunitmisu opening the package to reveal a set of his favourite grip tape.

"Then, all that's left is mine." Fuji walking up with a big smile on his face.

Kunimitsu looked closely at Fuji who had a menacing look in his face despite the big smile. He knew Fuji was up to something. He slowly opened the white paper bag that Fuji handed him taking a peek inside then closing it again. "Arigato Fuji."

"What did Fuji give you Tezuka?" Eiji nosily inquired.

"Something useful." Kunimitsu replied. "Hungry, let's order something, my treat." Kunimitsu changing the topic to food to get out of everyone's nosiness.

"Yes!" the regulars said in unison marking Tezuka's success in changing the topic. Fuji of course has a look in his slightly opened eyes that tells Tezuka that the thing inside the white paper bag is not really useful at all, at least to him.

-oOo-

"Good evening everyone." Ami's mother greeted the visitors. She was anxiously waiting for Timothy to walk in the door but after his parents, no one else came in.

"Excuse me, but where is Timothy, I thought he was coming as well." Ami asked rather worried about what had happened a few days back.

"He was not feeling well, sore throat, so he just stayed home. Sorry Ami." Timothy's mother replied. Which of course Ami did not completely believe.

"I guess you have more time to work on that Artist Club thing, right sis?" Rainan signing Ami that it was time to go to her room for Kunimitsu's birthday.

"Oh, yes, the Artist Club thing." Ami getting his brother's signing, "Can I go up to my room please?" Ami asked permission from her parents.

"Okay sweetie, we can handle it from here." Her father gave his approval.

"Thank you." Ami smiled sweetly to her parents before heading up to her room. She was after all excited to see Kunimitsu. Her feet could not take her any faster than how she was already going, she felt like she was flying. And when she finally reached her room everything just seemed so magical, like the flowers were in full bloom and she just had to experience every moment of it.

"Konbanwa, Ami." Kunimitsu greeted her with a smile. And at that moment, Ami felt everything around her just stop, and for that brief moment, the world was filed with so much beauty.

"Tanjoubi Omedetou Mitsu." Was all she could respond as she was mesmerised at the person standing in front of her mirror.

"What's wrong Ami? You look pale." Kunimitsu staring at Ami who was still pretty much star struck.

"That's a really nice shirt." She replied. _What? _She mentally slaps herself, _What kind of statement was that?_

"Ah, Domo." Kunimitsu looking at the shirt he had on, although what was weird was, he had worn that shirt before, and he was pretty sure that Ami has seen him wearing it.

Ami just smiled in response.

"You look stiff, are you feeling alright?"

"Ah, yeah. Did you get my present?" Ami trying to compose herself.

"Hai. Arigato gozaimasu, it's a beautiful present." Kunimitsu looking at the wrist band in his left forearm.

"You're already wearing it?" Ami exclaimed at the sight of her present.

"Hai. I wanted to wear it every day, so that I'll always be reminded of you." Kunimitsu said in a very sweet voice.

"Really?" Ami eyes saddening a little, as she slowly sat on the floor in front of her mirror.

"Hai. Don't you want me to wear it every day?" Kunimitsu asked after seeing that Ami was a bot saddened by the news.

"Iie. Of course I'd love to see you wearing it every day." Ami smiled gently. _And to know that you think of me every day, we're you really serious when you told me how important I was to you?_ A question she was dying to ask, but just couldn't.

"Like I told you before, you're special to me. And just thinking of you makes me smile, even when no one notices it. Even when everyone thinks I always wear this cold expression, inside my heart I am smiling every day since I met you." Kunimitsu confessed.

"You make me smile too Mitsu." Ami turned her back to Kunimitsu and laid her back on the mirror as she sat on the floor. "It's like, since you came to my life everything had more colour. Like the bird's song had a melody that could set a thousand ships a sail. Something like that." Ami confessed.

"What do you mean by that?" Kunimitsu could feel his heart beat getting faster as he stared at the girl on the floor.

"I don't know." Ami replied and sighed deeply before jumping up from the floor. "Oh, by the way, Leah has something for you too." She informed Kunimitsu as she grabs something from her bag.

"Hontouni?" Kunimitsu trying to get excited about the news, but his mind was just stuck on what Ami said before that.

"Here." Ami showing a picture to Kunimitsu, "That's the picture that she took during my birthday last week. She gave me a copy and she wanted you to have one as well. I'll just leave this here so you can get it tomorrow, okay?" Ami placed the picture at the foot of the mirror.

"Arigato. I'll frame that once I get it." Kunimitsu stared at the picture that was now lying on the floor. "You look really pretty in that picture Ami."

"Arigato." Ami replied with a tint of pink in her cheeks. "You look handsome as well…like you do every day."

"What was that?" Kunimitsu asked as he was too busy staring at the picture that he didn't really hear what Ami was saying.

"Nothing. I just said I'll frame it as well and put it right over here." She replied as she tapped her study table.

"Iiyo. What do you want to do now?" Kunimitsu asked as he sat on the floor in front of the mirror.

_Stare at you._ Ami answered the question in her head. "Uhm, I don't know. Maybe just listen to your stories I guess. How was your day? Did you enjoy it?"

_How about saying that you love me? That would make my day._ Kunimitsu thought before answering the question. "Hai. It was generally peaceful, unlike last year."

"Nande? What happened last year?" Ami inquired as she too sat in front of the mirror.

"It's a long story." Kunimitsu replied.

"Come on Mitsu, I can listen no matter how long the story is." Ami smiled

_Mitsu, you just don't know how happy you make me each time you call my name._ "Iiyo, I'll tell it then…"

The time flied as quickly as they exchanged stories on their funny birthday experiences, but at the back of their minds, there was truly something that they wanted to discuss. Until time ran out and it was time to sleep. Again they separated with words left unspoken, or then, maybe tonight those words will be spoken out loud.

-oOo-

It was almost midnight and his birthday was almost over, he lay in his bed pretending to be asleep. He wanted to strangle himself for not mustering up the courage to confess what he feels for her. After all, he did already tell her, just that, she thought it was a joke. He kept his back to the mirror because the slightest movement from the blue room makes his heart beat to a million per minute. And he knew that if he didn't say something soon, he might die of a heart attack.

"Mitsu, are you still awake?" he heard Ami call from the mirror, but he didn't move an inch. "I guess you're a sleep now."

He just lay there, he wanted to tell her that he was still awake, but, something was stopping him.

"Anyway, maybe it's better this way, so you won't hear what I have to say."

His heart started beating so fast he wanted to stand up from his bed to face the girl. _What do you want to say? Please don't tell me that you've found someone. Please. Anything but that._ He thought as he waited for the girl to speak again.

"Mitsu, I really wanted to tell you this on your birthday, but I guess I was not able to. It's almost midnight and you're birthday is almost over, so I wanted to tell you this, even if you won't hear it because you're already asleep." Ami continued her monologue in front of the mirror.

Kunimitsu was just about to get up to respond to the girl's call, but after hearing her last statement he stopped himself and just lay there with his back towards the mirror. He didn't want to pretend with her, he wanted everything to be true and honest with her. But somehow, at this instance, it seems pretending was the only way to help her.

"I'm rambling, gomen." She continued. "You know that day when you said to me that if anyone would do something stupid or bother me that I should tell them that my boyfriend Tezuka Kunimitsu would get back at them? I was really hoping you were serious about that. Uhm…"

Kunimitsu was frozen after hearing her say that, and his eyes snapped open.

"You say you like me, but I was not sure if you like me that way, or maybe I was just this really friendly girl that you see as a friend, special, but nothing more than a special friend. And I've always been confused about love and all that, but , I don't know. It's just that, you add so many colours to my world. You add so much joy and meaning to my smiles. It's like each time I think of you my heart smiles on its own."

Kunimitsu could feel his heart was racing out of his chest. And his vision was clouding as he stare at his wall.

"I guess what I really want to say Mitsu, if you like me that way, I really wish you'd tell me. So I can move on with my life and be your friend if you don't." Ami smiled a little before continuing, "Remember when I told about Timothy? Remember I told you about someone else, that's why I didn't like Tim that way. Mitsu, that someone was you."

As that moment the clock strikes twelve.

"Well, that's that then. Your birthday is over, at least I was able to tell you, even if you were asleep. Sweet dream my Mitsu." Ami walked towards her bed to sleep.

_My Mitsu._ Kunimitsu repeatedly said to himself, then smiled.

**-oOo-**

**Sorry for the long wait for this update, hope the wait was worth it. Now, wasn't that a nice birthday? (^_^) Don't you think?**

**Thanks for those who gave reviews by the way, and for those who added this story in their alerts. Arigato gozaimasu!**


	14. The Captains Fall and Rise

**CHAPTER 13: The Captain's Fall and Rise**

**DISCLAIMER: Tezuka Kunimitsu and the whole of PoT do not belong to me. (Sadly)**

**Hope this chapter lives up the previous.**

**I had to make some adjustments to the original timeline from PoT to accommodate Tezuka and Amani's birthdates, instead of the Nationals taking place in August in will take place in October on this story. =)**

**-oOo-**

Kunimitsu opened his eyes that morning and his whole world was more colourful. This summer may as well be the most memorable summer of his life. He gets up from bed and checks the time, it was still early, and although it was a Sunday he still got up that early, force I habit maybe. He peaked into the mirror to check the slim figure wrapped in a thin blanket still lying on her bed. _Ohayou Ami._ He greeted her in his mind before heading to the bathroom.

On the other side of the mirror Amani was still fast asleep, unaware that the man she confessed to the night before actually heard her confession and was now struggling inside, how to return the favour.

Kunimitsu looked at his reflection in the mirror, even he can tell that his face has light in it, his eyes didn't have that fierce look, and instead they were sparkling. He shook his head a bit because even he could not believe that he could be this happy. He brushed his teeth and washed his face, and again stared at this reflection in the mirror. _Arigato Ami, this is because of you._

Amani turned on her bed, her face was now clearly reflected on the mirror. She was still dreaming, and a smile was plastered on her face, its wonder what she was dreaming of, if given a guess it probably was about Kunimitsu.

Kunimitsu came out of the bathroom and checked the time, it was almost time for the reflection on the mirror to change, and he stared once more on the slim figure in the bed. _She's so pretty even when she's sleeping. Ami, give me a chance, a chance to tell you how special you really are to me. For now, sleep well my Ami._ Kunimitsu could not believe himself that he was saying such, but he was happy. He turned to leave the room excited for the day ahead.

-oOo-

Amani winced at the sun in her face; she rubbed her eyes and slowly opened them. The first thing that she noticed was the reflection in the mirror. _Oh, I woke up too late, the reflection has changed. I wonder how Mitsu is._ She slowly made her way to the mirror and ran her fingers tracing her own reflection. "Mitsu." Was all she could whisper.

"Ami, are you awake?" her mother called from the door.

"Yes Mom." She replied and quickly got her finger away from the mirror as she heard the turning of the doorknob.

"Hi baby girl, are you busy?" she asked with a gentle smile on her face.

"Just got up Mom, what time do we leave for church?" Ami replied smiling back at her mother.

"In about an hour, but I wanted to talk to you about something first." her mother sitting at her bed and signalling for Ami to sit beside her.

"Okay, about what Mom?" Ami slowly sat beside her mother wondering what it was that she wanted to discuss.

"Sweetie, I want you to be really honest with me okay." Her mother running her hands on Amani's cheeks.

"About what mom?" Ami feeling a slight increase in her heart rate.

"You've come to that age haven't you?" her mother asked with a smile.

"What age exactly are we talking about?" Amani replied, a bit confused as to what her mother was talking about.

"I can't believe you're a grown up now." Her mothers sighs, "But remember I don't want you running around with boys without finishing at least a bachelor's degree."

"Oh, that age." Amani finally realizing what her mother was talking about.

"Who's the lucky guy?" her mother inquired.

"It's actually hard to explain Mom." Amani responds scratching her head. _Besides, I don't even know if he likes me the way I like him._ She thought to herself.

"Why? Where did you meet him?" her mother was obviously in an interrogating mood.

"Somewhere close by." She safely replied. _More like, really close by, like in the mirror over there._

"School? Church? The mall?" her mother pressed some more.

"Online." Amani answered without thinking first. _Online? Seriously? That's the best answer you can think of._ Amani mentally snaps herself on the nape.

"Online?" her mother repeated.

"Y-yes. We met online." Amani now desperately thinking of how to get around her silly excuse.

"I didn't know you enter chat rooms. Okay, so how did you meet online?" her mother followed up her voice with a hint of disappointment.

"I don't. We're both part of this group, more like a community online, advocating…advocating…" she pressed her brain hard to think of what she and Kunimitsu could possibly be advocating as an excuse for her stupid response to her mother's question. "Prevention of sports related injury." She finally added.

"Preventing sports injury? An online community advocating preventing sports related injury?" her mother repeated obviously not buying what she was saying.

"Y-yes, it's a community where rehabilitation experts focused on sports medicine and athletes come together, discuss in forums." Amani explained. _Liar!_ She said to herself.

"Oh, okay, so he's older than you then? A therapist? Oh! Don't tell me he's a doctor?" her mother responded now with a bit of excitement in her voice, obviously she was buying her excuse now.

"He's younger actually, but only by a year. And he's an athlete." Amani replied a little on the defensive side.

"Younger eh? Doesn't matter, age is just a number right?" her mother teased. "An athlete huh? What sport does he play?"

"Tennis." Amani replied, at least that was not a lie.

"Oh, a tennis player, which club does he play for?" her mother asked quite excited now.

"School club actually."

"That's okay, where does he live?" her mother interrogated some more.

"Tokyo." Amani replied hesitantly.

"Tokyo? As in Tokyo, Japan?" her mother said in a very surprised tone.

"Yes." Amani wincing from her mother's tone of voice.

"But how did you meet him exactly?" she asked.

"We kind of shared the same interest and we sort of talk regularly." Amani tried to explain.

"How do you exactly talk regularly?" her mother asked in a worried tone. "Don't tell me you've been putting overseas phone calls on your cell phone?" she continued.

"No Mom. We talk, over the internet?" Amani gave as an excuse.

"You don't seem so sure about your answer." Her mother pressed on.

"We chat, I see him through a lens." Amani was desperate to end this conversation.

"You mean webcam?"

"Yes, sort of." Amani was sweating coldly.

"Very well then, so how long have you been internet dating with this guy?" her mother gave as a follow-up question.

"Dating? We're not dating." Amani said defensively.

"So what exactly are you doing?" Her mother asked a bit confused.

"We're simply friends mother, besides were oceans apart, it's not like anything romantic is even possible at that." Amani reasoned out.

Her mother gave a deep sigh and patted Amani in the head. "Well sweetie, just get to know this friend of yours for a while, and don't get too involved just yet, okay? And even if you are oceans apart, if he was really meant for you, it'll happen, but, don't get hung up on all these, okay? Studies first." Her mother gave her a kiss on the forehead before heading out the door. "What's he's name by the way?"

"Kunimitsu…Tezuka Kunimitsu." Amani replied with a smile.

"Cute. Okay, get ready for church then." Her mother closing the door behind her.

_That was just…silly._ Amani thought to herself before giving out a sigh, grabbing her towel and heading to the bathroom.

-oOo-

"Moshi, moshi. Oishi, can you and Fuji meet me down town today?" Kunimitsu asked Oishi over the phone, it was about midday and he really needed some friendly advice before he faces Amani that night. "Iiyo, in the park then, around 3pm? Arigato Oishi. Bye-bye."

"What was that about?" Ayana asked her son over hearing the phone call.

"Just meeting up with Oishi and Fuji mother." Kunimitsu answered with a straight face.

"Weren't you together yesterday? And you'll see each other in school tomorrow." Ayana sensed that there was something her son was not telling her.

"Urgent discussion needed mother, I won't be long. Be home before seven." Kunimitsu bowed to his mother.

"You're always home before seven, only once did you come in late. So I've noticed, it started about spring, when school started. You use to spend hours in the tennis court before heading home." Ayana with her thinking face on.

"I just want to be home earlier than before mother." Kunimitsu trying to get out of the conversation.

"Club activities usually end at six, and you take extra time to do something else, you usually get home around 7:30 in the evening, but since spring, you've been home at 6:30 and you're always in a hurry to get to your room." Ayana interrogating his son.

"I have more free time now." Kunimitsu reasoned out.

"You're a senior and you have more free time? You're the buchou and you have more free time?" Ayana questioned his son.

_I'm really not good at making excuses, Kunimitsu, think silly, think._ He thought to himself before opening his mouth again, he knows that he is a very bad liar. "I've learned to handle my time better than I use to." He said with as much confidence as he could.

"Well, that's good I guess. My Mitsu-chan is maturing." His mother teased.

Kunimitsu couldn't help but smile, it's been a while that his mother called him Mitsu-chan, she kind of stopped after he graduated from Elementary. "Haven't heard you call me that in a while mother."

"Well, you grew up, I can't do anything about that, and I didn't want you to get embarrassed." Ayana explained as she touched her son's face. "You're going to be a wonderful man, Mitsu-chan, just like your father and grandfather. But learn to smile more, okay?" Ayana kissed her son on the forehead before heading to the kitchen.

"Oka-chan…arigato gozaimasu." Kunimitsu smiled at his mother making her smile as well.

-oOo-

Amani stared at her window, her mind was blank. She watched the leaves falling from the tree behind their house, it wasn't fall, they had no fall where she lived, but the trees do have their season for leaves shedding. She counted each leaf that dropped to the ground.

"Sis." Rainan called as he opened the door to Amani's room.

"Hey. What's up?" Amani turning to her brother an instant smile on her lips.

"How are you?" Rainan asked in a worried tone.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that?" Amani chuckled at how his brother was acting weird.

"Just a bit worried." Rainan smiled and scratched his head.

"About me?" Amani asked amused by her brother's concern.

"How are you and the Japanese dude whose name I can't remember." Rainan said without taking a breath.

"Kunimitsu, he's name is Kunimitsu; and we're fine." Amani replied as he poked his brother's nose.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever. Is he like your boyfriend now?" Rainan asked his sister with a tint of pink in his cheeks.

"You too?" Amani's eyebrows went up and her face was just filled with unexplainable expressions.

"What do you mean 'You too?', has Mom talked to you about this?" Rainan asked, knowing his mother, she probably did.

"Yes. This morning before we left for church. What is wrong with everyone? It's like you all want to interrogate me or something." Amani raising both hands up as if to say 'I give up'.

"You have been acting kind of weird sis." Rainan pointed out.

"Weird how?"

"Like weird, good weird. You act like someone who's in love." Rainan explained.

"Someone who's in love? How can you tell, you're a kid?" Amani teased her brother.

"You're a year and a half older than me Sis, not such a kid anymore." Rainan sarcastically replied.

"But seriously Rai, have I changed so much?" Amani sitting on her bed giving out a frustrated sigh.

"Not so much, but you've changed. I like this Amani better, she's happier." Rai gave her sister a smile before heading out the door.

"Really?" Amani smiled and looked on as her brother was walking out the door.

"But if the Kunikitsu hurts you, he's dead." Rainan said before closing the door.

"Kunimitsu, not Kunikitsu." Amani corrected and lay in her bed with a smile on her face. "Happier? When I don't even know how he really feels." She sighs.

-oOo-

"So that's what happened. Well, any advice?" Kunimitsu asked his best friends after elaborating the details of what transpired the night before. It was actually not like him to be asking advice from Fuji, let alone Oishi who seem to be allergic to girls.

"Ano…" Oishi muttered trying hard to say something sensible to his best friend.

"Well, I think you should have stood up from bed last night, it would have been easier of you faced her instead of pretending to be asleep. Shame on you Tezuka." Fuji butted in, in a very irritated tone.

"Fuji." Oishi's eyes widened at the tensai's facial reaction and tone of voice, frankly, Fuji was really scary.

"I know." Kunimitsu replied his eyes focused on the ground and his head bowed low.

"Tezuka." Oishi now turning his head towards Kunimitsu, a very bothered look in his face.

"What do you plan on doing now?" Fuji asked Kunimitsu in a very firm tone of voice.

_This is really getting weird._ Oishi thought to himself, it was like Fuji and Kunimitsu switched bodies.

"I-I don't know." Kunimitsu answered hesitantly.

"Man up and confess how you feel about her." Fuji snapped at Kunimitsu his cerulean blue eyes piercing through Kunimitsu's soul.

"A-ano, Tezuka…Ano, I think you should tell her the truth about what happened last night." Oishi added.

"I know." Kunimitsu sighed deeply.

"Maybe you should talk with her seriously? You know discuss these manners more deeply." Oishi added.

"You told her you liked her before, but she thought you were joking. That says something Tezuka, maybe you didn't give enough emphasis on how you really feel. Or it could just be that blank expression on your face." Fuji concluded still very irritated.

"Fuji!" Oishi rather surprised at how irritated the tensai was.

"Nande Oishi? I'm just telling the truth. You find love such as yours once in a lifetime, and you're going to waste it on what exactly Tezuka? Stupidity? Pride? Or just plain cluelessness about what love is?" Fuji now firing up his hands shaking, obviously he really liked Amani for Kunimitsu.

"Calm down Fuji." Oishi tried to intervene, he didn't want his two friends ending up fighting because of this meet up.

"That's why I called you out, because honestly, for the first time in my life…I truly do not know what to do." Kunimitsu replied, his voice shaking a little.

"Tezuka…" Oishi noticing the shaking in Kunimitsu's voice.

Fuji calmed down after also noticing the shaking in Kunimitsu's voice. He breathes deeply, closes his eyes and tries to compose himself before finally opening his mouth. "Look, I want you to be truly happy. I think that what you and she share is something that is worth fighting for. She's special Tezuka, something that comes once in a lifetime, something that you'll regret for the rest of your life if you let her go. Gomennasai if I was a bit harsh with my words, I just can't believe that you, of all people, would coward away from something as beautiful as love."

"Fuji." Kunimitsu lifted his head towards the tensai.

"You are the toughest person I know, strong willed and determined. You're a winner by birth. Are you going to lose at love Tezuka?" Fuji asked his best friend his eyes looking straight at Kunimitsu's.

"I agree with Fuji, Tezuka. You're our buchou, and you've led this team to victory. In a few days we will compete in the Nationals, and we are certain that you will lead us to complete victory, to the championship. And if there was one person who can fit the role perfectly, it's you Tezuka." Oishi added with a smile and a pat on Kunimitsu's shoulder.

"I guess even the best fall down sometimes." Kunimitsu looked to Oishi.

"But the best get up after they fall." Fuji encouraged Kunimitsu.

"Arigato, Fuji, Oishi. I think I know what to do now." Kunimitsu stood up and bowed to his friends.

-oOo-

Amani was staring blankly at her wall. She had exams coming up before the semestral break and she couldn't get herself to open up a book. Her mind was blank. She just sat there in her study table with her books neatly in front of her, her hand unconsciously tapping the table with the pencil she was holding.

"Ami." Kunimitsu called out from the mirror.

Amani didn't move, she just kept starring at the wall, it was like she was frozen there, she was zoned out she couldn't hear Kunimitsu calling or his tapping on the mirror.

"Ami, are you mad at me?" Kunimitsu asked noticing that the girl was unresponsive to his calling and tapping.

Amani tilted her head a little to the right, she could swear she hear someone call her name; but her mind was drifting somewhere, she felt like her soul separated from the body, or something like that.

"Ami, please talk to me, Gomennasai if I did something to make you mad." Kunimitsu pleaded from the mirror.

Amani turned her head towards the mirror and began to stare at Kunimitsu, but she was like a robot moving automatically without knowing what she was doing. _Mitsu?_ She thought to herself before finally snapping out of her daze. "Mitsu! Have you been there long?"

"A few minutes, were you thinking about something? 'Cause I've been calling you for a few minutes and you didn't respond, I thought you were mad at me." Kunimitsu smiled a little.

"Gomennasai. I was…" Amani thought back on what she was thinking, but she couldn't recall anything in particular. "Actually, I don't remember thinking about anything."

"Huh?" Kunimitsu had a blank look on his face.

"I guess I was blank for a few minutes." Amani laughed a little before giving out a deep breathe.

"Daijabou Ami?" Kunimitsu now worried after hearing the sigh.

"Hay. I'm okay." Amani replied her best to sound reassuring.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Kunimitsu started.

"About what?" Amani's heart started to beat a little faster, she began to remember the feeling in her chest the night before when she confessed her feeling to Kunimitsu while he was sleeping, or so she thought he was.

"About something that has been bothering me for some time now." Kunimitsu continued not removing his eyes from Amani.

"I feel nervous about this." Amani blurted out.

"Me too." Kunimitsu admitted.

"What are you nervous about? You're perfect." Amani tried to give Kunimitsu confidence that she herself lacked.

"Iie, you're perfect." Kunimitsu said sweetly.

Amani was surprised with what Kunimitsu said causing her to fall silent and stare into his eyes. _I feel like dying right here and now._ She thought to herself.

"Ami, I need to tell you something important." Kunimitsu continued, "But, first I think you better sit down."

"Are you leaving again?" Amani suddenly blurted out. _Oh crap!_ She thought, _Why the heck did I say that?_

"Iie, I'm not going anywhere." Kunimitsu reassured Amani after seeing the terrified look in her eyes. "Just sit down for a bit, this may take longer than I expected."

"Okay." Amani pulled her chair closer to the mirror and stared at Kunimitsu's face, still with a terrified look on her face.

"Ami, about last night." Kunimitsu tried to start, but was cut off.

"Oh my God!" Amani suddenly stood up and walked away from the mirror. "I knew it! I knew it! Oh my God!" she started to rant like a five year old, she knew, she had a suspicion but she never thought it would be true.

"Ami, please calm down, sit down, please." Kunimitsu begged, he knew Amani was aware of what he was about to say.

"No! I can't face you. I just can't. I won't." Amani shaking her head vigorously and covering her face, but she was obviously beat red from embarrassment.

"Ami, please." Kunimitsu begged.

"No!" Amani still standing a distance from the mirror, her back turned on the mirror, her hand covering her face.

"Ami, please, I need to tell this to you." Kunimitsu tried to persuade her.

"No!" Amani stubbornly answered.

"How will you know what I was going to say if you won't listen?" Kunimitsu desperately tried to convince Amani but was seriously failing at it. _Fuji was right, I should have just stood up last night and face her._ He mentally slaps himself.

"I don't want to hear it. I'm too embarrassed to hear it." Amani now covering her ears.

Kunimitsu sighed and continued despite Amani covering her ears, he was pretty sure she could still hear him anyway. "I heard everything you said last night, and I am deeply honoured that you would choose me to admire out of the many billion men in this world. But I wish it didn't go this way…" Kunimitsu was cut off by Amani before he could say anything more.

"Stop it! I don't want to hear it. I know. You never saw me any more than a friend. And I feel so embarrassed for doing or saying anything to you. Now I can't even face you. I'm just stupid that way." Amani sniffed, her eyes now watering.

"Aishiteru Ami." Kunimitsu replied, his eyes not moving from the stare he has been holding on the brown-black haired girl.

Amani froze. Tears began to run down her cheeks. Her heart wanted to jump off her chest.

"I wish it didn't go this way, I wish I had been man enough to confess first. I wish I stood up from bed last night and not pretended to be asleep so I could have stopped you from saying anything. So I could have told you first how much I treasure you, how special you truly are, how much I love you." Kunimitsu's heart was racing, he felt fearless, and all his anxiety of how to tell her just faded away and her felt like his heart was talking directly by-passing his brain.

"Mitsu…" Amani whispered, loud enough that Kunimitsu could hear.

"Ami, please turn around. Please face me, because I want to look into your eyes when I tell you all these things. I want you to see that I am sincere when I say to you what I have been keeping to myself." Kunimitsu pleaded.

Amani slowly turned, her eyes now swelling up with tears. Her eyes met his and suddenly the night sky became brighter and filled with colour. Like the northern lights were dancing though there was none.

"Aishiteru Ami. Aishiteru." Kunimitsu repeated looking into Amani's eyes, at that moment he felt like there was no mirror between them, like they were standing face to face. At that moment he could feeling her warmth radiating towards him, that night he felt like he could do anything, like he could climb the highest mountain in a single leap. For the first time in his life, Kunimitsu felt so warm, so safe. He felt like he was whole.

"A-Aishi…" Amani was still trembling from the words that came out of Kunimitsu's lips.

"You don't need to say anything. Ami, having you with me these past months has shown me just how beautiful this world was. I use to think that tennis was what made me happy, then, I met you, and I realized there was something, someone, who could make me happier than tennis could." Kunimitsu fearlessly continued.

"Mitsu…" Amani's eyes could not stop tearing.

"Please stop crying." Kunimitsu pleaded once again.

"I-I can't." Amani's knees became weak and she sat on the floor next to the mirror. "Mitsu…"

"Nani?" Kunimitsu now kneeling on the floor to get closer to Amani.

"Ganbatte, I know you're going to win in the Nationals." Amani rested her head on the mirror.

"Arigato. We will, and we will win, because of you." Kunimitsu rested his forehead where Amani rested her head on the mirror. And he could swear that he could smell her hair; that he could feel how soft it was. To him, there was no mirror between them, all there was, was him and her, in their own little world.

-oOo-

"Hmn." Momoshiro examined Tezuka's face carefully as they line up for the opening ceremonies of the National Tournament.

"Nande Momo?" Kikumaru inquired noticing the odd look in his kohai's face.

"Bouchou seems a little different today, Eiji-senpai." Momoshiro exclaimed.

"Hmn? He looks the same to me." Kikumaru argued now also staring at their buchou.

"What's with all the staring?" Inui poked his head in between the two players.

"Ne, Inui-senpai, look at Tezuka-buchou, he looks different." Momoshiro told the data man.

"He looks the same to me. Same stoic expression." Inui replied.

"That's what I told Momo, Inui. Momo stop looking for something that isn't there." Kikumaru irritatedly looked at his kohai.

"I didn't ask you to look Eiji-senpai." Momoshiro retaliated.

"Fssshhh. Slacking off as usual." Kaidoh hissed as he stood in line in front of Momoshiro.

"You say something Mamushi?" Momoshiro hissed back.

Kunimitsu turns his head to the two junior shutting both up.

"Told you there was nothing different with Tezuka." Kikumaru snapped at Momoshiro.

"Be quiet you guys, the program is about to start." Oishi told his team mates noticing the sharp look in Kunimitsu's eyes.

"Ne, Oishi, Tezuka looks different today, doesn't he?" Fuji teased Oishi immediately after he reprimanded their team mates.

"Fuji, not now." Oishi replied knowing exactly what Fuji was referring to.

"Ii data." Inui's glasses sparkled in a very scary manner.

"Is something wrong with Tezuka?" Kawamura asked Fuji who was standing in front of him.

"I don't think something is wrong, I think something is right." Fuji replied to Kawamura making the other regulars more interested on what was different about their buchou.

"Hoi! I know what's different!" Kikumaru snapped.

"You said nothing was different Eiji-senpai." Momoshiro's eyes narrowed.

"Ne, Momo, be quiet. Look at his eyes." Kikumaru pointed out to the regulars.

"That's a little difficult Eiji-senpai since his back is turned to us." Momoshiro complained.

"There's a sparkle." Kaidoh stated bluntly.

"E?" Everyone looked at Kaidoh.

"Nani?" Kaidoh responded to the look.

"Now that you mentioned it, Tezuka's eyes do…sparkle a bit." Inui adjusting his glasses.

"Be quiet everyone." Oishi reprimanded the team once again, but staring at Tezuka's body movement to look for any signs of irritation, but surprisingly, there was none.

"Ano, maybe Tezuka's in-love." Kawamura offered as an explanation.

"E?" The Seigaku regular said in unison, with the exception of Fuji and Oishi of course being that they both know that for a fact.

"Ne, Tezuka, do you have a girlfriend now?" Kikumaru fearlessly asked.

"Eiji-senpai!" Momoshiro and Kaidoh said in unison as they both cover Kikumaru's mouth.

"Oishi has reprimanded you all twice, still, everyone will run 30 laps later around the grounds." Kunimitsu replied instead.

"E?" The regulars whined.

"Oi! Atobe, what are you staring at?" Gakuto asked noticing that Keigo was staring towards the Seigaku line.

"We're still going to face them you know." Shishido added.

"It's not that." Atobe replied still staring at the Seigaku line.

"Ano, Atobe-buchou, is everything alright?" Choutarou asked.

"There's a spark." Atobe uttered to no one in particular.

"E?" The Hyotei regulars said in unison who were now all staring at the Seigaku line.

"Shishido-san, what does Atobe-buchou mean by that?" Choutarou whispered to his doubles partner.

"I have no idea." Shishido whispered back.

"There's really a spark." Atobe uttered again. _Hmn, Tezuka, you're hiding a secret from me, ne?_ Atobe thought to himself.

"Tachibana-san, is everything okay?" Kamio asked his buchou who he noticed to be staring at Kunimitsu.

"Something's different with Tezuka." Tachibana replied.

"E? I don't see anything different about him? Maybe determination?" Kamio offered to his buchou.

"Iie. He has always been determined. I can't quite place it." Tachibana replied. _Tezuka, is it what I think it is?_ Tachibana thought to himself.

"Sanada." Yukimura called to his fuku buchou who was staring at Tezuka.

"Nani?" Sanada replied coldly.

"You're staring." Yukimura replied.

"Something's different." Sanada answered.

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance to crush him." Yukimura replied.

"Hai." Sanada replied. _Something's really different. _´Sanada thought to himself.

"Ne, Tezuka." Fuji called to Tezuka as the opening of the Nationals was announced.

"Hai, Fuji." Tezuka replied without turning his head.

"Everyone's staring at you." Fuji said with a smile after he noticed Atobe, Tachibana and Sanada staring at Tezuka. "Must be that sparkle in your eyes." Fuji teased.

"Fuji, do you want an additional 20 laps?" Kunimitsu replied.

Fuji simple chuckled and nodded to Oishi who nodded back with a smile.

**-oOo-**

**Short chapter, gomen, it's raining hard and the weather is really very inviting to sleep, haha. Just wanted to update today. Anyway, Tezuka was a bit OOC during the first part of the chapter but I hope I was able to redeem him in the later part. And oh, what a glow it must be for all the other teams to notice the "spark" in Tezuka-buchou's eyes (LOL)**

**Thanks for those who reviewed, favorited and followed this story. ^_^V**


	15. I Got Your Back

**CHAPTER 14: I Got Your Back**

**DISCLAIMER: PoT is not mine, if it we're, it would probably have been less exciting…LOL**

**Been a while since I updated gomen. Thanks to all who reviewed the previews chapter. Hope you all enjoy this chapter as well.**

**-oOo-**

"How was the first day of the Nationals?" Amani inquired as she watched Kunimitsu arrange his tennis bag for the next day.

"We didn't have a game today. But we went and cheered for Rokkaku." He explained enthusiastically while packing his bag.

"Hontouni? How was the game, did Rokkaku win?" Amani inquired again.

"Sadly, they lost, and their coach was injured." He explained, but he couldn't hide the smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Am I smiling?" he asked not noticing that he was.

"Hai." She replied teasingly.

"I guess I really like it when you try to speak Japanese." He teased back.

"Hahaha, very funny, Mitsu." She replied sarcastically.

"But I am." He insisted.

"Iiyo." She replied, obviously teasing him back.

"You're doing it on purpose aren't you?" He dropped the jersey he was holding and stood in front of the mirror hands on his waist.

"Iie." Amani replied, she was indeed doing it on purpose, responding in Japanese words that Kunimitsu taught her.

"You are." He insisted before returning to packing his things, he couldn't wipe the smile off his lips.

"Am not." She argued.

"Well, what do you do if I speak straight Japanese then?" Kunimitsu threatened.

"You won't." she said confidently.

"I can."

"Of course you can, you are Japanese after all. Which is no fair, because you can speak English as well as I do, but I can't speak Japanese as well as you do." Amani pouted and placed her hand on her hips like a seven year old having tantrum attacks.

"But you learn fast." He glances at her noting how cute she looked pouting like a seven year old. "Kawaii ne." he stated.

"Kawaii? You think this looks cute? Hmp." She turned her back now crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Cuter." He stated zipping his tennis bag.

"Can't win over you in this discussion can I?" Amani finally giving in and turning around again.

"Iie." Kunimitsu answered confidently. "But I'll let you win some other time." He smiled.

"So, tell me about your day again." Amani insisted.

"You have no homework? I thought you have exams coming up?" Kunimitsu changed the topic.

"You're changing the topic. What are you hiding?" Amani was suspicious that he was hiding something since he was indeed not answering her questions directly, but she did have to admit that it was cute the way Kunimitsu was arguing with her just now.

"I'm not, I just don't want you to be falling behind on your studies listening to my stories."

"Hey, I'm older, stop lecturing me." She replied stubbornly.

"By a year. You may be older, but I'm the man in this relationship." He insisted.

"So? Haven't you ever heard of the feminist movement?" she argued.

"I have high respect for women and their capabilities, but studies first." Kunimitsu lectured.

"Teacher's pet!" Amani sticking out her tongue.

"Seven year-old trapped in the body of a sixteen year-old!" he teased.

"What did you say?" Amani's eyes opened widely.

"Just kidding." Kunimitsu backed down a little, he was fearful Amani might get mad at him.

"Pft!" Amani sticking out her tongue at Kunimitsu.

"Kawaii ne." he replied before chuckling a bit turning his back on Amani so she wouldn't see.

"Seriously, Mitsu, tell me about your day." Amani whined.

"If I tell you, will you do your homework?" Kunimitsu bargained.

"I don't have homework, and I've already studied for tomorrow's exams. We only spend half a day in school during exams, remember? I told you that the other day." Amani reasoned out.

"Sa, but still, yudan sezu ni ikou." Kunimitsu replying with his favourite phrase.

"I'm not one of your tennis players Mitsu." Amani pouted.

"If you we're, I wouldn't be able to concentrate on the game, because you're too cute." Kunimitsu replied, this time with a serious look on his face, making Amani blush.

"Stop saying that!" she turned around trying to hide the blush on her face.

"Just telling the truth." Kunimitsu insisted, "By the way, Echizen is back. Oishi played him today."

"Oishi…Oh, Shuichiro-kun, nande?"

"Oishi gave up his position in the line-up for Echizen." Kunimitsu sadly explained, he obviously wanted Oishi to play.

"Nani? But, how about the doubles team? Shuichiro-kun plays doubles right, with, what was his name again?...Eiji-kun!"

"You've memorized my team mates." Kunimitsu said with a smile.

"Of course I have, there are nine of you who seems to be always in the run for the regulars spot, six third years, You, Syusuke-kun, Shuichiro-kun, Eiji-kun, Inui-kun and Taka-san; then there are two second years, Momoshiro-kun and Kaidoh-kun; then the lone first year is Echizen-kun…although I am still waiting when I will meet the rest of the team."

"You'll meet them soon. Anyway, apparently Oishi's wrist was still bothering him, so he decided to play Echizen, that if Echizen won all the games he'd give up his spot in the line-up. He lost all games." Kunimitsu elaborated.

"Are you okay with this?" Amani inquired seeing the look in Kunimitsu's eyes.

"I have no choice, as much as I'd like everyone to play, I can't let Oishi sacrifice his wrist that way." Kunimitsu explained his head bowed and staring at the floor.

"Like you?"

"What do you mean?" Kunimitsu lifting his head and looking at Amani.

"Like what you did in the match against Hyotei…against Atobe-kun. Sacrificing your shoulder that way." Amani's face turning dark as she remembers how Kunimitsu had to leave for Germany to recuperate.

"Hai." Kunimitsu admitted, although he'd never do in front of his team.

"You always do that." Amani stated matter-of-fact.

"What do you mean?"

"Sacrifice yourself for the team. That's what makes you a great buchou. That's what makes you a great person, putting others ahead of yourself. I wish I was more like you." Amani smiled a little before staring into Kunimitsu's eyes.

"Ami…" Kunimitsu was speechless.

"Mitsu, take care of yourself, okay? I mean, better care. I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt again." Amani said with tears almost ready to fall from her eyes.

"Ami, I promise I will."

"I'm sure you will try your best. You always do. But when that crucial moment comes when you have to choose between keeping that promise to me and something really important, please make the best choice." Amani replied with understanding and love.

"Ami…" Kunimitsu saw just how much Amani cared for him, that despite everything, she understood just how important the team was to him.

"By the way, I'm taking an entrance exam on Saturday, for a University I'm applying for. I'm going to study to be a therapist. So I can help athletes like you recover from injury." Amani changing the topic.

"You never told me about that before." Kunimitsu smiling at what Amani said.

"I was hesitant, it was a choice between that and Veterinary Medicine, I love dogs, I'm sure I've told you that before. But I guess there's something I love more." Amani smiled and turned to get her bag ready for school the following day.

"Something? Not, someone?" Kunimitsu asked but it was obvious from the tone of his voice he was waiting for a more specific answer.

"Maybe." Amani replied obviously teasing Kunimitsu and purposely not giving him the answer he wanted to hear.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Iiyo." Kunimitsu pretending to give up on the discussion.

"Okay then." Amani also giving a fight, she was not saying anything to him.

"Then, helping athletes like me recover is your only reason?" Kunimitsu trying to dig for more information as he pretends to fix something in his tennis bag.

"You're on a fishing expedition for answers. And stop pretending to fix you're tennis bag, you already did that a while ago and I know that's you're done." Amani finally giving up on the blocking contest they were having.

"I win. Again." Kunimitsu smiled.

"No fair."

"I am enjoying this day so much." Kunimitsu said still teasing Amani.

"You know what, you've managed to change the topic again. Let's get back on track." Amani trying to manipulate the conversation back to her original question about Kunimitsu's day.

"What track was that?" he asked.

"About your day. You said you cheered for Rokkaku today, that's nice, being a team player, I think the guys from Rokkaku were really nice to the team while you were in Germany, even if they fought against them in the Kantou Tournament. Why was their coach injured?" Amani bringing back the seriousness of the conversation.

Kunimitsu hesitated to answer, but he knew he had to, if he didn't Amani would definitely know he was hiding something.

"Mitsu, you're ignoring my question again." Amani whined.

"He got hit by a tennis ball." Kunimitsu answered without looking at Amani.

"He got hit by a tennis ball? As in the tennis ball being used during the game?" Amani asked in a surprised tone.

"Hai."

"How? I mean, it was an accident right?" Amani very worried by what she just learned.

"Iie. He was hit on purpose." Kunimitsu now serious and facing Amani with his stoic face on.

"Nani? Who hit him on purpose? The opponent player?" Amani surprised.

"Hai."

"B-But why?" Amani's voice now turning to sadness from surprised.

"Their opponent seems to play dirty, and unfortunately their coach encourages violence in the court." Kunimitsu explained.

"That's bad." Amani pouting and feeling weak in her knees.

"It is, but some people don't understand that." Kunimitsu tried to appease Amani.

"And they won…who did they play against?"

"Higa-chu."

"I hope you never get to play them, I don't want you to play dirty people. I mean, when Atobe-kun did that to you I wanted to crush him so badly." Amani making a gesture with her hands as if to strangulate Atobe.

"Ami…"

"But!" Amani inhaled deeply before continuing, "Since you've already explained that Atobe-kun was actually your friend and that it was merely a friendly competition between you. And that you guys are okay, and that he actually helped to train Echizen before the Kantou Finals against Rikkai…I'll forgive him."

"You know, even if I told you he was my friend, you never called him by name." Kunimitsu stated the angle of his mouth in a bit of a smirk.

"What do you mean?"

"Fuji and Oishi you call by their first name, Atobe, you never do."

"You never do." Amani argued.

"Neither do I call Fuji and Oishi, but you still call them by name."

"I consider them my friend as well, and besides, I already met them, Atobe-kun I haven't." Amani reasoned out.

"I actually haven't told him about us…or the team. It's just Fuji and Oishi who knows, or I think they know, we really haven't discussed anything." Kunimitsu explained a tone of hesitation could be traced in his voice, he wasn't sure if Amani would take it lightly or if she would get angry.

"It's okay, I haven't really told anyone either. Not Rai, not Leah…Gomennasai." Amani admitted as well.

"Iie. No need to apologize, when we're both ready we'll tell them, iiyo?" Kunimitsu assured her.

"Iiyo."

"Now smile." Kunimitsu tapped the mirror to get Amani's attention.

"You smile first." Amani smirking at Kunimitsu.

"Not gonna happen." Kunimitsu maintaining his stoic expression and putting his arms across his chest.

"Please." Amani emphasizing the –ease.

"Kawaii, but still not happening." Kunimitsu maintaining his ground.

"Cold. Really cold." Amani narrowing her gaze on Kunimitsu.

"Time to sleep, you have exams tomorrow." Kunimitsu instructed Amani who was still trying to stare him down.

"Very cold." She replied not removing her gaze.

"Amani Pei, go rest, I don't want you doing bad on your exam because of me." Kunimitsu still standing his ground.

So the staring contest began, until Amani gave in that is.

"Fine! I'm going. But remember this night Kunimitsu Tezuka, you owe me one!" Amani pointing at Kunimitsu.

"I'll owe you my life if I have to, just rest." Kunimitsu still maintaining his stoic expression but smiling deep within.

"By the way, you have game tomorrow right? Who are you going against?" Amani asked while unfolding her blanket and fixing her pillows.

"Higa-chu." Kunimitsu replied in a whisper.

"I'm sorry, what? I didn't hear you clearly." Amani turning her head back to the mirror.

"Higa-chu." Kunimitsu repeated loud enough for Amani to hear.

"Higa—the same Higa-chu…" Amani couldn't finish her sentence.

"Hai." Kunimitsu replied almost immediately. He knew she would worry after finding out what happened that day, he knew she would be disturbed, that's why he's been trying so hard to divert the topic since it was first asked, because he didn't want her to worry.

"Higa—" Amani repeated embracing the pillow she was holding in her hand.

"Hey, come here." Kunimitsu called out to the frozen Amani.

"Are you, going to let yourself get hurt again?" Amani asked not moving an inch from where she stood.

"Ami, come here." Kunimitsu called out again.

"Answer the question." Amani lifting her eyes towards Kunimitsu but not moving from where she stood embracing her pillow.

"Come closer, then, I'll answer the question." Kunimitsu replied his face full of seriousness.

Amani slowly walked towards the mirror not letting go of her pillow.

"Come closer." Kunimitsu instructed Amani when she was just in front of the mirror.

Amani stepped one more step closer so that her forehead was against the mirror. Kunimitsu then tilted his head forward so that the tip of his nose was touching the mirror where Amani's forehead was reflected.

"I promise you, I won't get hurt tomorrow. Iiyo?" Kunimitsu whispered.

"How do you know that?" Amani not convinced.

"Because I promise not to hurt you, and getting hurt would mean hurting you as well." Kunimitsu explained closing his eyes, and trying to feel Amani breathing. _If only I could truly hold you, so I can show you just how much I mean what I'm saying._ Kunimitsu said in his mind.

After a long moment of silence between them Amani finally spoke up, "Mitsu, please be honest next time."

Kunimitsu nodded, he was not sure if Amani could see him, but he kept his eyes closed, and he wanted to remember that moment. "Gomennasai." He whispered.

"Ganabare. I'll be cheering for you, even if I'm not there." Amani continued, not lifting her head.

"I will. Ganabare in you exam as well." He replied.

"I will." Amani replied also trying hard to remember the moment. _Mitsu, sometimes, sometimes I think I'm dreaming. Sometimes, I say to myself if you are just a dream, I hope I never wake up. _Amani thought to herself. "Iiyo, time to go to sleep." Amani being the first to lift her head from the mirror, seeing Kunimitsu's eyes closed the tip of his nose touching the mirror. _Wow, he looks so adorable looking like that._ She thought again.

Kunimitsu finally lifted his head and opened his eyes, "Iiyo."

"I wouldn't want my Mitsu mad at me for not going to bed early on an exam day." Amani said with a smile, "Goodnight Mitsu, sweet dreams. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Ami, my dreams are always sweet because of you. I'll see you tomorrow." He replied. _My Ami._ He thought.

Amani got into bed and covered herself up with her blanket, "Aren't you sleeping yet?" she asked noticing Kunimitsu not moving from where he stood in front of the mirror.

"Can I watch you, until you fall asleep?" Kunimitsu asked seriously.

"Watch me?" Amani repeated a bit confused.

"Until you fall asleep." Kunimitsu replied.

"Nande?"

"Just because." Kunimitsu with a stoic expression replied.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep when I know someone's watching me." Amani hesitated.

"I won't watch you then. But then, what makes you so sure I won't watch you later when you are already asleep?" Kunimitsu asked.

"Good point." Amani thought, "Just, don't laugh at me if start snoring okay?" Amani added a bit embarrassed, she wasn't sure if she did snore, but if she did, she just didn't know how he'd handle that.

"I won't." Kunimitsu still keeping his stoic expression.

"Can't do anything about that then." Amani laying her head on the pillow facing the mirror.

"Close your eyes, you can't be sleeping with your eyes open." Kunimitsu tilting his head to the left a little.

"I'm just not used to being watched while sleeping." Amani argued.

"Close your eyes. It's okay." Kunimitsu assured her.

"Iiyo." Amani finally closing her eyes.

_Sweet dreams. I wish I could do this every day, for the rest of my life. To watch you sleep soundly, and watch you open your eyes in the morning._ He thought as he watched her trying to go to sleep.

-oOo-

"Ami, how was the exam?" Cathleah asked as she saw Amani walking out of the classroom.

"Well, it was not as bad as I expected it." Amani answered with a smile.

"Nothing is bad for you, I envy you, you're so smart." Cathleah replied with a pout.

"I'm not that smart, I have troubles too you know." Amani defended as they walked down the stairs.

"Are your parents taking you to the University on Saturday?" Cathleah changing the topic.

"Yes, my Dad is driving me there." Amani replied as she opened her locker.

"So I'll see you there then. My Dad is driving me there too. Do you have any idea if Tim is taking the exam for that University as well?" Cathleah inquired with hesitation.

"I'm not really sure, I haven't talked to him a while, we only seem to talk when there something we need to in class." Amani replied in a sad tone.

"Things are that bad between you two? I thought he understood?"

"I don't know, I guess it's been awkward for him." Amani replied as she placed her books in her bag and closed her locker.

"And you?" Cathleah probed as they started to walk out of the main building.

"What do you mean?"

"It's not awkward for you in any way?"

"Of course it is, but, I like Mitsu not Tim." Amani reasoned out her eyes fixed on the ground.

"Mitsu?" Cathleah's eyebrows rose.

"Yeah, Mitsu, Kunimitsu. Don't tell me you've forgotten about him." Amani turning her head towards her friend a surprised look on her face.

"No! Of course I haven't it's just, the name was different." Cathleah's eyes narrowing.

"What's different? His name is Kunimitsu, so I call him Mitsu, it's a lot shorter to say." Amani reasoned out.

"Right." Cathleah fell silent for a moment before asking, "Are you two together now?"

"I'm sorry?" Amani lifting her head and looking at her friend a shocked expression on her face.

"You and Kunimitsu, are you together now? As in officially together? As in, is he your boyfriend now?" Cathleah replied looking straight into Amani's eyes.

"Why do you ask?" Amani replied not answering the question directly.

"Because you call him Mitsu now, and I read in a book that honorifics are very important ad that usually when you call someone by their first name it's a sign that you are really close, or of intimacy. You use to call him by his first name, but now you have a shorter pet name for him. So I guess you two are together now, am I wrong?" Cathleah elaborated carefully watching for Amani's response.

"Leah, do you think I'm weird?" Amani answered not slowing down from walking.

"I know for a fact that you are weird." Cathleah joked.

"Stop joking."

"Sorry. Why do you ask?" Cathleah's eyes showed concern.

"Do you think I'm weird for falling for someone who I don't even know truly exists?" Amani answered her with another question.

"Are you having doubts about Kunimitsu?" Cathleah stopping in her tracks and grabbing Amani by her arm.

"We both know he's a fiction right? We both saw the article on the internet. And I never really met him. I just see him, in my mirror, when the clock strikes six in the evening, and when the clock strikes six in the morning he's gone." Amani answered not looking at Cathleah.

"Ami, don't tell me you're doubting Kunimitsu." Cathleah prodded.

"That's just it, I don't. I totally believe in his existence, like, he's real. That if I get on a plane right now and go there I'll see him, I'll be able to talk to him face to face. That's why I asked you, do you think I'm weird?" Amani not looking deep into Cathleah's eyes.

"We all need something to believe in right?" she responded.

"Huh?"

"We all need something to believe in. You believe that he's real, that's he's no fantasy. Besides, I saw him too. You're not going crazy or anything, Rainan also met him right? So what is he is a fantasy? So what is to the world he isn't real? Maybe to us he is. And look at you, ever since you met him, you became so much better. You learned to love Ami. Fantasy or not, Kunimitsu was the reason why you learned to love." Cathleah searched Amani's eyes for a sign that she understood what she had just said.

"Leah, what if he is just a fantasy?" Amani replied tears almost ready to fall from her eyes.

"Then, at least for now, if it makes you happy, live in that fantasy. Live in that world where Kunimitsu exist." Cathleah replied handing a tissue to Amani.

"And when the fantasy is over?"

"Then, smile, that for that time, you were happy."

"I love him." Amani wiped the tears that fell from her eyes.

"That's why you're so scared. That's why you started asking those questions, all those what ifs. Ami, love him, just love him. For now, until we realize if this is just a dream or not, just love him." Cathleah patted Amani of her cheek before they continued to walk to the bus station.

-oOo-

"Game and Match Seigaku Tezuka 6 games to 2." The referee the match between Eishiro and Kunimitsu ended.

"Yeah!" the Seigaku team celebrated.

"That was a great game Tezuka." Oishi greeted his buchou.

"Arigato Oishi." Kunimitsu replied as he wiped his face with a towel.

"You kept your promise this time." Fuji said with a smile as he handed a water bottle to Kunimitsu.

"Nani?" Kunimitsu replied as he grabbed the water bottle from Fuji's hands.

"You promised Ami-chan you wouldn't hurt yourself in the match right?" Fuji replied still smiling.

"You really are a tensai aren't you Fuji." Kunimitsu replied before taking a sip of water.

"How did you know that Fuji?" Oishi asked.

"He had that look on his face." Fuji replied turning his head towards Oishi.

"What look?" Oishi now having a confused look on his face.

"The same one he had when he played Atobe." Fuji answered before turning around to pick up his tennis bag.

"But he was torn back then." Oishi argued.

"Because he wanted to keep both promises." Fuji replied.

"You're talking about me right in front of me." Kunimitsu interrupted the two.

"Would you rather we do it behind you back then?" Fuji asked in a teasing tone.

"Fuji!" Oishi reprimanded.

"Just kidding." Fuji chuckled as they were all walking from the court.

"Ne, Oishi, who's Ami-chan?" Eiji asked as they were walking.

"Huh? Who?" Oishi caught off guard by the question.

"Ami-chan, I heard what Fuji said just now." Eiji with a big grin on his face.

"Oi, Oishi-senpai is she Tezuka-buchou's girlfriend?" Momoshiro joined the acrobatic player in the interrogation.

"Oi, you guys are too nosey. Leave Tezuka alone." Oishi trying to evade the topic.

"So she is he's girlfriend!" Eiji concluded.

"Where did he meet her?" Momoshiro asked with enthusiasm.

"Ii data." Inui suddenly appearing behind their back holding his green notebook.

"E, Inui! Stop sneaking behind us like that!" Eiji almost having a heart attack.

"Fsssh, so what if buchou has a girlfriend? He deserves it doesn't he?" Kaidoh hissed with his hands on his pocket.

"Kaidoh's right, if Tezuka has a girlfriend we should be happy for him, shouldn't we?" Kawamura joined in agreement.

"Oi, Oishi! Where are you going?" Eiji called out after noticing Oishi walking faster than everyone.

_Hurry up you two._ Oishi thought in his mind as he tried his best to walk extra fast to avoid Eiji and Momoshiro's interrogation.

"Tezuka." Fuji calling Kunimitsu's attention as he tied his shoelaces.

"Huh?" Kunimitsu turning his head to see Echizen coming up to them.

"What is it Echizen?" Kunimitsu asked the younger tennis player.

"You told me before to be Seigaku's pillar of support." Echizen replied his hands on his pocket.

"What about it?" Kunimitsu replied.

"I'll take it. I'll take it from you, Seigaku's pillar of support." Echizen replied as he pointed to his buchou making Fuji and Kunimitsu chuckle a bit.

"Let's go Echizen." Fuji called to his kohai as they followed Kunimitsu who already walked ahead.

"What are they doing over there?" Kunimitsu noting how Oishi was being chased by Eiji and Momoshiro.

"Looks like you've caused trouble for Oishi Tezuka." Fuji replied with a chuckle.

"What do you mean Fuji-senpai?" Echizen asked a bit confused by what his senpai meant.

"It would be better if you address that question to Tezuka." Fuji replied watching Kunimitsu's every action.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kunimitsu called out in a loud voice to get the regular's attention.

"Uh-oh." Eiji and Momoshiro said at the same time after hearing their buchou's voice from behind.

_Finally!_ Oishi breathing out in desperation, after hearing Kunimitsu's voice, he was saved from the harassment.

"Everyone is running rounds when we get to school!" Kunimitsu instructed in a firm voice.

"E?" the regulars replied.

"Baka!" Kaidoh shouted at Momoshiro.

"Nande Mamushi? You're a running freak stop complaining!" Momoshiro retaliated.

"Oi! Oi! Stop that! You want to run extra laps?" Kawamura getting in between he two second years.

"You always manage to get out of it, don't you Tezuka?" Fuji commented to Kunimitsu who was walking beside him, it was safe to comment now, Echizen was already walking ahead trying to catch up with Momoshiro.

"You want extra laps Fuji?" Kunimitsu replied his eyes narrowing as he turned his head towards Fuji.

-oOo-

"How was your day?" Kunimitsu asked as the reflection of Amani began to appear in his mirror.

"Busy. Had exams in the morning, spent the other half of the day studying for tomorrow's exam." Amani replied not taking her eyes off the notes she was reading in her desk.

"I see you're not done studying yet." Kunimitsu noting the girl was still reading.

"Almost done, just need to memorize these lines from this poem." Amani replied closing her eyes and whispering something as of repeating the words in the poem she was memorizing.

"What poem is that?" Kunimitsu inquired.

"A poem in Spanish." Amani replied before again whispering words Kunimitsu was uncertain of.

"I see. It must be difficult." He replied watching closely as Amani was whispering words with her eyes closed.

"Okay, all done." Amani happily declared closing her notes.

"You've memorized it already?" Kunimitsu inquired rather apprehensive.

"Yes. Don't you believe me?" Amani questioned her eyes narrowing.

"It is a foreign language to you." Kunimitsu reasoned out.

"I'm better in Spanish than I am in Japanese, thank you very much for asking." Amani replied sarcastically.

"Oh really?" Kunimitsu teased.

"You don't believe me?" Amani felt an argument coming, and she invited it. It was funny how they enjoyed arguing about anything, they just seem to really like discussing things.

"I do. You are smart after all." Kunimitsu backing down a little.

"Says the person who is one of the best students in Seigaku, council president and Tennis Club Captain." Amani enumerated.

"Hey."

"What?"

"You look really pretty today." Kunimitsu changing the topic.

"You look very handsome every day." Amani replied a slight tint of pink on her cheeks.

"I kept my promise." Kunimitsu replied.

"What promise?"

"I didn't get hurt in today's match." Kunimitsu proudly showing his left arm to Amani.

"So you did." Amani smiled sweetly. "I wish I could see that for myself, watch how you play, cheer for you personally." The smile on her lips slowly faded.

"Hey, don't be sad."

"Mitsu can you do something for me?" Amani asked in all seriousness.

"I'd do anything for you." Kunimitsu replied also in all seriousness.

"Can you search for me?" Amani replied vaguely.

"Search for you?"

"Yes, in the internet, can you type my name, search for me?" Amani elaborated.

"Iiyo, nande?" Kunimitsu a bit confused.

"I just want to know something." Amani not wanting to explain further until she found out what she wanted to know.

"Iiyo, Amani Pei." Kunimitsu said out loud as he typed Amani's name in his keyboard. "Here we go." Kunimitsu clicking on his mouse after several search results appeared.

"E?" Amani surprised that Kunimitsu actually found something about her on the internet.

"Amani Pei, sixteen years-old, full name Amani Seiyo Pei, born September 29, family Mother Patricia Pei, Father Raiko Pei, Brother Rainan Pei. Senior High School Student at D Academy. Has a pet dog, male, breed Golden Retriever, name Konji. DO you want me to continue?" Kunimitsu asked as he turned his head towards Amani.

"E? All that is in there? But, but, when I search myself, nothing comes out." Amani argued.

"It's all here, see." Kunimitsu turned his monitor a bit so Amani could see the screen.

"Are you making fun of me?" Amani replied her shoulder dropping noting how the characters on the screen were written kanji, she thinks.

"Oh right, you can't read it. Gomennasai." Kunimitsu turning the screen back.

"I'll show you." Amani typed her name on her computer and showed Kunimitsu the screen that says there were no search results.

"Here look." Kunimitsu turning the monitor again to show Amani her picture which was attached to the profile Kunimitsu was reading.

_It is me._ She thought surprised. _I do exist in his world. But, how?_

"What is this about Ami?" Kunimitsu becoming a bit suspicious.

"Type your name." Amani demanded.

"Nani?"

"Type your name next."

"Iiyo." Kunimitsu typed in his name and there appeared several articles about him and Seigaku Tennis club written by several sports columnist in the Tokyo area. "Here." He turned the monitor to show Ami the results.

"But those are all local reports about you and the team."

"Should there be anything else?" Kunimitsu now really bothered by how Amani was acting.

"Here, look." Amani turned her computer screen to show Kunimitsu the profile page which she saw earlier when they first met.

"Wow, where did you find that?" Kunimitsu amazed at what Amani was showing her.

"Exactly. But how come it doesn't appear on your search results?" Amani bothered by all these.

"Is this what you've been thinking of?" Kunimitsu finally asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been bothered by this haven't you?" Kunimitsu asked again.

"It just seems weird." Amani bowing her head.

"Hey, Ami, look at me." Kunimitsu now standing right in front of the mirror.

"Mitsu…"

"Do you see me?" he asked.

"Hai."

"And I see you."

"Hai."

"Do you hear me?"

"Hai."

"And I hear you, right?"

"Hai."

"When you come close to the mirror, somehow, I feel you. Like I'm actually holding you." Kunimitsu explained.

"Like I feel you breathing so close to me." Amani added.

"It's just a mirror." Kunimitsu's eyes showed so much love that Amani couldn't help but smile.

"You've changed."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kunimitsu surprised by what Amani said.

"I've changed." She replied.

"I still don't understand." Kunimitsu now confused.

"I'm someone better because of you." She smiled and came closer to the mirror to place her hand on it.

"And I'm someone better because of you." Kunimitsu placing his hand where Amani's hands were.

"Someday maybe." Amani replied.

"Maybe we can hold each other's hands for real?" Kunimitsu asked as he saw how Amani was staring at their hands touching in the mirror.

"Hai." She replied a bit sad.

"I'll wait for that day." Kunimitsu replied with a small smile.

"So will I, Mitsu."

-oOo-

"Mitsu?" Amani called out to the mirror, it was five in the morning and she had just woken up for school.

"Hai? I'm here." Kunimitsu replied as he was tying his shoes.

"You're dressed already. You're leaving?" Amani asked still sleepy.

"I'm an hour ahead of you remember?" Kunimitsu fixing his jersey over his rubber shoes.

"Oh yeah, right, so it's six in the morning there." She said rubbing her eyes.

"You look cute when you just woken up." Kunimitsu teased noting the messed up hair and crumpled pyjamas.

"Shut up! No one looks cute when they just gotten out of bed." Amani argued.

"You do. And that's the pyjamas you were wearing when I first saw you." Kunimitsu pointing at the brown pyjama with the picture of the giraffe that Amani was wearing.

"Oh this? You remember that?"

"Of course. How could I forget the most important day of my life?" Kunimitsu replied in all seriousness as he grabbed his tennis bag.

"You're leaving? Who are you playing today?" Amani asked still sleepy and trying to hide the yawn that was coming.

"We don't have a game today, we're still waiting for our next opponent. Whoever wins between Shishigaku-chu and Hyotei will be our next opponent." Kunimitsu explained.

"Oh, okay…" Amani replied sleepily before snapping her eyes wide open after realizing what she had just heard, "Wait, what?"

"You heard the word Hyotei and you suddenly lose all the sleepy feeling huh?" Kunimitsu answered noting how Amani's face turned from sleepy to surprise to worried.

"Of course! How can I stay sleepy after hearing that?" Amani's hands began to shake, she again had that aching feeling in her chest, and that unhealthy desire to choke Atobe to death.

"We already talked about this." Kunimitsu placed his tennis bag on the floor and tried to comfort Amani.

"He, He—" Amani closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, "He better not hurt you again, friend or no friend I swear I am going to break through this mirror and strangulate him!" Amani threatened.

"He won't." Kunimitsu answered, "Because if we do play them again, I won't be playing Atobe."

"Should I choke him, or just stab him with a tennis racket?" Amani continued to mutter under her breath as she was imagining the million ways how she could make Atobe suffer if he lays a hand on Kunimitsu.

"Ami, did you hear what I said?" Kunimitsu tapped on the mirror.

"Or maybe—I'm sorry what?" Amani stopping all her hand gestures and planning.

"I said if we do have to play against them again, I won't be playing Atobe." Kunimitsu repeated himself.

"O-Oh…why?" Amani putting her hands down to her side and standing awkwardly in front of the mirror.

"Because."

"Because?"

"Simply because." Kunimitsu picking up his tennis bag from the floor. "I have to leave now, ganbare in your exam today. Be careful traveling around." Kunimitsu starting to walk towards the door.

"O-Okay, bye. Have fun." Amani waved still trying to process the discussion in her mind.

"And Ami, always remember, Aishiteru." Kunimitsu turning his head towards the mirror before finally stepping out of the room.

"Huh?" Amani stood frozen in front of the mirror, she wasn't sure she heard it right. _Did he just say what I thought he did?_ She asked herself. _He did! He did!_ Before she felt her cheeks heat up and she felt like she wanted to faint.

-oOo-

"Ms. Pei." Her Literature teacher called out to Amani as she was smiling mindlessly in front of the class.

"Huh? Yes Miss?" She snapped out of day dreaming.

"Isn't it weird that you're smiling like that when you're reciting a very sad poem?" her Literature teacher asked as she was tapping her pen to grade Amani for the oral part of their semestral exam.

"I was smiling?" Amani confused, making the whole class laugh out loud including Timothy and Cathleah.

"Yes, like a crazy person." Her teacher replied, "Now sit down Ms. Pei."

"I'm so sorry." She replied her classmates still laughing at her. _I was smiling while reciting the poem? Ah! Mitsu, I hate you for doing this to me! _She thought to herself before sitting next to Cathleah.

"What was that about?" Cathleah whispered.

"What?" Amani replied covering her face with her palms.

"That! Why were you smiling?" Cathleah interrogated.

"It's Mitsu's fault." Amani replied not taking her face from her palms.

"Why? What did he do to make you smile like that?" Cathleah asked a bit of teasing in her voice.

"Nothing. Just…never mind. Argh! I'm going to kill him!" Amani grumbled.

"No you won't." Cathleah argued.

"What?" Amani lifting her face from her palms to turn to Cathleah.

"You said you were going to kill him. No you won't." Cathleah smiling at her friend.

"It's figure of speech." Amani argued.

"Still." Cathleah smiling mischievously.

-oOo-

"Welcome back Inui." Fuji declared as Inui suddenly appeared behind Eiji and Momoshiro scaring the two.

"Please report back on the results of the other games." Kunimitsu asked the data man.

"Hmn. Yamabuki won the first round against St. Icaria but lost in the second round. The loss of Akutsu really made a toll on their team. Like last year the sensationalized teams are the champion Rikkaidai Fuzoku, Osaka's Shitenhouji and Nagoya Seitoku from Aichi, they have all won until now. And Fudomine Chu won against last year's runner up Makinofuji Gakuen by 4-1 and proceeded to the quarter finals. About the match between Shishigaku Chu and Hyotei Gakuen…" Inui elaborated.

"The winner if that game will be our next opponent right?" Kaidoh asked the data man.

"Then, who won the match Inui?" Eiji asked full of enthusiasm.

"Who do you think?" Inui replied.

"Hyotei." Momoshiro and Eiji said together.

"Bingo!" Inui replied making Momoshiro, Eiji, Kaidoh and Kawamura drop their shoulders.

"I thought so!" Eiji muttered.

"Do we have to play against them again?" Momoshiro complained.

"They won by a big gap of 5-0 even if Shishigaku Chu if the strongest team from Kyushu." Oishi added.

"Looks like Hyotei's level is no longer the same as when we played them in the Kantou Tournament." Fuji also added.

Everyone just fell silent.

"Let's all just be ready." Kunimitsu advised his team.

"Will you tell her?" Fuji asked Kunimitsu totally forgetting that everyone could hear.

Oishi gasped and stared at Fuji with wide eyes, turning his gaze from Fuji to Kunimitsu and back. The rest of the team had their eyes all wide and shiny waiting for a reply from Kunimitsu, they have all been itching to find out if their buchou indeed had a girlfriend.

"Oh, gomen." Fuji finally realizing what he just did, Kunimitsu starring at the tensai with a stoic expression, not even moved by what had just happened.

"Of course I will." Kunimitsu finally answered making everyone gasp.

"A-Ano, Tezuka…" Oishi began to speak, he was not sure if Kunimitsu was even aware that everyone was staring at him.

"Nani Oishi?" Kunimitsu turned his head towards his fukubuchou, his facial expression unchanged.

"Y-you…" Oishi hesitantly began.

"I what?" Kunimitsu asked anticipating what his best friend was about to say.

"You just answered the question in front of everybody." Fuji finished Oishi's sentence.

"Sa, so I did." Kunimitsu simply replied grabbing his tennis bag and placing it on his shoulder, "Let's go minna." And began to walk away.

"Does that mean?" Eiji faced Momoshiro his eyes all excited.

"That buchou…" Momoshiro continued his hands shaking with excitement.

"Really has a girlfriend?" Kawamura concluded.

"II data." Inui's glasses sparkled.

"Fssshhh." Kaidoh hissed but blushed a little.

"Was that an admission?" Echizen asked his face full of surprise.

"Sa, he finally admitted it in public." Fuji smiled at Oishi who smiled back.

"Aa." Was all Oishi could say as they watched their friends back as he led the team walking away.

**-oOo-**

**This was not much of a Chapter, gomen. I'll do better on the next one…of course Hyotei will be there again…=) Sorry for the overly delayed update.**


	16. Remember Me This Way

**CHAPTER 15: Remember Me This Way**

**DISCLAIMER: Again, PoT is not mine.**

**To Tiff and Invisible-gurl, this chapter is for you two. =) Hope I'm not letting you down with this one.**

**-oOo-**

"I told them about us." Kunimitsu blurted out as he watched Ami reading for her exams the following day.

"Huh?"

"The team, they know about you and me." Kunimitsu answered.

"Oh. How did you tell them?" Amani putting down her book.

"Ah, well, actually Fuji asked a question about us and I answered him in front of the team, so they, kind of concluded on their own." Kunimitsu admitted.

"I see. I think I may have indirectly told Leah as well." Amani admitted picking up her book again.

"Indirectly?"

"Yeah, something happened during the oral exam today…and it's your entire fault!" Amani pouted and eyed Kunimitsu.

"What did I do?" Kunimitsu caught by surprise.

"More like, 'What did you say?' is the more appropriate question." Amani corrected.

"Iiyo, what did I say?" Kunimitsu rephrased his question.

"What did you say?" Amani replied.

"I don't know, what did I say?" Kunimitsu answered back.

"You seriously don't remember?" Amani raised an eyebrow.

"I remember saying Aishiteru this morning." Kunimitsu replied in all innocence.

"Exactly!" Amani jolted up from her desk and faced Kunimitsu.

"What's wrong with that? Can't I say that to you?" Kunimitsu asked still with innocence and sincerity.

"Of course you can." Amani replied with eyes wide open.

"Then, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Amani dropping her shoulder a big drop of sweat on her head.

"How is it my fault then? Whatever it is that happened." Kunimitsu getting a bit confused.

"I was just…surprised when you said that." Amani reasoned out.

"Get used to it; you'll be hearing more of it every day." Kunimitsu grinned.

"What are you grinning about?" Amani asked a bit irritated.

"You look cute when you panic." Kunimitsu replied making Amani even more irritated.

"Really?" she answered in an irritated tone.

"What exactly happened?" Kunimitsu inquired.

"Never mind." Amani turning her back to return to her reading.

"Come on Ami, what happened?" Kunimitsu insisted.

"Nothing important." Amani stubbornly buried her nose on her book.

"You said it was my fault, now it's nothing important. Does that mean I'm not important?" Kunimitsu asked with a serious look on his face.

"Of course you are." Amani quickly putting down her book and walking over to the mirror.

"I am, am I?" Kunimitsu answered.

"I was smiling like a fool while reciting the Spanish poem I was memorizing yesterday. It was a sad poem and I was smiling the whole time…because your voice saying you loved me kept playing in my head." Amani admitted and a deep blush covered her face.

"Oh." Kunimitsu suddenly softening his expression.

"That's why I said it was your fault." Amani hiding her face in her palms.

"Hey, it's alright. It was my fault really." Kunimitsu comforted her.

"I'm sorry for blaming you." Amani apologized still covering her face.

"Stop covering your face."

"I can't look at you." Amani shaking her head vigorously as she continued to cover her face.

"Ami, look at me, please." Kunimitsu said sweetly.

Amani slowly lowered her hand and peaked to look at Kunimitsu, "Sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for; you were just not used to me saying that to you. But I'm telling you now, that you'll be hearing that a lot, so you better get used to it."

"Okay." Amani dropped her hands to her side.

"Now go back to reading." Kunimitsu tilted his head towards the direction of Amani's desk.

"Okay."

"You're very obedient today, not arguing at all." Kunimitsu stated the obvious.

"Who are you playing tomorrow? Is it Hyotei?" Amani asked as she began to flip the pages of her book.

"Hai." Kunimitsu replied almost instantly.

"Which are you playing? I suppose it isn't Singles 1, since you said you won't be playing Atobe-kun." Amani concluded and glanced at Kunimitsu before continuing her reading.

"Singles 2." Kunimitsu replied with a nod.

"Who will play Singles 1? Syusuke-kun?" Amani inquired some more.

"Iie. Echizen will play Singles 1, Fuji will be on reserve." Kunimitsu explained.

"I see. Well, I'll be cheering for you guys so do your best." Amani smiled at Kunimitsu.

"We'll do our best." Kunimitsu smiled back then turned to fix his tennis bag. "After you finish that you better rest."

"Hai. I will." Amani nodded as she continued reading.

-oOo-

"Katsuno wa Hyotei! Katsuno wa Hyotei! Makeru no Seigaku! Makeru no Seigaku!" Echoed in the courts as the Seigaku regular began to walk in.

"Oh, they started it." Eiji whined as they listen to the Hyotei students cheer for their team.

"So noisy!" Kaidoh hissed.

"This is so uncomfortable." Momoshiro said with a sigh.

"Man, it's like the nightmare from the Kantou tournament is coming alive." Horio whined.

"Oh there you are! Here we are, Seigaku's special cheering support group!" Aoi said as the Seigaku regular lifted their head to see Rokkaku standing there to support them. "Oji is alright now, thank you for helping us before. We come to pay our debt." Aoi continued.

"An encouraging ally came." Fuji said with a smile.

"Hmn. Let's begin! It's show time!" Atobe said arrogantly with a snap of his finger as the Hyotei regulars stepped into the court.

Each player stood on their side of the court, everyone felt anxious facing the same team on a formal match for the second time. Seigaku knew that Hyotei was more than determined to pay them back for their previous defeat.

"Tezuka, we'll crush you this time around." Atobe threatened the other buchou.

"Sa, yudan sezu ni ikou." Kunimitsu replied before shaking Atobe's hand.

"Tezuka, does Ami know you're not playing Singles 1 today?" Fuji asked as they started to walk to their side of the court.

"Hai. I told her last night." Kunimitsu answered, which of course triggered the interest of the nosey regulars.

"Last night?" Momoshiro repeated.

"Buchou was out on a day last night?" Kaidoh added surprised.

"Ne, Tezuka, you went out on a date the night before the match?" Eiji asked directly completely forgetting the punishment he would probably get for asking such a question.

"Eiji!" Oishi covering Eiji's mouth.

"Probability that Eiji will run laps later on today 97%." Inui stated adjusting his glasses.

"I don't think Tezuka will punish him for asking that Inui, besides, Tezuka has not even said anything to us about this girl everyone is so anxious to meet." Kawamura said to Inui.

"Tezuka, what do you say about that?" Fuji asked his best friend as they arrive at the bench and Momoshiro got ready for his match.

"What do you want to know exactly?" Kunimitsu replied to no one in particular, his eyes were on the court as he watched Oshitari walking towards the net.

"What's her name buchou? Let's start with that." Momoshiro replied as he wiped his face with a towel and grabbed his racket.

"Her name is Amani." Kunimitsu replied.

"Oh…" Everyone replied including Fuji and Oishi who were grinning at each other at how open Kunimitsu was, about answering questions addressed to him.

"Let's save the other question for later, ne, Eiji-senpai you won't ask any more question until I finish my match right? Now let's win this one." Momoshiro all pumped up and walking towards the court.

"Hai, let's save the other questions for later." Eiji agreed with a big grin on his face.

-oOo-

"Hi Ami." Timothy greeted Amani as she stepped out of the classroom after finishing the exam.

"Huh?" Amani surprised by the greeting, "Ah, hi Tim." She hesitantly replied.

"How long are we going to avoid each other?" Timothy asked as he followed Amani walk towards the lockers.

"I'm not avoiding you, you were avoiding me." Amani replied.

"Ami!" Cathleah called out from behind.

"Leah! Shall we eat lunch?" Amani waved back at her friend.

"I'll leave now." Timothy began to walk away.

"No stay!" Ami half shouted at Timothy, which surprised both Timothy and Cathleah.

"Yeah, stay, have lunch with us." Cathleah invited.

"No, I think it would be better not to." Timothy rubbed his nape as he shyly began to turn away.

"I thought you understood what I told you." Amani suddenly blurted out.

"Huh?" Timothy stopping in his track and turning to face the two girls. "I did. I just haven't accepted it yet." He answered.

"Would you like to see him?" Amani asked.

"Ami." Cathleah tried to stop her friend.

Timothy stared at Amani for a moment before he answered. "Sure." The response came as a shock to Cathleah who was very uneasy with everything that was going on between the two.

"Here." Amani handed the picture that Cathleah took of her and Kunimitsu on her birthday.

"He's…You look good together." Timothy stared at the picture with a blank expression.

"Thank you." Amani replied, looking intently at Timothy's face.

"Are you…together now?" Timothy asked timidly.

Amani examined the look on Timothy's face before answering, she searched for any trace of hate, when she was sure there was none, she opened her mouth. "Yes."

Cathleah stared at her best friend surprised by the reply, _She never admitted it so directly before._ She thought.

"I'm happy for you, both of you, I hope to meet him one day, shake his hand and tell him just how lucky he is." Timothy handed the picture back to Amani.

"Tim, please don't stop being a friend to me." Amani grabbing Timothy's hand as she took the picture.

"I—" Timothy started.

"I will always be a friend to you, even if you stop being one to me. But if you can, please don't stop being a friend to me." Amani stared Timothy in the eyes to show him that she meant what she was saying.

"O-Okay." Timothy replied with a small smile.

"Thank you." Amani returning the smile.

"Uh, shall we eat now?" Cathleah stopping the staring contest the two were having.

"Yes." Amani turning her head towards Cathleah to mark the end of the staring contest between her and Timothy.

"Where do you girls want to eat? Since exams are over, it's my treat." Timothy declared a bit more joyful than earlier.

"Really?" Cathleah getting all excited.

-oOo-

"Oshitari won in his game against Momoshiro; now Inui and Kaidoh won against Mukahi and Hiyoshi." Bane-san thought out loud.

"The score is now 1-1, I wonder who will play Singles 2 for Seigaku." Saeki also thought out loud

"E?" Everyone including the Hyotei players said with mouths wide open upon seeing Kunimitsu step into the court.

"Tezuka will play Singles 2?" Saeki stated with the rest of the Rokkaku team eyes widening in surprise.

_As I expected, you'll play Singles 2 Tezuka._ Atobe thought to himself as he watched his rival walk towards the net.

"Let's have a good game." Kunimitsu said as he shook Kabaji's hand.

-oOo-

"Ami, you've staring out the window since we got here." Cathleah catching her friend attention as then were eating in a nearby fast food with Timothy.

"Is something wrong Ami?" Timothy asked also bothered by the girl's drifting.

"Oh, sorry guys, I was just thinking of Mitsu." Amani replied.

"Who's Mitsu?" Timothy whispered to Cathleah.

"Her boyfriend." Cathleah whispered back.

"Oh, that's his name?" Timothy whispered back.

"Hey! Stop that you two." Amani noticing how the two were whispering.

"Sorry. So what about your boyfriend?" Timothy asked, trying to be as comfortable as possible.

"I wonder who he's playing right now." Amani looking back outside the window while playing with the straw in his her glass.

"What does she mean by that?" Timothy asked Cathleah.

"He's a Tennis Player." Cathleah answered bluntly.

"Oh really? A professional?" Timothy suddenly gaining interest.

"He wants to be. But for now he's a school player." Amani answered without looking at Timothy.

"So, he has a game today, why don't you go watch him. After all exams are done and tomorrow's a break, no classes." Timothy said before sipping a little from his drink.

"She would if she could." Cathleah answered.

"What does that mean?" Timothy even more confused.

"He's in Japan." Amani answered turning her head towards Timothy while supporting it with her chin with her left hand.

"Oh."

"You think if he was here, Ami would be eating lunch with us? She's be running to his competition immediately after taking the exam." Cathleah elaborated.

"He said he wouldn't play Singles 1, I wonder who he's going against right now?" Amani wondered while staring out the window.

"Maybe we should go home after we finish eating." Timothy offered noticing how uncomfortable Amani was.

"No, Leah and I have plans to watch a movie today. It will help me keep my mind from thinking about him for a while. You want to join us?" Amani explained.

"Why would you want to not think about him?" Timothy who was more confused than ever.

"Because she's a worrier who keeps on worrying about him. No just kidding, because the team he is facing today was the same team they faced when he got an injury and had to go to rehabilitation. That's why she's so worried." Cathleah explained while finishing the burger she was eating.

"I see." Timothy stared at Amani his eyes full of concern, "Don't worry, I'm sure he's doing well. And I'm sure he's being more careful now, after all, I'm sure he doesn't want to worry you."

"Yeah, he's that kind of guy. But I just wish I could watch him play, so I can cheer for him." Amani said with a sigh.

"Maybe in the summer you can come visit him. He lives in Japan right, wouldn't that be Spring there? You can watch the Cherry Blossom bloom together." Timothy said all dreamy.

"Wow, I never thought you were so romantic Tim." Cathleah teased the dreamy Timothy.

"Oh, sorry." Timothy blushed and caused a moment of silence between them before all three of them started laughing about it.

-oOo-

"Game and Match Tezuka, 7 games to 6." The referee announced the end of Singles 2.

"Good work as always Tezuka." Fuji greeted his best friend as he handed him a towel.

"And you didn't get hurt too, which will make Ami-chan happy." Oishi added handing him a water bottle.

"Because of the rain, the match of Seigaku vs. Hyotei will be suspended, the game will resume tomorrow." The committee announced disappointing the Hyotei regulars.

"The winner will be us, Hyotei. We'll let you live until tomorrow. Thank the rain that you were saved for today." Atobe threatened Kunimitsu as they pass each other going out of the court.

Kunimitsu only turned his head to stare at Atobe but said nothing.

"You better get yourself dry and get to shelter, you might catch a cold and Amani-san will get mad at you for sure." Kawamura advised his buchou.

"Aa." Kunimitsu replied and led his team to shelter to dry and wait for the rain to stop before going home for the day.

"Ne, Oishi have you seen Tezuka's girlfriend?" Eiji asked his doubles partner while they were waiting for the rain to stop.

"Huh?" Oishi caught by surprised looked to Kunimitsu first before answering the question. "Aa."

"Hontouni? What does she look like?" Eiji getting all excited.

"She must be really pretty and smart like Tezuka-buchou." Momoshiro joining in the discussion.

"Probably athletic as well." Kaidoh who rarely joined in the nosing around added to the discussion.

"The probability of high grade similarities between Tezuka and his girl is 97%." Inui said while scribbling in his notes.

"Sa, Oishi what is she like?" Eiji asked again.

"Shouldn't you be asking Tezuka that question Eiji?" Fuji interrupted, making everyone gasp, truthfully Fuji was not afraid of Kunimitsu's punishments.

"What do you want to know?" Kunimitsu spoke up staring at the rain.

Everyone was silent for a moment, until a brave soul spoke up, "Where does she live?" Kawamura first broke the silence.

"A different country." Kunimitsu answered directly still staring at the rain.

"A different country? How did you meet her buchou?" Momoshiro followed up.

"Somewhere close by." Kunimitsu answered quickly not moving an inch.

"She visited Japan?" Kaidoh asked with anticipant eyes.

"You can say it that way." Kunimitsu willingly answering every question thrown at him.

"What does she look like Tezuka?" Eiji asked with eyes twinkling in excitement.

Kunimitsu opened his tennis bag and searched for something, when he found it he quickly opened his cell phone and showed Eiji his wallpaper.

"Oh…she looks pretty, and she's tall for a girl." Eiji admiring Amani's picture, which was Kunimitsu's wallpaper.

"How did you get a picture of her Tezuka?" Oishi also staring at the wallpaper on Kunimitsu's cell phone.

"That picture looks familiar." Fuji examining the picture.

"Wow! Tezuka-buchou she's really pretty, especially the way she smiles." Momoshiro also trying to get a peek at the controversial girl.

"She looks very kind." Kawamura complimented.

"Simple beauty, I would have guessed buchou would fall for that type of girl." Kaidoh commented after taking a peak.

"Ii data." Inui scribbling so fast in his notes that smoke was coming out of it.

"Ah! Inui, your notebook is on fire!" Eiji noting the smoke coming from Inui's note.

"You were writing too fast Inui." Fuji added making everyone laugh, excluding Kunimitsu who was still staring at the rain.

"That's the picture her friend Cathleah-kun took of us during her birthday. I have the picture on my desk, I took of the picture of the picture so I can use it as wallpaper." Kunimitsu spoke up making everyone turn their heads towards him.

"Sa, that's why it looks familiar." Fuji concluded.

"Does she play any sport buchou?" Echizen asked still staring at the picture on his buchou's cell phone.

"Iie, she gave up on sports."

"Gave up on sports?" Kawamura repeated.

"Hai. She injured her knee during a volleyball game and gave up on sports all together. But she's really good with art, she's concentrating on that now." Kunimitsu proudly explained.

"Aa, I see." Kawamura replied.

"Does she know about your injury buchou?" Momoshiro asked a bit worried after hearing the story.

"Hai. It was difficult for her when I left for Germany." Kunimitsu answered directly.

"How long have you been together? Why didn't we know about this?" Eiji pouted while putting his hands on his hips.

"We've been friends for a while, but we've only been together for a short time." Kunimitsu answered.

"Eiji, you guys have been lurking around Tezuka for some time, it's just now that he admitted anything about her." Fuji added to Kunimitsu's reply.

"You look good together buchou." Echizen concluded as he closed the cell phone and handed it back to his buchou making everyone to fall silent before someone spoke up again.

"We're happy for you buchou." Kaidoh added.

"Yeah Tezuka, we're really happy for you, you deserve this." Kawamura added with a smile.

"Hai, hai. We' re glad that there's someone who inspires you buchou." Momoshiro agreed.

"Arigato." Kunimitsu answered as he received his cell phone from Echizen and placed it on his pocket. "Sa, the rain has stopped, let's go home." He said before grabbing his bag and started walking away.

"Ne, Oishi, aren't you happy for Tezuka. Opening to the team like that about Ami-chan?" Fuji asked Oishi as they walked behind Kunimitsu.

"Aa. I'm happy for him. He's proud of her." Oishi answered with a smile.

-oOo-

"How was your day?" Kunimitsu asked Amani who was lying face down on her bed.

"Ishwashud." Amani mumbled still not taking her face off her pillow.

"Gomen, what?" Kunimitsu not understanding what Amani said.

"I said, It was good." Amani lifting her head from the pillow then dropping it back.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you lying like that?" Kunimitsu's wondering why Amani why lying face down with her face on a pillow.

"Ihavaedche" She replied.

"I can't understand what you're saying, please lift your head up Ami." Kunimitsu getting a bit frustrated with trying to understand what Amani was saying.

"I said, I have a headache." Amani lifting her head and turning to her side so Kunimitsu could hear her better.

"Oh, a headache. Have you taken any medication?"

"No, I usually just sleep when I have one." Amani answered covering her face with the pillow she was hugging.

"Okay, so you should sleep now." Kunimitsu answered.

"Iwtdfrunddsalurgonsytome!" Amani mumbled under her pillow.

"Ami, sweetie, I can't understand a word your saying." Kunimitsu smiling a bit on how cute his girl way trying to talk under her pillow.

"I waited for you and that's all you're going to tell me!" Amani repeated this time lifting her pillow from her head.

"You waited for me even if you had a headache?" Kunimitsu felt a pinch in his chest.

"Yes." Amani replied very unenthusiastic and with one eye closed.

"You want to hear about my day, right?" Kunimitsu grabbing his chair and sitting in front of the mirror.

"Yes."

"The game against Hyotei isn't finish yet, it rained so they had to cancel the rest of the games. I won mine. I played against Kabaji-kun, he's Atobe's friend from England, he's a good player…I didn't hurt myself." Kunimitsu paused waiting for a response from the other end of the mirror.

"I hope you win the rest of the matches." Amani replied with both eyes closed and hugging her pillow.

_I wish I was that pillow. _Kunimitsu thought as he watched the girl in the mirror. "Oishi's going to play tomorrow."

"Huh? I thought Shuichiro-kun's wrist was still hurting." Amani slightly opening her eyes from the news.

"I guess he's feeling better now, Kikumaru was happy about it."

"Just make sure Shuichiro-kun doesn't hurt himself, okay Mitsu?" Amani replied almost mumbling.

"You worry about my friends don't you?" Kunimitsu said rather amused at her girl's concern.

"I worry about everyone I love, especially you Mitsu." Amani replied with her eyes closed almost half asleep.

"I worry about you too Ami." Kunimitsu replied.

"Mitsu, I want to watch the sakura bloom with you next spring." Amani suddenly said still half-asleep.

"You want to come here next spring?" Kunimitsu a bit surprised.

"I want to watch the sakura bloom with you every spring." Amani said mumbling.

"Every spring?" Kunimitsu asked a smile forming on his lips.

Silence came from the other side of the mirror.

"Ami?" Kunimitsu called out, but still no response. _She fell asleep. Sweet dream Ami, Aishiteru._ Kunimitsu putting his fingers in his lips and then pressing them on the mirror as if to kiss the girl goodnight.

**-oOo-**

**Short chapter compared to the previous ones…sorry, I'm kind of taking things slowly because my sister ask me if I was in a hurry…so for you Sis, I'm taking it a bit slower…hehe. If you will notice I'm giving a lot of exposure time for rival teams who I like (ehem, Hyotei, ehem). So next chapter will be another fav rival team (Shiten-hou-hou-hoi-hou-hou-hoi…) Shitenhouji (And yes, I am also a TeniMyu fan!)**


	17. Silence Means Yes

**CHAPTER 16: Silence Means Yes**

**DISCLAIMER: PoT does not belong to me.**

**So like I said in the previews chapter we're taking it a little slower…for the benefit of my sister who just happens to be following the story, sorry if other readers find it boring, don't worry I assure you there is a really amazing twist in the story still being formulated in my brain as of the moment. Arigato gozaimasu to everyone who patiently read this humble fiction of mine.**

**-oOo-**

"Omedetou!" Amani greeted Kunimitsu as he entered his room.

"Ami, you've been waiting for me?" Kunimitsu surprised by the girls greeting.

"Of course. I didn't have school today remember? Rest day after exams. So, you won against Hyotei right? The game count yesterday was 2-1 with you guys in the lead. You won right? Right?" Amani all smiles.

Kunimitsu was silent, no reply, he just placed his tennis bag on the floor, got his dirtied jersey out, "I'll just put these in the laundry." He stepped out of the room without saying another word.

_Maybe they lost?_ Amani asked herself and felt so stupid for even congratulating Kunimitsu without asking him about the game first. She sat herself in her desk and waited patiently for the boy to return. _Wow, he sure is taking his time._ She thought after a few minutes have passed that Kunimitsu had not returned. _He must be mad at how insensitive I am, not asking before assuming like that._ She became all bothered, until she heard the door to the other room open. "Hey, are you alright?" she asked.

"Hai, I'll take a shower first okay? Been a sweaty day." Kunimitsu replied, grabbed his towel then left for the bathroom.

_What's with him today? Not in the mood maybe? Maybe they did lose._ Amani getting really worried. She took out her sketchpad and pen and started scribbling down a few things. A few things meaning Kunimitsu's face all over the sketch pad. After about a few minutes she hadn't really counted the door opened and out came a Kunimitsu in his purple pyjamas. "Hi." She simply greeted, she lost her happy mood after a while.

"Konbanwa." Kunimitsu replied.

Silence between them.

"We won." Kunimitsu declared after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh, omedetou gozaimasu." She greeted less than enthusiastically.

"What happened to your happy mood?" Kunimitsu asked the now pretty much bored girl.

"I don't know, maybe it got flushed with the bath water." Amani replied in a bit of an irritated tone.

"Hey, gomennasai for not welcoming your excitement as much." Kunimitsu tried to woo Amani.

"Yeah, whatever, I just lost my energy to be all happy about it." Amani replied not taking her eyes off her sketchpad.

"Sweetie." Kunimitsu called.

No answer.

"Watashi no ai." Kunimitsu called again.

Still no answer.

"Ami." Kunimitsu almost pleading.

Cold as ice.

"Anata wa watashi ni hara o tatete imasu ka?" Kunimitsu asked.

Almost ice age cold.

Silence. Kunimitsu only staring at the girl.

Amani stood up closed her sketchpad and walked away, "I'm brushing my teeth."

"Iiyo." Kunimitsu replied. _Nice going Kunimitsu, really good, you are the perfect boyfriend really. Every girl's dream prince. Baka!_ He thought to himself. Got his phone and stepped out of the room. "Moshi-moshi Oishi, Tezuka desu. Hai. I think Ami's mad at me?"

"Nande? What did you do?" Oishi shocked over the phone.

"She greeted me all excited, congratulating me when I got home and I didn't welcome her enthusiasm with as much enthusiasm myself." Kunimitsu explained.

"Have you apologized?" Oishi asked.

"I tried, she wouldn't talk to me." Kunimitsu replied, frustration could be sensed in his voice.

"Just, keep talking to her, maybe she'd eventually talk to you." Oishi advised, "Hey, Tezuka, gomen I can't give anymore advice, you know I've never been a relationship myself."

"Sore wa daijabou Oishi. Arigato." Kunimitsu ending the call. _What do I do? This is the first time we've had a misunderstanding as a couple. _Kunimitsu pinching the bridge of his nose, when his mother noticed the worried look in his face.

"Kunimitsu?" Ayana called to his son who was standing outside his bedroom as she was on her way down to the kitchen.

"Okaa-san." Kunimitsu replied surprised by his mother's presence.

"Daijabou?" Ayana brushing her son's hair away from his face, although the boy was so much taller than she was now, he was still her little boy.

"Daijabou, Okaa-san." Kunimitsu closing his eyes and dropping his head.

"Are you sure? You look stressed. Problems with the team?" Ayana asked grabbing her sons face and cupping them in her hands.

"Iie." Kunimitsu allowing himself to be weak in his mother's eyes.

"Girl problems?" Ayana lovingly asked her son who was obviously too shy to admit it to her.

Silence answered her.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Ayana asked his son as she led him down to the kitchen.

Silence still answered her, but the blush on Kunimitsu's cheeks told her everything she needed to know.

"So, what happened? Did you have a misunderstanding?" Ayana interrogated her son.

"Hai." Was the soft response from the tall boy sitting on the kitchen counter with his face buried on his hands.

"What did you do?" Ayana asked her son as she was getting the plates ready for dinner.

"Okaa-san why do you think I did something?" Kunimitsu surprised by his mother's question.

"You wouldn't be as bothered as you are right now, if it was her who did something." Ayana replied.

Silence answered her. Kunimitsu stared at his mother with confused eyes. For once in his life he thought, he wasn't smart enough for this.

"Sa, Mitsu-chan, what did my boy do?" Ayana asked again this time her brows raised as if telling her son, 'bad boy'.

Kunimitsu swallowed his own saliva after seeing his mother's face, he couldn't answer her question with a straight face.

"Sa, whatever it is, make sure you make it up to her, you hear me Kunimitsu?" Ayana sort of scolded her son.

"Hai." Was the silent answer.

"What's her name?" Ayana inquired putting down the night's meal on the table.

"Amani." Was again the silent reply.

"Where did you meet her? Does she go to Seigaku?" Ayana asked again.

"Iie. She – She lives in a different country." Kunimitsu hesitantly replied.

"Oh, how did you meet then?" Ayana walking towards the door to call the rest of the family. "Otou-san, Oji-san, dinner is ready."

"Somewhere close by." Kunimitsu replied, of course how could he explain to his mother that he met her in his mirror.

"Did she visit Japan with her family?" Ayana continued to ask.

"Sort of." Kunimitsu replied.

"What do you mean sort of?" Ayana not letting her son get away without telling her what she wanted to know.

"What's going on here?" Kuniharu asked as he and his father stepped into the dinning.

"You're son has a girlfriend." Ayana replied.

"I thought so." Kunikazu added.

"Oji-san, you knew?" Kunimitsu surprised by his grandfather's statement.

"Kunimitsu, you really think you can hide anything from us?" Kunikazu asked his grandson.

"We knew since Spring." Kuniharu added.

Kunimitsu felt like his family was on a mission to make him blush to death.

"Mitsu-chan, we are your family." Ayana told his son.

Kunimitsu wanted to melt right where he was seated, he knew his family was very observant, but this was just scary even for him.

"When do we meet her?" Kuniharu asked his son.

"Maybe when she comes to visit." Kunimitsu answered, it was the safest answer he could give.

"When is that?" Kunikazu asked.

"I'm not sure." Kunimitsu replied uneasily.

"Well, just make sure you make it up to her. Misunderstandings are part of a relationship, and make sure you and her do not lose focus." Ayana advised his son.

"Oh, a misunderstanding?" Kunikazu asked his grandson.

"H-Hai." Kunimitsu replied timidly.

"I've never seen you so timid Kunimitsu." Kuniharu told his son.

"I was just surprised." Kunimitsu rubbed his nape.

"That we knew?" Kuniharu laughed out loud at his son.

"Come now Kunimitsu, it's not like we didn't go through what you're going through right now." Kunikazu patted his grandson's shoulder as he stood from the table.

"Nothing to be shy about son." Ayana assured Kunimitsu.

"We're happy for you son, hope we can meet her soon. Having a long distance relationship like that is hard, you'll need to work extra hard to make it work." Kuniharu advised his son.

"We actually thought the Tezuka bloodline will end with you Kunimitsu." Kunikazu joked.

"Oji-san." Kunimitsu caught off guard by his grandfather's statement.

"Otou-san, don't say that." Ayana chuckled with his father-in-laws statement and Kunimitsu's facial reaction.

"Well, son, Otou-san and I actually did discuss that once." Kuniharu admitted while rubbing his chin.

"Otou-san." Kunimitsu shocked by his father and grandfather's thoughts.

"Kunimitsu you never did show any signs that you were in any way interested, you seemed to be obsessed with tennis." Ayana joining in the torture.

"Okaa-san." Kunimitsu still in denial with his family's thoughts of him, ending the family bloodline.

"Ha-ha, don't act so surprised Kunimitsu." Kunikazu told his grandson.

"I guess, I just never was interested before. Tennis was my life. And studying was my priority." Kunimitsu tried to defend himself. _Wow, was I really that dense for them to think I'd never marry?_ He thought to himself.

"And it isn't now?" Ayana questioned her son.

"Of course it still is Okaa-san. Just. With a little more." Kunimitsu smiled shyly.

"No wonder you've been smiling a lot lately." Kunikazu teased his grandson.

"Oji-san, have I been?" Kunimitsu asked his grandfather.

"You you're self don't notice it? We all do." Kuniharu added in the teasing.

"Otou-san." Kunimitsu beat red from all the teasing.

"Ha-ha. Enough already you two, Mitsu-chan is dying from the embarrassment." Ayana trying to stop her husband and father-in-law from killing her son with embarrassment.

"Iie, demo, seriously son, we are happy for you. We hope everything works out between you and her." Kuniharu gave his son a small smile and a pat on the shoulder.

"Her name is Amani." Ayana told her husband.

"Aa, a beautiful name. Swahili in origin, meaning harmony." Kunikazu nodding his head, his back turned from his grandson.

"How did you know that Oji-san?" Kunimitsu surprised by his grandfather's statement.

"There are a lot of things Oji-san knows." Ayana smiled at her son.

"Is that where she is from?" Kuniharu asked.

"Iie, she's from a Pacific Island." Kunimitsu replied.

"Tanned?" Kunikazu asked.

"A bit." Kunimitsu replied.

"Brownish hair?" Kuniharu asked next.

"Brownish-black hair." Kunimitsu answered.

"Brown eyes?" Ayana asked.

"H-How did you know all that?" Kunimitsu a bit frightened by his family's extensive knowledge of how Amani looked.

"We actually saw the picture on your desk." Ayana admitted with a chuckle, making Kuniharu and Kunikazu laugh out loud.

"You scared me minna-san." Kunimitsu exhaling and almost dropping from his seat.

"Ike, call her or something, apologize and make up with her." Kuniharu advised his son.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Kunimitsu bowed to his parents and grandfather before going up to his room.

"Aa, our son has fallen in love." Kuniharu smiled at his wife.

"Aa." Ayana replied with a smile.

"But, I really was fearful the blood line would end with him." Kunikazu said.

"Oji-san!" Ayana and Kuniharu said in unison.

-oOo-

"Ohayou gozaimasu." Kunimitsu greeted Amani as she stood up from bed.

No response.

"You are still mad at me, I see. When I came up from dinner last night you were already asleep." Kunimitsu said to the girl who was rubbing her eyes.

Still no response, Amani simply folded her blanket and fixed her pillows and went on to the bathroom.

"Still not talking to me?" Kunimitsu asked the girl just before she closed the door.

*Slam* the door shut.

_I'll take that as a yes._ Kunimitsu told himself and patiently waited for Amani to return.

"Why are you still here?" Amani asked as she got out of the bathroom dressed for school.

"What do you mean?" Kunimitsu asked.

"You're an hour ahead of me, means it's almost six in the morning your time, shouldn't you be on your way to the game or something." Amani said coldly.

"Means the mirror's reflection will change is about an hour and I don't want to wait until tonight to talk to you." Kunimitsu replied.

"I have school today." Amani replied grabbing her school bag not even facing the mirror nor even glancing at Kunimitsu.

"Gomennasai. I've never been in a relationship before, so I really don't know how to handle this. I don't…I don't know what to do." Kunimitsu just talked without being sure if Amani was even listening.

Silence filled the air for a few seconds.

"Neither do I." Amani replied, got her bag on her shoulder and walked to the door.

"Ami, hontouni gomennasai." Kunimitsu bowed.

"Hmn." Amani smiled and blinked before opening her door.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" Kunimitsu asked.

A smile, then the door shut.

_I'll take that as a yes._ Kunimitsu smiled to himself as he stared at the closed door of Amani's room.

"What's with that smile?" Rainan asked his sister as he passed her by as she stood outside her bedroom door leaning on the wall with a funny smile on her face.

"And good morning to you too dearest brother." Amani sarcastically replied.

"So, you two made up eh?" Rainan teased as he went down the stairs.

"How do you know about that?" Amani chasing after his brother.

"Because last night, even Picasso wouldn't be able to make a portrait of your distorted face." Rainan replied.

"Why thank you my dear brother, that was so sweet of you." Amani sarcastically replied while giving her brother a look.

"People who are in love – weird, all weird!" Rainan concluded placing his hands to the back to his head.

"Weird eh?" Amani throwing her bag at her brother's back.

"Ouch! Mom, sis's in love and smiling weirdly outside her door!" Rainan shouted and quickly running away from his sister.

"Oi!" Amani chasing after her brother to the kitchen.

"Good morning you two." Their mother greeted them.

"Good morning Mom." They both replied.

"So Ami, in love eh?" she teased.

"Mom!" Amani whined.

"Ah, who's in love?" their father asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Dad." Amani greeted.

"My baby girl's found someone?" her father kissing her on the forehead.

"Rainan!" Amani whined.

"What?" Rainan replied biting his toast.

"It's okay sweetie, we've been there too." Her mother teased.

"Yes, thank you very much everyone and good morning to you all!" Amani whined covering her face with her hands.

"Nothing to be ashamed of." Her father teased.

"Yeah sis, nothing to be ashamed of." Rainan taunted her.

"Pfft!" Amani sticking her tongue out.

"Very mature sis, very mature indeed." Rainan teased.

"Shut up!" Amani throwing a tissue at her brother.

"Honey, we saw the picture." Her mother admitted.

"What?" Amani almost melting in her chair.

"Yeah, sis, you don't want us to find out don't display your picture together in your room." Rainan said his mouth full of toast and egg.

"Rainan don't speak with your mouth full." Their mother reprimanded.

"Sorry." Rainan swallowed and took a gulp of milk.

"He's a good looking boy. Japanese I believe you're mom said." Her father began the interrogation.

_Since when did they know? _Amani thought to herself trying her best to sink from her chair and disappear. "Yes."

"And a tennis player, right sis?" Rainan added.

"Yes." Amani staring his brother to death.

"An athlete, I see." Her father rubbing his chin.

"And he's smart right?" her mother added.

"Yes." Was all Amani could reply to her family's interrogation.

"As long as you don't lose focus in your studies sweetie, I won't object." He father giving her a hug and a peck on her forehead.

"Thanks Dad."

"Well, he's oceans away so I don't really worry that much." Her mother joked.

"Mom!" Amani blushed.

"But if he makes you cry, he's dead." Rainan threatened.

"Watch your words Rainan." Their mother reprimanded.

"Kidding." Rainan making a peace sign.

"Thanks everyone." Amani smiled a tint of pink in her cheeks.

"We hope to meet him soon." Her father said.

_Yeah, me too Dad, I hope to meet him in person…soon._ She thought smiling at her father.

"Okay get to school both of you." Their mother said handing their lunch.

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad." Rainan and Amani kissing their parents before going out the door.

"She's grown to that age." Their mother said.

"Yeah, she has. I'm just glad he's a good guy. Well, at least I think he is." Their dad added.

"I think he is." Their mom agreed.

"I remember, when we first got together." Their father teased their mother.

"Shut up!" their mother throwing a kitchen towel at their father a deep blush on her face making their father laugh at loud.

-oOo-

"Momo, what are you staring at? You're not watching the game." Eiji noting how the younger power player eye's was not on the court.

"Eiji-senpai, look at Tezuka-buchou." Momoshiro pointing at their buchou.

"E? Nande?" Eiji adjusting his head to see what the junior was talking about.

"What are you guys mumbling about?" Oishi noticing the two players not paying attention to the match between Fudomine and Shitenhouji.

"The winner will be out next opponent so pay attention, baka peach!" Kaidoh hissed at his rival.

"Shut up Mamushi!" Momoshiro retaliated.

"Ne, buchou, daijabou?" Echizen asked Kunimitsu catching everyone's attention of course.

"Echizen!" Momoshiro surprised by their super rookie's guts to ask.

"Daijabou buchou?" Echizen repeated not taking his eyes off Kunimitsu.

"Daijabou." Kunimitsu replied.

"Aa." Echizen giving it a rest and going back to watching the game.

Everyone exhaled in relief, except Fuji who merely chuckled and Oishi who was still staring at Kunimitsu.

"Nani ga Oishi?" Kunimitsu asked not taking his eyes off the court, catching Oishi by surprised.

_How did he even know I was still looking?_ Oishi's sweat dropping. "Iie betsuni."

"Well, we all know he has a girlfriend, but that glow is just ridiculous." Inui stated his green notebook open, making everyone look at him, except Kunimitsu and Echizen who were still watching the game.

"Sou dane." Fuji replied a mischievous smile on his face.

"I guess they made up." Oishi stated absent mindedly.

"Oh! They had a fight?" Eiji getting all excited.

"Fssssshhh." Kaidoh hissed.

_Ah! Me and my big mouth!_ Oishi thought to himself.

"Dou shita?" Kawamura asked a very worried look on his face.

"A-Ano." Oishi not knowing what to reply.

"Minna-san, daijabou, at least they made up, see, Tezuka-buchou's glowing again." Momoshiro said absent mindedly making everyone gasp. _Uh-oh._ Momoshiro realizing what he just said out loud, within hearing distance of his buchou. The rest of the team just paled a big drop of sweat on their heads.

"Game and match Shitenhouji." The referee announced.

"Sa, let's go minna." Kunimitsu called to everyone as he began to walk away.

"Oishi-senpai, we're facing Shitenhouji in the semi-finals." Echizen started, stopping the awkward silence.

"Aa." Oishi replied.

"They we're last year's runner-up right?" Kawamura added to the discussion.

"Sou dane." Fuji replied.

"They must be really strong." Kaidoh joining in the discussion.

"According to my data..." Inui began but was cut off.

"Minna." Kunimitsu said.

"Hai buchou/Tezuka?" everyone replied.

"Twenty laps when we get back." Kunimitsu declared.

"E?" the team complained except Fuji who simply chuckled.

"Baka peach!" Mamushi yelled at Momoshiro.

"Nani?" Momoshiro almost ready to attack Kaidoh.

"Oi! Yamero you two!" Oishi and Kawamura stopping the two juniors.

"Forty laps." Kunimitsu stated.

"E?" Everyone whined.

"Sometimes it amazes me how you get out of these situations Tezuka." Fuji chuckled as they walked towards the bus stop.

"Fuji." Kunimitsu called out.

"Hmn?" Fuji replied.

"Additional ten laps for you." Kunimitsu stated.

Fuji simple chuckled.

**-oOo-**

**Can I just say how much fun I had writing the part of Kunimitsu's family teasing him like that, especially the part where his grandfather did actually think he would end the family's bloodline…and Amani's breakfast interrogation as well…I still have this funny smile on my face right now! (^_^)v Oh, and can I just answer Amani's dad and mom's question…Yes Mom and Dad Kunimitsu is a good guy, no, he's a great guy! As in awesome!**

**Oh, and I said this chapter will have Shitenhouji in it but I had too much fun making the family scenes, I've decided to do the Shitenhouji chapter next instead. Gomen ne. (^_^)v Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter minna-san!**


	18. I Feel You, Even If You're Not Here

**Chapter 17: I Feel Your Pain**

**DISCLAIMER: PoT…not mine.**

**Hope you liked the previous chapy…family…what are you ever going to do without them? Hehe. Speaking of which, now my sister says the story is going too slow…Imouto-chan, make up your mind will yah! ^_^v**

**As promised here comes, Shitenhou-hou-hou-hoi-hou-hou-hoi, Shitenhouji!**

**-oOo-**

"Ready Tezuka?" Fuji asked his best friend as they step into the arena for the semi-finals against Shitenhouji.

"Been ready for a long time Fuji." Kunimitsu replied, eyes forward, determination marked on his face.

"We've all been waiting for this, haven't we Tezuka?" Fuji replied with a smile.

"I'm just glad we all made it together, right Tezuka?" Oishi joined in the conversation.

"Aa." Kunimitsu replied.

"Let's go for the win!" Eiji jumping on Oishi.

"Aa, let's go Eiji!" Oishi agreeing happily with his doubles' partner

"You know Echizen, buchou's not the only one with relationship issues." Momoshiro suddenly blurted out, which was so out of the picture.

"What has that anything to do with the game today?" Kaidoh confused by the relevance of his rival's question.

"Nothing, I just wanted to state the obvious." Momoshiro replied.

"Momo-senpai, mada mada dane." Echizen adjusted his cap.

"Oi Echizen, it's true, when are you going to admit and you and Sakuno-chan have a thing going on." Momoshiro relatiated.

"Heh, Ochibi's blushing." Eiji happily said.

"Hey, stop teasing Echizen, he might not be able to concentrate on the game." Kawamura told Eiji and Momoshiro a smile on his face.

"Besides, it's Tezuka who needs the intervention more." Fuji added with a chuckle.

"Fuji!" Oishi tried to stop the tensai from speaking but it was too late.

"Sa, gather." Kunimitsu called his team, "Yudan sezu ni ikou!"

"Hai!" the rest of the team gathered together.

-oOo-

"Ami, Ami!" Cathleah called out to her best friend.

"Huh? What?" Amani snapping out of her trance.

"Stop the tapping." Cathleah replied.

"What?" Amani asked confused with what her friend was referring to.

"Stop tapping you pen on your desk, it's annoying." Cathleah pointed to Amani's hand, which was unconsciously tapping her pen on her desk.

"Oh, sorry."

"What's up with you today?" Cathleah asked as she open her note.

"It's the semi-finals." Amani replied.

"Oh, I see. Well, try to concentrate, Kunimitsu will scold you if you don't." Cathleah reminded her friend.

"Yeah, he's sweet that way, scolding his girlfriend for not paying attention in class. It's part of his charm." Amani replied sarcastically.

"He just cares about you." Cathleah defended Kunimitsu.

"Ms. Pei, can you please read the instructions for today's experiment." Their Physics instructor called out.

"Yes mam." Amani stood and read the instructions.

"Did everybody get that? Okay, start with your experiments, and Ms. Lark, please read the procedure carefully. People this is Physics lab, explosions are expected in a Chemistry Lab, not a Physics lab, understand Ms. Lark?" their Physics instructor furthered making the rest of the class laugh aloud.

"So, who is he playing today?" Timothy joining in the discussion.

"A team from Osaka, Shitenhouji I think was the name of the school." Amani replied.

"What is he playing today?" Cathleah added.

"He's in doubles today." Amani replied.

"What?" Timothy and Cathleah both surprised by the reply.

"You three, no talking while doing the experiment." Their Physics reprimanded them.

"Sorry Mam." They all replied in unison.

"Why is he playing doubles?" Cathleah asked in a whisper.

"I don't know, we didn't really talk much last night." Amani replied also in a whisper.

"Why?" Timothy asked.

"We had a little misunderstanding, but all is good now." Amani briefly explained.

"So how did you get the line up if you didn't talk last night?" Cathleah puzzled and trying very hard to keep her voice down.

"He left it for me in a list, I found it this morning." Amani replied.

"Are the three of you done?" their Physics instructor suddenly appeared behind them, apparently they were not whispering soft enough that she could still hear them.

"Sorry Mam." They all replied before sinking their head back to the experiment.

-oOo-

"Play seriously." Echizen told Fuji as he lay there almost defeated in the court, "Ne, Play seriously, Fuji-senpai."

"Hey you, go back to your seat, the game isn't finish." The referee reprimanded Echizen.

"Okay." Echizen adjusted his cap then returned to the bench.

"What are you doing in the middle of a match?" Momoshiro asked hitting Echizen's head.

"Ouch!"

_What are you going to do Fuji?_ Kunimitsu asked himself. _Is this your limit Fuji?_

"What's with that Ochibi, he told his senpai to play seriously." Kenya with the rest of the Shitenhouji team looked at Echizen with weird stares.

"Forcing the fallen to keep going, huh? That Koshimae, a monster, a monster I tell you." Koharu added.

_Show your true self Fuji. _Kunimitsu thought to himself as he intently watched Fuji's every move.

"Tezuka." Oishi called out to his friend.

"Hmn." Was the simple response.

"Fuji-senpai's making a comeback." Momoshiro exclaimed.

"You can do it after all, tensai Fuji Syuusuke." Chitose commented on the sideline.

_Give me some good news to tell Ami, Fuji. She's anxiously waiting for the results of this match. She's praying for you Fuji, I just know she is. _Kunimitsu continued in his thought as his best friend fought hard on the court.

"Argh!" Fuji hits a shot towards Shiraishi which looked like the Tsubame Gaeshi.

_What was that? It sank lower than the Tsubame Gaeshi to the side._ Shiraishi thought as the ball flew pass him.

"Triple Counter, Houou Gaeshi." Fuji stated a sharp look in his eyes.

"Did you hear that, Oishi? He said Houou, Houou!" Eiji excited exclaimed to his doubles partner

"Oh crap!" Oishi also exclaimed after noting Shiraishi hitting a shot back to Fuji.

_I just knew you had more in you Fuji._ Kunimitsu thought as he inwardly smiled at his friends come back.

"Higuma Otoshi?" Koharu asked as they all saw Fuji positioned to hit said shot.

"That won't work." Kenya added.

"Triple Counter, Kirin Otoshi." Fuji declared after hitting a very powerful shot that caught Shiraishi by surprised.

"Amazing!" the Ichnen trio said in unison.

_Hakugei. No. this isn't Hakugei either._ Shiraishi thought as he watched the ball drop.

"Triple Counter, Hakuryu." Fuji stated as Echizen caught the ball in his hand.

_So you've evolved my friend. _Kunimitsu thought a proud look on his face. _Ami will also be very proud of you._

"It's just been completed. Here I go, Final Counter." He hits the shot, "Your ball won't pass the net." He turns his back to Shiraishi. "This is the final counter, Hecatonsheires no Monban."

"Fuji." Kunimitsu mumbled amazed at his friend's skill.

"Shiraishi you're chickening out, maybe you should just give up." Kintaro teased.

"Kintaro, don't say stupid things. Did you notice it?" Kenya reprimanded their super rookie before turning to Koharu.

"Yeah, as expected from Shiraishi." Koharu replied.

Everyone watched as Fuji fought hard in the court until one final shot.

"Out. Game Shiraishi, 7 games to 6." The referee announced.

They shook hands and returned to their respective bench.

"This is the first time I've seen Fuji so frustrated." Kawamura noting the look on Fuji as he sat there a towel on his head.

_No room for regrets my friend, you did well. I'm proud of you. _Kunimitsu thought to himself as he watched his best friend panting for air a frustrated look on his face. But truthfully, Kunimitsu understood Fuji's pain, he knew the same, after facing Atobe in the Kantou Tournament and he himself loosing.

-oOo-

"Argh!" Amani falling down the stairs.

"Ami!" Cathleah running after the girl down the stairs.

"Ouch." Amani getting up and holding her left wrist.

"Are you okay Ami?" Cathleah helping her friend up.

"Hey, what happened?" Timothy asked as he turned from the stairs and saw Ami sitting on the floor and Cathleah right next to her.

"Ami fell from the stairs." Cathleah replied.

"What? Come on let's get you to the school clinic." Timothy helped Amani up with Cathleah assisting from the other side.

"You were day dreaming again weren't you?" Cathleah asked her best friend.

"No, I just slipped." Amani defended.

"Ami, I know it's difficult for you to not think about him, especially when he has a match. But please be more careful." Timothy cautioned Amani as they turned the corner to go to the school clinic.

"Sorry guys, but I just slipped, it was an accident really. I was not even thinking about Mitsu, I was preoccupied with the entrance exam tomorrow." Amani explained.

"Well, if you don't pay more attention you won't be able to take the entrance exam if that wrist if broken." Cathleah scolded her friend.

"I'm right-handed Leah." Amani replied, it was her left wrist, which was hurt after all.

Timothy and Cathleah waiting outside the clinic while the doctor checked Amani out.

"I hate him." Timothy suddenly blurted out.

"Hate who?" Cathleah asked.

"Her boyfriend." Timothy replied a very angry look on his face.

"Kunimitsu?" Cathleah asked again.

"Where is he when she needs him? He's not here. He's somewhere across the ocean. Playing tennis." Timothy detestably elaborated.

"Hey, don't say that. You know he'd be the one standing here instead of us, had he been here." Cathleah defended Kunimitsu.

"But he's not. He's never here." Timothy replied then walked away.

"Tim." Was all Cathleah could say as she watched Timothy walk away.

-oOo-

"We did it Fuji-senpai." Momoshiro told Fuji after he and Kaidoh won Doubles 2.

"Arigato." Fuji replied with a smile.

Kunimitsu suddenly budged as if something hit him.

"Daijabou Tezuka?" Oishi asked noticing first.

"Daijabou." Kunimitsu replied.

"Does your arm hurt buchou?" Echizen asked.

"Iie, just, I don't know." Kunimitsu replied.

"Where's Ami-chan right now?" Fuji asked his friend.

"Probably still in school." Kunimitsu replied after checking his watch.

"Daijabou? Do you think something happened to Tezuka-buchou's girlfriend?" Momoshiro concerned with the sudden behaviour of their buchou.

"Let's hope not." Inui adjusting his glasses.

"Do you have a means to contact her Tezuka?" Eiji asked his eyes tearful and very worried.

"Iie, not at this hour." Kunimitsu replied. "Sa, we must focus right now. Kawamura is up next."

-oOo-

"Well, it's not broken." Amani told Cathleah as she stepped out of the school clinic.

"Thank goodness." Catheah replied and exhaled in relief.

"Where did Tim go? I haven't thanked him yet?" Amani asked noting that the boy was gone.

"He left a while ago." Cathleah replied in a sad voice.

"Why? I need to find him." Amani taking a step but was stopped by Cathleah.

"Better not. I think it would be better if you don't talk to him for now." Cathleah advised her friend.

"Why? Is he mad at me?"

Cathleah merely shook her head.

"Then…" Amani covered her mouth a shocked look in her eyes, "He's mad at Mitsu isn't he?"

Cathleah nodded.

"Oh dear, Leah this is not Mitsu's fault, it was an accident. How could Tim blame him for this?" Amani asked her friend with tears in her eyes.

"Because Tim cares for you. And even if he's trying his best to be your friend, the truth can't be denied that he loves you at the same time. But you chose Kunimitsu over him, and now, Kunimitsu's not here." Cathleah explained.

"But it's not his fault." Amani defended Kunimitsu tears falling from her eyes.

"I know Ami, but right now, Tim doesn't think that way. He'll get by, but, for now, let's leave him be." Cathleah handing a pack of tissue to her friend.

-oOo-

"This is my last Hadokyou!" Kawamura screamed as he hit his last shot with all his heart.

Ishida Gin tried to return his shot, but his racket got blown away, he tried to pick it up but his forearm bone was broken.

"Shitenhouji player Ishida Gin forfeits, the winner of this match is Kawamura Takashi." The referee announced.

"Yay! Taka-san, you're Japan's number one power player!" Momoshiro screamed with joy.

"Aa." Kawamura replied almost limping.

"Kawamura, it's really great having you here. As the buchou, I thank you." Kunimitsu told Kawamura.

Kawamura simply nodded.

"It's your turn next Tezuka." Oishi said with a smile.

"Hai." Kunimitsu replied.

"You can do it Tezuka." Eiji gladly encouraged his buchou.

"Make us proud like you always do Tezuka." Fuji patted his friend in the shoulder.

"Ike Buchou! Ike Inui-senpai!" Kaidoh cheered.

"Do it for Ami-senpai as well Buchou!" Momoshiro shouted.

"Do it for who?" Shiraishi asked to no one in particular after hearing what the younger power player from Seigaku said.

"I think Tezuka's playing the match for Ani-chan?" Kenya replied.

"Ani-chan? I think I heard Ari-chan." Koharu argued.

"Ne, who's that?" Kintaro asked.

"Who knows." Ishida replied.

"Could it be?" Koharu stated.

"Tezuka's." Yuuji added.

"Girlfriend?" Kenya finally completed the sentence.

"E?" the rest of the Shitenhouji regulars said in unison.

-oOo-

"You okay Ami?" Cathleah asked her friend as they were walking to the bus stop

"Not really."

"Hey, get your head straight, we have entrance exams tomorrow." Cathleah reminded her friend.

"I just couldn't think Tim could blame Mitsu for me falling down the stairs." Amani replied holding her bandaged hand.

"He's not blaming him for you falling, rather, his mad at him for not being there when you fell." Cathleah corrected.

"He would have been if he was here." Amani defended.

"I know. But he's not. So that's why Tim is mad." Cathleah understood Amani and Kunimitsu's situation, but she could not do anything to help Tim understand the same way she did.

"It's really hard isn't it."

"Long distance relationships aren't easy." Cathleah agreed.

"How about inter dimensional relationships?" Amani asked.

"Hey, you still think Kunimitsu's in another world or something?" Cathleah stopping and grabbing Amani by the arm.

"I don't know what to believe anymore. I just want to believe in what we have. What Mitsu and I share." Amani replied.

"Hey, you're tearing up again, stop crying, your mom might wonder why your eyes are so puffed up." Cathleah trying to lighten up Amani's mood.

"Sorry." Amani whipped her tears and tried to muster a smile.

-oOo-

_Ami, I want to finish this. I want time to fly so fast so I can see you, so I can talk to you and know you're alright. So let me do this, let me clear you from my mind just for a while so I can use everything I have to win this. _Kunimitsu thought to himself, as he felt a great wave carrying him. "The next will be one shot."

"What?! Tezuka predicted first."

"No matter what, just one shot is too unrealistic." Chitose muttered getting ready to receive the ball.

Kunimitsu threw the ball in the air and as he did, a great wave carried him, he hit the ball and the power was too great that Chitose could not move.

After a few more shots, a few more sets, the referee called out, "Game and Match Seigaku Tezuka-Inui pair, 6 games to 1!"

"With these results, Tokyo's Seishun Gakuen advances to the finals." The announcer said.

"It was a good match." Kunimitsu shook Chitose's hand.

"My complete loss." Chitose replied.

"Nice game, Tezuka-buchou!" Echizen greeted.

"Good work." Shiraishi greeted Seigaku.

"You too." Fuji replied.

"I must say, you have a great captain." Shiraishi admiring Kunimitsu.

"Sou dane, he's very reliable." Fuji replied.

"This really sucks! If Momojiri didn't bring the mask we would have won." Yuuji whined.

"M-Momojiri? Who the heck is Momojiri?" Momoshiro complained.

Kaidoh chuckled.

"Did you just laugh, you bastard!" Momoshiro grabbed Kaidoh's collar.

"What are you doing, you bastard?" Kaidoh grabbing back Momoshiro's collar.

"Oh, they really let us see it. You two have a great relationship." Yuuji says while putting his arms on Koharu's shoulders.

"Hey, Hitoji, the match is over, so don't touch me anymore!" Koharu complained.

"Koharu, don't say such cold words!" Yuuji replied.

"What's up with them, aren't they good friends?" Momoshiro ask as he and Kaidoh was stopped from their fighting.

"I'm sorry, but could you tell me which hospital Kawamura-han is in?" Ishida asked Eiji and Oishi.

"Yes, we don't mind." Oishi replied.

"If you go visit him, I'm sure he'll be happy." Eiji replied.

"My, my, maybe I should have really left the club. Never mind, I'll just aim at getting better." Chitose said to Kunimitsu offering his hand.

"Aa. Well, I look forward to it." Kunimitsu replied.

"By the way, we overheard something before the match." Chitose changing the topic.

"Huh?" Kunimitsu surprised and the rest of the Seigaku regulars as well.

"Uh-oh." Momoshiro paled.

"Momo, you and your big mouth, they heard you." Eiji whispered to Momoshiro.

"You're gonna run a thousand laps later Momo-senpai." Echizen teased his senpai.

"Yeah, we did, who's Ani-chan?" Shiraishi asked Fuji.

Fuji chuckled before answering, "It's Ami-chan."

"So who is he?" Kenya added.

"She." Oishi corrected.

"Oh, she. Is she Tezuka-kun's girlfriend?" Shiraishi asked.

"She's our muse." Eiji answered.

"You're muse?" Kenya confused.

"I'll answer that question." Kunimitsu spoke up surprising everyone. "Hai, Ami is my girlfriend." He admitted.

"Oh, love." Koharu said his cheeks all red and his eyes all dreamy.

"Ah, so you have a girl Tezuka." Chitose teased.

"That's why you're so determined to win." Kenya added.

"Iie, she was just an addition to his determination." Fuji corrected.

"He has been determined from the start." Shiraishi agreed.

"Is she here?" Zaizen asked.

"Iie. She lives in another country." Kunimitsu proudly answered.

"Oh, long distance eh? Well, all the best Tezuka. We'll be leaving now." Shiraishi calling for his members.

"Are, how about me? I haven't fought Koshimae yet." Kintaro asked.

"Kintaro-san…" Koharu first spoke up.

"Kin-chan, gomen, but we lost." Chitose explained.

"No way. I haven't had my match with Koshimae!" Kintaro argued.

"It's over Kin-chan, let's go home." Shiraishi replied.

"Iie, iie!" Kintaro replied.

"Kin-chan."

"Iie! Iie! I want to play with him!" Kintaro screamed. "Koshimae, play with me!"

"Echizen, it's almost the finals, if you get injured in an unofficial match." Oishi stepping in.

"Koshimae! You're going to play with me right?" Kintaro insisted.

"Kintaro-han, just wait until next year." Ishida advised their youngest player.

"But a year is too long!" Kintaro replied.

"Stop it Kin-chan! It's too bad, but you can't always get what you want in life." Shiraishi said gently.

"Koshimae!" Kintaro whined.

After much discussion and debating a one point match was decided upon.

"Forty minutes. I never thought that a one point match could last this long." Koharu stated.

"Ah! Get down that's more dangerous than my 108th style of Hadokkyou!" Ishida screamed.

"Here I go! Super Great Delicious Daisharin Yama Arashi!" Kintaro screamed as he hit the ball.

-oOo-

"Ami." Kunimitsu called out to the mirror, it was dark in the other room, he did get home a little late because of the Yakiniku competition they had after the game.

"I think she's already asleep." Fuji peeking into the mirror as well.

"Why are we in Tezuka-buchou's room?" Momoshiro asked.

"You said you wanted to meet Ami-chan right?" Oishi replied.

"Do we really have to be all cramped up like this?" Echizen complained, after all Kunimitsu's room was not that big to accommodate all nine of them.

"Stop complaining Echizen, we're meeting Tezuka's girl the least we could do is be happy about it." Kawamura patted their super rookie on the shoulder.

"Mitsu?" Ami called back from the dark room.

"Hey, did I wake you?" Kunimitsu replied.

"It's okay, you came home late today, how was the game?" Ami stood up from bed.

"Where is that voice coming from?" Kaidoh shaking thinking it was a ghost.

"There is 98.9% chance that voice is Ami-chan's." Inui running his head trying to find the source of the voice.

"Konbanwa Ami-chan." Fuji greeted the girl in the dark.

"Syuusuke-kun is that you?" Amani recornizing Fuji's voice.

"Hai, Oishi's here too." Fuji replied pulling Oishi over.

"Konbanwa, Ami-chan." Oishi greeted.

"Wait let me turn on the lights." Amani replied.

"Uh, sweetie, you might want to change clothes first." Kunimitsu advised.

"Nande? It's just Syuusuke-kun and Shuichiro-kun." Amani reasoned.

"Iie it's not just them." Kunimitsu replied.

"Iiyo, I'll just be a minute." Amani went to the bathroom before turning on the lights.

"He called her 'sweetie'." Eiji whispered to Momoshiro.

"I heard Eiji-senpai." Momoshiro whispered back both of them having naughty smiles on their faces.

Kaidoh, Echizen, Kawamura and Inui simply blushed after hearing Kunimitsu call Amani 'sweetie'.

"Okay I'm ready." Amani called out and turned the lights on.

"Mitsu." She stepped in front of the mirror.

Every one of the regulars, except Oishi and Fuji who've met her before gasped.

"Minna, this is my girlfriend, Amani." Kunimitsu introduced the pretty lady in the mirror.

"H-Hi!" Eiji was first to recover from the shock and greet Amani.

"Hi, you're Kikumaru EIji right?" Amani responded also a bit shock at the number of people in front of her. _So that's why he wanted me to change my clothes._

"You know me?" Eiji excited that Amani knows his name.

"Mitsu, honey, you never told me you were bringing the team today." Amani smiled at Kunimitsu but her eyes told otherwise.

"Sorry sweetie, it was kind of a sudden thing." Kunimitsu smiled back his eyes begging her not get mad.

"Hi, minna! It's a pleasure to finally meet all of you, Mitsu and I have been talking about you guys often." Amani greeted the gang.

"Hi!" Everyone responded with a wave a smile.

"Sa, minna, we've already disturbed Ami-chan from her sleep, let's go home so they can have some alone time." Fuji called everyone as he opened the door.

"Ami-chan, it was nice seeing you again." Oishi greeted before walking out of the room.

"Nice to finally meet you Ami-chan!" Eiji waved.

"An honor." Inui added nodding before also walking out.

"Hope to see you again, Ami-senpai." Momoshiro also waving.

"Cheers!" Echizen nudging his cap.

"Pleasure senpai." Kaidoh bowed a bit of a blush in his cheeks.

"Gomen for disturbing you." Kawamura smiled and bowed.

"Ami-chan, It was a nice seeing you again." Fuji was last to exit.

"I'm just going to see them to the door." Kunimitsu following the team.

"Oh no you don't, you stay there." Fuji pushed Kunimitsu back inside and shut the door.

"He's going to get it tomorrow." Kunimitsu turning around to face Amani while pointing at the door.

"No he won't." Amani chuckled.

"How was your day Sweetie?"

"I fell down the stairs." Amani showed Kunimitsu her left wrist.

"Nani? So that's why I felt that way." Kunimitsu concluded.

"It's not broken or anything, just a sprain." Amani assured him.

"Be careful next time okay?" Kunimitsu almost wanting to push himself through the mirror to hold the girl.

"I will. So, how was the game?" Amani replied.

"We won."

"Hontouni? You're going to the finals! Oh Mitsu, I'm so happy for you." Amani starting jumping up and down.

"I thought you would be." Kunimitsu gladly watched the girl jump around her room.

"I'm so proud of you Mitsu." Amani said after she gathered herself from the excitement.

"I'm proud of you as well."

"Hope the team didn't get much of a shock seeing me." Amani remembering the look on the regulars face after seeing her through the mirror.

"They'll get over it. Besides I don't really care what they think about me, I'm just proud of you and I want my world to know about you." He replied.

"Your world." Amani repeated suddenly feeling the same sadness she felt earlier that day.

"Dou Ishita Ami?"

"Iie betsuni."

"You're taking an exam for the University you're applying to tomorrow right? You should get some sleep." Kunimitsu remembering it was Friday.

"Yeah, I should. Good night Mitsu. You rest too okay?" Amani went back to the bathroom to change back to her pyjamas and returned quickly.

"Sweet dreams, Aishiteru Ami."

"Aishiteru Mitsu." She replied with a smile before turning off the lights.

**-oOo-**

**Sorry if I didn't give much speaking lines to the Shitenhouji members, this is, after all, is about Tezuka and Amani =). Not much romantic scenes either, let's save that for later. =)**

**Would you laugh at me if I admitted that I cried during Kawamura's Match against Ishida Gin? Especially when Akutsu showed up. It was a very touching episode after all. And I just kept replaying Tezuka and Chitose's match…because in canon Tezuka can play tennis on top of the ocean with a large wave carrying him. (^_^)v**


	19. Their Own Worlds

**Chapter 18: Their Own Worlds**

**DISCLAIMER: PoT is not mine.**

**I know most of you would probably expect that this chapter would be about the Finals between Rikkai and Seigaku, so I'll say it ahead, sorry to disappoint everyone, the finals will only be mentioned here but it won't really revolve around that. And as a note, for this fiction, there will be no reference to the U17 Camp, so Tezuka will be leaving for Germany in Spring of Momo and Kaidoh's senior year in Seigaku like in the PoT series instead on the middle of the U17 Camp in the New PoT series. (^_^)**

**-oOo-**

Kunimitsu lay on the floor of his room thinking about what had happened that day. He felt so elated that it was finally over; they were Japan's number one middle school tennis team. He could feel the warmth in his heart, the joy he had after going through everything and here they were, the champions. He stood and walked to his desk where he and Ami's picture was framed. He smiled quietly staring at the picture, thinking just how complete his life was now. He turns on his computer types something, he browses at the search results and clicks on a few interesting pages before turning his computer off again. He goes back to lie at the floor his head close to the mirror. He just lay there, not bothering to change from his regular's jersey. His phone beeps and he flips it open.

**From: Oishi Shuichiro**

**Message: Tezuka are you coming?**

The team had planned to go to Karaoke that night to celebrate. They already ate at Taka-san's to celebrate their victory in the Nationals against Rikkai, but right now, there was somewhere else he wanted to be. He clicks on the reply button.

**To: Oishi Shuichiro**

**Message: Iie, enjoy. I want to spend some time with Ami. Yudan sezu ni ikou.**

He closes his phone, and grabs his left arm; he knew Ami was probably going to kill him when she sees his swollen arm. But he knew she'd understand, it would have been wrong, if he didn't go all out against Sanada. He removes his hand from his arm and just lay there staring at his ceiling, he checks the time, it was about five more minutes before the mirror's reflection changed. He got up from the floor and removed his jacket, as well as his shoes, then went back to lie on the floor. His phone beeped again.

**From: Oishi Shuichiro**

**Message: Iiyo, Send our regards to Ami-chan. By the way, Fuji's hogging the mic.**

He smiles, sometimes it amuses him how his teammates could be so childish yet so mature at the same time. He clicks the reply button once again.

**To: Oishi Shuichiro**

**Message: Sa, that is not surprising.**

He press send and closes his phone back again. He check the time once again then mentally counts, _Five, Four, Three, Two, One…_ just as he did the mirror changed its reflection. He waited for someone to call his name, but there was silence from the other end. _Maybe she was still eating dinner._ He tells himself and just lay there.

A few minutes passed and he heard the opening of the door from the other side of the room. He heard footsteps coming near, until he saw the inverted image of his most priced treasure staring down at him from the mirror. She slowly sat down on the floor and placed her hand on the mirror about where his head was located. He smiles at her; she smiles back. No words were spoken; they just stared into each other's eyes. He wanted to get lost in her eyes, he wanted to drown in her presence, he wanted so much to hold her.

"We won." He finally spoke up.

"I know." She replied.

"Hontouni?" he stares deeply into her eyes.

"Your face is peaceful, and besides, I've always know you would." Amani moved her hand on the mirror as if to caress Kunimitsu's hair.

He closed his eyes, he wanted to feel her hand stroking through his brown locks. He closed his eyes and breathe deeply, and call him crazy but he could swear he could feel her, he could hear her breathing as she stared at him.

"Go change your clothes." Amani told him.

"Iie. Later, I just want to lay here with you." He replied.

"Change, you've been wearing that all day, and you've probably sweat a lot." She insisted.

"Five more minutes." He stubbornly replied.

"Iiyo." She gave in.

He lifts his hand to the mirror as if to touch her face, but obviously, he couldn't, so she bent her head over so it would reflect where his hands were. And maybe he was really going nuts, but he could swear he could feel her soft brown-black hair touching his palm.

"I'll just be a minute." He says as he gets up to change and shower.

"Take your time." She responds.

He makes his way to the bathroom, took a quick shower and change into his house clothes before rushing back to the mirror. Only to find the beautiful girl sitting on her desk doodling away on her sketchpad. She notices him and quickly turns to smile at him.

"What are you doing?" Kunimitsu asks.

"Doodling." She replied.

"Can I see?" he asks.

"Sure." She shows him the sketch of two hands clasp together, one of which was obviously a man and the other's a woman. "That's us." She says with a smile. "Someday, when we see each other in person." She places the sketchpad back on the desk.

He felt his heart break, he wanted so much to see her, and hold her, hold her hands and never let it go, but how?

"Come here." She calls him as she sat on the floor.

He sat next to her in the mirror, and she tilts her head to the mirror, where his shoulder reflected.

"You have sturdy shoulders." She mutters.

"Huh?"

"Would you think I'm crazy if I tell you that when I sit here leaning on your shoulder's reflection, I could actually feel you, like there's no mirror between us." She admitted.

"Iie, I feel you too." He admits himself.

"What are your plans in life Mitsu?" she asks him.

"I plan to see you. Travel to where you live, when I get enough money for the airfare." He says.

"But Mitsu, do you even know I'm real? What if you get here and find out that I was nothing more than your imagination?" she asks him in a very sad voice.

"I won't. Because I know, you are not. I know you're real." He lovingly replied.

She could feel her eyes welling up, she wished she was more like him, the faith he had that she was real. Why she ever doubts of Kunimitsu's existence she wonders.

"Then, when we're old enough, I'll bring you here, so we can share the winter together." Kunimitsu added.

"Winter?"

"Hai."

"Wouldn't it be too cold for me in the winter, I do come from a tropical country." Amani asked.

"Iie, because I'll be holding you tightly all through winter." Kunimitsu replied still staring at Amani's eyes.

"Really now." She replied with a smile, part of her was glad to hear that, but part of her was broken wondering if that would really ever happen.

"Then when springs come, we'll walk a path of Sakura's, and we'll watch the Sakura bloom every spring." He added.

"You do know what 'every spring' means right?" she asks.

"Aa. And that's exactly what I plan to do." He replies seriously.

Once again, the room was filed with silence, only two souls connecting through a mirror. But to them, silence was enough. Silence said it all.

-oOo-

He opened his eyes the following morning; apparently, he fell asleep on the floor that night. He rose to find a small figure on the mirror, lying on the floor was Amani, hugging her pillow, covered by a blanket up to her neck. He smiles, kneels and strokes the mirror as if stroking her hair. _You never left my side didn't you?_ He thought to himself. He presses his lips on the mirror, if only he could really kiss her forehead to say good morning. He walks to the bathroom to bathe; it was a school day after all. When he was done, dressed and ready, he walked back to the mirror.

"Ami." He called out.

"Hmn." Was the response.

"Sweetie, time to wake up now, you have school don't you?" he calls out again.

"Okay." She replies sleepily. She gets up from the floor rubs her eyes and stares at Kunimitsu with sleepy eyes. "Ohayou Mitsu."

"Ohayou Ami. Why did you sleep on the floor?"

"You fell asleep while we were talking last night, it didn't feel right to just leave you there so." She replied.

"So you decided it would be better to sleep on the floor beside me?" he asked, a naughty smile on his face.

"Yeah, something like that." She replied still very much somnolent.

"You do realize you just slept beside me." He teased.

"Shut up!" she throws her pillow towards the mirror, as if it would really hit Kunimitsu.

He smiles at her and she smiles back, until they both began to laugh, and their worlds just collided right there.

-oOo-

Fall came, and the trees began to wither. His everyday life went on, school, tennis practice. His job wasn't over yet, he still had to train the next buchou. And he knows exactly how.

"Twenty more laps." He commanded the junior.

"Buchou?" was the only response, before the younger player began running again.

"Tezuka isn't that a bit too much for Kaidoh." Oishi asks his best friend.

"Iie, it's not yet enough." He replies with a firm voice.

"You know he's going to hate you for this don't you." Fuji added.

"He'll understand one day." Kunimitsu replies before walking away.

-oOo-

The storm season was over, and the chilly air began to blow, it was truly a sign that December is near. She tugs the soft fabric of her sweater to hug her body tighter; the fourth quarter in tropical countries can really be the opposite of its summers. She walks the quiet corridors of her school to find a familiar figure in a distance.

"Tim." She calls out, but the figure simply walks away. "Tim wait up." She runs after him, "Hey talk to me." She catches up and grabs his arm.

"I don't have anything to talk to you about." He coldly replies, but stood there not moving an inch.

"We haven't talked since that day." She states.

"What? The day you fell down the stairs and Leah and I had to take you to the clinic? The day when I had to stand outside the clinic worried to death about you, while you so-called boyfriend was somewhere playing tennis?" he snapped at her.

"It's not his fault." She reasoned tears almost falling down from her eyes.

"Hey guys, what's going on here?" Cathleah asked as she stepped outside a classroom.

"Nothing, I was just reminding Amani of the reality of her long distance relationship." Timothy answers before walking away.

"Tim!" Amani calls out, but was totally ignored. "He's never going to forgive me is he?" she turns to her best friend.

"I don't think it's you he's really mad at." Cathleah replies hugging her best friend.

-oOo-

Winter came and practice got less and less, he knew his time was almost over; soon he'd be passing the baton to another, so he can aim for a higher goal. Sometimes he'd wish time would go faster, so he could grow older, so he could be with her. But unfortunately, there was no fast forward button in real life. A familiar voice snaps him from his thinking.

"Mitsu, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking."

"How's Kaidoh taking the special training?"

"Sa, he's pretty much doing well. He probably hates me, but one day he'll understand why I did all these things." Kunimitsu replied with high hopes.

"I'm sure he'll be a great buchou, because he has a very excellent mentor." She smiles sweetly at him.

"What time is it?"

"It is a minutes to eleven here in my place."

"It's a minutes to midnight here."

"It's snowing there now right?" she asks as she walks closer to the mirror.

"Aa."

"Sometimes I wish I could play in the snow."

"You have no winter there right?"

"Hai. But it's cold here during this time of year too." She tugs on her sweater.

"Maybe when I bring you here we can play in the snow." Kunimitsu smiled sweetly.

"What time is it?" she asks this time.

"Well, midnight in about, five, four, three, two, one." Kunimitsu stared at his watch.

"Merry Christmas Mitsu." She stood there holding out a present, "I love you."

All he could do was smile back after hearing what she said, because he could feel his heart warming up despite the cold winter air. "Wait, I have a present for you too."

"Not yet." She stops him.

"Nande?"

"It's not yet Christmas here." She smiled blushingly.

"Oh, right, there's an hour different between us." He remembers, "Well, then we'll just have to sit here and wait the hour out so I can give you my present." He sits by the mirror where her present was reflected. He knew that when he wakes at dawn that gift will be there in his room, it has happened before, so he knew it would happen again.

"By the way, how's the rest of the team?"

"They're all doing well, Fuji and Oishi always asks about you."

"Are they recovered about seeing me?"

"Well, most of them thought the mirror was some kind of modern webcam or something like that. Momoshiro actually thought the mirror was tapped to my computer and that's why they could see you." Kunimitsu explained.

"Seriously?" Amani asked sarcastically.

"Seriously. I didn't bother to explain. It was easier for them to think that way."

And they simply laugh it off to pass the time.

-oOo-

Spring was fast approaching, and he knew that he was leaving soon. She did approve of his desires to leave and go professional, but he was seriously having second thoughts about it. He paced the floor wondering to himself, wondering if his decision was right. Even though, there was no turning back, he had already filed the application for the school in Germany where he would continue his studies.

"Mitsu." The sweet familiar voice called out.

"Ami." He replied.

"Spring is almost here isn't it." She asked, she was smiling, but he could see the sadness in her eyes.

"I won't go if you say so." He tells her straight to the point.

"Iie. Go. That's your dream." She replies.

"I can take the mirror with me you know."

"Your mom probably won't let you." She had a point. "Did Shuichiro-kun give you my e-mail address before?"

"I think he sent it to my inbox, but I'll have to check." But he never did.

"We've never tried that before, but maybe we can try that means of communication when you get to Germany." She said holding back tears.

"Aa, we will."

They never talked about it again; the issue was like taboo. Each night they would see each other and talk about anything, anything but him leaving for Germany. She was accepted to the Rehabilitation Course she applied for, and College wasn't going to be easy. So she never really wanted to think of Kunimitsu leaving for Germany to go professional, and continue his studies there. She just couldn't think about it.

-oOo-

The snow began to melt; Spring was here. The inevitable was fast approaching and the pressure was just too much for him to handle. Most days he would stare up the clouds. They'd already graduated and he was just waiting for the day of his departure to come. There were days when they'd get together, visit the tennis club and try to make sure Kaidoh and Momoshiro were doing well. They'd watch Echizen's matches in a portable TV Inui always brought with him. But it didn't change the fact that more than the tennis club he loved; he was leaving something more precious behind.

He couldn't remember what they were arguing about. It started out talking about sakuras, then into something about the team, something about her brother, then something about her school. He tried to remember what it was that they talked about that started the argument. He just couldn't remember. All he knew was their argument led to him walking away, grabbing his racket and swinging it for how many times he couldn't remember as well. He just remembers her saying something, something he wished he hadn't heard.

"Maybe I am just a fantasy. Maybe you are just imagining me, that's why it's so easy for you to ignore me." She said tears flowing down her cheeks.

He ignored it and just kept swinging, he kept swinging his racket until he didn't notice he had lost grip of it and it flew towards the mirror. A crashing sound was heard. He stiffened. He ran towards the mirror trying to pick up the shattered pieces on his bedroom floor. He searched for any sign of the one person he loved the most, but all he could see was his own reflection, his own eyes, from which tears were flowing.

"What was that?" Rainan ran to his sister's room after hearing a crashing sound. But all he saw was his sister standing in front of broken mirror crying. "What happened?" he asked, but she didn't speak. She simply cried, and cried bitterly until she was kneeling on the floor with her brother embracing her tightly.

-oOo-

"Moshi, moshi. Oishi, Tezuka desu. I was wondering if you still had Ami's email address, the one you sent me when I was in Germany for Rehab. I checked my inbox and I just remembered that I emptied my mail a few weeks back. Maybe you still have it in your outbox?" he desperately searched for a means to communicate back with her.

-oOo-

"Ne, Tezuka, your flight is tomorrow right?" Fuji asks as he sat in Kunimitsu's room.

"Hmn." Was the bitter reply.

"Is this the mirror Tezuka?" Oishi asked as he found shattered pieces of a mirror in Kunimitsu's trash bin.

"Aa." Was the solemn retort.

"You still haven't thrown it away. Still hoping for the reflection change one night." Fuji asked not getting up from where he sat.

Silence answered him.

"Sorry about not being able to give you her email address Tezuka, I had emptied my mail as well when you called." Oishi apologized, although he didn't really have anything to apologize about.

"It's alright." He replied sadly.

"Aren't you bringing this along? It's cold in Germany during winter seasons too you know." Fuji holding the bonnet that Amani gave Tezuka last Christmas.

He grabs the bonnet and places it on his bag.

"You're leaving behind the wrist band she gave you on your birthday?" Oishi asked noting the blue and white wristband still on the desk.

"Iie, I'm taking it with me."

"What do you plan on doing now?" Fuji asked.

"I don't know. I don't know what to do." For the second time in his life, he allowed himself to look weak in front of his two best friend.

"Are you going to take the shattered mirror with you?" Fuji asked again.

"Iie, okaa-san will probably throw that away after I leave." He sadly answered.

_Maybe, just maybe._ Oishi thought, and picked up a piece of the shattered mirror, placed it in his pocket without Kunimitsu noticing.

"Are you going to forget about her now?" Fuji asked again.

"I can never forget about her Fuji." Was the answer.

-oOo-

"Buchou, ganbare." Momoshiro greeted him as they stood in the airport.

"Aa."

"Arigato gozaimashita, for everything buchou." Kaidoh bowed, he now understood why Kunimitsu did all those things.

"Take care of yourself there Tezuka." Kawamura smiled at him.

"I'm sure the next time I see you, the data will be so different." Inui shook his hand.

"Ne, Tezuka write to us won't you?" Eiji patted his shoulders.

"We'll be waiting for your name to come out in the international tennis scene." Fuji said with a smile.

"Don't forget." Was Oishi's words as he shook his best friend's hand. Maybe no one else understood what he meant by that, except Fuji and Kunimitsu. He really didn't care; he just wanted to say that.

"I won't." was the firm reply.

"Tezuka, I'm proud of you, go wild out there ne?" Ryuzaki-sensei smiled at the former buchou.

"Sensei, Arigato gozaimashita." He bowed.

"Calling all passengers of flight ABC123 going to Munich, now boarding." The voice over the speaker announced.

"Sa, it's time to go son." Kuniharu placed his arm around his son's shoulder.

"Hai."

"Take care of yourself there son." Ayana kissed his son on the forehead and gave him a hug.

"Let's go Kunimitsu." Kunikazu called his grandson, he was staying with him in Germany for a few months until he gets settled in, then he's going back home to Japan.

"He's going to be alone there Fuji." Oishi said to his friend as they watched Kunimitsu walk away.

"Do you think he'll forget about her?" Fuji asked Oishi back.

"Germany's probably filled with a lot of pretty girls. Who knows, maybe eventually he'll forget about her." Oishi sadly replied.

Fuji smack Oishi on the head.

"Ite! What was that for?" Oishi asked rubbing his head.

"For ever thinking Tezuka would do something like that." Fuji replied snapping his eyes open and staring Oishi down.

"It's always a possibility, but I'm still hoping not." Oishi pulling out the piece of shattered mirror that he picked up from Kunimitsu's bin the night before.

"Oishi." The tensai's eyes widening.

"Someday, if he forgets. I'm giving this to him, to make him remember." Oishi told Fuji making the tensai smile.

"Aa. Sou dane."

He felt like the walk to board the plane was the longest walk of his life. When he finally boarded and sat down with his grandfather sitting next to him he stared out the window, holding back the tears in his eyes, as he let himself get lost in his thoughts.

_Ami, you think that you are just a fantasy to me. But to me, you are my reality._

He swore to himself, that the crying girl in the mirror will never be the last memory he has of her. Never.

**-oOo-**

**Yes, I know, I fast-forwarded a bit…or maybe a bit more….**

**Oooohhh I feel so many people stabbing me to death right now…if comments could kill, I would probably be dying from blood loss right now. (^_^)**

**I know it is a very disappointing chapter, I know, I myself is devastated with the turn of events, but I did warn everyone that a very interesting twist was about to happen didn't I.**

**By the way, I'm going to be busy the next few days so I won't be able to update soon after posting this chapter…I know…Oooohhhh, so many more people stabbing me to death because of that…(_) But I promise you there will be more to this story…so many more! (^_^)**


	20. Only In My Dream

**Chapter 19: Only In My Dreams**

**DISCLAIMER: PoT is not mine. If it were mine, Tezuka would have been the main character, and it would have probably been a love story…with Ami. (^_^)**

**Let's take it a little slowly this time…because we went zoom, zoom last chapter.**

**Those written **_"like this"_ **are either dreams, or a flashback, and those written **"like this" **are the scenes happening in the present time.**

**-oOo-**

"…_that's why it's so easy for you to ignore me….ignore me…ignore me…ignore me…*crash*"_

Kunimitsu jumps up from his bed sweating. It was the same dream he's been having for several months since he got to Germany. He breathes heavily and reaches for his glasses. He brushes his hair up and realized it's too long. _Maybe I should get a haircut._ He thinks. He checks the time, it was too early to do anything and he did have classes today, because yes, even rising tennis stars need their education; that's what he believed in. he knew it was pointless to return to bed, because he'd probably just dream the same dream, or not be able to go back to sleep at all.

In an effort to collect himself, he walks to the kitchen and boils some tealeaves. He sits on a chair in his kitchen and glances at the empty chair on the opposite side of the table. He missed his grandfather.

"_Kunimitsu."_

"_Hai."_

"_You've been having nightmares since we got here." Kunikazu tells his grandson matter-of-factly._

"_I'm just adjusting to the environment Oji-san." He reasons out._

"_Hmn. Well, you better adjust soon because I only have one more month to spend with you before I go home." Kunikazu replied less than convinced with his grandson's reason._

"_Hai."_

"_How's that girlfriend of yours? It must be difficult for he, you leaving to pursue your dream like this." Kunikazu asked again, pretty much waiting for an admission from his grandson._

"_We we're never really together Oji-san." He replied._

"_But I thought you two had a relationship." Kunikazu confused by his grandson's response._

"_Iie, that's not what I mean Oji-san, I mean, we live in different countries so we never really were together physically, so this isn't much of a change." He tried to explain._

"_But the time difference is bigger now." Kunikazu stated before sipping his tea._

"_Six hours." Kunimitsu replied in a breath of exasperation._

"_So by the time you wake up, she'd be having lunch already. By the time she's ready to go to sleep, you'd still be in school, or tennis practice. How are you ever going to communicate?" Kunikazu placed the truth cards in lay._

_I don't even know if we will ever communicate again. Kunimitsu thought to himself._

The clanking of the pot snapped him out of his thinking. He truly missed his grandfather, at least when he was there he could pretend that nothing happened, he could pretend that Amani still existed in his world. Now he was alone, and the loneliness he had to face gets more real every day. She was gone. And he had no way of finding her again. He snaps back to reality again when he felt the hot tea pouring over the cup into his hands.

"Itte!" he exhales and runs water to relieve the burnt hand. He'd probably kill himself from daydreaming. He walks over to his computer and opens it, he had a good two hours before he needed to get ready for school so he goes and checks his mail. His favourite mails were those coming from home.

**From: Oishi Shuichiro [bigstone ]**

**Subject: Just dropping a note**

**Message:**

**How are you doing Tezuka? It's been six months since you left. Summer is almost over and the trees have begun to witter their leaves. My new high school is great, we're seriously studying sciences now, we have regular exams; I'm doing fairly well. I never thought preparing for Medical studies could be this difficult. I already told you I didn't join the tennis club here in my new school right? It just doesn't feel the same. Anyway, fall must also be starting there right? How's your school? How's tennis training? We all watched your game last time from the video that your Okaa-san gave us; you were amazing as always Tezuka. Ryuzaki-sensei got all teary-eyed watching you, she's very proud of you. Sa, I've taken too much of your time. I hope you keep safe there; we're all rooting for you here.**

**Oishi**

**P.S. I hope you haven't forgotten your promise, not to forget her.**

He closes his eyes and breathes deeply, he didn't need Oishi to remind him, because the only thing he kept thinking of everyday was the crying girl in the mirror. He dreams of her, he hears her voice when he's alone, he can feel her hand brushing his hair when he lies down and closes his eyes. He sees her face everywhere he turns his head. He was desperate to find her all over again.

_I wonder what she's doing right now._ He thinks as he looks out his dorm room window.

-oOo-

Amani stared at the Comparative Anatomy textbook in front of her, she's been reading page 137 for about six times now, but not a single word was registering in her brain. In desperation she closes her book. As much as she hated it, she still misses Kunimitsu, even if her last memory of him was the argument that led to the racket breaking the mirror.

"Can someone please remind me why I entered a Science course again?" She says to no one in particular.

"Because you wanted to help rehabilitate athletes. That's what you said in the beginning of term." Wendy answered her question, and then went back to reading her book.

"Yeah, right. That's what I said wasn't it?" Amani answers her back, then opens her book again trying to read page 137 for the seventh time, in the hope that maybe this time she'd get what she was reading.

She looks around at the people surrounding her, she had a different group of friends now, Wendy, Hannah and Naomi. None of them knew about Kunimitsu, because she never really felt like telling them about him. How could she explain her boyfriend from the other side of the mirror after all? Cathleah went to the same University, but she was in an Art course so they rarely get to spend time together now. But she still considered Cathleah her best friend; they were roommates in the dormitory. After all, only Cathleah would understand her, when she suddenly cries with no apparent reason.

"Breaks almost over, let's go Ami." Hannah calls her back to reality.

"Your day dreaming again." Naomi tells her as they grab their bags.

"Maybe I'm just having a difficult time understanding Comparative Anatomy." Amani reasons out.

"You? Are you kidding, you have the highest grades in class." Wendy

"Yeah, your like the smartest person in the batch." Naomi agrees.

"Is this about a boy Ami?" Hannah finally breaks the question.

"Yeah, do you have a boyfriend? We've been hanging out together for four months and you know all our crushes, but we never hear you talk about boys." Wendy added.

_Because there is only one boy I am interested in, and he's probably in Germany right now…doing God knows what._ She thought.

"Hey, Ami! You're zoning out again." Naomi slaps Ami on the arm.

"Huh? Oh, gomennasai." Amani replies.

"Gomenna-what?" Wendy snaps at her.

"Oh, you're into anime and manga and all those stuff?" Hannah asks her friend.

"Not really." Amani replies realizing what she had just said earlier.

"But you just spoke Nihonggo, are you part Japanese or something? Did you live there before?" Hannah began interrogating her friend.

"Do I look like I'm part Japanese to you?" Amani asks back.

"Not really, you look more half-Spanish really, because of your hair." Hannah replies.

"So how do you know Nihonggo?" Wendy added.

"Someone thought me."

"Really, who?" Naomi joins in.

"A special friend." Amani replies.

"A special friend? You mean boyfriend right?" Wendy clarifies.

"Sort of."

"What do you mean sort of, how can you have a boyfriend 'sort of', that's just crazy." Hannah violently reacts.

"Is he Japanese?" Naomi wanting to learn more.

"Half-Japanese?" Wendy added.

"No, pure." Amani replied.

"So you do have a boyfriend?" Hannah asks again.

"Let's talk about something else." Amani trying to avoid the topic.

"Why? Did you guys break up already?" Wendy.

"No." Amani replies. _Technically we never broke up, didn't we?_ She asks herself.

"So, why avoid the topic?" Naomi wondered.

"Good morning every one, ready for today's quiz?" their Comparative Anatomy professor greets them as he steps into the room.

_Oh thank God!_ Amani says to herself.

-oOo-

"Hey, Kunimitsu!" a male schoolmate calls him from behind. "Coach wanted me to give this to you." He hands over a note.

"Danke." He replies and continues his walk to class.

It's been six months since he started living in Germany and almost a month since he began his studies and, but he has not made any friends yet. Well, he wasn't very good at making any after all, if Oishi and Fuji weren't in the Tennis Club, he wouldn't be friends with them, probably.

"Are you going to class?" a female voice greeted him as he walks the hallways.

"Ja." He replies.

"Für einen Ausländer sprechen Sie gut Deutch." She replies

"I studied the language before coming here." Kunimitsu replies coldly, he was not into socializing, even more, with a girl.

"I see, well, you're pretty good at it." She commends him.

"Es tut mir leid, are we classmates?" Kunimitsu asks the girl who seem to be walking towards the same direction he was.

"We've been classmates for almost a month, you haven't noticed me?" the girl replied.

"Gomennansai."

"Ich bitte um Verzeihung?" she replied not understanding what Kunimitsu said.

"I said I'm sorry, es tut mir leid, sometimes I still speak Nihonggo, I forget that people won't understand what I'm saying." Kunimitsu apologizes and turns to enter their class.

"Keine worries. Ich bin übrigens Adalheid Kuester." She introduced herself.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm…"

"Kunimitsu Tezuka; I know who you are." She smiles at him and shakes his hand before walking over to her desk.

_That was weird, she knows my name._ He thought before walking over to his desk.

-oOo-

"Hi Ami." A male voice calls him as she was browsing for a reference book in the library.

"Tim?" Amani surprised by the boy greeting him, after all it's been almost a year since he last spoke to her. _I forgot you go to this University as well._ She thought.

"How have you been?" Timothy walks closer.

"I've been good. My course is a bit difficult, but I'm enjoying it." She responds a bit uncomfortable talking to the boy.

"Good. So I heard from Leah that you've lost communication with your boyfriend." He said going straight to the point.

"Oh that." She replies and begins to walk away carrying the book she got from the shelf to find a desk. _Must make you really happy to learn about that?_ She thought as she sat on an empty study cubicle, Timothy still following her and sat across from her.

"What happened?" Timothy inquires.

"Misunderstanding." Amani coldly replied and began to flip the pages of the book she had.

"You always had misunderstandings." Timothy smugly said.

"Yeah, we did, what relationship doesn't?" Amani replied a bit irritated and tried to concentrate on answering her homework.

"So, are you guys over now?" Timothy said.

"What?" Amani replied very irritated. "You know what Tim, number one we're in a library, so generally no talking while in the library; number two, you ignored me for almost a year because you were mad at my boyfriend, for a reason that I myself cannot understand; then you come up to me now and interrogate me about him. What exactly do you want Timothy?"

"Sorry. I may have approached you a bit harshly. Excuse me." Timothy stands and walks away, but not without turning his head and saying, "I still hate him though."

_Well, I still love him. _She answered him in her mind.

-oOo-

"Good work Kunimitsu, that'll be all for today." His coach tells him at the end of practice.

"Danke." He replies before grabbing a towel and heading to the locker room.

"Gute arbeit." A female voice greeted him as he passes the bleachers.

"Huh?" he turns his head towards the direction of the voice.

"You have excellent play." Adalheid greets him.

"Danke." He replies then begins to walk towards the lockers again.

"I thought you were the snobbish one, but I never thought you were this snobbish." Adalheid walks after him.

"Es tut mir leid, I'm a bit tired from practice." He turns around and bows before turning back to walk away.

"He's a slippery one ain't he Adelheid?" one of her female friends, Clarimond tells her as they watch Kunimitsu walk away.

"I hear he has a girlfriend." Another female friend, Hermine says.

"But I hear the girl friend isn't from Japan, she lives somewhere else so they never really got to spend time together even before." Clarimond added.

"They say distance makes the heart grow fonder…or it can make it forget." Adalheid states a flirtatious tone in her voice.

"What are you thinking Adalheid?" Hermine asks her friend with a naughty smile.

"Remember girls, what Adalheid Kuester wants, Adalheid Kuester gets. Let's go." She walks away and snaps her hand and her two friends followed her giggling.

-oOo-

"So, I heard Timothy went to talk to you today." Cathleah asks her friend as they were having dinner in her dormitory room.

"More like interrogated me." Amani replied.

"He still loves you Ami. You can't blame the guy." Cathleah said in Timothy's defence.

"Who's side are you in Leah?"

"Yours of course, but you know, Tim is a friend too, so, I need to understand his side as well." Cathleah explained.

"You know that's never going to happen Leah. I can't…" Amani puts her utensils down and pushes her plate away, she just lost her appetite.

"You still love Kunimitsu don't you?"

"Who ever said I stopped loving him?" Amani replied her arms crossed.

"Do you think you'll ever see him again?" Cathleah asked, a bit doubtful.

"I don't know." Amani stands up and walks to her window, "I hope so."

"You know, it's almost your birthday." Cathleah changing the subject.

"Yeah it is isn't it?" Amani looks at her bed where the tennis bear was sitting.

"That was his gift to you last year isn't it?" Cathleah also noticing the bear on the bed.

"Yes it was." Amani felt her eyes welling up again and turns her head back to stare out her window.

"You're crying again aren't you?" Cathleah puts her utensils down and stand to walk towards Amani.

"No." Amani denies, but her voice was shaking.

"It's okay if you are." Cathleah rubbing Amani's arms to comfort her.

"I just miss him so much Leah." Amani began crying and turning her head to her study desk where their picture was framed. "Sometimes when I look at the mirror, I wish I could see him instead of myself."

Cathleah stood silent just comforting her friend. She couldn't say anything; she didn't know what to say.

-oOo-

"Moshi, moshi." Kunimitsu answers his phone.

"Moshi, moshi Tezuka." A male voice answers from the other line.

"Fuji?" he recognizes the voice.

"How are you?" Fuji asks from the other line.

"I'm good. Just got home from practice. I was about to eat dinner actually." Kunimitsu replied while placing a plate and chopsticks on the table.

"Oh, gomen, did I disturb you?" Fuji apologetically asks.

"Iie, daijabou, it's nice to hear from home." Kunimitsu said all excited, not that he would admit it of course.

"The guys are here to greet you." Fuji said as he passes the phone to someone else.

"Moshi, moshi, Tezuka, how's Germany?" Eiji excitedly asks over the phone.

"It's getting cold here, Fall is starting." Kunimitsu replied enthusiastically.

"Hontouni? Is it colder there than it is here during fall?" Eiji asks again.

"Hai, a bit."

"Here's Inui, Oi, Inui, Tezuka's on the line." Eiji screams at the other end of the line.

Kunimitsu distance the phone a bit from his ears after Eiji began screaming from the other end.

"Moshi, moshi, Tezuka, Inui desu."

"Hai, how are you Inui?" he inquires.

"We're doing good here, we're at Taka-san's celebrating with Kaidoh and the gang; you must have heard that they got into the Nationals again?" the data man elaborates.

"Hai, Oishi mailed me about that a couple of days ago."

"Sa, well, here's Taka-san." Inui passed the phone.

"Hello, Tezuka?" Kawamura said from the other line, from the sound of it Kawamura was probably holding a racket.

"Hai, Kawamura, how are you?"

"Great! Just great! I've been doing well with sushi chef training." The ex-power player replied.

"Good to hear Kawamura." He smiled a bit just imagining his teammates all gathered together like that.

"Here's Momo." Kawamura passing the phone to the now fukubuchou.

"Moshi, moshi, Tezuka-buchou!" Momoshiro happily greeted.

"Momoshiro omedetou gozaimasu."

"Arigato buchou, we hope we don't fail you in this year's nationals." The power player added.

"Iie, you won't." Kunimitsu confidently answered.

"Arigato buchou, Oi, Kaidoh, come talk to Tezuka-buchou!" The power player screamed from the other line.

"Moshi, moshi." A husky voice said; it was obviously his successor.

"Omedetou Kaidoh." He greeted.

"Arigato buchou, we definitely won't fail you in this year's Nationals." Kaidoh told his buchou.

"Aa."

"Here's Oishi-senpai, buchou."

"Moshi-moshi Tezuka?"

"Oishi, I just read your mail this morning. Who's phone are you using by the way?" Kunimitsu asked as the number did not register.

"It's Fuji's he changed his number a few days back when he lost his phone, fell out of his pocket I think." Oishi explained.

"Sou dane."

"Enjoying yourself out there Tezuka?" Oishi asked concerned.

"Hai, but I do miss being back home." He replies.

"Is that all you miss?" he heard Fuji's voice in the background.

"Iie, I miss Ami very much as well." He replies as he walks to his study desk where their picture was framed.

"I'm sorting out something's from middle school; I might find something that might help you communicate with her again." Oishi offered.

"Aa."

"Are you loosing hope Tezuka?" he heard Fuji say in the background.

"Iie, I swore to myself I'd find her again." He says as he grabs the framed picture.

"It's almost her birthday isn't it?" Oishi asked, remembering that they were there to surprise her the year before.

"Hai, in three days." Kunimitsu replied.

"So you still remember her birthday?" Fuji asks in the background.

"How can I forget?" he replied stroking the face of the girl in the picture.

"Well, don't lose hope Tezuka, you'll see each other again. I believe you will." Oishi encouraged his best friend.

"So do I." Fuji said in the background.

"Aa. I hope so." He replies.

"Sa, well you go and eat dinner; we're just about ready to leave here, it about nine at night here so we'll be going home soon." Fuji said on the other line.

"Keep in touch Tezuka." Oishi said in the background.

"I will."

"Bye, bye." His best friend said, "Hey everyone say goodbye to Tezuka!" Fuji called out.

"Bye, bye Tezuka/Buchou!" he heard the group say.

"Bye minna." He says before closing his phone.

He walks to his window, looks up the sky that was beginning to darken. He thinks of the girl that changed his life, the girl that made him smile like no one else could. He thinks of her and asks himself if she was thinking of him too.

-oOo-

From somewhere across the ocean Amani stares out her window, counts the stars in the night sky hugging Kunimitsu's bear. She wonders; if he still remembers her, if he still thinks about her, if he still loved her.

"Still staring out the window?" Cathleah said as she got out of the bathroom.

"Do you think he still remembers me Leah?"

"He'd be a fool not to."

"How much do you think it'll cost to go to Germany?" Amani turn and sits on her bed not letting go of her bear.

"Don't be silly, you don't even know if he did go to Germany. What if he stayed in Japan after your break-up?"

"We didn't break up, the mirror broke, not us." Amani defended.

"Right, sorry."

"Then how much do you think it'll cost to go to Japan?" Amani asked instead.

"Are you serious? You're in first year College, how do you think you're going to afford going there?" Cathleah answered.

"I'll save up my allowance."

"You need a visa."

"I'll get a tourist visa."

"Oh God, you're serious about this?" Cathleah astonished at her friends determination.

"I want to see him." Amani argued.

"Exactly how many years do you think it'll take before you can even save up money for airfare? Excluding other things that you have to pay for." Cathleah argued.

"I don't care how many years it takes, I want to go." Amani stubbornly replied.

"Wow." Was all Cathleah could say. "I wish he was as determined as you."

"He said that once."

"What?"

"He said that once, that he wanted to come see me. That when we were old enough he'd take me home to Japan in winter, and then we would spend every spring together watching the sakura bloom." Ami answered as she caressed the bear in her arms.

"What's its name?" Cathleah asked.

"What?"

"The bear, what's its name?" Cathleah pointing at the cuddly object Amani was hugging.

"Hikaru."

"What kind of name is that?"

"It's a Japanese name, it means light, and we came up with it together." Amani defended.

"Really now?"

"His name means province and light, Kuni- means province, Mitsu- means light; so I asked him for a Japanese male name that means light, and he gave that name." Amani explained.

"So you named the bear light?"

"Hikaru." Amani emphasized.

"Fine, Hikaru."

"Let's just go to sleep." Amani told her friend and got into her bed still hugging her bear. _Because in my dreams, I can be with him._

-oOo-

"_What do you want for you birthday?"_

"_As long as you're there, it doesn't matter." She smiled._

"_How's Hikaru?"_

"_He misses his daddy." She holds out a bear and swings its arms as if it was waving at him._

"_I miss you."_

"_You miss me? Yet you found it so easy to ignore me….ignore me…ignore me….*crash*."_

He shoots up from his bed. He rubs his forehead and throws his pillow at the wall. He gets up from bed and walks to the window; at least he awoke just in time this time. He walks to the bathroom and turns on the shower, he lets the water run down his body, hoping it'll wash all the longing away. But how could he, when each night when he goes to sleep he sees her, and he's happy, but wakes up lonely again. He punches the wall of his shower. He was getting desperate. _I have to go back to Asia._ He thinks to himself. _Screw tennis, I'm going after something I want more._ He decides. Then he realizes, he can't. his parents will be very disappointed of him if he does. _I'm saving up, I don't care how many years it takes, I'm going to go see her, I don't care if she forgets about me or find some other guy. I'm going to see her, even it means me getting hurt. I just want to see her._

-oOo-

"Final exams are almost here. I can't believe a semester is almost ending." Hannah reminded her friends.

"It went by so fast didn't it?" Naomi added.

"Hey, Ami what are your plans on Sunday? It's your birthday right?" Wendy asks the day dreaming Amani.

"Huh? What?"

"Day dreaming again?" Naomi asked.

"Oh, Sunday, yes. Church in the morning, then maybe eat with my family in the afternoon. Going back to the dormitory in the evening after all." Amani explained.

"No date with your boyfriend?" Wendy teased.

"How can they date when they're oceans apart?" Hannah defended.

_More like continents apart. Or maybe dimensions apart._ Amani thought.

"On-line date maybe? He knows how to use a computer right?" Naomi asked.

"Yes." Was a simple reply from Amani.

"So?"

"So what?" Amani said confused.

"Oh, your hopeless, how do the two of you survive this relationship?" Wendy getting frustrated.

"We manage." Amani lied.

Frankly she didn't want to talk about Kunimitsu with her new friends. They seemed like the kind of people who'll think of her as crazy if she does. And truthfully it was difficult to explain to them. But in her mind she did wonder, if Kunimitsu still remembers her birthday.

-oOo-

"Coach, can I leave early today?" Kunimitsu asks his tennis coach.

"Why, do you have a date?" his coach teased.

"No, I wanted to buy a birthday gift for someone." Kunimitsu explained.

"Girlfriend?" his coach asks again.

"Ja."

"Didn't know you had one." His coach teased.

"I do. We—So can I please leave early?" He changes the topic.

"Well, we don't have much in the training menu for today so I guess you can leave early." His coach replies.

"Danke." He bows and grabs his tennis bag to head for the shower.

"Where you going handsome?" Adalheid calls him from the bleachers.

"Buying a gift for my girlfriend." Kunimitsu replies a bit irritated. He was annoyed by the fact that Adalheid came to see him practice again.

"So the rumour is true, you do have a girlfriend." Adalheid stepping forwards to get closer to Kunimitsu.

"Ja."

"Why the cold treatment?" Adalheid ran her fingers through Kunimitsu's hair. She was after all almost as tall as he was, with orange hair, blue eyes and a very slim figure.

"Not to be rude Adalheid, but I need to go, and buy a birthday gift for my girlfriend." Kunimitsu replied, emphasizing the 'girlfriend' and turning to walk away from the flirting girl. _Even if I have no idea how I'm going to send her the gift._

_You may resist me now Kunimitsu, but I know what I want, and I always get what I want._ Adalheid thought to herself, a smirk on her face, as she watched Kunimitsu walk to the locker room.

-oOo-

**Had a few hours of free time today so I doodled a little on my laptop.**

**Okay, before any violent reaction, please give me a couple more chapters to explain before you all stab me to death…Tiff, I do mean you, hehe. (^_^)**


	21. A Message I Wish Will Get To You

**Chapter 20: A Message I Wish Will Get To You**

**Disclaimer: PoT not mine. However, forever grateful to Konomi-sensei for creating PoT.**

**So, as expected Adalheid was not very welcomed, but sorry minna, there will be more of her.**

**-oOo-**

_What do you do?_ Rainan stares at a piece of broken mirror he's been keeping in his desk since early April. "You look like an ordinary mirror to me, what did my sister find so special with you?" he talks to the piece mirror. "You, know what, I should blame you for everything that my sister is going through. She's been crying a lot because of you."

"Rainan who are you talking to?" their mother asks from outside his room.

"No one Mom, just reading out loud." Rainan answers.

"You suck!" Rainan tells the mirror then shoves it back to his drawer. _Why did I even keep that broken mirror? Sis, will probably get mad at me if she ever found out I kept a piece of that broken mirror._ He thinks before exiting his room to go to dinner.

-oOo-

"Leah, can you go with me to the mall on Friday?" Amani asks her best friend, as they were both getting ready for school.

"Why? It was your birthday last Sunday and you wanted to sulk in this room, now you want to go to the mall on Friday?" Cathleah answers her as she brushed her hair.

"I want to buy something."

"What?"

"A gift." Amani replies without looking at her best friend.

"For whom?"

"Someone." She vaguely answers.

"Someone?"

"Yes."

"You're buying a gift for Kunimitsu aren't you?" Cathleah asked realizing what her best friend was planning to do.

"Yes."

"Ami, why? You're not even going to be able to give it to him." Cathleah protested.

"But it's his birthday on Monday." Amani reasoned out.

"So? He's not even going to get the gift your buying, why waste money?" Cathleah asked.

"I'm not wasting money; I'm buying my boyfriend a gift." Amani defended.

"A boyfriend that you don't even know how to get in-touch with, much more send a gift to." Cathleah explained.

"But I still want to." Amani insisted stubbornly.

"Fine." Cathleah giving up on the discussion.

-oOo-

"Guten morgen." Adalheid greeted Kunimitsu as she had been waiting for the boy to pass by the corridor to their classroom.

"Guten morgen." He coldly replies.

"In a hurry? It's still early for class; want to come have breakfast with me in the cafeteria?" Adalheid flirted.

"No, thank you, I've had breakfast in the dorm." Kunimitsu refused then walked a little faster.

"Are you avoiding me?" Adalheid asked, trying to catch up with Kunimitsu.

"What do you want Adalheid?" Kunimitsu stopping in his steps and facing the girl.

"I want you, is that a crime?" Adalheid brushing Kunimitsu's hair.

"I have a girlfriend; didn't you hear me the other day?" Kunimitsu replied moving away from Adalheid.

"I did. But she isn't here." Adalheid replied stepping after Kunimitsu trying to caress his face.

"She's still my girl, whether she's here or not." He defends and tries to dodge the girl's hand.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." Adalheid moves a little closer and places her hand on Kunimitsu's chest.

"But I will, and her name is Amani; try and remember that, because that's the only name I will call mine." Kunimitsu brushes her hand away, and then turns to walk away.

"Looks like you're going to have a difficult time with this one Adalheid." Clarimond tells her friend.

"He'll come along, they always do." Adalheid replied, one hand on her waist.

"He seems to really like that girlfriend of his." Hermine adds.

"Whatever. He's going to be mine." Adalheid declared.

-oOo-

"Oishi." Fuji calls to his friend waiting for him in the park.

"Fuji, sorry to call you out all of a sudden." Oishi said apologetically.

"No problem, tennis practice ended early today, what's up?"

"How's Yamato-buchou?" Oishi asks not getting to the point.

"He's doing well, the men's high school tennis club is going to the nationals as well, so, we're a bit busy, but all is well. We're not doing as well as the middle schoolers but Seigaku's High School department is surviving in the league." Fuji explained.

"Aa. That's good to hear, and Eiji?" Oishi furthered.

"He's paired up with Saitomi in doubles. What's this about Oishi?" Fuji sensing his friend was diverting the topic.

"I've been hearing voices." Oishi admits to his friend in a whisper.

"Gomen, Nani?" Fuji asked surprised by what his friend said.

"Lately, I've been hearing voices. Well, more like a voice." Oishi explained.

"Iiyo, you hear a voice where?" Fuji asked his eyes shot open.

"I hear it in my room; I don't hear it anywhere else." Oishi replied.

"Are you sure it's not just your imouto playing tricks on you?"

"I hear a male voice Fuji." Oishi defended.

"Are you sure Eiji didn't bug your room or something?" Fuji offered as an explanation.

"The last time Eiji went to my house was back in middle school, if he bugged the house I would have heard voice long ago." Oishi reasoned out.

"I see, so when did this start?" Fuji investigated.

"Around the time Tezuka left for Germany, at first it was just whispers and weird noises, but last Sunday the voice was clear." Oishi explained fear evident in his eyes.

"Last Sunday? Wasn't it Ami-chan's birthday last Sunday?" Fuji recalls.

"Now that you mention it, it was, wasn't it?" Oishi realizing the fact.

"What did the voice say?" Fuji asked curious of this mysterious voice.

"The voice was asking something like 'what's so special about you', then the voice was saying something about a sister?" Oishi explained.

"A sister?" Fuji repeated.

"Hai."

"Hmn. That is weird." Fuji putting his hand on his chin.

"So, I was wondering, maybe it's because I've been keeping this piece of Tezuka's mirror in my drawer." Oishi taking the piece of glass from his pocket and handing it over to Fuji.

"You think the voice comes from here?" Fuji grabs the mirror and looks at it.

"The reflection doesn't change, I see myself when I look at it, but I have a strong feeling the voice come from there." Oishi insisted.

"But if the mirror is broken, wouldn't Ami-chan's side of the mirror break too?" Fuji reasoned out.

"Maybe, demo, what if her side of the mirror was still whole?" Oishi hopefully stated.

"But if her side of the mirror was still whole, why hear a boy's voice?" Fuji wondered.

"I don't know. I'm going to ask Tezuka if Ami-chan has a brother." Oishi concluded.

"That's a good idea." Fuji agreed.

"But for now, can you keep that piece of the mirror? I'm going to go nuts if I continue to hear those voices, or that voice." Oishi pleaded.

"Iiyo, I'll keep this piece, let's ask Tezuka if she has a brother, maybe we can explain this mystery voice." Fuji agreed.

-oOo-

"How about this?" Amani shows Cathleah a white jersey with purple lining.

"Isn't that a bit too expensive?" Cathleah looks at the tag then quickly drops it. "Way too expensive."

"But it'll look good on him right?" Amani all bright eyed.

"Ami, darling, anything looks good on Kunimitsu." Cathleah sheepishly smiled at her best friend.

"Yeah, you're right; anything does look good on him." Amani sighs then puts the shirt back on the rack.

"What's wrong?" Cathleah noticing the look on her friend's face.

"We must admit; Mitsu is really a good looking guy." Amani starts then sighs again.

"Yeah, he is, that's why you look perfect together." Cathleah assured her friend.

"Which means that look of his ain't stopping other girls from falling for him." Amani states rather hopelessly.

"Are you afraid he's found someone else?"

"Well, it's been six months since we last saw or talked to each other, and frankly the last time was not a very good memory. So, it's always a possibility." Amani sighs again.

"Hey, don't say that. Don't even think that. I'm sure Kunimitsu loves you very much, he's probably cracking his brains out right now thinking of a way to get to you." Cathleah comforted her friend.

Amani manages a small smile before grabbing the jersey from the rack again, "I'm buying this."

"Isn't that too expensive?"

"Well, my love has no price on it so." Amani smiled as her best friend as she makes her way to the cashier.

-oOo-

"Everyone, please listen up, so for the science project you will be paired-up, so the list is on the board, you can check it out after I leave. Submission for the written report is within a week, please work well; there will be no changing of partners." Their science instructor said before fixing his things and exiting the class.

Everyone flocked the list posted on the board, somehow each one was hoping to be paired up with someone they want. But everyone gasp when they saw one particular pair on the list. Each one gave the foreign student a glance that says 'poor you, you were paired up with her'.

Kunimitsu notices his classmates glancing at him after looking at the list, when a familiar female voice called him from his right.

"So, partner, what's your plan?" Adalheid seductively poses in front of him.

Kunimitsu simply stared at the girl then stand to walk to the list, just to verify his worse fear. And yes, to his dismay there listed on the board was their names #12. Tezuka – Kuester. He rubs the bridge of his nose and thinks. _Oh sweet Kami-sama, what did I ever do to deserve this?_

"Well, do you believe me now?" Adalheid walks forward, their classmates watching carefully how Kunimitsu was going to react to the resident flirt of their school. Because indeed, everyone knows that Adalheid Kuester was a flirt, and when she wants a guy, she gets him.

"Library after my tennis practice, bring your book." Was the cold and simple response before he walked back to his desk to grab his bag and books, then walks out the class leaving the girl standing there, and their classmates amazed at how easily he ignored the rather attractive girl seducing him.

"So you're this year's apple of her eye eh." A male voice tells Kunimitsu as he passes-by on his way to the tennis courts.

"Ich bitte um verzeihung?" he asks the boy leaning on the corridor wall.

"Adalheid, she's been hitting on you right?" the boy answers.

"Oh, her. I get a severe headache when I think about it." Kunimitsu replied.

"Well, that's something new. Most guys would fall for her tricks easily." The boy amazed walks by Kunimitsu's side. "Carl Bach, by the way." He holds his hand out to Kunimitsu.

"Kunimitsu Tezuka." He shakes his hand.

"So, last year her prey was Dieter Bauer, I sat beside him in class. She was fierce for Middle Schooler. Dieter had to file a late application for High School just to avoid her." Carl explained.

"Wait, I thought most guys fall for her tricks?" Kunimitsu asked confused.

"Well, Dieter did, but she broke his heart in so many pieces Dieter almost jumped of the roof of our school building. So, Adalheid has this reputation for being a flirt, she likes playing at guys two to three at a time." Carl elaborated.

"I see."

"Well, this year, she seemed to have a liking for you. Haven't heard of any other guy she's hitting on, except you." Carl chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Kunimitsu surprised by the boy's chuckling.

"Nothing. You're one though man aren't you, being able to resist a pretty attractive lady such as Adalheid." Carl chuckled some more.

"I have a girlfriend." Kunimitsu answers.

"Ah, so I see. So do I, her name is Madelaine, here see a picture of her." He pulls out his phone to show Kunimitsu a picture.

"Pretty." was the simple response.

"Precious. And your girl?" Carl asks.

"Aa." Kunimitsu pulls out his phone and shows his wallpaper, because yes, he still had Amani's picture as his wallpaper.

"Blimey, she's gorgeous, simple beauty at that. No wonder you're not falling for Adalheid's tricks." Carl amazed at the picture of the girl.

"Yes."

"She's Asian like you?"

"Yes, a different country." Kunimitsu explains.

"Oh my, look at the time. You're a tennis player right? I hear they're training you to go pro. Well, I'm on the football team so; I'll see you around Kunimitsu." Carl shook his hand one more time before turning to go to the football field.

_Interesting character._ Kunimitsu thought to himself.

-oOo-

"Maybe I should throw you away?" Rainan asks the piece of mirror on his hand. He walks to the trashbin near his desk. "You know this is stupid, I've been keeping you for half a year now, and I feel like I'm holding on to false hope or something." He continues to talk to the mirror, and then walks back to his desk. "Hey, anyone there on the other side?" he calls out to the mirror. "Oh good Lord, I'm going nuts!" Rainan concludes and shoves the mirror back to his drawer.

-oOo-

"Yuuta is that you?" Fuji calls out after hearing a male voice asking if someone was there. He walks to his door and walks out of his room. "Yuuta?" he calls out, but no one answered. So he walks to his brother's room, which was empty. He walks down to look around, no one was around, he was alone at home. "Hello, anyone?" no answer. _I could swear I heard a voice._ He goes back to his room.

-oOo-

"Ami." A familiar male voice called out to Amani as she was walking to the dormitories.

"Timothy." She replies coldly.

"Hey, I just wanted to apologize about the other day, in the library. I was out of line." Timothy shyly said.

"Okay, no problem." Amani turned her back to continue her walk.

"Give me another chance." Timothy calls out.

"Another chance for what?" Amani asks not slowing down.

"To be a friend." Timothy catching up to the girl.

"Tim, I don't think that's a good idea." Amani stopping to face the boy.

"Why?"

"We both know why." She replies exasperatedly.

"I promise to try and not hate him." Timothy said almost begging.

Amani thinks for a while, he stares at the boy's face and searches for something. "If you say a single word against him the second chance is over clear?" she gives as a condition.

"My lips and sealed." Timothy brushing his index and thumb on his lips as if closing a zipper.

"Fine." Amani answers.

-oOo-

"Took you long enough." Adalheid greeted Kunimitsu in his doorsteps.

"What are you doing here?" Kunimitsu asks the girl, surprised. How did she even know which dormitory he was staying in?

"I asked around, I have my connections you know." She tells him, reading his mind from his facial reaction.

"What?"

"You're wondering how I knew which dorm room was yours right?"

"I told you to meet me at the library after tennis practice, you didn't come." Kunimitsu less than eagerly replied.

"I thought your dorm room would be cosier." The girl advanced towards him.

"Here." He almost shoves a folder to the girl, "I've finished most of the work, you just need to add some things." He takes his key from his pocket and tries to open his door.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Adalheid asks in a rather seductive voice.

"Girls aren't allowed in the boys' dormitory, go home." Kunimitsu replied as he opens his door.

"I told you I have my connections." The girl holds the door as Kunimitsu got into his dorm room.

Kunimitsu stares at the girl with a deadly gaze. He takes his cell phone from his pocket and opens it. "See here, this is my girl. She didn't seduce me to fall for her, she's simple, she's smart, she's not a flirt, she's sweet, she's funny, she's everything I've ever dreamed of. She's everything you're not Adalheid. So sorry to offend you, but unless it has something to do with school word, please stay away from me." Then he shuts the door. A few clicks were heard, probably Kunimitsu double, no, triple, quadruple locked his dorm room door. His grandfather would probably scold him for being such an ungentle man, but the girl was seriously getting on his nerves.

Adalheid stood outside the very much-locked door of Kunimitsu's dorm room. _I'm not finish with you yet Kunimitsu Tezuka; just you wait._

-oOo-

"Hey sis. How's College life?" Rainan barges into his sister's room.

"Hi Rai, I'm doing well, bit hard being away from home. I miss you guys every day." She replies enthusiastically.

"So, how are you?" Rainan sits beside her sister who was folding her clothes in bed.

"If you're asking if I've forgotten about Mitsu, the answer is 'No'." she tells her brother without even looking at him.

"I thought so, so here." Rainan hands over a few printouts.

"What are these?"

"I did some research on your boyfriend." Rainan patted his sister's shoulder.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to. Besides there are bunch of interesting articles there." Rainan points at the printouts.

"I'm not sure I want to read these." Amani hands the print outs back to his brother.

"No, you want to read those, especially this one." Rainan picks a specific print out and puts it on top of the others.

"What's this?"

"It's an interview with your boyfriend done by an online tennis magazine." Rainan answered.

"Okay." Amani putting the print outs on her bed and returning to folding.

"Oh, come on Sis, I'm making an effort here." Rainan whined.

"Later, I promise to read it later." Amani assured her brother.

"No, you're reading it now. If you're not reading it I am." Rainan grabs the print out and starts reading.

"Hey." Amani tries to grab the print outs back but Rainan managed to stand and run a distance from her.

"Rising Tennis Star Kunimitsu Tezuka, a Tokyo born player currently studying in Albreit Gymnasium for his high school diploma has been the talk of the town; especially young ladies who have been eyeing the young tennis prodigy." Rainan read aloud.

"Okay, enough, I don't want to hear anymore." Amani covering her ear.

"Wait there's more; you want to hear this sis." Rainan insisted. "Blah, blah, blah…when asked, Tezuka simply replied, _"I only have eyes for one lady."_ So sorry gals, but it seems this rising tennis star is already taken." Rainan continued a smirk on his face.

Amani started to lower her hand slowly uncovering her ears.

"After digging further, we found out that indeed Kunimitsu Tezuka is taken, a girl he refused to name for her privacy's sake. He did admit that they will be celebrating their first year anniversary this coming October." Rainan stopped to watch for his sister's reaction.

Amani was trying hard to stop the smile that her lips were twitching, and her cheeks were blushed, that of course she could not hide.

"You're smiling." Rainan teased.

"No I'm not." Amani denied her lips still twitching.

"You're smiling and blushing!' Rainan teased some more.

"Am not!" Amani argued hiding her face from her brother.

"My sister is smiling like a fool!" Rainan screamed.

"Shut up!" Amani shouts back.

"Ami and Mitsu sitting on a tree, K-I-S-…" Rainan merrily sang as he walked to the door, but was cut off by the pillow that his sister threw at him.

"Shut up Rai!" Amani shouted still pretty much blushing.

Rainan pulls on the door, before saying "S-I-N-G!" then shuts the door to dodge anything else that his sister might throw at him.

Amani just sat on her bed beat red from embarrassment; she couldn't believe her brother would do something like that. She picks up the scattered print outs on the floor that Rainan dropped in his attempt to escape her wrath and smiles at the article with Kunimitsu's picture attached to it. _Nice to know you still think of me as your girl Mitsu._ She tells herself before placing the print outs in her drawer.

-oOo-

Kunimitsu gets out of the shower and grabs his house clothes, he was thankful it was a weekend. No tennis practice, no school, which means, no Adalheid to deal with. He exits the bathroom and dries his hair, he looks at the mirror and brushes his hair, he had it cut it a bit short like he had in middle school, he was finally relieved to have gotten rid of the long hair his been dragging on his head for the past six months, because yes, this was his first haircut since he got to Germany. He reaches for his glasses and walk to his computer to check his mail, and like always, his best friend never fails to message him.

**From: Fuji Syuusuke (fuji_s229 )**

**Subject: Just a Question**

**Message:**

**Konnichiwa! How is Fall there in Germany? Well Seigaku High School Tennis Club got 1****st**** place in the Nationals; we got beat by Hyotei High School Tennis Club. That smog Atobe send his regards by the way. On the lighter side, Kaidoh and Momoshiro is very happy to report that Seigaku Middle School Tennis Club won the Nationals again. :-) I'm sure you're very proud of them, we all are.**

**So, Echizen came to visit over the weekend and he send his best as well.**

**Oishi has been pretty busy with school lately; he's been having panic attacks again. You know how much of a worrywart that he is. Anyway, Kaidoh was planning to train Kachiro as the next buchou, I was surprised actually, I thought he would probably train Horio, but I trust his judgement.**

**So we've been meaning to ask you for a while but never had the chance. Oishi and I were wondering if Ami-chan had a brother. So does she?**

**Oh, and this may be a little late but, Tanjoubi Omedetou!**

**Hope to hear from you soon.**

**Fuji**

**P.S. We read the article on the internet about your interview, Oishi is very happy about you admitting that you have a girlfriend to the press, and he's also very happy that you didn't give her name to keep her privacy.**

**P.P.S.: Did I ever tell you that Yuuta became the buchou in St. Rudolph? They won fourth place in the Nationals so I'm doubly happy for Seigaku and for Yuuta. :-)**

Kunimitsu hit the reply button, stopped, and think for a while what so say to Fuji.

**To: Fuji Syuusuke (fuji_s229 )**

**Subject: Response to Your Mail**

**Message:**

**Omedetou gozaimasu! Give my best to the rest of the team, and Kaidoh, Momoshiro and Yuuta as well. Yes, Atobe did also mail me, I read yours first, so I'll probably read his later. I probably know what he's going to say anyway.**

**Sa, so Echizen came to visit? It good to hear. And I think Kachiro will make an excellent buchou, he just needs a little more confidence. Tell them yudan sezu ni ikou.**

**Arigato gozaimasu for the birthday greeting.**

**About the question, hai, Ami has an otouto, his name is Rainan, why do you ask?**

**Tezuka**

He closes his mail, maybe he'll read the rest later. He picks up a book and starts to read thinking, _I hope she reads the article as well, at least to let her know I'm still here._

**-oOo-**

**What evil plans does Adalheid have in store? Where do the voice that Oishi and Fuji come from? Will Timothy be able to keep his promise of trying not to say anything against Kunimitsu? What with Carl's role be in Kunimitsu's high school life? And the ultimate question still remains to be; will Kunimitsu and Amani meet again?**

**Well, I was in the mood so, yes, two consecutive updates. Yay! And because this story has practically glued me to it, all my other fictions are on hold. (^_^)**


	22. Unending Trials

**CHAPTER 21: Unending Trials**

**DISCLAIMER: PoT and any of its characters used in this story is not my own, only the OCs and the story plot are mine.**

**In this chapter I fast-forwarded 2 months from the setting of the previous chapter, which was in October, so in this chappy we are set in December of the same year. **

**-oOo-**

Kunimitsu got out of the shower that faithful morning of winter still trying to fight off the cold winter breeze. He got hold of his towel and dried himself, got dressed and went back to his room. It has been difficult for him since he lost communication with Amani, and he was desperate to find a way to contact her. He had the same dream again, the same scene, the same crying face in the mirror before it broke. He was being hunted by a nightmare he wished he could correct, a past he wished he could change.

"_So I was planning to still come home from University, I think I'd miss you too much if I stayed in the Dormitories." Amani told him as he was busy changing the grip tape of his racket._

"_Nande? Wouldn't you be so tired if you do that? You said the University you're attending is about two hours away from where you live."_

"_I can't take the mirror with me in the dorm, and even if you won't be seen in the mirror since you're going to Germany, at least I'll see your room, and it'll still feel like you're with me." Amani said sadly with tears almost welling up in her eyes._

"_You know you can just say it directly Ami." Kunimitsu putting down his racket and walking up to the mirror._

"_Say what?"_

"_That you don't want me to go to Germany." He stated._

"_Of course I don't want you to go." She replied._

"_Then why not tell me directly? Why didn't you tell me months ago, when I could have changed my plans?" Kunimitsu replied half-irritated half saddened._

"_Because I don't want to be the reason for you not to reach your dreams." Amani replied her voice shaking._

"_So you would rather pretend you're okay with me leaving?"_

"_I'm not pretending. If you haven't noticed, I've been avoiding the topic for weeks now. I'm not okay with it, but I accept it, because that is your dream, that has always been your dream even before you met me. I'm not changing the course of your life just for my own comfort." She explained._

"_But I'm willing to change my life for you." He rebutted._

_Amani was silent._

"_I can't change it now, the gymnasium I will be attending in Germany has been set. My personal trainer had been notified. I can't tell them 'Oh I changed my mind, I'm not going because my girlfriend suddenly realized she didn't want me to leave.'" Kunimitsu frustratedly replied._

"_I never asked you to do that." Amani replied her eyes no longer able to hold back the tears._

"_You never did." He replied._

"_But you never did as well didn't you?" Amani asked tears beginning to fall from her eyes._

"_Nani?"_

"_You never did. You say you're willing to change your life course for me, yet, even if I never said anything; neither did you." Amani reasoned out._

_Kunimitsu didn't answer he grabbed his racket and walked away. He wanted to leave the room but couldn't, so instead he began to swing his racket, not really minding the crying girl in the mirror._

"_You never said anything, nor did you volunteer not to leve. You could change your life course in your own choosing, but you didn't, did you?" She continued_

_Kunimitsu remained silent and just kept swinging his racket._

"_Maybe I am just a fantasy. Maybe you are just imagining me, that's why it's so easy for you to ignore me." She said tears flowing down her cheeks._

_Before he realized it his grip got loose and the racket went flying, and the next thing he heard was the crashing of the mirror._

"_Ami! Iie! Iie! Ami! Ami!" he screamed as he picked up the broken pieces of the mirror on his bedroom floor_

He closes his eyes and punches the windowpane. It was a stupid argument, it was so stupid he wanted to hit himself with the racket, because it was something that could have easily been fixed, yet he allowed his stubbornness and pride get in the way.

_Ami was right, even if I said I was willing to change my life course for her, I never did. I still pursued my own dreams. She never stopped me because she loved me and supported me. Baka Kunimitsu! Baka!_ He told himself as he punches his desk in frustration. The memory of that argument had been a blur to him for the past months, only recently did he finally understand what really happened that night; and ever since it became clear to him, his regret only grew more.

-oOo-

"Oishi!" Fuji called out to his friend who was waiting for him in a teahouse in the mall.

"Fuji! Been a while." The former mother goose of Seigaku replied.

"The others are coming as well, they confirmed except Taka-san, he's busy in the Sushi shop this time of year, a lot of people cramming up in the Shop nearing Christmas." Fuji explained as he grabbed a sit next to Oishi.

"Sa, well, let's discuss about you-know-what before everyone else gets here."

"Hai, I brought it with me." Fuji replied grabbing his bag and pulling out a piece of broken mirror.

"We should have tried this months ago." Oishi stated regretfully.

"You've been busy Oishi, besides, I don't think it's too late, I still hear the voice coming from the mirror every now and then, although not as often as I did two months ago." Fuji explained putting back the mirror in his bag.

"Tonight then, let's try that plan." Oishi nodded.

"Hmn."

"Oishi! Fuji!" a cheerful voice called out.

"Eiji!" They responded in unison.

"Mou, you two are hiding something." Eiji complained noting the constipated look in Oishi's face

"Nande?" The two said in unison.

"And you're answering at the same time, what's going on here?" Eiji pouted.

"Nothing." Fuji replied.

"It's all in your mind Eiji." Oishi tried to ease the acrobatic player.

"I don't believe you." Eiji crossed his arms and stared at the two.

"What's going on here?" Inui, Momoshiro and Kaidoh arriving at the same time.

"Eiji thinks were hiding something from him." Fuji replied.

"Eiji, senpai, why the face?" Momoshiro noting the pouted lips and weird look Eiji was giving Fuji and Oishi.

"These two are hiding something. I just know it." Eiji insisted.

"Hey, enough of that, we only meet up every once in a while, can't we just enjoy it?" Fuji tried to reason out.

"So how's Tezuka?" Inui asked the two.

"He's been doing well, as we all know." Oishi replied taking a sip from his juice.

"Are they still together? Tezuka-buchou and Ami-senpai?" Kaidoh inquired as he, Momoshiro and Inui settled in their own chairs.

"Hai." Fuji replied before looking at Oishi.

"See! There! You're hiding something!" Eiji whined as he noted the look Fuji gave Oishi after answering the question.

"Is something wrong with Tezuka-buchou and Ami-senpai?" Momoshiro asked.

"Nothing's wrong." Fuji and Oishi replied in unison.

"There is a 93.4% chance that Tezuka and Ami-chan are having problems and these two are trying to cover up for them." Inui stated while adjusting his glasses.

"Are you sure about hat Inui?" Fuji asked giving Inui a death stare.

"On the other hand, I could be wrong." Inui cleared his throat then averted Fuji's gaze.

"Let's just eat something already, I'm hungry." Momoshiro volunteered to save Inui from Fuji, who he feels might just strangulate the data man any minute soon.

"Second that Momo!" Eiji agreed and stood up to walk to the counter.

"Come on Inui-senpai." Kaidoh tugged on Inui's sleeves to take his senpai away from Fuji whose stare could melt even titanium.

"Sometimes Fuji, you're scary persona can be helpful." Oishi exhaled after the four left to order something.

"You think I'm scary Oishi?" Fuji now staring at Oishi.

"Iie, betsuni." Oishi turning his head away to avoid Fuji's stare.

-oOo-

"Leah, you're still in bed?" Amani surprised to see her best friend still in bed.

"What are you doing here?" Cathleah replied covering her face with a pillow.

"I came home for lunch, my next exam isn't until two in the afternoon." Amani replied as she drops her bag in her bed.

"I didn't attend my morning class."

"I kind of figured that for myself, what's up with you? Are you sick?" Amani touching her best friend's forehead.

"No, but I was not able to sleep last night." Cathleah turned in her bed.

"Why?"

"Because you were having a nightmare…again!" Cathleah half complained.

"I was?"

"Yes!" Cathleah sat-up on the bed, "You were murmuring all night, calling your boyfriend's name."

"I was?"

"Yes."

"Sorry." Amani made puppy eyes, "You should have woken me up."

"I tried."

"Lately, I've been bothered a lot about Mitsu." Amani stood up and walked to the small kitchen in their dormitory unit.

"Don't you have any other way of contacting him?" Cathleah stood up from bed, "Didn't your brother find something off the internet about him?"

"Yeah, but, I don't know how to contact him." Amani replied while taking out a box of milk from the ref.

"I don't know, try commenting on an article or something, a small hint that will make him think it was you who commented." Cathleah suggested.

"I'll try." Amani gave as an answer just to end the discussion, she never would.

-oOo-

"Still avoiding me?" Adalheid stepped in front of Kunimitsu as he was walking to his next class.

"Adalheid, please, just, leave me alone." Kunimitsu replied before stepping to the side and walking away.

"Can't you even stop and talk a while?" Adalheid grabbing Kunimitsu's arm and caressing his face.

"Stop touching me." Kunimitsu distanced himself from the girl and walked away.

"Don't think I give up that easily Kunimitsu." Adalheid whispers before answering her phone.

"Mission accomplished Adalheid." Clarimond said from the other line.

"Lovely. Good work girls." Adalheid shuts her phone then walk the opposite direction from Kunimitsu to her next class.

-oOo-

"Let's do this." Fuji told Oishi as he brought the mirror out of his bag.

"Are you sure about this Fuji, what if we're wrong?" Oishi hesitated.

"We're not going to find out if we won't try, what time is it?"

"It's fifteen minutes past seven." Oishi checked his wristwatch before sitting down on the floor with Fuji.

"Okay." Fuji breathes deeply before speaking again, "Hello, is anyone there?" he calls out to the mirror.

Both of them waited for a response, but silence answered them from the other end.

"Maybe we were just imagining the voice." Oishi said in a frustrated tone.

"Really Oishi? You honestly believe that?" Fuji contradicted.

"Iie. I honestly believe there's still a way they can communicate again." Oishi exhaled.

"I've never seen Tezuka so happy, then, I've never seen him that devastated as well. We need to help him Oishi." Fuji encouraged his friend.

"Hai. Let's try again." Oishi nodded, "Hello, is anyone there?"

"I must be going nuts, I can hear voices!" they heard a male voice from the mirror.

"Ah!" Oishi screamed while pointing at the mirror.

"That's him!" Fuji added.

"Hello!" Oishi called out again.

"Oh dear Lord, help me!" the male voice screamed from the mirror.

"Rainan, is that you?" Fuji called out.

"Rainan were friends of Tezuka…" Oishi added.

"Oi!" Fuji called Oishi's attention.

"I mean Kunimitsu." Oishi corrected.

"Are you talking to me?" the male voice asked from the mirror.

"Hai, hai. I'm Fuji, you're Rainan right? Ami-chan's otouto?" Fuji conversed.

"What's an otouto?" the male voice replied.

"Gomen, younger brother." Fuji corrected.

"Yeah, I'm Rainan. Are you telling me that this piece of broken mirror still transmits?" Rainan asked.

"Well, we can't explain it either." Oishi replied.

"Whoa! Time out! Let me breathe!" Rainan's voiced was evident with panic.

"Don't panic! Just calm down. We can't explain how either but somehow we hear your voice." Oishi tried to calm the boy.

"So, you're for real right?" Rainan asked.

"Hai, we are. We wanted to try to talk to you. We were hoping to talk to Ami-chan." Fuji explained.

"She's not here. She's in the dormitory, she only comes home Saturday afternoon, and then she goes back to the dorm on Sunday afternoons." Rainan explained.

"But, she's doing well right?" Oishi asked.

"She's managing. But I can tell she misses him." Rainan explained.

"Sou dane. Well, can you tell Ami-chan, Kunimitsu misses her very much." Fuji said before looking at Oishi.

"And tell her the Kunimitsu says he's sorry." Oishi added.

"How exactly am I going to tell her that?" Rainan asked, "I can't tell her that I talked to a bunch of your boyfriend's friends on the piece of the broken mirror the other night and they wanted me to convey the message."

"So her mirror broke too?"

"Yes."

"And you kept a piece of the broken mirror?" Oishi asked next.

"Yes."

"And she doesn't know that you did?" Fuji added.

"Yes."

"Oh dear, that is a problem." Oishi rubbed his temples.

"Well, at least this way we can update each other on how the two are doing right?" Fuji told Oishi.

"Excuse me, what were your names again?" Rainan asked.

"Fuji and Oishi, but Ami-chan calls us by our first name, Syuusuke and Shuichiro." Fuji explained.

"Please Rainan, help us so they can find each other again." Oishi pleaded.

"I've never seen my sister so happy, then so distressed my whole life. A part of me wants them to be reunited, but a part of me says 'no' because my sister might get hurt even more." Rainan explained.

"We understand your predicament Rainan, but wouldn't it be harder for both of them if they never get to talk to each other again. Never be able to apologize for what needs to be apologized for. To not be given another chance to reconcile? Or find closure?" Fuji replied, being the tensai that he was.

"I guess you're right, but in the right time okay?" Rainan agreed.

"Slowly, but surely." Oishi replied.

"Agreed." Rainan answered.

-oOo-

"Kunimitsu!" Carl called out as Kunimitsu was walking to the tennis court.

"Carl, nande?" he asked.

"What?" Carl replied a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh, sorry, I was asking why?"

"Still speaking Nihonggo I see. It's okay. Anyway, Christmas break is almost here, are you going home to Japan for the holidays?" Carl catching up to Kunimitsu's walking.

"No, I'll just be staying in the dormitories." Kunimitsu replied, his usual stoic expression plastered on his face.

"I see, well, you can spend Christmas with my family that is if you want to." Carl offered.

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"I offered." Carl insisted.

"Okay." Kunimitsu nodded and smiled a little.

"Settled. I'll tell my parents, you can finally meet my older brother, and girlfriend. See you around Kunimitsu." Carl patted Kunimitsu's shoulder before running off to the football field.

"Bye." Kunimitsu watched Carl run away from him, _Christmas._ He told himself as he held the bonnet he was wearing, it was her gift last Christmas, their first Christmas, and hopefully not their last.

-oOo-

"Where are you spending your Christmas break Ami?" Hannah asked Amani who was staring out the window of their classroom.

"Ami, you're zoning out again." Wendy patted Amani's shoulder.

"Sorry. Must be the cold weather." Amani replied, "What was your question Hannah?"

"Christmas break, where are you spending it?" Hannah repeated.

"Just at home I guess." Amani replied before grabbing her bag.

"You've been sad lately, did you and your boyfriend have a fight?" Naomi interrogated.

"Just the cold weather." Amani denied.

"Sometimes, the cold weather can make people sad, it is gloomy." Wendy defended.

"Exactly." Amani agreed, "Can you girls excuse me, I need to go on ahead."

"Why?" Naomi stepping in front of Amani.

"I need to meet up with Leah, some last minute Christmas shopping." Amani lied, well, half lied, she was planning to buy something that day.

"Okay. Hey, text us during the break okay? We'll see you in January when classes resume." Hannah pulling Naomi out of Amani's way.

"I will, thanks everyone. Have a happy Christmas, enjoy your break and I'll see you in January." Amani forced a smile and waved to her friends before texting Cathleah.

**To: Leah**

**Message: Meet me at the mall when you're done with your exam for the day.**

-oOo-

"Merry Christmas everyone! See you when classes resume." random students greeted each other as classes ended for the day.

"Merry Christmas Kunimitsu." Adalheid greeted as she placed a small box in Kunimitsu's desk.

"Merry Christmas." Kunimitsu coldly replied, completely ignoring the gift in his desk.

"Aren't you even going to open it?" Adalheid stepped in front of Kunimitsu to stop him from leaving.

"Thank you, but no thank you Adalheid." Kunimitsu gently pushing the girl out of his way.

"You're not that strong you know." Adalheid called out to him as he was walking out the room.

"What do you mean by that?" He stops and turns his head.

"You can only hold out for so long." Adalheid flirtatiously walked towards the tennis player, a few of their classmates who were still in the room watching the scene.

Kunimitsu only stared at the girl, his face showing no expression at all.

"How long are you going to resist the fact that I'm here, she's not." Adalheid brushed her palm on Kunimitsu's face.

"I told you not to touch me." Kunimitsu brushing the girls hand away. "How many times must I say it for you to understand it Adalheid?" he coldly stated.

"I refuse to understand." Adalheid teased.

"Then that is your problem, not mine. I love my girlfriend, whether she is here or not. Deal with it." Kunimitsu replied before walking away.

Adalheid stood there furious, watching the boy walking away, she picks up her phone and dials a number, "Go with the plan, do it after Christmas, before the New Year comes. Make sure it reaches Asia."

-oOo-

"Hi Sis!" Rainan called out as he slowly opened the door of Amani's room.

"Hi Rai! What's up?" Amani greeted her brother.

"Nothing much, so Christmas holidays eh? How long?" Rainan sat beside his sister on the floor.

"Just two weeks for me, and you?"

"Two weeks as well." Rainan replied, "What are you doing?"

"Just some paper works, take home stuffs that the professors wanted us to do over the holidays." Amani replied while sorting through some papers scattered on the floor.

"Uhm, Sis, can I ask you something?" Rainan hesitated.

"Sure, what's up?"

"It's about your boyfriend actually." Rainan rubbed his nape.

Amani stopped what she was doing and stared at her brother, "What about him?"

"Say, there was a way that you could talk to him, somehow, what would you say to him?" Rainan shyly asked.

"But I don't." Amani argued.

"Hypothetically." Rainan insisted.

"Hypothetically, if there was a way. I guess…" Amani thought for a while before answering. "I love him."

"That's all?"

"I love him very much, and I miss him more every day." Amani replied forcing a smile on her lips, but her eyes obviously holding back tears.

"He loves you very much and misses you every day as well Sis." Rainan hugged his sister before standing up to go back to his room.

"Rai." Amani called out just as her brother opened her door.

"Yes Sis?"

"Why did you ask?"

"Nothing really. I just felt that he wanted you to know that he's still here, even if you don't communicate." Rainan explained.

"How would you know that?" Amani teased.

"Boy's intuition?" Rainan replied.

"What's that?" Amani chuckled.

"I'm a boy, he's a boy, something like that." Rainan tried to explain further.

"Yeah right." Amani teased before turning around to go back to what she was doing.

"Hey Sis, I really think he wants you to know, that he loves you very much." Rainan said seriously before closing the door.

_He loves me very much._ Amani thought, a tear falling from her eyes that she quickly wiped away.

-oOo-

"You have a lovely family." Kunimitsu commented to Carl as they were walking the busy streets of Munich that Christmas morning.

"Thank you. I hope I can meet your family as well." Carl politely replied. "I'm going over to Madelaine's house, your welcome to come along if you wish."

"Iie, I think I'll walk around." Kunimitsu declined.

"You might bump into Adalheid, just be careful, that girl has fangs." Carl teased.

"Aa." Was the cold reply.

Kunimitsu walked around looking for nothing in particular, he just wanted to clear his head, because he was obviously in a gloomy mood, not that it made any difference from his usual mood. He found himself staring at the window of a closed jewelry shop. Looking at nothing in particular, when someone called his name.

"You're Kunimitsu Tezuka!" A female voice almost screamed in his ears.

"Ah, yes." He replied.

"I'm a fan of yours, can I have your autograph?" the fan girl shoved a notebook and pen at Kunimitsu.

"Ah, uhm…Ano…" He stuttered, he never stuttered, but he had never been attacked by a fan girl before. Because despite him knowing that he had a number of them, none of them did ever come up to him, maybe they were scared of his facial expression, but this one, obviously was not.

"Please, as a Christmas gift." The girl pleaded.

"O-Okay." Kunimitsu signed the piece of paper before finally deciding it was not safe for him to be roaming around alone like that, he was starting a career and people already knew who he was.

"It is true that you have a girlfriend that you left behind in Asia?" the fan girl almost sticking her face into Kunimitsu's.

"Ah, H-Hai…I mean, yes." Kunimitsu stepped back a little.

"That's so sweet! I hope you two stay together forever!" The fan girl held his hands and started jumping up and down.

"Ah, thank you." Kunimitsu was now very uncomfortable with all the attention he was getting, in a public street.

"Oh, you must be shopping for a gift for her, but why so late? It's already Christmas?" the fan girl asked, "Oh, sorry, didn't mean to interrogate you. Thank you so Much Kunimitsu!" the fan girl shyly smiled and waved before finally leaving him behind.

_Buying a gift for her?_ He thought, he did not buy anything for Amani this year, did he? _I must buy something._ He thought to himself before pulling down on the bonnet he was wearing, Amani's Christmas gift from last year that he has been using since winter began. _Ami, what are you doing right now? Merry Christmas Ami, I miss you so much._

-oOo-

It seemed like forever, it seemed like there was no hope of ever seeing each other, or even hearing each other's voice. She was beginning to lose hope, after nine months of nothing but hoping for a miracle to happen, it seems the biggest miracle that ever took place was Kunimitsu admitting to the press that he had a girlfriend, an unnamed Asian girlfriend. She began to wonder, was it even her that he was referring to? It was Christmas, and her extended family came to visit, as everyone was happily chatting and exchanging gifts inside the house, Amani was outside, in the backyard, looking up the sky, wrapped in a scarf that Kunimitsu gave her last Christmas, their first Christmas, and now she wonders will it also be their last? _Mitsu, Merry Christmas, I miss you so much._

"Hey Sis." Rainan calls from the window.

"Yes?" she replies as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

"They're looking for you." Rainan gently answered.

"Okay, I'll be in, in a minute." She breathes in deeply and exhales.

"I told you, he loves you right?" Rainan reminded her.

"Yeah, yeah, you did." She turns around to face her brother.

"So what are you crying about?" Rainan smiled sweetly and nodded his head to reassure his sister.

"I just miss him a lot Rai." She forces a smile before slowly walking to the door.

"He misses you just as much, I'm sure." Rainan wraps his arms on his sister's shoulders as they walk to the living room where the rest of the family was waiting.

"Thanks Rai, for always reminding me. I was beginning to lose hope." She admitted.

"What are brother's for?" Rainan lightly punches his sister's arm and smiled.

-oOo-

Kunimitsu looked out his window, the snow was beautiful, and it reminded him of what Amani once said to him.

"_I want to play in the snow."_

"_But it doesn't snow where you live." He reasoned out._

"_All the more that I want to." She smiled._

"_When I take you here, in winter, we'll play in the snow iiyo?" He smiles back._

"_Iiyo. That's a promise?" She beamed._

"_Yakusoku."_

He was surprised by a snow ball hitting his window that almost made him step back a couple of steps before going back to see who threw the snow ball. To his amusement, there were a bunch of boys playing in the snow, probably no younger than he was. _One day Ami, we'll play in the snow, yakusoku._ He manages a small smile before walking over to his computer. It was almost new year and he expected a lot of emails from his family and friends.

**From: Sanada Genichirou (sangen jxxxx . com)**

**Subject: Tarondurou!**

**Message:**

**TEZUKA! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?**

Kunimitsu's brows furrowed a bit from the first email he read. However, it was Sanada after all, so he couldn't expect much details. He thinks for a minute, and asks himself, if it was even Sanada who actually sent the message or did Yukimura sent it for him, knowing that his dear rival was not into the technology stuffs. He brushes it off and clicks on the next message.

**From: Atobe Keigo (keigo104 jxxxx . com)**

**Subject: What does this mean?**

**Message:**

**Tezuka, you were the last person Ore-sama thought would do something like that. Ore-sama is appalled to discover that you did such a thing. And here I was all proud of your previous article admitting to the press what we have all suspected all along. And now this? Explain your self Tezuka.**

"What are you talking about?" Kunimitsu asked his computer screen. He clicks on the next message

**From: Oishi Shuichiro [bigstone ]**

**Subject: We Need to Talk**

**Message:**

**Tezuka what did you do? Fuji is furious, he might just kill you had you been here. Call me as soon as you get this message.**

"What did I do?" Tezuka more confused and agitated with all the accusing and negative emails he had received that day from almost everyone back home. He browsed through his inbox, which was overflowing with messages from home, which is a nutshell would look like something like this:

**Tezuka! The hell? – Tachibana**

**What happened to you? – Yukimura**

**Never expected this data. – Inui**

**Buchou, nande? – Kaidoh**

**Tezuka-buchou is it that lonely there? – Momoshiro**

**Nande? – Kawamura**

**Shame on you! – Shiraishi**

**Mou! Tezuka, bad! – Kikumaru**

**Buchou, Mada mada dane! – Echizen**

**I'm disappointed at you Tezuka. – Ryuzaki-sensei**

There about a couple more from almost every member or former member of the Seigaku tennis, club and almost every tennis club they ever faced who sent him emails, which expressed sheer disappointment or anger towards him.

"What is going on here?" he scrolls down looking for one specific message, but there was none. He looked at his cell phone and braced himself. He knew if that phone rang, it meant his neck was to be hanged, more or less, figuratively speaking.

**Ring, ring, ring**

Kunimitsu clenched his fist, he seriously did not want to pick up the phone. He was, needless to say scared for his life. Something was up and he didn't know what it was, and there were only two people in this planet that scared the pants off him when it comes to "something going on and he had no idea what" moments. His Okaa-san…and Fuji. His hands shook as he reached for his cell phone and answering it.

"Moshi, moshi, Tezuka-desu." He answered.

"TEZUKA KUNIMITSU! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING THERE?" Ayana's very angry voiced screamed from the other line.

"Okaa-san, please calm down." Kunimitsu attempted to pacify his mother.

"YOU'RE OJI-SAN TOOK THE FIRST FLIGHT OUT OF JAPAN TO MUNICH TO GET TO YOU! DO YOU KNOW HOW EXPENSIVE AIRFARE IS THIS TIME OF YEAR? YOUR OJI-SAN PRACTICALLY HAD TO BEG THE AIRLINE TO GIVE HIM A CHANCE PASSENGER SEAT! YOU WAIT FOR YOUR OJI-SAN TO ARRIVE THERE KUNIMITSU! YOU DO NOT PUT ANOTHER FOOT OUT OF LINE UNTIL HE ARRIVES!" Ayana practically punctured a hole in her son's tympanic membrane from all the screaming.

"Okaa-san…Okaa-san, Moshi-moshi? Okaa-san?" Kunimitsu turned the phone off, his mother was furious and he had no idea why, his mother was the gentlest creature he know, and in sixteen year of his life, never has his Okaa-san shouted at him like that. He rubs his temple, he could feel a headache coming.

**Ring, ring, ring.**

_Oh Kami-sama, save me._ He prayed after he heard his phone ring again, there could only be one other person who would place an overseas call besides his mother.

"Mosh—"

"TEZUKA! EXPLAIN YOUR SELF!" Fuji's very angry, probably angrier than his mother's voice, screamed from the other line

"Fuji! Give me the phone!" he heard Oishi from the other end of the line.

"IIE!" He heard Fuji scream, then heard a bunch of footsteps, which sounded like Fuji running away from Oishi.

"Fuji…" he tried to begin.

"DON'T YOU FUJI ME! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Fuji continued to shout at him.

"Fuji! Give me the phone!" Oishi screamed from the other line, a thump was heard, a couple of rumbling sounds, he could swear he heard someone punch someone or kick someone, he wasn't sure, but someone definitely hit someone.

"TEZUKA!" He heard Fuji shout, a bit distant from earlier.

"Moshi, moshi, Oishi desu."

"Oishi what's going on?" Kunimitsu asked in a very confused tone.

"Argh!" he heard Oishi scream, then another thump, which was probably Oishi falling over or something.

"GIVE ME THAT PHONE! IT'S MINE!" Fuji screamed.

"Iie! Calm down first!" Oishi screamed. Yes, there was a lot of screaming from the other end of the line.

"Taka-san grab him!" he heard Eiji scream, who Taka-san was going to grab, he had no idea. Kunimitsu remained silent and listened to all the noise from the other end of the line.

"Inui catch!" he heard Oishi's voice.

"Moshi-moshi, Tezuka? Can you hold on a minute?" Inui said then another thump.

"I-iiyo." Was all he could reply.

"Momo, grab his feet!" he heard Taka-san's voice.

"Stop kicking Fuji-senpai!" he heard Momoshiro's voice next, by then he assumed it was Fuji they were trying to restrain.

"LET ME GO TAKA-SAN!" Fuji's very, very, very angry voice shouted.

"Cover his mouth!" Inui instructed someone.

"He might bite me Inui-senpai." A fearful Kaidoh was heard over the line.

"Kaidoh, cover it!" Eiji shouted.

Kunimitsu rubbed his forehead, it was a pain enough that he had no idea what was going on, but all the ruckus from the other end of the line might just give him a stroke.

"Moshi, moshi, Tezuka, Oishi, desu. Gomen. Fuji was very hard to restrain." Oishi said panting.

"Oishi, what is going on?" Kunimitsu asked his best friend still clueless.

"You don't know? Where have you been the last couple of days?" Oishi baffled.

"In my room, pretty much sulking, besides, it's too cold to go out." Kunimitsu defended.

"Haven't you opened your computer the past few days?" Oishi asked a muffled sound could be heard behind him, which he assumed to be Fuji still trying to get loose.

"Last time I did was on Christmas."

"Wow, you have been sulking in your room for six days and you never opened your computer once?" Oishi amazed at his friend's lack of interest.

"Oishi, will you please get to the point." Kunimitsu begged.

"Check the webpage of tennispro, so you can see what's going on." Oishi instructed.

"Iiyo, give me a minute." Kunimitsu typed a few things then clicked on the website Oishi said, when the article with his name in huge bold fonts appeared, his jaw dropped. "When was this published?"

"Three days ago. Everyone here was shocked, or mad, or a mixture of everything else. Would you believe Sanada and Atobe called me up the night the article first hit the internet? Sanada! And Atobe!" Oishi said in utter disbelief.

"Hai, they both sent me an email, as well as Tachibana, Shiraishi, Yukimura and whole other bunch of people, even Ryuzaki-sensei." Kunimitsu explained.

"What is you manager doing about this Tezuka?" Inui asked.

"You're on loud speaker by the way." Oishi informed him.

"I don't even know if he already knows about this." Kunimitsu admitted.

"Mou! He must know about something." Eiji complained.

"I'll call him." Kunimitsu replied.

"I think you can let him go now." Oishi said to Taka-san.

"Are you calm now Fuji?" Taka-san's gentle voice asked.

A muffled groan was heard.

"Iiyo, we'll release you now Fuji-senpai, but no more kicking." Momoshiro said next.

"Tezuka?" A now calmed Fuji spoke up.

"Fuji, I had no idea. I never did those things. I could never." Kunimitsu explained to his best friend.

Fuji exhaled before speaking up again, "Are you sure?"

"Fuji, I'm surer than sure." Kunimitsu replied.

"You better do something about this rumour Tezuka, before it reaches Ami-chan, that is if it still hasn't." Fuji wearily said.

"Oh no!" Kunimitsu finally realizing the gravity of this new development. "Fuji, I've got to go, I have to talk to my manager."

"Iiyo, your Okaa-san said your Oji-san is on his way to Munich, she's furious." Fuji exclaimed.

"I know, she called me a few seconds before you did." Kunimitsu dropped his head in desperation.

"Ike Tezuka! Fix this, before it does any permanent damage." Oishi advised his best friend.

"Hai." Kunimitsu ended the call and began to dial his manager's number.

-oOo-

"What the—!" Rainan exclaimed after reading an article off the internet. _Oh no!_ he ran as fast as he could to the modem and disconnected the router so his sister will not be able to access the internet.

"Rai! The internet connection was cut off." He heard Amani scream from her bedroom.

"Ah—okay Sis, I'll call the service provider." Rainan lied as he tucked the wire in such a way that his sister wouldn't notice that it was disconnected. _She can't find that article until I get to the bottom of this, I hope Oishi and Fuji have the mirror with them today. Why today? Why on new year's eve?_

-oOo-

**Hmmmm, do you smell Adalheid all over this rumour? I do.**

**As a note can I just say, I wish all brothers were lie Rainan, super cool!**

**About the last scenes with Fuji and the gang…hehehe…sorry about that, I think I went overboard with what I wrote, but it was fun, and I had smirk on my face while writing that part.**


	23. One Final Thread Of Hope

**CHAPTER 22: One Final Thread of Hope**

**DISCLAIMER: Standard disclaimer applies.**

**First off can I just say how much I appreciate you guys for regularly posting a review for the story (you know who you are =D)…and yes, I feel you…I feel the love for Ami and Mitsu. And Tiffy, thanks for the correction from the previous chapter.**

**-oOo-**

"Kunimitsu." Kunikazu coldly greeted his grandson when he came to pick him up from the airport.

"Ojii-san." The younger Tezuka bowed, for the first time in his life, it was difficult for him to face his grandfather.

"Your Okaa-san and Otou-san are both very disappointed with the news." Kunikazu coldly stated as he walked pass his grandson.

"There is no truth in that news Ojii-san." Kunimitsu defended as he picked up his grandfather's luggage.

"I expected much." Kunikazu replied. "But your name has been tarnished by this rumour."

"Hai." Kunimitsu followed behind his grandfather as they make their way to the car waiting for them.

"So, your manager decided to pick me up to compensate for his lack of protection for your career." Kunikazu sarcastically told his grandson.

"He sent the car, but he's not here." Kunimitsu explained.

"Does he think he can buy us just by sending a car to pick me up?" Kunikazu stated bluntly and quite loudly.

"Ojii-san." Kunimitsu neighing a little from his grandfather's actions, he was an uptight man, but he was usually cool around him. That rumour took a toll even with his relationship with his grandfather.

"So who is that Adalheid Kuester?" Kunikazu going straight to the point.

"A classmate of mine." Kunimitsu fringed from hearing the name.

"Does she know you have a girlfriend?" Kunikazu asked his grandson before getting into the car.

"I think the whole world knows that Ojii-san." Kunimitsu timidly answered.

"You're Okaa-san was so proud of you when you admitted you had one to the press a few months back. She truly believed you loved that girl that much that you admitted it publicly, but at the same time you protected her by leaving her unnamed." Kunikazu glanced at his grandson whose head bowed as they sat in the backseat of the car

"She has a name Ojii-san." Kunimitsu almost whispering.

"I know her name; I am not saying it on purpose." Kunikazu corrected his grandson.

"I haven't talked to her in a while." Kunimitsu admitted.

"Are you having problems?" Kunikazu toned down his voice after hearing the desperate tone in his grandson's voice.

"I'd like to think not, maybe just too busy with our own worlds." Kunimitsu reasoned out.

"Has the news reached her yet?" Kunikazu asked concerned for his grandson's relationship.

"I'm not sure." Kunimitsu admitted.

"Aa." Was the solemn retort, then there was silence between them.

-oOo-

"Hey Rai, did you call the internet provider yet?" Amani asked her brother who was eating a mid-morning snack on the kitchen counter.

Rainan almost choked on the bread he was chewing, "Ah, about that Sis, uhm, they said they're working on it but it may take a while." He wiped the jelly smudged on his cheek, _Liar!_ He thought to himself.

"Oh, I see, Oh well, school is resuming in a few days so, I guess no surfing the internet for me for the rest of the vacation." Amani surrendered and sat beside her brother.

"Yeah, hey, maybe we can spend some time together, you know 'bond'." Rainan offered.

"Bond? Are you sick or something?" Amani teased her brother.

"Why?"

"You want us to bond? You who literally kicks me out of your room when you are playing your video games? Really?" Amani sarcastically replied.

"A change of phase won't hurt right?" Rainan tried to reason out, his mouth half full with a bite of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"I guess so." Amani thought aloud.

"So, where do you want to go?" Rainan asked his sister just before gulping down his orange juice.

"Go? You mean you want to go out?" Amani looked at his brother in utter disbelief.

"Yeah, sure, my treat." Rainan offered as he was placing his glass on the kitchen sink.

"Wow! Little Bro, are you sure you're not sick?" Amani pressed her hand on her brother's forehead.

"Come on; let's get your hair done." Rainan pulled on his sister.

"My hair? You're actually concerned with my hair?" Amani surprised by her brother's action.

"Yeah, when was the last time you got a haircut?" Rainan messing with Amani's hair.

"Last year I think." Amani thought, she was not sure.

"If your boyfriend sees you now he may not recognize you anymore." Rainan teased.

"Hey!"

"The last time he saw you your hair was up to your shoulders right? And now it up to your waist. And really messy." Rainan continued to tease.

"Since when did you become the hair expert?"

"The moment I saw your ugly hair Sis."

"Fine. But you're paying." Amani gave in to her brother's offer.

"Yes, of course Sis." Rainan smiled before turning around, _Anything to get you away from that computer and keep you from seeing that article before I get to the bottom of this. Even if it means spending all my Christmas money to treat you Sis. _He thought to himself as he pulled Amani out of the house.

-oOo-

"Have you been able to reach Rainan?" Oishi asked Fuji as they were walking towards Seigaku for a reunion game.

"Iie, I haven't had the time, gomen." Fuji replied.

"Shinpai naidesu. We'll contact him soon." Oishi assured his friend.

"Why did we schedule a reunion game in winter?" Fuji replied.

"I have no idea, it was Inui's idea." Oishi reasoned out.

"Sa, he must have a new concoction." Fuji concluded.

Oishi flinched and almost choked in his own saliva after hearing was Fuji said; vague and unpleasant memories began to flood into his mind.

"Daijabou Oishi?" Fuji asked noticing how Oishi's face lost color.

-oOo-

"We assure you Tezuka-san; we are doing what we can." Kunimitsu's manager explained to his grandfather.

"All you can do now is damage control." Kunikazu coldly replied.

"Oji-san." Kunimitsu tried to pacify his grandfather.

"We have scheduled a press conference so Kunimitsu can answer all the questions the press has for him. We've already released an official statement denying all accusations." His manager tried to pacify Kunikazu as well.

"I want to be there during that press conference." Kunikazu demanded.

"Of course Tezuka-san." Kunimitsu's manager stuttered.

-oOo-

"Turn the TV on." Fuji demanded as the former Seigaku regulars gathered in Oishi's home for the weekend.

"Oh, here it comes." Momoshiro exclaimed excited as a picture appears on the screen.

"So, our next topic is tennis rising super star Kunimitsu Tezuka." The female host began.

"Yeah! Ike Tezuka!" Eiji jumped and glomped Oishi.

"Eiji!" Oishi complained.

"What can you say about this news?" The male host asked the female host.

"Honestly I was shocked!" The female host replied.

"You're not alone." Fuji commented, with the other regulars nodding their heads.

"It was only a few months back when young tennis star Kunimitsu Tezuka admitted to the world about an unnamed Asian girlfriend, and the news that broke out a few days back has shocked both the media and tennis fans all over the globe." The male host elaborated.

"They say a picture is worth a thousand words, and let me tell you, those pictures were worth more." The female host criticized.

"Judgemental enthusiast!" Fuji reacted violently

"Fuji, control yourself." Kawamura patted his former doubles partner on the back.

"Well, it's no wonder he would fall for a beauty such as the daughter of Billionaire Aldman Kuester." The male host continued.

"Indeed, I think everyone would agree with me that Adalheid Kuester is a gorgeous young lady, and any man would easily fall for her." The female host commented; a smile plastered on her face.

"Why you-!" Fuji was about to attack the TV.

"Fuji!" Oishi and Kawamura grabbed Fuji by the shoulder and pushed him back to the couch.

"True, but we all know that young Miss Kuester has previously been seen with many different men." The male host rebutted.

"Exactly the point!" Fuji reacted again.

"Ne, Eiji-senpai, Fuji-senpai is very much affected isn't he?" Momoshiro whispered to the acrobatic player.

"Shhh! Do you have a death wish Momo?" Kikumaru whispered back.

"So, you be the judge our dear audience, here are the pictures released to the media a few days back of Tezuka and Kuester, apparently these were taken on school ground; as you can see Ms Kuester is caressing Tezuka's face, holding him affectionately and he seems to be enjoying the attention." The female host elaborates as a couple of pictures were shown on the screen that appears to be taken by a long lens camera.

"Enjoying the attention? Buchou looks irritated." Kaidoh commented.

"Look at the look in Tezuka-buchou's eyes its murderous!" Momoshiro pointing at the TV.

"He looks like his about to explode." Inui commented adjusting his glasses.

"That is not the face of someone who is enjoying the attention he's getting." Kawamura added.

"Are you blind?" Fuji vehemently shouted at the TV and was about to get up again.

"Fuji! Sit!" Oishi and Kikumaru stopped the tensai before he could even begin to attack the TV.

"So it would seem, but the press conference held by Tezuka's camp this morning says otherwise. Let's watch this." The male host cues before a video is shown.

"Yeah! Ike Buchou!" Momoshiro shouts.

"Momo!" Eiji, Oishi and Fuji shush the younger power player.

"Gomennasai." Momoshiro shrinks back to the couch.

"Tezuka-san, your camp has been denying the rumours spreading about your relationship with Miss Kuester but the pictures say otherwise." A reporter asked Kunimitsu.

"Those pictures were misinterpreted; they were obviously taken using a long lens camera aimed during incidences that Miss Kuester approached my client while they are on school grounds." Kunimitsu's manager answered the question for him.

"So are you denying any relationship between you and Miss Kuester?" another reporter asked.

"Yes. Other than being classmates, Kunimitsu Tezuka has no other relations with Ms Adalheid Kuester." His manager again answered in his behalf.

"That guy isn't letting Tezuka-buchou speak." Momoshiro complained.

"Mou, I want to hear Tezuka say it himself." Kikumaru whined as well.

"What about your unnamed Asian girl friend?" another reporter asked.

"I'll answer that." Kunimitsu spoke up before his manager could say anything. "Once and for all, I want to end this. Those pictures were set ups, what really took place in those pictures was Adalheid approaching me, I did not nor will ever have any relations with her. There is only one woman in my life, and despite the distance, despite the time not spent together, despite not being able to communicate like we used to. She will always be in my heart, in my mind, and she will always be with me, even when we're continents apart." Kunimitsu stated before choking, holding back tears.

"Do you think she'll believe you over these rumours?" another reporter asked Kunimitsu.

"What we have is special, something you find only once in a life time. I believe she trusts me and believes in me no matter what." Kunimitsu defended.

"So why not name her already?" another reporter insisted.

"Because I want to protect her." Kunimitsu plainly answered.

"Don't you think protecting her is making things more difficult for her?" another reporter probed.

"Iie. She is a private person, living a quiet life, and I want it to stay that way." Kunimitsu defended.

"Don't you think you getting into the professional tennis scene has long deprived her of that privilege to privacy?" another reporter questioned him.

"Even famous people have a right to privacy." Kunikazu blurted out in defence to his grandson.

"Is this the family's stand on this issue Tezuka-san?" the same reporter asked Kunikazu

"Our family supports Kunimitsu in all his endeavours, and in his committed relationship. We believe him, and although this rumour came as a shock to our quiet family, this will never damage our family dynamics." Kunikazu defended his grandson some more.

"Do you have anything to say to the two girls currently linked to you Tezuka-san?" another reporter directed his question to Kunimitsu.

"You know who you are; I will not name you because I want to protect you. I hope you hear this message." Kunimitsu closed his eyes, swallowed and tried his best to hold back his tears before speaking up again, "Aishiteimasu. Ore wa, hoka no anata wa aisuru naidesu. Ore no kokoro wa kimi dake no mono. Korera no subete no mono no ma ni watashitachi wa ima watashi wa sorera no ue ni janpu suruga yorokon de koto o ui toki watashi o shinjite kudasai. Anata o shutoku suru ni wa, umi o oyogudeshou. Choodo anata o hoji suru betsu no dimension ni idoo shimasu. Choodo anata ni hoho o mitsukeru no subete no watashi no chochiku o tsuiyashite kudasai. Sorezore no yoru no anata no yumewomiru. Anata dake no." The camera focused on Kunimitsu's face, which looked gentler than it usually does, his eyes pleading to that one person he longed for.

"And to Miss Kuester?" the same reporter asked heartlessly.

"Please stop whatever it is you are doing, you can hurt me all you want, but please don't hurt her any more than you already have." Kunimitsu replied plainly.

Kunikazu smirked at what his grandson said, and despite the fact that his grandson was multilingual, he was proud that his grandson sent his girlfriend his message in their native tongue.

The Seigaku regular fell silent at the message that their former buchou just said, on international TV no less.

"Atta boy!" Fuji said proudly.

"Wow!" was all Eiji could say.

"Tezuka-buchou!" Momoshiro screamed and began crying, touched by what he heard.

Kawamura, Inui and Kaidoh simply blushed from what they heard.

"That's our buchou." Oishi said proud of his best friend.

"Wow!" the female host commented.

"That was a very long message." The male host added.

"Ever since the start of his career, Kunimitsu Tezuka has always answered press conferences in English. This is the first time that he addressed the media in his native tongue." The female host stated amused.

"We had an interpreter translate what Kunimitsu Tezuka said in his press conference and it roughly translates to: 'I love you. I will love no other but you. My heart belongs to only you. Believe when I say that all these things between us right now, I am willing to jump over them. I would swim the ocean to get to you. Go to another dimension just to hold you. Spend all my savings just to find a way to see you. My heart beats only for you. Please stay strong, have faith." The male host reads from his cue cards.

"Those are pretty big words for a sixteen years-old to say." The female host commented.

"He must be truly in-love with that girlfriend of his." The male host added.

"That sounded less enthusiastic when they translated it." Inui commented.

"Up next, the Kuester's side of the story." The male host announced.

"Adalheid Kuester still insists that her relationship with Kunimitsu Tezuka is for real." The female host added.

"Well, the man in that video didn't look like he was lying about his love for that unnamed Asian girlfriend." The male host rebutted.

"Right you are." Eiji commented.

"I guess it's either Kunimitsu Tezuka is one heck of an actor, or Adalheid Kuester is delusional." The female host smirked.

"Delusional!" The Seigaku regulars said in unison.

Oishi turned the TV off and the rest of the team just sat there in Oishi's settee, with big weird grins on their faces. They were just so proud of their buchou. Fuji and Oishi exchanged meaningful glances and smiles, of all the people in that room the two might as well be the most proud.

-oOo-

"Well." Rainan scratched his head. He tried to stop the grin that was coming up on his face. _You go big brother!_ He happily thought to himself. He turns off his computer and weirdly smiles as he finished watching the online broadcast of Kunimitsu's press conference. It was a good thing he got to talk to Oishi and Fuji the night before who informed him of Kunimitsu's press conference.

Rainan decides to re-open his computer and types a message on his email.

**To: Sissie [a_pei29 pxxxx. com]**

**Subject: Your boyfriend has a message for you**

**Message:**

**Hey Sis! How's the first week of classes for this year? Found this off the internet, click the link, hope it makes your day. Happy New Year Sis! *big grin on my face right now* - LINK**

**Love lots, Rai**

-oOo-

Kunimitsu walked the corridor of their school, every eye looking at him, he didn't care, not anymore, he said his piece and that was that. He just hoped the message reached Ami.

"Hey Kunimitsu!" Carl was first to call out to him from all the eyes staring at him.

"Carl."

"Way to go man!" Carl brought his hand up for a high five.

Kunimitsu stared at Carl's hand in the air before slowly moving his arms to high five the soccer player.

"Never thought you were that mushy." Carl teased.

"Mushy?" Kunimitsu wondered.

"Those were some pretty heavy words you said." Carl continued, "But I'm proud of you. Man! Even Madelaine cried while we were watching your press conference on TV." Carl lightly slaps Kunimitsu's arm.

"How dare you!" Adalheid suddenly appears out of nowhere.

"Adalheid." Was the cold response of Kunimitsu.

"You dare deny your relationship with me on international TV?" Adalheid continued.

"We do not have a relationship." Kunimitsu firmly answered.

"You're in denial!" Adalheid insisted.

"You're delusional." Carl interrupted.

"Shut up! This doesn't concern you!" Adalheid snapped at Carl, by this time people were building up in the hallway watching the scene.

"I'm saying this one last time to you Adalheid, listen and understand." Kunimitsu said firmly a sharp look in his eyes, the look he always gave the Seigaku regulars when they mess up. "I am not interested in you, I do not nor will I ever have any feelings for you. I am in love with a girl who is the complete opposite of you. And I will stay in love with her, now until forever comes."

Adalheid stood there looking violently at Kunimitsu.

"Ouch!" Carl commented sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Adalheid screamed at Carl before running away crying.

The crowd cheered and clapped their hands, Kunimitsu wondered why, but does not say a word, instead he walks to his classroom silently.

The next day, news spread all over the Gymnasium that Adalheid Kuester had transferred to a school in a different country.

-oOo-

"Hey Ami, are you home?" Cathleah called out as she walked into their dorm room.

"Shower!" Amani's voice ruffled by the running water.

"Can I borrow your laptop? Mine crashed and I need to finish a term paper." Cathleah asked.

"Sure."

"Thanks!" Cathleah moved to the laptop in Amani's study desk, "Your email is open."

"Yeah, I was going to check it but I decide to take a bath first." Amani explained as she grabbed her towel and began to dry herself.

"You have mail from Rainan, you might want to see this first before I use your computer." Cathleah said in an unusually happy tone.

"Okay, I'll just get dressed."

"Okay." Cathleah stared at the computer screen smiling.

"What's up with you?" Amani asked as she noted the funny smile on Cathleah's face staring at her computer screen.

"Come here and open it already." Cathleah said excitedly pulling Amani over.

"Okay, okay." Amani sat on the chair with Cathleah right behind her poking her face over Amani's shoulders. Amani then noted the subject of Rainan's email and froze. _Your boyfriend has a message for you_, she read the subject in her mind.

"Open it already!" Cathleah clicking on the mouse since Amani just sat there frozen. Cathleah read the message out loud and squealed. "Oh God! Click the link! Click the link!" she practically tore Amani's shoulder off from her excitement.

Amani clicked the link, which directed to a video. She almost broke into tears when she saw Kunimitsu's face.

"Wow! He looks more handsome now!" Cathleah commented.

Amani just stared, nothing was registering in her brain.

"What the-?" Cathleah commented when the issue of Kunimitsu having a relationship with Adalheid was brought up.

Amani continued to stare, she couldn't understand what was happening, how could she be watching this video? _Is he really a pro-tennis player now?_ She asked herself.

"Yeah! Tell her off!" Cathleah commented waving her fist in the air.

Amani just stared at the screen then to Cathleah, then back to the screen, she could hear his voice, it was really his voice. That voice that she missed for so long. She was actually hearing it.

"What did he say? What did he say?" Cathleah shook Amani violently after Kunimitsu spoke Nihonggo.

Amani couldn't answer, she couldn't process everything happening around her.

"Ami! Snap out of it! Hit the replay button!' Cathleah demanded, but hitting the replay button herself.

For the second time that the video played Amani just stared at Kunimitsu's face, her eyes welling up in tears. She could see him; she could hear him. Her heart beat so fast it almost ran off her chest.

"Is that really the translation of what he said? Ami! Ami! Ami!" Cathleah continued to shake Amani violently.

Amani just nodded her head.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Cathleah began to run around the dorm room, jumping, squealing…basically having a nervous breakdown, an adrenaline rush, an exaggerated reaction to the mushiness, that Kunimitsu just said in the video.

Amani on the other hand just stared at the computer screen, clicking the repay button over and over and over. _Kunimitsu, arigato, watashi wa anata ga daisuki, anata to suru o matsu kotow a dekimasen_. She said in her mind

-oOo-

Before they could realize it, it was Springtime again, then Summer came, after that Fall, but Winter was not far behind. The seasons passed, and a lot had changed, except for what kept them together despite being apart.

"Omedetou Kunimitsu!" Kuniharu greeted his son on his graduation.

"Arigato Otou-san."

"We're proud of you son." Ayana embraced her son.

"What are your plans now?" Kunikazu asked his grandson as they made their way to Kunimitsu's dorm room after the graduation rites.

"I want to go home Ojii-san." Kunimitsu firmly replied.

"What about you career?" Ayana asked as he walked beside her son his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"I think I've established a name in the professional tennis scene, and it won't matter if I train back home of here. So I want to go home Okaa-san." Kunimitsu insisted.

"But University had already started." Kuniharu told his son.

"It's okay, I'll enrol in the second term." Kunimitsu replied.

"Very well." Kuniharu patted his son

-oOo-

"What's with that face?" Cathleah asked Amani who was pouting at her as she was packing her stuff from their dorm room.

"Why did you have to take a four year course and I have a five year course?" Amani whined like a baby.

"What do you mean?" Cathleah's brows furrowed at her best friend who was still pouting at her lying on her bed.

"You're going on on-the-job training and you're leaving me behind." Amani whined some more.

"It's not like you have a lot of time in your hand, you're in fourth year as well, and next year you're going to clinical internship so we won't be spending time as much as we use to." Cathleah reasoned out.

"But next year you'd already graduated and most probably working." Amani complained.

"And you'll be in the clinics, so what's so unfair?" Cathleah replied.

"I'm gonna miss you." Amani wailed.

"Hey, it's not like we're never going to see each other again." Cathleah teased.

"How long will this on-the-job training be?"

"Well, it depends on where. This OJT will only be for a month, so by next month I'll be back here in the dorm." Cathleah explained.

"Okay." Amani finally stood up and smiled.

"And besides, Tim will still be around campus." Cathleah added.

"Like Tim and I spend time together when you're not around." Amani articulated.

"Right!" Cathleah thought for a second, "Hey, Rainan's already in first year right?" Cathleah suddenly remembered.

"Yes, but Rainan's in a technical course." Amani explained.

"At least you have your brother around."

"Yeah, at least I have my super cool brother around." Amani smiled.

-oOo-

"Busy?" Fuji greeted Oishi who was sitting in a bench under one of the trees in the University they were attending.

"Fuji." Oishi greeted his friend with a smile.

"Wow! That's huge book!" Fuji noticing the book in Oishi's lap that the former fukubuchou was reading.

"Yeah, almost all my textbook is this size." Oishi sheepishly closed his humongous textbook.

"Well, doctor Oishi, the prize you have to pay." Fuji teased.

"Is that a new camera?" Oishi noticing a different camera hanging on Fuji's neck.

"Aa. A gift from Oneechan."

"Did you hear?" Oishi said with a smile.

"Aa. He's coming home." Fuji smiled and sat beside his friend.

"You think it's time to give him back the mirror?" Oishi asked.

"Iie, not yet." Fuji replied, "Give him some more time."

"How much more? It's been more than three years since they last saw each other." Oishi complained.

"Three years, and yet he's still in love with her." Fuji reasoned.

"I never thought Tezuka would ever feel that way about a girl." Oishi chuckled.

"Yeah, neither did I." Fuji agreed.

-oOo-

Kunimitsu walked around his bedroom, running his fingers on the wall before opening his window. He inhales the warm air, which signalled the start of Summer. _Ami…Tadaima._

**-oOo-**

***Roughly what Amani said was 'Kunimitsu, thank you, I love you, I can't wait to be with you.'**

**Minna, I am happy to say that this Chapter will be the last for Adalheid. =) Yay!**

**Okay in the later part of the story you guys might get confused, school starts in September where Kunimitsu is, school starts in June where Amani is. So technically Ami would already be staring her fourth year in University by the time Kunimitsu graduates from Gymnasium(High school) in Germany. School starts in April in Japan, so by the time Kunimitsu graduates in Germany Fuji and Oishi would already be in their first term in University. Also, in Ami's country there is no Middle School, they go straight to High school after finishing Grade School, that's why Ami was already attending University while Kunimitsu was still in High school despite only a year difference in their age.**

**Also, Ami is 1 ½ year older than Rainan, which means they have 2 years of gap in studies. Kunimitsu is a half-year older than Rainan. High school in Ami's country is four years, which means When Kunimitsu was in 1****st**** year High School, Rainan was in 2****nd**** year; meaning Rainan and Kunimitsu graduated high school at the same time, it's kind of confusing…forget I even explained! LOL.**

**We're almost nearing the end, so, what will it be guys? A happy ever after? Or will it be a tragedy? Hold on, we're almost there. (^_^)v**


	24. The Stars Align in Spring

**Chapter 23: The Stars Align in Spring**

**Standard disclaimer applies here guys.**

**As a note this chapter is set 1 ½ years after the previous chapter. Yeah! I fast-forwarded again.**

**By the way, you are free to speculate which Asian country Ami is from, so go search which Asian countries has a 1 hour time difference from Japan (^_^) and choose for your selves which country you want Ami to be from.**

**Warning: Very Long Chapter!**

**-oOo-**

The dawn was breaking through Kunimitsu's window and the light was piercing his eyes which were still lazily shut. It was not like him to still be in bed at this hour of day. He was so used to getting up and jogging around the neighbourhood even before the sun shone. Nevertheless, today was different, he just wanted to lie in bed and keep his eyes shut. Because today he woke up with his heart overwhelmed with joy. Because last night he dreamt of her, but unlike the dreams, he's been having for the past how many years, in his dream, she was not crying, she was smiling the way she used to, the way he knew she does. So lazily, he opens his eyes, turns to his side and smiles. _Ami, I finally saw you smile again, even if only in my dreams._

It's been six years since he met the girl in the mirror; it's been five and a half years since he fell in love with her; it's been five years since he last saw her face, last heard her voice. It's been so long, yet, to him, it was as if it was yesterday. Because he always looked forward to tomorrow, because he did not dwell in the yesterdays. To Tezuka Kunimitsu, each tomorrow is one-step closer to seeing her again, and maybe, to finally holding her in his arms.

-oOo-

She forgot to untie her curtains last night, so today as the sun shone through her bedroom window she promptly covers her eyes to block the reality that, yes, it was morning. She rubs her eyes and turns to her side, she sees her reflection in the newly installed mirror in her room, she smiles, it was her room, it was not her dorm room, it was her room, hers. However, more than being home, more than waking in her own bed, she was smiling because last night she dreamt of him. But unlike the nightmares that she had been having all these years, they were not arguing, they were laughing. Laughing the way they used to, the way she knew they would. _Mitsu, somehow, I miss you even more._

It's been six Springs since she first held a cherry blossom in her hand; it's been five Summers since she first heard him say 'Aishiteru', it's been five Autumns since she last laughed with no regrets; it's been five Winters since she saw the mirror crashing down on her. The years has dried up the tears, has warmed up the heart, she still looked forward to each morning. Because to Amani Pei, each morning means, she survived another day without him, and each morning means, that she'll survive another day, if only to find him once again.

-oOo-

"Ohayou Tezuka!" Oishi greeted his best friend as they met up at the gate of the University.

"Ohayou Oishi!" Kunimitsu greeted back.

"Another term is almost over." Oishi said with a smile.

"Aa. Before you know it, you'll be a doctor." Kunimitsu nodded to his best friend.

"Ohayou Minna!" Fuji greeted as he tried to catch up with the two.

"Ohayou!" Oishi and Kunimitsu greeted back.

"Oi, Tezuka, do you have any plans tonight?" Fuji asked as he walked beside the two.

"Betsuni."

"Good. We have a reunion dinner at Taka-san's tonight, you'll attend right?" Fuji half asked, half demanded.

"Hai." Was all Kunimitsu could respond.

-oOo-

"Hey! Leah, what's up?" Amani said as she answered Cathleah's phone call.

"Hey! Have you heard the news about Tim?" Catheah asked from the other end of the line.

"Not really, what's up?" Amani replied now getting up from the couch.

"He's been accepted to ***** as a programmer, he's having a going away party tonight. He asked me to invite you." Cathleah explained.

"Really? Wow! Good for him, what time is it?"

"Around seven, at the usual place." Cathleah said excitedly.

"Okay, I'm going to the University today for the final clearances, then maybe I can just join you later." Amani explained.

"Hooray! Okay, you finish everything up as early as you can, so you can attend the party."

"I hope I get it all done, did you have as much trouble when you were graduating last year?" Amani inquired to her best friend.

"Not really, but you're in a medical course so it's more complicated. Just, go finish whatever it is you need to finish so you can come to the party! We'll be waiting for you." Cathleah ended happily.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight."

"Oh, Tim said you should bring Rainan with you to the party." Cathleah added.

"Okay I'll ask him."

-oOo-

The day was almost over, and the sun was almost a set. He walks to the tennis court and began to run around. His trainer had given him permission to leave early to attend the reunion party at Taka-san's; he was excited, and at the same time nervous, because even if it's been one and a half year since he came back home, he never really had time to see everyone yet.

"Tezuka!" Fuji called out from outside the court.

"Fuji, come into the court." Kunimitsu called out.

"Just here to take some pictures." Fuji explained as he stepped into the court, camera in hand.

"Is it exciting, being in an art course Fuji?" Kunimitsu asked as he walked over to his tennis bag.

"Hai. I'm having fun." Fuji replied snapping a few pictures.

"Oi!" Oishi waved at the two from outside the court.

"Oishi!" Fuji waved back and signalled Oishi to come into the court.

"That's a huge book Oishi!" Fuji noting the gigantic book Oishi was carrying.

"Aa. Homework." Oishi replied sheepishly.

"Here." Kunimitsu handing over two rackets, one for each of his best friends.

"What's that?" Fuji asked the former buchou.

"A tennis racket." Kunimitsu replied, it was a silly question after all.

"Why are you giving those to us?" Oishi shifting from where he stood.

"When was the last time you held one in your hands?" Kunimitsu asked the two.

Oishi and Fuji looked at each other, honestly, they couldn't remember.

"Oishi, you transferred in high school. You didn't have any sports club when you transferred. You just studied and studied. Sure you have weekend games with Kikumaru, but when was the last time you held a racket in your hands and seriously played?" Kunimitsu asked his former fukubuchou.

"I would have to say, the Doubles One match, during the Nationals, or Seigaku." Oishi admitted.

"Fuji, you were part of the Seigaku High School Tennis Club, you became their Buchou in your senior year of High School. But when did you last seriously held a racket in your hand and played to your heart's desire, whether in defeat or in victory?" Kunimitsu asked his other best friend.

"Honestly?" Fuji asked.

Kunimitsu merely nodded.

"Nationals, in Middle School, against Niou Masaharu, when he used illusion to copy you and Shiraishi." Fuji admitted.

"Then here." Kunimitsu shoved the racket into Fuji's hands. "Let's play a game."

"Tezuka." Fuji looked at his best friend.

"I'll be the referee." Oishi volunteered and ran to the umpire chair leaving his book on the ground. "One set match Tezuka vs. Fuji, Tezuka to serve." Oishi said with a smile.

-oOo-

"Hey sis!" Rainan called to her sister as he parked his car.

"Are you going?" Amani asked as she tried to fix the papers in her hand into the envelop she was holding.

"What are those?" Rainan replied pointing at the papers.

"Clearances for graduation." Amani replied still trying hard to fit everything in.

"Get in." Rainan signalled his sister to get into the car.

"Why did you bring dad's car to school today?" Amani asked as she opened the passenger seat door.

"Mom and Dad were using one car today so Dad let me borrow his." Rainan replied sheepishly.

"Do you even have gas allowance?" Amani asked finally getting all her papers into the envelop.

"Dad filled up the tank for me." Rainan chuckled.

"No fair! How come when I borrow the car I have to pay for my own gas expenses?" Amani whined.

"I guess I'm the favourite child then?" Rainan teased.

"You wish!" Amani stuck her tongue out as Rainan drove off.

-oOo-

"Tadaima." Kunimitsu called as he entered their house.

"Okaeri." Ayana smiled at his son.

"Konbanwa Okaa-san." Kunimitsu bowed.

"I thought you were going to Kawamura-kun's Sushi Place for a reunion?" Ayana asked her son as he walked pass and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Hai, I just need to take a shower and change." Kunimitsu explained before heading up to his room.

"Kunimitsu, your Ojii-san is going on a business trip to *insert country of choice*, isn't that where Amani is from?" Ayana asked his son, a hint of teasing in her voice.

Kunimitsu stopped in his steps after hearing the country of Amani's origin. "H-Hai."

"Are you two still together?" Ayana asked again.

Kunimitsu turned around and stared at his mother, he hoped they were still together, but he honestly didn't know if she had found someone else. After all, it's been five years since they last saw each other. But one thing he knew, in his heart there was no one else but her. "Hai." He finally replied.

"Your Ojii-san would like to meet her in person." Ayana continued, "And since this term is almost over, your Ojii-san wanted to know if you wanted to come with him?"

Kunimitsu's eyes widened. "Obaa-san."

"He'll only be there a week, so he said he could take you along so you can meet her family. You'll be back in time for enrolment for the next term so you need not worry." Ayana smiled at her son before heading to the kitchen.

"Meet her family." Kunimitsu repeated, he just stood there in the stairway, still shocked. His mother's words echoing in his ear. To him it seemed his mother was not asking his anymore, it seemed, his parents had decided that his father would indeed take him on his business trip. To him it seemed, his family has conspired against him and planned for this to happen. "I don't even know which part of that country she actually lives in." he whispered.

-oOo-

"Congratulations!" a bunch of people shouted as Timothy entered the dinner.

"Hey! Glad you guys could make it!" Timothy smiled at everyone.

"Congratulations!" Amani greeted Timothy.

"Thanks Ami." Timothy smiled and shook Amani's hands.

"I'm really happy for you. You deserve this." Amani patted Timothy on the back.

"Hey Ami." Timothy called out. "Congratulations as well." He smiled.

"For what?" Amani asked.

"Well, for one you're graduating this year from University. And second, for still being in love with the same man after five years, even if you don't see each other or talk to each other." Timothy explained, his voice genuine with joy and admiration.

"Tim." Amani's smile was erased from her face.

"No, it's alright. I—I guess I finally understand. It's him that you truly love, and all I'll ever be is a friend. So I'll gladly accept that position, as your friend." Timothy held out his hand.

"I'd really like that." Amani smiled and reached for Timothy's hands.

"Hope you guys get to meet in person soon." Timothy wished her all the best before going to talk to someone else.

"Looks like you two had finally settled things." Cathleah concluded as she hands Amani a glass of Mango juice.

"Yeah, I guess we finally did, after five years of struggling." Amani sighed.

"Now the only thing missing, is Kunimitsu showing up and your world will be just dandy." Cathleah smirked before walking away.

"Hey Sis!" Rainan wrapped his arms on Amani's shoulder.

"Rai, just because you're taller than me now, doesn't give you the right to make me feel so small." Amani smirked at her brother.

"Here." Rainan hands over something wrapped in paper and cloth.

"What's this?" Amani staring at the object.

"Something I've been keeping for you all these years, I guess it's about time I give it back." Rainan vaguely replied, "Oh, and you may want to wait 'til we get home before you unwrap that." He added before walking over to Timothy.

-oOo-

"Tezuka, you've been silent since you came." Oishi stated as he sat beside Kunimitsu while the rest of the Seigaku regulars were monkeying around the Sushi shop, with Kawamura of course very busy serving everyone.

"Oishi, do you think I'll ever meet Ami? In person I mean." Kunimitsu asked not lifting his head.

"Why do you ask?"

"Betsuni."

"Why the gloomy faces?" Fuji joined in the discussion.

"Ojii-san is going on a business trip to *insert country of choice*." Kunimitsu banged his head on the counter, making everyone turn their heads towards him.

"Ouch!" Fuji making a pained face as he stared at his former buchou's face still slammed on the counter.

"Isn't that where—." Oishi couldn't finish his sentence.

"Exactly!" Kunimitsu mumbled then lifted his head, a big red mark on his forehead from where he banged it on the counter.

"What's wrong with Tezuka-buchou?" Momoshiro asked slowly letting go of Echizen who he and Eiji had been glomping since the gathering began.

"Mou, that must hurt." Eiji's eyes widened at the sight of Kunimitsu's reddened forehead.

"There is 78.5% change that Tezuka will wake up with a severe headache tomorrow because of that." Inui adjusted his glasses.

"What's wrong with Tezuka-buchou?" Kaidoh asked no one in particular.

"Ne, Buchou, why did you bang your head on the counter?" Echizen shouted from across the room.

"Echizen!" Momoshiro and Eiji covered Echizen's mouth.

"Mada, mada dane senpai, he can't make us run laps anymore." Echizen argued as he forcibly removed his senpai's hands from his mouth.

"Minna." Kunimitsu stood up and faced the rest of the team.

Everyone gasped, their breathing stopped, their hearts raced, flash backs started flooding their head with the hundreds, maybe thousands of laps that Kunimitsu made them run back in middle school.

"I'm going to *insert country of choice* with my Ojii-san for a business trip. Hopefully I'll get to meet Ami's family." Kunimitsu announced.

Everyone exhaled in relief before anyone could react.

"Nya! Hontou? You're finally going to meet her family." Eiji jumped up and down before hugging Echizen. Because yes, five years after middle school and Eiji hasn't changed a bit.

"Wow! Ike Tezuka-buchou!" Momoshiro punched the air before joining the group hug, which meant squishing Echizen in between him and Eiji.

"Are you proposing Buchou?" Kaidoh asked with a blush on his face.

"Ano, I don't think Tezuka is ready for that." Kawamura joined in the discussion.

"When are you leaving?" Oishi interrupted.

"First week of April." Kunimitsu answered.

"Tezuka." Fuji pulled on the taller boy's arm.

"Fuji?"

"Oishi and I need to talk to you privately." Fuji signalled Oishi.

"Mou! You three have a secret again!" Eiji complained.

"Let them be Eiji-senpai, Taka-san brought a new serving of Sushi." Momoshiro eyes the new tray of sushi on their table.

"Anago!" Eiji screamed as he fought Kaidoh for the last piece of Anago on the tray.

"We need to tell you something Tezuka." Fuji started as they walked out the Sushi shop.

"Nande Fuji?"

"We've been keeping a secret from you." Oishi said next.

"Nani?"

"Here." Fuji handed over the piece of broken mirror that he and Oishi had been keeping all these years.

"Nani dare?"

"That's a piece of your mirror." Oishi replied.

Kunimitsu's eyes widened.

"Remember the night before you left for Germany when we came over to visit?" Fuji reminded.

"Hai."

"I picked this up from your trash bin." Oishi pushing the mirror into Kunimitsu's hand.

"Nande?"

"Back then, I said, that if you ever forget about the promise you made to never forget her, one day I'll give this to you so you would remember."

"But I never forgot." Kunimitsu reasoned.

"We know. But there's more." Fuji interrupted.

"We've been in contact with Rainan all these years, well, lately we haven't. But we were back in High School, until about the junior year." Oishi explained.

"Nani? How?" Kunimitsu's brows burrowed.

"We don't know." Fuji replied. "We just hear this male voice from the mirror, then one day we tried to talk to him, and we found out that it was Rainan, Ami-chan's otouto."

"Have you been able to talk to Ami?" Kunimitsu's hopes began to lift.

"Iie. Just Rainan." Oishi replied.

"Now that you're going there, maybe –." Fuji looked at Oishi.

"Maybe you can try to contact her with this." Oishi finished Fuji's sentence.

"Does it still work?"

"We don't know, we haven't talked to Rainan is more than a year. We've both been busy with University work." Fuji reasoned.

"Nothing wrong with trying Tezuka." Oishi encouraged his friend.

Kunimitsu stared into the mirror, all he could see was his face lightly lit by the streetlight. There was no girl in the mirror, no blue room, just his own reflection. _Maybe._ He thought.

-oOo-

Amani sat in her bed and began to unwrap the parcel that Rainan gave him earlier. Until she caught a glimpse of her own reflection. She didn't understand, so she stood up and walked over to his brother's room.

"Rai." She knocked.

"It's open Sis." Rainan responded from the other side of the door.

"Are you busy?" Amani peeked and saw her brother playing some computer game.

"Not really." Rainan placed his controller down and walked over to his sister.

"What's this?" Amani lifted the piece of broken mirror.

"Remember that night when I ran to your room and found you crying in front of a broken mirror?" Rainan began hesitantly.

"Don't tell me." Amani stopped her brother.

"Yes, I kept a piece." Rainan admitted.

"Why?"

"Because I knew one day—Well, one day I was hoping you'd see each other again." Rainan held his sister's hands.

"But—."

"The reflection doesn't change anymore, but I could still hear voices." Rainan added.

"Voices?"

"Oishi-san and Fuji-san's voices." Rainan stared into his sister's eyes which were now welling up in tears.

"Sh—Shuichiro-kun and Syuusuke-kun?"

"Yeah, they did say you call them by their first names." Rainan nodded.

"H-How?"

"I don't know." Rainan admitted.

"I can't Rai." Amani shoving the mirror back to Rainan.

"What?" Rainan pushing the mirror back to Amani.

"I can't. I don't know what to do with that broken mirror." Amani pushed the mirror back to Rainan then ran to her room and locked the door.

_Maybe it was not the best time yet._ Rainan thought to himself before putting the mirror back in his drawer, the drawer that has homed it for the past five years.

-oOo-

Kunimitsu stared into the piece of broken mirror, asking himself what to do with it. He's been pacing his room since he got home. His father had been there earlier to tell him to start packing for a one-week business trip with him to Amani's country. He simply nodded. But now his mind was about to explode from everything that he was thinking of.

"Ami." He called out to the mirror, he waited for a response, but there was none. So he tried again, "Rainan." Still no response. _Maybe it doesn't work anymore._ He thought then placed the piece of broken mirror on his desk and headed to bed.

-oOo-

Amani laid in bed not being able to sleep. She kept tossing and turning, walking, sitting, drawing, reading, counting sheeps, staring out the window, covering her face with a pillow, lying on her back, lying on her belly, propping her feet up on the wall. Nothing seemed to work, it was one of those sleepless nights. _Why would Rainan keep that mirror?_ She asked herself, _Why do I learn about this after all these years?_ It was hopeless, it seems no matter what she did, this was one night, sleep will never visit her.

-oOo-

It's been three days since Kunimitsu got the mirror back from Oishi and Fuji. It was the last day of the term and he was beginning to lose hope of ever contacting Amani. They've been sitting under that cherry tree for hours, Oishi had that usual worried look on his face and Fuji was beginning to get irritated by Kunimitsu's hopelessness.

"Are you letting her go that easy Tezuka?" Fuji firmly asked.

"Fuji." Was the meek response.

Oishi's eyes widened, he knew this was going to end badly if Kunimitsu didn't give Fuji the answers he wanted to hear.

"Aren't you going to fight for her Tezuka?" Fuji asked again, his tone higher than the first question.

"Of course I want to fight for her!" Kunimitsu frustratedly replied.

"Then what are you doing sitting there feeling sorry for yourself? Go and get her!" Fuji demanded.

"Fuji."

"Go and get her! Go figure out how you can send a message to her!" Fuji beamed.

"Fuji, maybe we should let Tezuka handle this one on his own?" Oishi tried to calm down the tensai.

"For someone so smart, you're really stupid when it comes to love Tezuka." Fuji stated before walking away.

"Fuji!" Oishi called out but was ignored.

"He's right." Kunimitsu agreed.

"Tezuka?"

"He's right Oishi. I need to find a way. I lost her because of my stupidity before. Now that I'm being given a chance to find her again, I'm not wasting it." Kunimitsu insisted.

"Tezuka."

-oOo-

"You what?" Cathleah couldn't believe her ears after hearing what Amani did as they sat in a coffee shop.

"Yeah, I know, how stupid of me." Amani sulked while stirring her cup of coffee.

"I invited you out for coffee cause you've been stuck at home, and your graduation isn't until two more weeks. But now you tell me that Rainan found a way to get in touch with your boyfriend's friends and you didn't even attempt to try it?" Cathleah's voice was racing.

"I'm sorry." Amani slid her hands across the table then banged her head on her arm.

"You're stupid." Cathleah bluntly stated.

"I know." Amani helplessly agreed.

"And crazy." Cathleah added.

"I know."

"Six years ago when you told me that you had a boyfriend that you only see through a mirror in your room, I never thought of you as crazy. I always thought what you had was something special. Five years ago when that dang mirror broke, you were devastated, you almost circled depression and borderline hysteria, but I never thought of you as crazy—." Cathleah continued before being cut off by Amani.

"Thank you."

"But now this? Now Ami, of all the weird and unbelievable things you've done. Of all the unexplainable events in your life that I have fully supported you and cheered you on. But this, I cannot forgive you. You're crazy!" Cathleah concluded.

"You already said that earlier." Amani replied helplessly.

"But you're still crazy for not even trying!" Cathleah emphasized.

-oOo-

_The flight is tomorrow_. Kunimitsu thought as he stared at the plane ticket his father gave him earlier. _I wonder._ He takes out the piece of broken mirror from his desk, writes something on a piece of paper, folds it to a size that measures that of the mirror then placed the mirror with the piece of paper on top of it back in the drawer.

-oOo-

Rainan sat in his room, he was squeezing his head trying to figure out how to help his sister. It was too early in the morning to be thinking about this things, but he couldn't help it. He pulled on his drawer to take the mirror out when he noticed a piece of paper on top of the mirror. "What's this? I don't remember putting that there." He picks up the paper and begins to unfold it, his eyes widened after reading what was written on the piece of paper. He searched for his cell phone and dialled a familiar number. "Hello, Sis Leah? Rainan here. What are you doing this afternoon? I need your help!" he begged his sister's best friend.

-oOo-

"Ne, Tezuka, we hope you meet here there." Fuji told Kunimitsu as they were unloading the luggage from the trunk of the car.

"We don't hope Fuji, we know." Oishi corrected.

"Oh gomen." Fuji smiled.

"Arigato for seeing me off." Kunimitsu grabbed the luggage that Oishi was handling.

"We always see you off." Fuji patted his best friend's shoulder.

"Kunimitsu, when you meet her parents, apologize for me that I couldn't meet them personally. Maybe when they come to visit Japan I could meet them." Ayana said as she fixed her son's collar.

"H-Hai." Kunimitsu hesitantly replied.

"Come on Son, we need to check-in now." Kuniharu called his only child as they walked to check-in.

"Tezuka!" Fuji called out.

Kunimitsu turned his head toward his best friends.

"When the plane takes off, start counting." Fuji stated.

"Counting what?" Kunimitsu replied confused.

Fuji smiled at Oishi, who continued the sentence for Fuji, "When the plane takes off, start counting; because from that moment, in a few hours, you're finally going to see her again." Oishi said with a smile.

"And hold her hands." Fuji added also with a smile.

Kunimitsu couldn't help but smile at what his best friends said, before turning around to proceed with check-in.

-oOo-

"Sis!" Rainan stepped in front of Amani who was on the way out of the house.

"What?" Amani shocked by her brother's sudden appearance.

"You're all dressed up, where are you going?" Rainan interrogated.

"Mall. I was getting bored in the house, graduation isn't until next week." Amani replied trying to pass Rainan who wouldn't let her.

"You're not going to the mall!" Rainan demanded.

"Why?" Amani asked a bit irritated.

"Because!"

"Because what?"

"I have the perfect graduation gift for you!" Rainan screamed and stepping forward making Amani step back a little.

"I don't get the connection."

"Here." Rainan hands over the piece of paper he found in his drawer that morning.

"What's this?"

"My graduation gift." Rainan sheepishly replied.

"A piece of paper?" Amani raised an eyebrow.

"Open it!" Rainan demanded.

"There better be a car key or something in here." Amani teased.

"You wish!" Rainan argued.

Amani's eyes narrowed at the writing on the paper.

**J Airlines**

**Flight No.: JPN411**

**ETD: 1400H Narita International Airport**

**ETA: 1600H **** International Airport**

"Do you like it?" Rainan asked with a grin.

"I don't even understand what it is?" Amani complained.

"It's a flight schedule." Rainan replied a look in his face that says it all.

"I know that." Amani replied.

"So?" Rainan questioned.

"So what?" Amani still confused.

"Seriously?" Rainan could not believe his smart sister could not understand what was happening.

A horn was heard, "Rainan, I'm here!" a familiar female voice was heard.

"Great! Come on Sis!" Rainan pulled on her sister's right arm.

"Where are we going?" Amani tried to fight off her brother but he was obviously much stronger than her.

"Get your butts in here!" Cathleah signalled the two to hurry up and get in the car.

"Leah? What are you doing here?" Amani asked clueless as to what her best friend was doing in front of their house in her car.

"Get in!" Rainan practically pushing his sister into the car.

"What's going on?" Amani asked Cathleah, because obviously she was not getting a straight answer from her brother.

"Buckle up." Was the quick reply before Cathleah shifted gears and off they went.

"Where are we going?"

"Airport." Rainan and Cathleah said in unison.

"What?" Amani shocked and more confused.

-oOo-

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We are expected to arrive in ***** in about one hour and twenty minutes, but in the meantime we are expecting to encounter a bit of turbulence, so please return to your seats and fasten your seat belts. We expect the turbulence to last for about fifteen to twenty minutes. For your safety, the serving of hot beverages will also be suspended. Thank you very much."

When the captain said they were going to encounter turbulence he wasn't kidding. Kunimitsu had been flying frequently, never had he felt airsick. But somehow this turbulence was making his insides to rumble and he seriously needed to puke. The plane began to shake vigorously and outside he could see rain clouds. _Oh, Kami-sama don't let me die in a plane crash before I even get to meet her._

"This is unusual." Kuniharu told his son who looked like he was about to puke.

"Nani Ojii-san?" Kunimitsu turned his head to his father.

"Well, for one you look sick, and for someone who travels by plane a lot, you look very sick. And second, the country we're going to, it's Summer there now, why the storm clouds?" Kuniharu pointed out.

Kunimitsu turned his head towards the window and thought, _That's right, when it's Spring time in Japan, it's Summer where she is. This is rather unusual._

-oOo-

"What time is it?" Cathleah asked Rainan as they were stuck in traffic near the airport.

"We still have time, even if the plane arrives on time, it'll take them at least another hour to get through immigration and get their luggage." Rainan replied.

"Guys, you mind telling me why we're going to the airport?" Amani still cluelessly asked as she sat in the back seat.

"Didn't you read the paper Sis?" Rainan replied.

"A flight schedule to arrive at four in the afternoon." Amani replied.

"And?" Cathleah probed.

"And what?" Amani replied.

"Where was it from?" Cathleah added.

"I can't remember." Amani admitted.

"Where's the paper?" Rainan asked.

"I think I dropped it." Amani replied.

"What?" Cathleah and Rainan said in unison.

"Why?" Amani scared of the two.

"Never mind, I memorized the flight number anyway." Rainan assured Cathleah.

"Guys?" Amani pleading for a clearer answer.

"We'll tell you when we get to the airport. Move!" Cathleah sounded her car's horn.

-oOo-

A female flight attendant voice was heard over the speaker, "Welcome to *****, thank you for flying J Airlines, we hope you enjoyed your flight with us."

_We're here._ Kunimitsu's heart was beating so fast he started to feel cold in his hands and feet. _Will I finally get to see you Ami?_

"Are you alright son?" Kunikazu asked the pale young man sitting beside him.

"H-Hai." Kunimitsu bowed a little before unbuckling his seatbelt as the plane came to a halt.

"You're nervous about coming here?" Kunikazu asked again.

"A bit." Kunimitsu admitted.

"Shouldn't you be excited, it's been years since you last saw her in person right?" Kunikazu opened the overhead compartment to get their hand carried luggage.

"Hai, it's been a while." Kunimitsu admitted. _It's been a while since I last saw her at all._

"So fix yourself up, you wouldn't want her to see you looking so pale no wouldn't you?" Kunikazu patted his son's shoulder.

-oOo-

"Made it!" Cathleah declared as she parked her car.

"Why are we here?" Amani asked again.

"Sis, Kunimitsu is coming today." Rainan said in one breathe.

"What?" Amani asked more confused than ever.

"The paper, it was on top of the mirror this morning. I never placed that there." Rainan explained.

"You mean-?"

"Yes!" Rainan and Cathleah said in unison.

"Now get you butt out there and look for him!" Cathleah screamed, no, squealed at Amani.

"There!" Rainan points at something, making Cathleah and Amani turn their head towards that direction. "His flight's arrived!"

"You mean he's actually here?" Amani began to sweat coldly.

"You're not imagining him Ami, he's not some fictional character that someone made up to play with you." Cathleah shook her best friend who had a horrid look in her face.

"You're not seeing him through a mirror anymore sis, someone up there must really like you." Rainan said with a smile.

Amani was speechless, she felt like she was going to faint, her heart was racing so fast she could swear it could beat a Ferrari in a race. Her world was turning and her thought were being drowned by the crowd in the busy airport.

-oOo-

"Thank you and welcome to ****." The female immigration officer greeted Kunimitsu and Kunikazu as the passed by the Immigration desk.

"We need to get our bags now son." Kunikazu lead his son who came to that country for the first time.

"Hai." Kunimitsu followed his father, but his eyes were searching for someone.

-oOo-

Amani stood there in the middle of the arrival area her eyes wandering from here to there, her heart had no plans of slowing down, but he was nowhere in sight.

-oOo-

Kunimitsu's eyes continued to wander around as they exited the door from luggage to the arrival area. He knew, somehow, he knew, she was there, somewhere.

-oOo-

A wave of Japanese people came towards the arrival area and Amani's heart began to race faster. _Why are there so many Japanese people here today?_ She wondered.

Cathleah and Rainan were frantically searching the crowd as well, they had no idea if he still looked the same way they remembered him, but they just had to try.

"If he doesn't show, you know this will just hurt her more right?" Cathleah told Rainan.

"Hey, positive thoughts." Rainan reprimanded.

-oOo-

Kunimitsu followed the crowd with his father walking beside him, there were so many natives of the country waiting for their loved ones, he turned his head left and right, he didn't know if she was really there, or if it was just him wishing she were. _I don't even know what she looks like now_. He thought.

"Is she coming?" Kunikazu finally asked after noticing his son being uneasy.

"I'm not sure." Kunimitsu admitted.

"But she knows were arriving today?" Kunikazu asked again.

"I hope so Oyaji." Kunimitsu replied still searching the crowd.

-oOo-

The wave of Japanese people had died down, and Amani was losing hope that Kunimitsu would ever show up. She exhaled desperately and was almost about to give up when a tall familiar figure appeared. His brown hair still parted on right, that strong athletic figure, those brown eyes hiding behind those rimless glasses, that stoic expression. Amani froze. _It's him._

Kunimitsu was still turning his head from left to right, trying to find her. Until he noticed a frozen figure standing in the middle of a crowd, that same brown-black hair which was longer now, those brown eyes that sparkle in the afternoon orange sky, her glasses were different now, she seemed leaner than she used to, but it was her._ Ami._

She stared.

He stared back.

People passed by between them.

"Kunimitsu?" Kunikazu called his son who was no longer standing next to him, when he noticed his son standing some distance from him staring at someone from across the arrival hall.

He was fourteen turning fifteen when they first met, even back then he was athletic, but he's grown into a man now, his face more prominent, his body well chiselled by the years of professional training. He was no longer a boy, but a man.

"Hey, there!" Rainan pulled on Cathleah's sleeves as he spotted his sister staring at someone from a distance.

She was fifteen turning sixteen when they first met, she had always been the cry baby despite being older; but she's changed a lot, her face was still angelic but more mature, the curved of her body more prominent, her artistic hands were finer. She wasn't a girl anymore but a woman.

Amani clasped her hands together as she continued to stare, "K-Kunimitsu?" she whispered, barely audible by anyone but her.

Kunimitsu began to walk towards her until he was about an arm's length away, he stared into her eyes. He didn't know what to do so instead he bowed and said, "Tezuka Kunimitsu desu."

Amani stepped back a little, she stared at the man who slowly straightened up from the bow, she didn't know why but she found it amusing, what he said, so she smirked and replied, "Amani Pei desu." She extended her hand.

Kunimitsu shook her hands.

She nodded.

He nodded back.

She smiled.

He smiled back.

She stared.

He stared.

She suddenly started to laugh.

He couldn't resist laughing as well.

Kunikazu began to walk towards the couple, so did Rainan and Cathleah.

Amani suddenly stopped laughing and stared at Kunimitsu, her lips began to shake and her eyes began to well up.

Kunikazu stopped in his steps at the sight of the girl who was about to cry.

Cathleah stopped Rainan who was about to run to her sister to comfort her.

Amani began to sob.

Kunimitsu's smile disappeared.

Amani raised her hands to her face, and like an unending fountain her eyes let go of tears.

Kunimitsu stepped closer to her, until he was a breathe away.

"I—I—" Amani tried to speak up but was drowned up by her tears.

"Don't speak." Kunimitsu said cupping Amani's face in his hands.

Amani continued to sob.

"Shhhh." Kunimitsu comforted her, and stepped another, and wrapped his arms around the woman he loved for all these years, the woman he longed to embrace for so long.

Amani buried her face in Kunimitsu's chest and just cried, "I—I missed you so much." She whispered.

Kunimitsu tightened his embrace, "Ore wa imakokodesu Ami. Kesshite anata o nokosu tsumori. Ore wa anata o hogo suru, anata no sewa o osoraku kesshite, anata o kizutsukeru koto o okonau koto ga dekimasu subete o yarimasu. Kono-jikan wa, anata o eien ni aisuru." Kunimitsu whispered. Before gentle kissing Amani on her forehead.

Amani just lingered, and allowed the man she loved to hold her in his arms. A moment she prayed would last forever. Even if, they were in the middle of a busy airport.

From a distance a proud father looked on to his son, a contended brother smiled at the sight of his sister finally being with the man she loves, and a blissful best friend whipped the tears from her own eyes knowing her best friend's broken heart had just been glued back together, never to be broken again.

How they met six years ago, no one knew. How they met today, no one can ever explain. Who is a fiction? Who is a pigment of the other's imagination? Which one is real? Why and how are questions they need not answer, because theirs is a love so true is stood the test of time; because theirs is a love so pure it made two different worlds collide.

**-oOo-**

***What Tezuka said: I'm here now Ami. I'm never going to leave you. I'll protect you and care for you, I'll do everything I can possibly do to never hurt you. This time, I will love you forever.**

**To everyone who followed, favorited, reviewed and just made this story a part of their day…Hontouni, Arigato Gozaimasu!**


	25. EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE**

Amani walked through a path filed with pink flowers holding that hand of the man she loved for so many years. "Mitsu."

"Hai?"

"Thank you."

"Hmn?" Kunimitsu stopped from walking and turned to face Amani.

"Thank you for keeping your promise." Amani smiled then tiptoed to brush Kunimitsu's hair from his face.

"For what?" The confused tennis player asked his girlfriend.

"For keeping your promise to spend winter with me, keep me warm, so we can walk a path of Sakura's in Spring." Amani began to walk again pulling on Kunimitsu's hands.

It's been five years since they first embraced each other. They've happily stayed together even when they were oceans apart. That was until, Kunimitsu graduated from University and decided to "hire" Amani as his personal Sports Therapist so she can come to Japan and be with him. She isn't actually working for him though; he just wanted to be with her.

"How are Syuusuke and Shuichiro?" Amani asked as they continued to relish the falling sakuras.

"Fuji? I think he and Hatsu-kun are doing well. Oishi is still scared to tell Sayuri-kun how he feels, but I think he'll get there." Kunimitsu let go of Amani's hands and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I see. Well, I'm just happy for both of them." Amani smiled.

"Ami." Kunimitsu stopped as they arrived near a small temple near a lake with clear waters and sakuras floating everywhere.

"Hai?"

"There's one more promise I'd like to keep." Kunimitsu turned to face Amani, a smile plastered on his face.

"Another promise?" Amani wondered.

"Hai." Kunimitsu nodded and smiled, letting go of the girl in front of him and placing both his hands in his pants pocket.

"What promise?" Amani asked with a smile, not taking her eyes off Kunimitsu's.

"I promised to take you here in winter, so I can keep you warm. Then we can walk around in Spring, so you can see the sakura bloom. Right?" Kunimitsu took his right hand out of his pocket his cell phone in hand.

"Hai. Nande?" Amani still smiling and wondering.

Kunimitsu pressed a few buttons on his cell phone as if to dial a number, but not really talked to anyone.

"Mitsu?" Amani waiting for a reply.

Fireworks suddenly burst in the sky in shades of blue, pink, and white.

"Wow!" Amani amazed at the fireworks.

"Ami."

"Hai, Mitsu?" Amani turned her head back to Mitsu.

Kunimitsu pulled his left hand from his pocket; it was clasped in a fist.

"Mitsu, what's wrong?" Amani beginning to worry.

Kunimitsu suddenly knelt, "I promised you, I'd spend every spring time with you." he opened his left hand to show Amani a ring, "Will you marry me?"

Amani covered her mouth in shock, her eyes welling up. Just then, more fireworks came flying to the sky. A strong wind blew causing the sakuras to shower the couple.

"Hai." Amani replied in tears.

Kunimitsu stood up, placed the ring in his fiancé's ring finger and embraced her tightly. Together they watched the fireworks in Spring, as he brushed the sakuras that fell on her hair.

"The fireworks were Fuji's idea by the way." Kunimitsu whispered in Amani's ears.

"Then, I better thank Syuusuke." Amani whispered back before resting her head on Kunimitsu's chest.

**-oOo-**

**I know, it was short, it's an epilogue guys, it should be short. =)**

**But seriously, thanks to everyone who read the story, especially those regular reviewers (you know who you are guys). It was so fun writing this fic, and I'm really sad that it's over. Hope I can write another like this, or something better. Oh and I finished it just in time for Tezuka's birthday on the 7th! Yay! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MITSU! =)**

**When Worlds Collide Trivia:**

***The original inspiration for this story (Chapter one specifically) was the song Collide by Howey Day, everything else just fell into place after that.**

***Ami's full name was patterned after the author's real name**

***Rainan's full name was patterned after the author's sister's name**

***Cathleah's full name was patterned after the author's best friend's name.**

***Ami's University course is the author's Bachelor's Degree**

***Ami and Mitsu first met in Spring, got reunited in Spring, got engaged in Spring.**

***The mirror's reflection changes at 6PM in Ami's time and 7PM in Mitsu's time and changes back 12 hours after, because of the one hour time difference between their countries. There are approximately nine Asian Countries that has a one hour time difference from Japan. One of those countries is the author's country of birth.**

***Ironically (And I did not do it on purpose), the longest Chapter of this Story is the chapter entitled "Your Name is Too Long" with 8,240 words.**

**Again, Minna, Hontouni, Arigato Gozaimasu!**


End file.
